


Rhythm in My Bones

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Dildos, Gay, Love, M/M, Oral, Piss Play, boy/boy, cock cage/catheter, diaper love, man/boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 109,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: A trained Gymnast takes under his wings a young boy who does a cross between dance and gymnastics, to teach him what he knows, the only issue is all the boy wants to know isn't just in the gym.  Eventually he gets friends who get together as well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Rhythm in my bones

****This story was inspired by a gorgeous young boy in my nieces rhythmic gymnastics group. My sister was unable to take my niece today, so asked me to, glad I did so. He is about the same age as her, so nine, and my god, stunningly beautiful, and an amazing dancer/gymnast already, for that is what rhythmic gymnastics is, a cross between the two. His face lit up so bright as he was dancing and cartwheeling that you just know he is doing what he loves, and if that boy is not as gay as they come, I'll be shocked, and I think he might even know it already, just the way he carried himself. I think he's very confident, though I never spoke to him at all. Just from what my niece said. Anyway, here's the story, a man/boy, gay, diaper love tale inspired by a beautiful dancer. As always, the choice to read this story is up to you, the reader, and should you wish to contact me, feel free to do so at erich5748 at ymail.com. Hope that you enjoy.****

Being a single father to an incredibly active young girl is hard on a guy. I try to do all for her that I can, but I just don't truly understand her at times. Girls really are incredibly different to boys, there is no doubting that. Even being gay, I still do not understand her all that much.

How did I end up with a daughter, when I'm gay, you might ask. Well, a drunken one night stand, actually, it was an orgy, five guys, three girls, was the one and only time I ever agreed to fuck a woman. She was every bit as gay as me, and we agreed to try it out, neither of us enjoyed ourselves, to tell you the truth. It was hot, having my gay baby boy pussy pounded by my boyfriend as I was fucking her, but the physical act of us having sex, nah, it wasn't what we were into. Every last one of us there were diaper lovers as well, one of the reasons we were friends, and every last one of us were gay or bi, again, the reason we were all friends.

Nine months later, and bam, I'm a daddy. Oh shit, what do I do now. I had not even known until my daughters mother was about ready to pop. She had not caught onto the fact that she was pregnant until she was six months, and had moved out of town shortly after our interlude, and apparently there were a lot of tears. She had no idea what to do, she was in school to become a doctor, she was not ready and did not even want kids, and finally, almost a month before she was due, she contacted me and told me.

To say I was shocked the day I received the call would be an understatement, I had not even thought I had cum, but apparently having my boyfriend plowing my diapered ass was enough to fill her up, and make me a daddy. It took only a minute for me to make the decision that would change my life, I said I would take the baby. Did I ever hope it was going to be a boy. I do not really even like girls, I have no clue how to deal with them, I have always been far more comfortable around boys, hence the reason I am gay I suppose. It just figures that I end up with a daughter, but I swore I would take the baby, and so I did.

I do not strictly have to work, so being a single father is easy in that regard, I was able to stay at home all the time. The problem though, until my daughter was born, I had been a right slut. You would honestly be surprised at just how many gay guys there are out there that are turned on by the fact that I have to wear diapers. They love diaper fucking me, and many times I even got them into them as well, and they truly diaper fucked me. That is honestly what I prefer. Oh, and being piss fucked, mmmm, talk about heaven. Yeah, slut, that pretty much describes me.

Before my daughter was born, I lived in the big city, had a nice condo at the top of a nice tower, had everything a gay guy wanted or needed, a steady stream of guys flowing through like a fucking river, but the day I got the call, I knew I had to sell and buy a house. It was a one bedroom condo, in an adult only building, on the gay side of town, so yeah, I had to sell and move. With only a month to do so, it was tough, but I brought my daughter home to a new house the day after she was born. Of course, it was to be my first day there as well, and so there were still boxes and furniture everywhere.

I also moved out of the city and into the country a ways, I actually bought a little bit of property, and had built a few things for myself.

By the time my daughter was two, I had had built a beautiful indoor gym and pool for us, all in the same building. I am a trained and medaled gymnast, not gold, but I did not too bad for myself. I started training in gymnastics when I was four, it was my true passion, and by the time I was twelve, my parents and coach knew that I was going to go far with it, and so I went as far as I was able to. Only went to the Olympics once, but won many national and world events, then decided to retire. I also worked and trained with my grandpa, who had been a master wood worker, and I had always loved doing that too, so I decided to build myself a nice workshop.

When I lived in the city, I only worked maybe four hours a week training the new generation of gymnasts, since I did not strictly have to work. I only did it for fun and for something to do. When my grandpa died, he left everything he had to me, I was his only grandchild, and my parents did not need it, so I got it all. I kept all my grandpa's woodworking equipment, but I did sell the house, though, no one thought it was worth anything except demolishing and developing, so I sold the two acres to a developer who turned the entire area into a massive townhouse complex.

I was only twenty two when my daughter was born, she is nine now, so I am thirty one now, and we have a pretty nice life. She enjoys training in gymnastics with me, and has done so since she was three, but she was always dancing as well, so I asked her if she wanted to go into dance, and she said no, but that one of her friends does rhythmic gymnastics, and that she might like to try that, so a perfect cross between the two. So, at the age of six, I entered her into that, and she has been going since. With my tutelage in gymnastics, and her natural instinct for dance, she has always done well there. She is not the best though.

The best in her class is a boy.

It is incredibly rare to see a boy in rhythmic gymnastics, the teacher once told me that he was her first, and that she has been teaching for near on twenty years. He was only six when they started, and knew next to nothing about gymnastics, but he already loved to dance a fair bit, and it was nice watching him when he thought no one was, because his face would light up whenever he started to dance. As he got better though, he soon started to outshine my own daughter, who had been far better for a long time. She is damn near as good though, and she does not mind him being better.

When at class, I have always stayed and watched, whereas none of the other parents ever do. I have never helped out in a class, I was never asked to, and it is not my place to offer any input, so I have always just watched. Yes, the teacher knows my skills in gymnastics, we have talked a lot over the years, and she has even asked my opinion on things, and I have always given her my opinion on ways to do better. I am not a dancer though, so I know nothing of that aspect, but I do know all sorts of gymnastics, and I still train every day at home.

I found out at the end of the very first class the name of the boy, Matthew, and secretly watched him, for seeing him glow as he always does when he is dancing lights me up as well. I also felt right from the very first class that he is as gay as they come, every bit as gay as I am in fact.

Over the years I have talked to his mom a few times, she too is a single parent of a lone child, and if she knows that Matthew is gay I do not know, but I can only guess that she must assume so. She never says much, and I assume that she's either shy or embarrassed to have a son in something like this, but god knows why she would be. Even she must see how much he glows.

Matthew always wears an incredibly tight pair of workout pants, similar to yoga pants, and a tight tee shirt, and as he has gotten older, he has filled out and now looks stunning. When he started, he was scrawny and I could see all his ribs, but now he has some very nice muscle tone on him, his stomach is now much flatter, instead of sunken in, and far more muscled than it used to be. His cute little bum that used to be kind of small is now hard and round, and when he does his stretches and splits, it damn near makes me hard. Even his arms are looking a lot more filled in, but his legs, they used to be little twigs, now they are incredibly shapely, still trim, but far more powerful than most boys his age. He can now do running flips and cartwheels like crazy, it is fun watching him. His little boyish equipment still does not show much, but he is only nine, so probably not exactly huge yet, but in certain stretch positions, I can effortlessly see that he is all boy.

Matthew always wears his hair short and well styled, it is a rich dark brown that is incredibly soft looking. His eyes are a warm chocolate brown that you can get lost in. His nose is a cute little button on his face with a spattering of light brown freckles across it. He has deep dimples that really show when he smiles, which he does lots as he is performing. He has perfect straight white teeth, and very nice rich red lips, kissable in fact.

The day my story really starts, Matthew's mom actually stayed to watch, and sat right next to me.

“I understand that you're a trained gymnast?”

“That's right, even went to the Olympics and brought home a Bronze.” I answered proudly.

“Wow, that must've been exciting.” She said, though I knew she was only being polite, because the statement did not reach her eyes, and I have always been excellent at reading people, she is still acting so shy or distant, not sure which.

“Yeah, it was.”

“As you can see, Matthew really enjoys rhythmic gymnastics.”

“Yes, he glows every bit as much as Liz does as she dances.” I said, my daughters name is Elizabeth, but I call her Liz, but never Lizzy, yuk.

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“You didn't want him in dance or anything, did you?”

“No, I wanted him to be more boyish so that maybe he didn't haveta live how I did.”

“How so?” I asked, though I think I understand.

“I think you understand more than you let on. I think you know that he's gay, yeah, well, so am I, and I couldn't help being a lot more boyish any more than he can help being more girlish, and well, I was taunted mercilessly in school by the time I was in grade seven. I never wanted that for him, I hoped that he'd be more normal With that being said, he's never told me he's gay either though.”

“I've thought he was gay since I started bringing Liz here, and the fact that you are as well doesn't exactly shock me, but then, so am I.”

“That too doesn't shock me.”

“He is normal though, his normal.”

“Yeah, I know, but I hoped for more their normal, he's so soft and caring, so tender and non-judging, but already the kids are starting to tease him, they're already starting to sense that he's different, and while it's getting better for us out there, kids are still cruel to any that are different. He doesn't understand it, he doesn't get why they can't just like him, he likes them, so why should they dislike him. I don't think he has a hateful bone in his body, he's almost too sweet and loving. If it gets as bad for him as it did for me, I'm afraid of what it'll do to him, I don't think he has the strength in him to stand up to it, not like I did, I think he'll crumble.”

“I think he's a lot stronger and more sure of himself than that. What does this have to do with me and gymnastics though?” I wondered.

“Sure, he is now, but how about after a few years of bullying and verbal abuse.”

“True. If it weren't for my caring and understanding parents, I wouldn't have been able to cope.”

“Same. I was always too strong and bull headed, I was suspended countless times for punching out the bullies, but if it weren't for my parents, I couldn't have done it. They always knew who I was, same as I've always known who Matthew is. You sense the same from Liz too, don't you.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, when did you start to suspect her as being gay.”

“Three, four at the oldest for sure.”

“Same with Matthew.”

“Yeah, I bet. I still don't understand what my being a gymnast has to do with all this though.”

“He's never had a father figure, but he needs one, and I think he'd really enjoy training with you. You can teach him a lot, Liz knows more about certain things than he does because of the training that you clearly give her at home. Matty's told me that she does lots of work at home, that you have a full gym and a pool, so she's been training in gymnastics since she was three or something.”

“Yeah, about that. So, you want me to give him a little extra training at my place then?”

“Yeah, amongst other things. I want you to talk to him about being gay, make sure he's doing okay, and that he knows everything that he needs to know, so on and so forth. Being a woman, I absolutely don't understand what you boys go through, and of course being lesbian means that I really don't have any boyfriends in the past to work from.”

“Okay, you know what, I'm running into the same problems with Liz, I know the basics of what's about to happen to her, but not enough. So, what say we make a trade for the weekend or something.”

“I don't see a problem with that, in fact, it might work out perfect. If this works out, would you be willing to keep Matthew for a month in a few weeks or so. I haveta go out of town, and I know he'll be bored to tears if he hasta come with me, but I do wanna try a weekend first, just to make sure he's okay with you.”

“I suppose so. Why wouldn't he be.”

“Well, he's never spent the night anywhere before, he's only ever slept at home. He refuses to even think about going to someone's house, not that anyone's asked him, mind you, and I have no other family, so no cousins to spend time with.”

“Let me guess, bed wetter?”

“Heavy.”

“Yeah, know how he feels, and so is Liz.”

“Daytime as well for you at least I can't help but noticing.”

“Most people don't, to tell you the truth, but yeah, full on bladder incontinent, and Liz may develop that as well, though she's a full two years older than I was when I started, so maybe not. She may never stop wetting the bed though.”

“Same with Matty. Talk to him about that then as well. I think he likes his diapers a little more than most do, but then, given how many gay diaper lovers I've met, maybe not.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, let's just say I've never complained that my bladder failed me, and I've met more than a few diaper lovers as well. Had some great times in fact.”

“Don't doubt that in the least.”

“Yeah, so what does Matthew wear to bed then?”

“Just Goodnites, he doesn't want me changing him any more, but I honestly kept the little cutie in Pampers 'til just over a year ago.” She grinned.

“Ah, you like seeing him in his cute baby diapers huh.”

“Yeah, but he's so cute already.”

“He'll probably still fit them, he's so skinny still.”

“Probably not, he was getting close when he asked for Goodnites, so I was gonna haveta find something else anyway. What about Elizabeth?”

“Okay, then he'll get something a lot better then for when he's at my place, he can just wear the same ones I use for Liz, really thick tape on diapers, she doesn't mind me still changing her, but she does know how to diaper herself too.”

“He'll probably really like that, especially if you just accidentally forget that he doesn't need them during the day. I won't mind changing Liz if she asks, in fact I might enjoy it.” She laughed again.

“When do you wanna do the kid swap then?”

“Does Liz have school tomorrow, Matty's school's out tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Then wanna do it today. Give me your address and I could come and pick up Liz and drop off Matty, and we can do a long weekend.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Now, I know that nothing that's about to be said was ever said at all, but if and when Matty asks you for other certain kinds of help learning things, I give my permission.”

“Okay, then same may be held true for Liz, because I'm certain she wants the same things.”

“Excellent, then I think our kids are both gonna be especially happy this weekend.”

“Yes, I think they will. So, what's your name anyway, we've never really talked?” I asked curiously.

“Leanne, and I know your name's James already.”

“Yeah, good to meet you Leanne.”

“Good to meet you as well. I should've done this a while ago.” She laughed.

“You're a bit shy too, aren't you.”

“Yeah, just a bit.”

“That's okay.”

We talked a bit more as we waited for the kids' class to be done, watching the kids, and yes, Matthew definitely looked at me again and smiled brightly, showing off again.

Fuck, I am damn near bursting with the need to cum, hearing all this, and his mom very nearly giving him to me. What I would not give, but I will not take, only if he asks would I do so. Yes, I have always known deep down that I was a boylover, but never before have I ever dreamed that being with such a gorgeous young boy would be possible, but I do agree with his mom, I think he wants it too. Let's just say that I have seen him look at me just a few too many times as he was showing off.

As soon as class was over, we each gathered our brats and explained to them what was happening as we drove home. Our house is a good twenty minutes away, so we had lots of time to talk.

“And just remember Liz, if there's any questions at all that you wanna ask that you don't think you can ask me, just make sure and ask Leanne. Being a girl like you, she's just gonna know things that I don't, as well I know there are just things girls won't talk to their daddies about, even though you know that you can talk to me about anything. Also, so that you know, she's gay, just like me, though lesbian is what she probably goes by.”

“Oh, okay Daddy, but is she gonna be okay with me wearing diapers to bed still?”

“Absolutely, so does Matthew, so she's used to it. Granted, he just wears Goodnites, but she says if you want her to change you, that she'd be happy to do so.”

“Oh, okay, that's good.”

We talked more on the way home, she being excited to go somewhere else for the night, especially somewhere where she could ask all sorts of questions. I know that she is already starting puberty, her chest is getting just a little bumpier than it used to be, so I know that she's starting to get feelings that she is not used to, so this will definitely be a good thing for her. It will be every bit as good for Matthew too, and I am certainly not complaining about that.

I went and helped Liz to pack up, she is used to going out to places to sleep over, so we have proper luggage for her for doing so. She has never been ashamed of wearing diapers to bed, and very boldly told a couple girls in the scout group she used to be in that they were being bullies and that she has to wear diapers to bed, and may always have to. They tried teasing her, she called them bullies, and proudly diapered herself right then and there in the tent with them, not caring at all. She only went to scouts for a couple years though, she did not really like it all that much, but it was good for her and she learned a lot.

Not even half an hour after getting home, I had Liz all packed up and ready to go, and her things were by the door ready to go. Seconds after that, the doorbell rang, so I went and answered it, finding Leanne and Matthew there.

“Hello again, and hello Matthew, come on in. Liz's waiting excitedly, she can't wait.”

“Glad one of them's excited, Matthew's been begging me the entire ride here not to make him do this.”

“Mom.” He whined, clearly embarrassed.

“It's okay Matthew, I understand, really I do. Wetting the bed's nothing in this house, both Liz and I do, and I don't know if your mom told you or not, but I actually have to wear diapers all day, because my bladder fully failed. Liz already understands that this may too eventually happen to her.”

“Really.” He gasped.

“No, I hadn't told him that you wore diapers at all, I wanted you to tell him.”

“Yeah, but you probably should've, it would've helped ease his fears more.”

“I know, but I also wanted him to face his fears too.”

“Fair enough. This is all Liz's things here, let's get her stuff loaded up and Matthew's stuff brought in.”

“Okay.” 

Leanne and I each grabbed a bag and took it to her car, and then traded it for the one each of Matthew's bags. Of course both sets of bags are not huge, neither kid needs all that much for just a weekend. 

We each gave our kids hugs and kisses goodbye, told them to behave one final time, Liz excitedly ran to the car, whereas Matthew sniffled sullenly as his mom walked away. He started crying as she pulled away, I let him, once more, he needs to face his fears. Once she was out of sight, I asked Matthew if he needed a hug, and he sniffled and said yes, so I gathered him up into a nice hug, picked him up and cradled him under his chiseled young bum, and just held him as he cried.

“There, feel better?” I asked as he finally stopped sniffling.

“Yeah, sorry, just scared, I've never spent the night anywhere before.”

“I know, and that's okay too, but you have nothing to be afraid of here. Would you like to go sit down and talk?”

“I guess so.”

“I'm just gonna head to my room and change my diaper quickly, so go ahead and grab a seat, I'll be right out. Actually, it's getting close to dinner, so head to the kitchen and grab a seat and we'll talk as we cook.”

“Okay, you really wear diapers all day?”

“Sure do.”

“Oh, I thought you were just trying to make me feel better.”

“Well, I hope it did anyway, but it was still the truth.”

“Oh.”

I headed to my room and stripped, grabbed all my supplies, then laid on my bed and removed my soggy diaper, one of my thinner daytime ones, and proceeded to change myself into one of my thicker home diapers. During the lotioning, I made sure to rub more than enough to release some of the pent up pressure. After exploding an excellent sized load, I taped myself up and headed to the kitchen in just my diaper.

As I entered the kitchen, Matthew gasped, and from the way he is shaking, I think he may have just had a massive orgasm. Wow, never knew a boy so young could have such an impressive spontaneous orgasm. It took a full thirty seconds for him to come back down, and as he did, he tried saying something, but he was stuttering so bad, I could not understand what he was trying to say.

“Are you trying to ask why I'm in just a diaper?”

He nodded his head yes.

“Because it's more comfortable this way. Don't you ever just go around your house in just your diaper?”

“I don't wear diapers.”

“Sure you do, your mom told me you wear Goodnites to bed.” I said, trying to make it sound as if I were highly puzzled.

“Those aren't diapers, they're Pullups.”

“Well, no, they're not really diapers, I mean, no true diaper would wanna be in the same category as a mere Pullup, but a Pullup is still a diaper, just a slip on diaper. Regardless, you do wear diapers to bed, no matter what you prefer to call them. Now, don't you wear just your diapers around the house?”

He nodded his head subtly yes.

“Exactly. Just like you, I see no reason to be ashamed of what I haveta wear when I'm in my own home. Liz and I walk around in just our diapers all the time, but since her baby boobies started growing, she doesn't usually walk around without a shirt so much any more.”

He blushed massively from that, I laughed out loud.

“Why would that embarrass you. You do know all girls grow boobs right.”

“Yeah.” He whispered.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. Same as you, some day soon, you're gonna start growing more in areas that you never thought would get bigger.”

He did not say anything to this, just looked at me with wide eyes, blushing even more.

“Didn't your mom tell you one of the reasons you're here for the weekend?”

“She just said I could ask you boy questions.”

“Exactly. Like about what's gonna happen in your underwear soon and all that sorta stuff. Before we get into that though, what would you like for dinner?”

“I don't know, not really picky, so just about anything, well, except fish, don't really like fish.”

“Me neither, so chicken Caesar salad wraps sound good to you?”

“Yeah, I like that.”

“Me too, a little more fattening than I usually like to eat, but once every now and then, I do like that, and at least I use my own dressing that's about as low fat as I can make it. Still damn near my entire daily fat intake though.”

“Yeah, my mom usually cooks really healthy as well. Said all that crap the other kids eat's just not good for me.”

“Same, I eat a lot, but I use a lot of energy, but I eat as healthy as I can so that I have the right kinda energy to burn.”

“Yeah, me too. I usually practice at home every day too.”

“Same with Liz and I.”

As we were talking, I was starting to get everything that we would need. As I got the chicken on the grill, because I prefer grilled chicken, I asked Matthew to start getting the lettuce washed and dried, and then torn up, and he did so. As we cooked, we talked, mostly just getting to know each other a bit, and Matthew really is as gentle and kind as his mom said he is. He is also an incredibly bright and sunny child, meaning that he is smart, but also that he talks well and smiles brightly as he does.

Once dinner was ready, we sat down and ate, eating our fill, talking more as we did so. As soon as we were done, we cleaned up our mess.

“So, you wanna go sit in the living room and talk more, or would you rather go swimming and then sit in the hot tub and sauna and talk?”

“Could we go swimming, I really like swimming.”

“Okay, but my pool has a strict rule though, well, two.”

“What.”

“First, no drowning, it's simply not allowed, and the other thing that's simply not allowed, clothes.”

“What, I'm not allowed to wear shorts?” He gasped and blushed huge, but I also think he just went rock hard in his pants again.

“Exactly. I knew you'd like that. All boys like swimming free. Granted, so does Liz.”

“Really?”

“Yep, so come on buddy, let's go swimming.”

“I don't know abut this.”

“Don't make me carry you there and strip you forcefully.” I growled playfully.

He just looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes all wide again. I do not think that he is used to sarcasm and joking around. Leanne certainly seems very dry and dull, but honestly, that could be my lack of feelings for almost any female showing through. I love two females exactly, my mom and my daughter. With that being said, though, I still do not understand them or their motives.

“Y-y-y-you wouldn't really d-d-d-do that, w-w-w-would you?”

“Oh, I was just teasing you. You need to learn to loosen up, learn to joke around some. I know, it's hard living with only women, I find most women far too serious all the time, everything's a huge deal, when more often than not, it really doesn't even matter any at all. You're a boy though, you need to learn to joke and have fun, be loose and relaxed. If there's only one thing I can teach you more than anything about gymnastics is that you have to be free. There are lots of rules, sure, but you still have to be free, go with the flow, move freely, make it flow, or it always looks faked. Now, come on Buddy, let's go swimming, and don't be afraid. I guarantee that you'll love it, and I also guarantee that you have nothing to be ashamed about at all.”

I held out my hand, and after only a few seconds he reached out and took it, and I led him to the pool. When I had had the pool and gym constructed, I had them placed more at the back corner of the house, so that it did not obstruct the views any, and there was nothing to that side that I cared to see anyway, and had them add a nice covered breezeway to connect the two. The entrance to the pool and gym is just off the dining room, so we headed down there.

When we arrived, I led Matthew to the change room first. I stripped off my diaper and threw it in the trash because it was already slightly wet, and Matthew was staring.

“Psst, Buddy, it's not polite to stare.” I said, trying not to laugh at his complete and total lack of composure, and only one look to the front of his pants confirmed that he is every bit as hard as a nine year old boy can be.

His eyes snapped up to mine, and even more blush spread out across his cheeks. He stuttered out sorry.

“It's okay, I'm guessing by your reaction that you've never even seen another boy naked before, have you?”

He shook his head no.

“Thought not. Don't worry, all boys look, just most try not to stare. It's natural to look though, to see what's to come. Given that you don't have a father, you don't get the normal glimpses as to what's happening and what will happen, hence the reason your mom asked me to help you out.”

“My mom asked you to get naked in front of me.” He gasped.

“No, not so much, at least not in so many words. No, this is just swimming, and swimming entails getting cleaned first, so we'd naturally haveta be naked to clean off first. Now, go ahead and strip, or would you like me to help you out. If you need to, you can close your eyes.”

“Can you please.” He said, though he blushed a bit more from it.

I am not entirely sure if he knows that he is as hard as granite or not, but as I reached in to slip off his shirt he did close his eyes, which is for the best, this way he will not see that he is hard if he has not realized it yet.

Now, for whatever reason, Matthew has never removed his shirt during practice, even though I sure as hell would have, so I have never seen him without a shirt before. Wow, is about all I can say. He is already developing a muscular tummy and chest, he has the very beginning of a six pack and pecs, and his shoulders too are starting to develop and widen a bit. He has a cute little innie belly button, and the V that leads down is well defined. His little boyish tits are dime sized and a rich dark brown. His little armpits are smooth and creamy. He has a little bit of tan on his skin, but he is still relatively pale. He has the finest dusting of the softest hairs on his arms, but nowhere else that I can see, and I am very closely admiring.

Next I reach to his pants and unhook the button on his jeans, then pull down the zipper. I let them fall to the floor, then grasp first his right leg and lift it up and pull the pants off that leg, then the other, and I throw them to the side. I then lift each foot again and slide off his socks.

Now he is standing in front of me in only an adorable pair of cartoon briefs. Let me put it to you this way, Spider Man is very distorted right now. He is incredibly hard. So hard in fact that I can see him pulsing beneath the fabric.

Now that he is without pants, because I have never seen him in shorts either, I check out his legs. They look even better than in his workout pants. Nice powerful thighs and calves. I can already see a couple of the larger muscles forming under his blemish free skin. Even his little feet are cute, his toes nice and shapely, and I am not really a foot person, but his feet would drive those people crazy. He has more of the super fine hair on his legs. The colour of his skin here is the same as above, and no discernible tan line, so this must be his natural colour, unless he sunbathes nude, which I would not complain about.

Finally I reach in to remove his final article of clothing, and I looked up to Matthew's face as I did this, and saw that he scrunched his eyes even more closed. I can see even more blush on his cheeks than there was before. Clearly he wants what is about to happen a great deal, but he is embarrassed as well. That is okay, the first time is the hardest, and I think he might just be at his hardest too. He even grunted as his fine little erection caught the waist band of his undies and snapped up as it released. I had tried to pull past it enough, but the elastic would not stretch that far. If he does not know that he is hard now, I have no idea what he could possibly be thinking.

Finally I check out his little boyish equipment, and he is not so little. Nowhere near what he will soon have, of course, but if memory serves me correctly, he has nothing to scoff at. I was already a right slut at not much older than Matthew is now, so I had gotten the chance to witness plenty of hot boy meat, and I think he may just be the largest boy I have ever seen hard. In fact I am reasonably certain I did not get to the same size until I was around eleven or maybe even twelve.

I would say that he is every bit as long as my middle finger, and slightly thicker than my thumb, so roughly eleven to eleven and a half centimeters long, and probably close to seven or so around. His cute little ball sac is tucked up close to his body, so I cannot truly see the size of it, but it looks truly tasty none the less. The fine dusting of hair that is on his tummy and legs does continue into his area as well, and I can even see it on his balls too. He was not clipped at birth, so is fortunate enough to still have his foreskin, though at the moment it hardly looks like he has one, because his bright purple head is just peeking out. It is not glistening with moisture, he is still much too young to produce any lube of his own yet. In his hardened state, he sticks almost straight up, and curves only ever so slightly to his right. Otherwise his incredible looking erection is very nearly perfectly straight, even though he most certainly is not.

Even though I truly want to reach in the last few centimeters and suck the gorgeous little boy in and give him the most amazing blow job he would ever receive, I do not. I probably will not even this weekend at all. There is much to teach before I allow him to get into that yet. I also do not want him to rush it, not like I did. Like I said, I was a right little slut, and from the very first time I felt a dick in my mouth, I just had to have it all the time, and did so. Of course, I also gave up my ass that exact same day, and craved that like nothing before or after. Still to this day, I only truly feel happy when I am being filled. Well, maybe when I do gymnastics as well.

Finally I stand up, and put my finger under Matthew's chin and tilt it up so that he is looking at me, and whisper to him to open his eyes, and so he does.

“You have an incredibly good looking body Matthew, and you deserve to show it off. You know you're hard though, don't you?” I whispered and he nodded. 

“You knew you were hard before I even started undressing you, didn't you?” He nodded again. 

“You wanted me to see you hard, didn't you?” He nodded again.

“You already know and understand something about yourself, you already think you're gay, don't you?” I whispered, he nodded.

“That's what I thought. These feelings coursing through you right now, they probably feel strange, and maybe even wrong, but don't worry, they're perfectly natural. Right now your hard little cocklett is probably telling you to do all sorts of things, ignore your dick, it only has one goal in mind, you have to let your top head control things, not your bottom head like I did.”

I am not sure he knew what to make of this, because he looked puzzled, and clearly still embarrassed, but his little bottom head was still telling him to do so many naughty things. Finally I saw the understanding in his eyes, and he tried to look down in shame. I just lifted his chin again and made him look at me.

“No shame, what you want, what you desire, it's not wrong, what your dick's telling you to do, can feel amazing, that's why it tries to over rule your brain, it understands things, sometimes better than your brain does, but it only wants the good feelings, it doesn't care about anything else. I did that, I let my little dick lead me, and sure, it felt amazing, but it took me a long time to truly understand everything that my dick was telling me to do. I don't want that for you. I want for you to understand things before you go letting your dick call the shots.”

“It can't think.” He whispered.

“No! Can you really tell me that after the mental fight I just saw you having with your dick. What was it telling you to do, drop to your knees and suck me, maybe bend over and offer me your bum?”

Well, he blushed even more with that.

“From that blush, I think I got it right on both counts, and maybe more. Your dick was telling you to do all sorts of things that you've never truly even imagined before, wasn't it?” He only nodded subtly.

“I know what you're going through, I know how you feel. I wasn't much older than you are now, just about ten, when I met a boy who made my dick stand up and shout out to me to do all sorts of things. Like you, I knew he was gay, and I know you know I'm gay, well, I knew enough at that time to know that gay boys could play together, and boy did we. He was two years older than I, but neither of us knew anything, and we learned a lot together. But, like I said, I don't want that for you, I want you to understand things before you go and do them, because it's far better for you in the long run.”

“Really.” He whispered.

“Yes. Like I said, the feelings coursing through you right now, they're not wrong, and they can feel incredibly right, but only when you're ready to handle them. Now, let's go get cleaned up and go swimming, okay, that'll help take your mind off it and allow your dick to go soft, which will help.”

I grasped Matthew's hand once more and led him to the shower. I turned on two heads and urged Matthew to wash up fully. I had to tell him to stop stroking himself, he had not even realized he was doing it, it was cute, but he blushed even more, and I think maybe even leaked out a few tears. I had to tell him to make sure and wash his bum and peepee good and proper, which is why I ended up having to tell him to stop playing, or I may have accidentally witnessed him having another orgasm. And yes, I am painfully hard, something that Matthew has yet to notice, but only because I tried to keep him from seeing it, or his dick may have made him hit his knees and take me in.

As we were leaving the shower, he did finally see that I am at full mast though, and he stumbled as he had another incredibly powerful orgasm, and fell to the floor. He actually managed to black out for a few seconds. I already had him in my arms as he came down.

“What happened.” Matthew asked innocently, when he realized that I was holding him.

“It seems that when you finally noticed my hard dick, the feelings all slammed into you and caused you to have a rather powerful orgasm, which caused you to pass out for a few seconds. That can happen the first few times it happens, because the feelings are so strong, your mind and body can't always cope with it. It gets easier though. Other than earlier when you saw me in my diaper for the first time, have you ever felt that before?”

“No, you saw that?”

“Yes, it was cute actually.”

“Oh.”

“Do you understand what happened?”

“No.”

“That's why you need to learn, to learn to understand all these feelings and what's happening to you.”

“And you're gonna teach me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

I set Matthew down and led him to the pool. I dove in, and he followed suit. We started swimming to work out, and I am happy to see that Matthew pushes himself hard, and swims excellently. We probably swam for a good hour before I told Matthew that that was enough, and so we hopped into the hot tub.

“So, I can't help but notice that you're finally soft.”

“Yeah.”

“That's good. You're cute like that, so much smaller. Granted, I think you might be larger, both soft and hard, than most boys your age. I sure never remember meeting a boy as big as you when I was your age.”

“Really.”

“Absolutely. I wasn't as large as you are already 'til I was probably close to twelve, or over. Not sure. I didn't keep the journal that had my measurements in it, so I can't tell you for sure.”

“You measured your peepee?” He asked in wide eyed wonder.

“Oh yeah, all the freaking time. My friends and I all did, it was fun to see who was growing and how much. I was never the biggest, nor the smallest, but we all enjoyed ourselves, too much at times I'm sure. Maybe I'll tell you some of my tales some day soon.”

“Wow, I never even thought of measuring myself before.”

“Liar.” I grinned.

“Well, okay, but only once.” He giggled.

“That's what I thought. All boys are curious. That's the way it's supposed to be.”

“Really?” He whispered.

“Yep. So, what all do you know about your body and all the changes that are about to happen?”

“Um, nothing really.”

“Oh, okay.” I said, and then gave him the full version, and for nearly forty minutes he sat there enraptured by what I was telling him.

“Do you have any questions?”

“Um, no.”

“Once you process all this information, I'm sure you'll come up with a few. Never be ashamed to ask me anything, you can't possibly embarrass me, and nothing at all that you can ask or tell me will shock me, and I want for you to be yourself around me as well, so anything at all that you want or need to be who you are, make sure and let me know, okay.”

“Okay, not sure I understand that.”

“No, maybe not yet, but you will. So, tell me, when did you first start thinking that you were gay?”

“I don't know. Always maybe.”

“Yeah, you've always felt that you were more comfortable around boys right. I was the same.”

“Yeah, I think so. Some of the older kids at school tease me that I must be gay, and I think maybe I am, but I don't know why they tease me about it, like it's a bad thing. I don't think it is, I just wanna be friends with them, but they tease me.”

“They tease because they don't understand.”

“Well, it's mean.”

“Yes it is, but kids are all too often mean, sometimes they don't even mean to be, but it just happens. What you need to do is look them right in the eye and say yeah, so what, I am who I am and nothing you can say would make me ashamed of that. You never have to agree or disagree, but if you do, and tell them that, then I guarantee that you'll feel a lot better, and if they see that it doesn't bother you, then they'll likely stop. Like I said though, sometimes they don't even realize it, and or they just don't know any better.”

“You think I should tell them I'm gay?”

“First of all, are you?”

“Yeah, I really think I am.”

“Yeah, to tell the truth, I really think you are too. Have you ever looked at a girl and thought of her as pretty, or that maybe you'd like to see her naked.”

“No.” He gasped out in clear disgust.

“No, but how about boys?”

“Oh god, all the time.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought. I wasn't a lot older than you are now when I fully grasped who and what I was, the kids had already started teasing me too, calling me gay and all sorts of things. I didn't understand for a long time, but once I did, and I came to terms with who and what I truly was, and finally admitted to them that yes, I am gay, and nothing they could say could make me ashamed of that was the best day of my life. I was so much more free after that.”

“You think I should tell them then?”

“It's really up to you, that hasta be your decision and yours alone, but it'll make you feel better, and might even help to lessen it at the very least. Just remember, sometimes life just tosses assholes at us, it's how we deal with them that decides whether we're happy or not. If you don't let them get you down, because you're happy with who and what you are, then you won't be hurt.”

“Oh, I think I understand. If I'm happy, why should I let them make me sad?” He said after a couple minutes of pondering.

“Exactly.”

We talked for a few minutes more while sitting in the hot tub, but then I transferred us to the sauna, and we talked more, then to the steam room, and we talked more, and finally we went and dove back into the pool. Clearly Matthew is used to doing this, because he did not even make a sound. I always find it so refreshing to do so, and it is good for the skin. Finally I led us back to the showers to wash and dry off. I passed Matthew a towel from the warming cabinet, this he really liked, a nice warm towel after a nice warm shower, and he dried off as well.

I then led him back into the house, we each grabbed one of his bags as we passed them, I telling him that we would go find him a bedroom and get him all set for the weekend. I gave him the one that is right next to mine, it is set up already for a boy anyway, so it is perfect. It also already has a change table in it, so that too is perfect. I had already come in and stocked it full of diapers, wipes, cream, lotion, and powder for good and proper diaper changes.

I helped Matthew to put all his things away in the dresser, and if he noticed that he had no Goodnites in his bag, he said nothing. Nor did he say anything about the clearly visible change table and diapers. I did see him peek at it several times though.

“Okay Buddy, can you get into your own diaper, or would you like for me to help you out?” I asked once we were done.

“It's not bedtime yet though, is it?”

“No, not yet, but we may as well get ready for bed.”

“Oh crap, I didn't see any Goodnites, Mommy said she was gonna take care of that.” He said in panic.

“It's okay, Goodnites aren't actually allowed in this house anyway, they're very nearly useless. So, can you diaper yourself, or would you like help?” I asked, pointing at the stacks of diapers.

“Why do you have diapers to fit me?”

“You're the same size as Liz, silly, I told you, she wets the bed, these are her diapers as well.”

“Really.”

“Yep, so, can you, or would you like me to.” I asked again.

“Can you please, I don't know how.”

“That's okay Buddy, I'll happily change you the entire time you're here, no worries, and for at home, I'll teach you how to change yourself, so that you don't haveta ask your mom to change you. Would you like that?”

“But, I use Goodnites at home, she wouldn't haveta change me anyway?”

“I guarantee that after this weekend and getting real and proper diapers that you're gonna ask her to get you them for at home anyway, so you'll either need to learn to do so on your own or let your mom change you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind anyway.”

“You think so.” He whispered.

I only nodded, but picked the cute little boy up and laid him down on the change table that was designed for even an adult to use. By the time I had him laid down, his little erection was already pulsing away madly. He had started to get hard the second I asked him if he wanted me to diaper him, and he had been getting harder and harder since. Now he is pulsing madly once more, and I doubt that I am going to make it through lotioning him without making him cum, though no, I will not be trying to do so either. I will be suitably shocked though if he does not cum.

I grabbed a diaper from the stacks under him, one of the nice super thick diapers that we like, opened it up, and went to slip it under Matthew's incredibly shapely little bum. He had been watching the entire thing with wide bright eyes, and saw what he needed to do, so lifted up and allowed me to slip it in place.

As soon as I had the diaper in place, I squirted a lot of nice sweet smelling baby lotion into my hands and worked it for a moment to warm it up, and then proceeded to lotion Matthew up completely. I was right, he lasted exactly twenty seconds before exploding once more. I was watching his face at the time, he was watching my hands, I saw his eyes roll up into the back of his head, and he passed out. 

He was not coming too right away, and I am now so fucking hard I am in pain. I reached down, gave myself just three strokes, and then added even more baby lotion to Matthew's diaper area. Fuck, that may very well be my largest load to date.

I shuddered as I came down, and then switched out to the diaper rash cream, and added lots of that, and then Matthew came down and came too as I was sprinkling on a healthy dusting of baby powder. 

“Wow.” Was all Matthew said as he did finally come down.

I just smiled brightly to him and pulled up and taped closed his first real diaper in a long time.

“There you go Baby, nice and thickly diapered. How'd you like.”

“Wow, that was a good diaper change.”

“Yeah, you seem to have a hair trigger though, you seem to orgasm real easy.”

“I've never done that before, I think it's you.” He whispered, especially the last part, I think he was hoping I did not hear him, but I did, but I just ignored it, for now.

“Okay, hop down and I'll go get my diaper on.”

“C-c-c-c-could, I c-c-c-change you?” He stammered, clearly embarrassed, but once more I think his lower head is telling him what to do.

“Is this you talking, or your dick?”

“Maybe a bit of both.” He grinned sheepishly.

“More bottom than top head I'm thinking. I'll tell you what, though, I'll allow you to change me, as long as you promise to behave yourself. If I have to smack your hands for playing, I will.”

“I wouldn't.”

“You don't really believe that, do you. Already, your dick's telling you to do just that, to grasp on and don't let go, and to go wild. Tell me the truth.”

“I'm not bad, am I?”

“Of course you're not, but you also don't needta start doing that quite yet. Can you promise?”

“I promise to try.”

“Do I need to get a spray bottle full of cold water, for just in case?” I grinned, to show him I am teasing him.

“Maybe you should, the things my peepee's telling me to do right now, wow, I don't honestly think I've ever thought of them before.”

“Exactly. Come on, you'll be fine, just tell your little cocklett that you're in control.”

Well, I had to burst out laughing, when he looked down, pulled out the front of his diaper, and told his dick that he is in control. He really is quite witty and funny, I love that about him. I led him to my bedroom and then laid on my change table and allowed Matthew to go ahead and diaper me up. Since he has never diapered someone before, I did have to guide him, and a few times I could tell his already raging hormones were trying to get the best of him, so I would say concentrate, and that would snap him out of it. 

Matthew did an amazing job of diapering me though, his hands are so gloriously soft and tender, and warm too, it was definitely the most incredible diaper change I have ever experienced. Even though I am still painfully hard, I did not cum, I was trying really hard not to, absolutely no pun intended, because, had I not been trying so hard not to cum, trust me, I would have exploded a fantastical load.

“Thanks Baby, that was nice.”

“I'm not a baby, you know.”

“No, but don't deny that you like me calling you Baby. I saw the look of utter contentment show when I called you Baby.”

“Yeah, it feels nice for you to call me that, and I know you're not teasing me, because you're every bit as much a baby as I am, aren't you?”

“Yeah. I may need my diapers, but I truly love them too, and I'd never give them up, not now, not ever.”

“What if I didn't truly need them all day, but sometimes dreamed of wearing them all day, would that be bad?”

“Do you think it's bad.”

“Yeah.” He said ashamedly.

“Well, it's not. Is that something that you'd like?”

“I think so. You told me that I should tell you anything like that, so I thought I should, but I think I've dreamed about wearing diapers all day for a long time.”

“How often do you sneak your Goodnites during the day?”

“Not as often as I'd like to sometimes, but probably more than I should've.”

“No, there's no such thing as too much diaper love I think. You are a diaper lover too, aren't you?”

“Yeah, I really think I am.”

“And would you be utterly crushed to know that from here on out this weekend you're not allowed to go peepee in the potty?”

“No, probably not nearly so much as I should be.” He grinned brightly again.

“No, probably not.”

I asked Matthew what time he is usually in bed for, and he said he is usually falling asleep himself no later than eight, eight-thirty at the latest. We had gotten home just about five, had dinner, and swam and talked for near on two and a half hours, so it is getting close to eight already. I asked him if he was getting sleepy enough to go to bed yet, and he said he was good for a bit longer, so I told him we would go and watch TV for a bit. We stopped in the kitchen first for a nice long drink, because we are both good and thirsty now.

We went and sat on the couch, and as soon as I sat down, Matthew snuggled right into me. I put on a show that I thought Matthew would like, he seems the curious type, so it was a really cool science program. It was a bit better than thirty minutes later that I detected the sounds of a sleeping baby boy next to me. I guess he was so relaxed, and it is getting late for him, that he had fallen fast asleep. 

As carefully as I could, I untangled myself from him, because of the way he had been laying on me, he was practically hugging me, but he did not stir at all as I got up. I gently picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. I checked his diaper, and he is wet, but only just a little bit, so more than enough room left for his sleep pee. I tucked him in and gave him a tender kiss to his forehead, whispered to him to have a good sleep, and then headed out, shutting off the lights on my way out.

I am a morning person, so, as such, I too am in bed fairly early, usually no later than nine-thirty myself, so I decided to head to bed now and read for a bit before going to sleep, and managed to read for just about an hour. I checked my diaper to make sure that it would hold up for the night, and it too is good, and so I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up this morning, at just a few minutes after five, I was not alone. Matthew was in bed with me, curled right into my side, and then I realized what had waken me up. He is diaper humping my diapered hip. I looked to him and can see that he is still sound asleep, so he must be having one hell of a vivid dream, I can hear him whimpering, muttering, and then, with a gasp and a cute little squeak, he came. Well, that was all I needed, I rubbed my rock hard dick only three times on the outside of my nice soggy diaper, and added just a little more wetness to it. Matthew is still not awake.

Matthew now has a soft glowing smile on his angelic sleeping face, my god he truly is beautiful. He is gloriously soft and warm all cuddled up to me, I am on my back, and his head is nestled right on my shoulder, he is on his right side, his left leg is up over me, pressing into the bottom of my soggy diaper, hence his easy ability to diaper hump me in his sleep.

I wrapped my arm protectively around Matthew and held him as he slept, his warm sexually satisfied smile changed to one of more peace and contentment. For half an hour more I held Matthew as he continued to sleep, I stayed awake, just enjoying the feeling of the beautiful baby boy cuddled up to me, it is incredibly peaceful, until finally Matthew started coming awake.

When his eyes opened, he looked up to me and saw that I was awake and smiled brightly.

“Good morning there Baby, what brought you into here?”

“Sorry, I woke up in the night and was scared, it took me a few minutes to remember where I was, and so I came to your bedroom, but you didn't wake up, so I crawled in with you, and I fell back to sleep right away.”

“Okay, I don't mind. Liz still comes and crawls in with me once or twice a week if she wakes up too early. Did you have really good dreams after coming in here?”

“Hmm, oh, yeah.” He sighed after only a moments thinking about what he was dreaming about.

“By that reaction, I guess it was a very good dream?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you get to sink that hard little diapered dinky into a willing hole or something?”

“Yeah.” He blushed and grinned.

“Yeah, felt like a nice dream, I woke up to the feeling of you diaper humping me.”

“What?” He gasped, and blushed even more.

“It's okay, I understand. I hope you weren't dreaming of me.”

“No.” He said too quickly, and I can see in his eyes that he is lying through his teeth.

“That's good, 'cause I'm too old for you. If we did do that sorta thing, I could get in serious trouble.”

“Oh, well, I wouldn't want that.” He said, but he sounds a little deflated from that news too.

“You'll be okay.” I said, and kissed his forehead and rubbed his soggy baby bum gently.

It did not seem that Matthew wanted that to stop any time soon, because he just made a purring type sound and cuddled even more into me. I decided to allow just a few more minutes of tenderness before I said that we should be getting up. I smacked his cute little baby bum gently and told him it was time to get up.

“Your soggy baby diaper should be good for a while yet, so let's go get breakfast shall we, then we'll come and change each other.”

“You mean it, I getta change you again, and you're really gonna change me into a fresh baby diaper?”

“Yeah, I said we would yesterday, remember.”

“Yeah, I know, I just thought maybe that was part of my dream.”

“I think maybe it was anyway.”

“Yeah, I think maybe you're right.” He sighed contentedly.

We headed to the kitchen, and I was right, Matthew is even sexier in nothing but a very soggy diaper. I had been able to feel that he was every bit as wet as me this morning, but seeing it is so much better, though, I have to admit that getting to pet his soggy baby diapered bum had been wonderful as well. 

We made breakfast together, oatmeal with raisins and cinnamon, a hard boiled egg, and some fruit and yogurt. There is a lot there for the two of us, but given my training regimen, I actually eat a lot, and so seems does Matthew, because he ate a good helping as well, but not quite as much as me. We cleaned up our mess, then I held out my hand for Matthew to take, and he did quickly with a warm smile, and I led him to my bedroom. I have lots of Liz's diapers in my room on my change table already anyway, so there is no real need to take him to his bedroom, we can change each other just as easily in my bedroom.

I picked Matthew up and laid him on the change table first, and proceeded to open up his diaper. Lo and behold, he is hard again.

“What, did you go hard the instant you knew we were coming for diaper changes or something?” I laughed.

“Yeah, I did, I don't know why though. Just thinking about you changing me makes it happen.”

“I think you know why, deep down, you just maybe can't admit it yet, and that's fine. It'll take time, don't rush things, eventually all will make sense to you. And don't worry about being hard around me, I don't mind, I think you're a beautiful baby boy, soft or hard, naked or diapered, hell even dressed you're quite beautiful.”

“I'm not beautiful.” He said softly.

“Yes, you are. Not beautiful in the same sense as a girl can be beautiful, but the same in many ways as well. Trust me, I know for a fact that I'm not the only one to think that of you. Your beauty though isn't just skin deep, I think you're a truly beautiful person all the way through. You really can't hate anyone, can you, you said it yesterday a bit, even those who tease you, you still wanna be friends with.”

He was unable to say anything to this, but I urged him to say thank you to my compliment and to not be ashamed. As I changed him, I made him practice this, I would compliment him and I made him accept it, and in this way, I managed to get Matthew changed completely without him cumming once.

“Well, I guess that's one way to prevent you from having a powerful baby boygasm during a soggy baby bum change, make you concentrate on something else.” I laughed.

“Huh, yeah, I guess so.” He giggled when he realized what I meant.

I picked Matthew up and set him down, and then hopped up on the the table myself and presented myself for the changing.

“I think you're really beautiful too, you know.” He said as he was wiping me down.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” I smiled warmly to him, then had to smack his hand lightly.

“Oops.” He grinned. “Didn't even realize I was doing it again.” He giggled.

“No, control your bottom head.”

“Hey, settle down, down there will you.” He said, while pulling out the front of his diaper and talking to his dick again.

I laughed. Matthew was able to behave through the rest of my soggy baby bum change, and finally he had me taped up nice and snug, I really do love him changing me.

“Okay Baby boy, off to the gym for a good workout.”

“Okay.” He said excitedly.

We held hands once again as I led Matthew to the gym, though I know he knows the way, it just feels nice, and he seems to like it every bit as much as I do. When we arrived, Matthew asked if we were just gonna work in our diapers, to which I answered, “Absolutely.”

Matthew grinned from hearing this, and as soon as we were ready, I started us on a really good stretching routine. Now, Matthew is already incredibly flexible, he can already touch his nose to his knees, he can do the splits in every way, and virtually every other stretch you can imagine. I do not need to teach him all that, and so we start our stretching routine, but I do make him pull harder, hold longer, point his toes just a little more, I am really making him stretch until he is nearly breaking.

I stretch for a minimum of half an hour every morning before even starting to work out, trust me, in my sport, being able to stretch and bend and move is paramount, and while Matthew does not strictly need this as much, he does every bit as good anyway, and he is glowing all the while I am pushing him. Not one single complaint, though he would often tell me that that was as far as he could go, to which I would reply that he could go just a bit further, and so he would try, and get an extra millimeter or so.

Matthew is already excellent at cartwheels, hand springs, running flips, and all that, but he cannot do a standing flip, nor many other things. I took us over to the trampoline. I have a full gymnast trampoline in my gym for training on, and I can do some pretty amazing things on it, but it is not my equipment of choice. I am more the pommel horse and the rings, though I can do most all gymnastics.

Once to the trampoline, I showed Matthew what I wanted him to do, and then proceeded to teach him how to do so. The first few times he failed, but he is incredibly exacting and willing, and so caught on after only the first few times. I started on front flips, then back flips, and before too long, he had it. All this I made sure he did without bouncing, the only reason we are on the trampoline is to protect him when and if he fails. 

Since we are on the trampoline though, I do decide to teach him how to do a few other cool tricks on the trampoline that may or may not help him in his rhythmic gymnastics, but would certainly add to his abilities none the less. I had him stand off to the side, and then got a good bounce going, and then did a few things. I then stood off to the side and told Matthew to try them as well, and told him exactly how to do so. He was a bit nervous at first, but gave it a shot and did it very respectably the first time, and so I made him continue trying until he had it very nearly perfect, which he succeeded at on only his tenth try. Not bad.

I showed him another thing, and then made him do that, and again, after only a relatively short amount of time, he was doing incredibly well. I showed him even more things to do, and every time he did it after only a few tries.

After nearly two solid hours of working, on top of the almost forty minutes of stretching, we are both getting good and sweaty, though Matthew does not appear to be winded yet, and still seems as if he could keep going. I decide to call it though, I do not wish to over work Matthew, and I think I might be able to, his inner drive will not tell him to stop, so I will have to.

“So, how was it, getting to work out in nothing but a nice thick diaper?” I asked as we were heading to the showers.

“Really nice, actually. I never had to worry about having to go pee or anything. I'm constantly having to remind myself to not pee my pants, it's happened before, when I'm not concentrating, I can wet my pants. Thankfully it's never happened at school or at practice, but the mall or the museum, at home all the time, and several other places. As soon as I lose focus, I can pee.”

“Really. Has it always been this way?”

“Yeah.”

“Does your mom or doctor know?”

“Don't know, not sure I ever mentioned it, it's just the way it's always been for me.” He said, scrunching up his nose as he thought about it, it was cute.

“That's not normal though, most kids don't haveta concentrate on not wetting their pants like that, though Liz does, and I did before my bladder failed. I guess it doesn't matter all that much if you stay wearing diapers, then you never haveta worry about it, but if you don't, then you should let your doctor know.”

“Oh.”

When we reached the shower, I reached out and removed Matthew's diaper for him, and then he did the same for me, and we had a nice quick shower to clean off. I wanted to visit the hot tub and the sauna again, but we have to be clean first. As soon as we are both good and clean, I clasp Matthew's small hand in mine and lead him to the hot tub and we slip in. We both sigh deeply as we do so.

“Mmm, this is nice. A great workout and then a great hot tub. I wish I had all this at home. I'd never go to class again, I'd just do it all here.”

“Yeah, it is great, but you like the rhythmic gymnastics remember, I can't teach you the dance portion of it.”

“True. But this is nice.” He sighed deeply.

“Mmmhmm.” I sighed as well.

We laid back and soaked our tired muscles, not even talking, for a good twenty or more minutes, then hit the sauna and the steam room, and in there Matthew asked me all sorts of questions. He is starting to understand more and more of his feelings, and so is asking me about that, and that is good. Finally we jump into the pool to cool off and close our pores, and then finally we go have a nice cool shower to rinse off.

Matthew clasped his small hand in mine this time, looked up to me and smiled warmly, and we walked side by side, naked, to my bedroom so that we can diaper each other up nice and thick, the way we desire and deserve.

Matthew must be a bit more tired now, though, because even though he is just as hard as is becoming normal, he did not cum, and when he changed me, I only had to warn him gently once. It was funny though, the look on Matthew's face as I told him it was time to get dressed.

“How come we haveta get dressed, I was hoping to get to wear just my baby diaper all day?”

“Well, you do get to wear your baby diaper all day, but we haveta get dressed so that we can go out and work in the shop. Unfortunately you can't go out there nearly naked, it's just not safe.”

“Oh, what are we gonna do?”

“Play around some and I'm gonna teach you how to do some woodworking.”

“Oh, okay, I guess so.” He shrugged.

“You've never worked with any sort of tool before, have you?”

“No, never even seen a tool before except on TV.”

“That's too bad. All kids need to learn how to work with their hands and their heads, but boys especially. Boys are different to girls in that we really do haveta create and build things, they don't seem to haveta, though I've met both boys and girls that are the exact opposite, so it's not true of all boys and girls, just most. Liz enjoys working in the shop with me, but to her it's just not the same. I think you're very creative though and need some way to let it all out. You do that amazingly well in gymnastics, but I think you need something else as well, and I think making stuff would be good for you.”

“I think I'd like that actually. I'm always bored at home, I hate watching TV all the time, I don't like games, so I almost never play, and so I play with my Lego all the time, or I read. I do love building things, so maybe this'll be good.”

“You and I are alike that way. I watch maybe two hours of TV a week, otherwise I'm doing something else.”

“Sounds about the same for me actually.”

“And that's good. How many kids in your class are already starting to get fat because they watch more TV in one afternoon than we watch in an entire week? How many of the kids in your class are always so hyper active that they can't concentrate?”

“Man, most of them. There's one girl in my class who looks like a beach ball with legs, it's kinda gross actually.”

I damn near burst out laughing at the look on his face. He is so clearly gay it is not even funny.

“Exactly, they all need to turn off their TV's and games systems and go and play outside, do something, build something, focus their minds on something else and get active. Unfortunately it's not considered polite to say this.”

“Too bad. I'd never actually say something like that to someone though, that'd hurt their feelings, then I'd feel bad.”

“You should never say something to hurt someone, true, but in some cases to not say anything is almost as hurtful when they are doing that and hurting themselves.”

“You're probably right.”

I went and grabbed some clothes for Matthew, just a pair of well worn pants and a tee shirt, as well as some socks, I had told Leanne to pack some good work clothes for him, and came back to my bedroom and proceeded to dress Matthew completely, even putting his socks on for him.

He asked me if he could dress me too, to which I replied yes, and so I pointed him to the correct drawers in my dresser. He gathered some good work clothes for me, and then proceeded to dress me as well, even putting my socks on me too. It was quite nice, no one has dressed me in years, call it the baby in me that finds this soothing.

We then went and got our shoes on and headed out to the shop.

I had made my shop nice and large, twelve meters by twenty meters, with a ceiling of roughly three and a half meters high. I have a storage loft in one half of my shop, where I store tools that do not always need to be down on the main floor, as well as a whole lot of wood, some of which is still drying up there in the nice warmth, because I keep my shop nice and warm year round, as well I keep a fan running up there to circulate the warm air up there all the time.

I have a really good collection of woodworking machinery and tools, a lot of it had been my grandfathers, but a lot I have bought as well. Most of my grandfathers machinery and tools are pretty much antiques now, but he had always kept them in perfect working order, and so have I. I do not necessarily have the biggest or the best, but I have some damn good stuff.

“Wow, this is a huge shop.” Matthew said after looking around for a few seconds.

“Thanks. I remember growing up and working with my grandpa, and his biggest complaint was that he never had enough room, so I took his shop size and just doubled it. He would love this shop. You'll see that there's a lot of tools that look really old, those are all his, I kept them, I promised him that I would and that I'd continue the tradition and keep on making things for people.”

“That's nice. What do you make and where do you sell it all?”

“I make lots of things, whatever my mind fancies that day really. I do artwork, bowl making, cabinetry, furniture, shelves, whatever. I have no set product or style. As for where I sell it, I don't, I mostly give it away to charities and whatnot. They need it more than I do. I don't really need the money at all. It'll either go to needy families that need furniture, or get sold at certain places and the money goes to the children's hospital and places like that. I do also have my own charity that gets roughly half my stuff.”

“You have your own charity!”

“Yes, my parents died a few years back, they were already pretty old when I came along, and when my dad died, my mom just withered away. They too were really well off, and they made me promise to do as much good with their money as I could. I also did really well for myself in my gymnastics and whatnot, made a fair bit of money, and so I was already fairly well set. I started my own charity to send deserving boys to gymnastics. You'd be shocked just how many boys wanna go, but can't, due to the cost of the classes and whatnot. This year I paid for over five hundred boys to go to gymnastics. Of course, I'm not the only contributor, but I am the largest.”

“Wow, if your parents were that old, how old was your grandpa then?”

“My parents were both just into their seventies, but my grandpa died only a year before them at the age of ninety four. It was a hard couple years for me, but Liz was already two when my parents died, so I had to keep it together for her.”

“Oh, that musta sucked.”

“Yeah, it did, but, you know what, that's also life. None of us make it off this joyride alive, so I learned to accept it. Some day you too will have to learn to accept it, as sad as that sounds, but hopefully not for a long time.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Come on, let me show you around.”

I led Matthew on the full shop tour, I showed him every piece of equipment that I have and what it is used for, I showed him most of the tools and what they are used for, I showed him my storage loft and all the stuff up there, and I even showed him all the projects that I currently have on the go. 

Day by day my mood changes as to what I want to do, so sometimes I switch projects and leave something to sit until I am inspired to work on it again. I have always found that I do my best work when I have the inspiration to do so, so, as such, I never force myself to complete something if I am just not feeling it. More often than not though, I do complete a project, it is rare that I leave something, I am not that bad.

I asked Matthew what he wanted to do, and he had no idea, so I decided to just start him on the basics. I taught him how to properly use a hammer and a screwdriver, a hand saw and a drill, as well as a couple different ways to sand things. He got the basics pretty fast, so I introduced him to the scroll saw, one of the easiest tools for a kid to use.

He was nervous at first that I would be giving him such a scary looking tool to use, but I explained how safe it really is, and that at worst, it might nick his finger, but I instilled into him my own personal motto. Never insert soft fleshy bits into fast moving metal bits. For some strange reason he seemed to agree with this.

At first I gave him a thin piece of plywood that I traced some lines onto, and told him to cut that, and to stay as tight to the line as he could. He actually did a shockingly good job for his first try, so I made another one for him, with a much more intricate and harder pattern for him to follow. He did this one with just as much ease.

“I like this.” He grinned brightly to me.

“Good. Let me grab a couple plans for you.” I said and went to my file folder.

I grabbed some of the more simple plans for scroll saw art that I have, taught Matthew how to glue them onto a piece, and then cut that out, and he took to it right away and just got to cutting. I stayed and watched for just a few minutes, but as soon as I saw that he was as comfortable as can be, I went and continued working on the dresser that I am making.

Actually, that is not entirely true, I am making twelve of them, all the same, all at the same time, because I had heard of a few local families that need dressers, only five, but twelve is as easy as five, and they are always needed anyway. Each dresser has six drawers in it, they are made of solid pine, and while they are going to be nice and simple, I am still making them with all the craftsmanship that I can.

I already have the bodies made for them, now I am just working on the drawers. Seventy two drawers do take a while to make, but I already have all the half inch plywood that I use for them all cut and ready to go, so now it is just a matter of cutting all the sides and fronts with their box joints that hold everything together nice and strong.

I can cut the box joints for as many as six sides or fronts at a time, so I am doing as many in one pass as I can, so as to make it go faster. As I started up the table saw, Matthew looked over to see what I am doing, and watched me for a few moments, before turning back to continue on.

Yesterday, while Liz had been in school, I had already come out and done all the fronts and backs, after having taken a couple hours to cut them all to size, so now I am doing all the sides, and within just a couple hours more, I am completed. Now to gluing them all up, but first I have to do one more rip cut on the drawer backs, so take care of that in real quick order.

All the while I was working on that, Matthew kept on playing on the scroll saw, and whenever he finished one, he would go to my folder and pick out another plan and start on it as well. He seems to be enjoying himself, so that is good.

The glue up of all the drawers took a few more hours, and by the time I was done that, Matthew had a nice stack of completed art pieces. I had shown him all the plans for doing art, such as cut out pictures and whatnot, so that is all that he has. I went over and watched as Matthew finished up the one that he was working on, so I told him to shut it down.

“Hey there Baby, how are you doing?”

“Great, I like this a lot. It's really easy to do too.”

“Good. Tomorrow I'll show you some more advanced stuff, since you've picked this up so well. It's well past lunch, and I can well imagine you need a soggy baby bum change, so let's go take care of both, then after lunch we'll come back out and I'll teach you how to finish all these off.”

“Now that you mention it, I am getting pretty hungry, and it feels like I'm getting pretty soggy here, so okay.” He smiled brightly, having reached down and gave himself the squeeze test. To me there is nothing sexier than seeing a cute boy check his own diaper.

We headed inside and right to my bedroom first. Matthew asked to change me first, so I stood there and allowed him to strip me from my pants, and then I climbed onto my change table and patiently awaited him to change me, because I am seriously soggy too. I only had to smack Matthew's hand lightly once as he was lotioning me up, he just looked up and grinned and gave me the oops look, it was rather cute. I climbed down and allowed Matthew to put my pants back on for me.

I then stripped Matthew of his pants and exposed his nice soggy diaper, picked him up and laid him down, and in this position I can see that changing my diaper first had made him incredibly hard, because he is pushing out a rather large bulge for such a young boy. It looks incredibly sexy. Matthew did not even last through the cleaning before he exploded in yet another massive orgasm, and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head yet again. He passes out a lot when he cums.

It is damn near making me cum though, so I push down the front of my diaper, aim and fire away after only two strokes, and paint Matthew's hot hard little dick and balls. I replace his soggy diaper with a nice dry one, rub some lotion and cream onto his diaper area, and just as he is coming down from his orgasm and waking back up, I am taping him up.

“A wee bit hot were we?” I laughed at him.

“Oh yeah. Sorry about that.”

“It's okay, I understand. I was once a young boy in your shoes too, I know what you're going through. You need to learn to control those urges though, learn to control yourself. What you want, what you need, what you desire and crave, it's not bad, but learn more about yourself first before going and diving head first into that sorta thing.”

“Okay, but what do you mean learn more about myself first?”

“Just that. Touch yourself, stroke yourself, make yourself hold off as long as possible before cumming, learn to pace yourself. Learn about yourself all that you really enjoy, find your little joy button inside your bum hole and tease it, make yourself cum just from stroking that. I told you enough about all this when I was telling you all about your body and all that you can do and enjoy, so, now do so, enjoy. Your baby lotion is great for playing, but I can also give you a tube of something that'll be even better if you like. Just maybe go to bed a little early and play for a bit. Do this for a while, get your control, get your stamina, then start searching for what you need.”

“Oh, okay, I think I'd like that, can I have something then please?”

“Sure, I'll put one on your bedside table later then. Now, we need lunch, and then back out to the shop, so let's get you dressed and fed.”

After getting Matthew dressed again, we headed to the kitchen and just made a sandwich each, and then had that and some fresh fruit and vegetables. We cleaned up and headed back to the shop.

Once back to the shop, I taught Matthew how to either paint or stain both his piece and a backer board, as well as how to frame it. I already have lots of pre-made picture frame stock, because when Liz works in the shop, this is what she likes to do as well, so I had made lots for her, now Matthew can use it as well. After teaching him on one, I watched as he did the next, and then left him to go start spraying the drawers to finish them. 

For the next few hours, this is what we did. Of course Matthew could not frame his pieces right away, so, by the time I finished spraying, he was just starting to frame the first few that he had finished, because they were finally dry enough to do so. I watched as he did this, and he is doing really well. He would measure each piece, take it to the moulding shear, cut it, then take it and test its fit, then take it back and shave just a hair more off, until each piece fit perfectly, just like I taught him. 

Since it is not yet time to go for dinner, and Matthew still has some work left to do, I went about cleaning up some of the mess. Even though I have an incredible dust collection system, as well as four independent air cleaners, as well I am always good about cleaning up after myself, there is still lots that needs to be cleaned up. It only took me an hour to do, and by that time, Matthew was on his second to last piece, so I watched and waited as he completed it. The whole time of course, as I was cleaning and watching, we were talking away happily.

“Well Baby Boy, you should be proud, most of those turned out shockingly well. You can tell on a few of them that they were your very first ones, so not quite as good, but as you progressed, you got steadily better, so your last ones look very nice indeed.”

“Thanks.” He smiled brightly.

“Let's close up the shop and head back to the house and get some dinner shall we.”

“Okay, and I think I could use another soggy baby bum change too.”

“I could stand to have a soggy baby bum change too, come to think of it, but I want you to try your hardest not to have your baby boygasm while I clean and lotion you this time.”

“I can't help it, but I think I am at my hardest when you change me.” He grinned and giggled.

“Yes, you most certainly are I'm sure.” I had to laugh.

It is good that Matthew is opening up more and being far more free with me, talking like that. I suppose it helps that he does know that we truly are alike in so many ways, and I think that he does know that when he is ready for it, that I will do so much for and to him. Oh, I will, you better believe it, but only once he is ready, and he asks for it. That will likely be on the very same day, but hopefully he will hold off a while.

When we made it to the house, we went and changed each other once again, and though Matthew tried really hard, I made sure to lotion him up just long enough to make him explode. He did last a lot longer though, so that is good at least. He did try and play with me just a little more than needed, even going so far as to fully grasp and stroke me, but I stopped his hand, and when he looked up, a pure look of lust was etched on his face. He did not even look ashamed this time, just horny, and so he finished diapering me. I said nothing of this.

After a good filling dinner, we went and sat back and read in the living room for a bit, though I did excuse myself at one point to go to the bathroom, and at that time I put a nice large tube of lube onto Matthew's end table for him to use and enjoy.

At about an hour before bedtime, Matthew said that he was going to bed. I grinned, he grinned, and I told him to make sure and change his diaper before falling asleep, and he nodded happily that he would. He never even said a word about the fact that he had not been taught how to change himself yet, but I knew that I would likely have to go and change him anyway. I would be utterly shocked if he did not pass out in an hour or more.

I decided that since Matthew was getting to have some fun, that I may as well do so as well, and so I shut down the house, headed to my bedroom, and proceeded to fuck myself silly through my soggy diaper with my nice large vibrating dildo, as well as I had installed my nice vibrating cock ring. It feels really good, yet still not as good as having a real dick in me, something that I have missed a lot recently.

I played by myself for only a little over an hour, going nice and slow, and only having three orgasms, before I was satisfied. Having an incredibly sexy and sexual young boy in the house is having a profound effect on me though, because I rarely cum more than two times in a row before I am done. I changed my utterly ruined diaper, cleaned up all the mess, and then went and checked in on Matthew.

I could not hear Matthew playing, and though his door is closed, it is not fully latched, it is open just a crack, so I peered in to see if I could see him. I can still hear nothing, and I am sure by now that if he is still going, that he would be making a considerable amount of noise. I finally manage to see in fully by having to crack open the door just a tiny bit more, and find that Matthew is passed out, he is not freshly diapered, his fingers are still inside him, and his soggy diaper that he had been wearing, is barely even covering him now.

I grinned brightly and entered the bedroom. I know that Matthew is fully passed out, I know that he will not likely wake now until morning, so I am not afraid to move him about as I see fit. I first pull off his useless diaper and extract his fingers from his bum, he had three inside himself, quite impressive. I checked out his little hole to ensure that he had not gone too far, too fast, but other than still gaping open slightly, he looks delicious back there. I mean just fine. Man oh man is he fine. 

His tiny little penis appears to finally be soft, he is so adorably small, yet he grows quite respectably for a boy his age. Matthew's diaper seems to have caught almost all the mess, because other than a couple small spots on the sheet, there is no mess around him, so that is good.

I proceed to diaper Matthew up fully, lotioning and creaming him well, and I inserted my middle finger in as far as I could, to check for any damage, and he seems just fine, as well my finger slipped in easily with no resistance. He is either fully relaxed, or just a natural at receiving, I think probably the latter, but possibly both at the moment. After getting him fully diapered, I spun him into sleeping position, covered him up, gave him a kiss to his forehead, and whispered to him that he is a beautiful gay baby boy, and that he should enjoy his soggy baby diapers, and that I love him. I shut off the light on my way out, and then headed to bed myself to have a good sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had an amazing sleep, and woke this morning a fair bit later than I normally do, by at least an hour. I checked my diaper, and I am good for a bit more, so I got up. I checked in on Matthew and he is still sound asleep. I reached under the covers and checked his soggy baby diaper and find that he is also still good for now. I headed to the kitchen and started a pot of tea, and then started making breakfast. Just as I am about to finish breakfast and go wake Matthew up, he stumbles into the kitchen, his soggy diapered gorgeousness lighting the room. As soon as he sees me still in my soggy diaper, he smiles brightly.

“Good morning Sunshine.” I say happily.

He still looks as if he is mid orgasm, he finally looks sexually satisfied, even still.

“Mmm, good morning.” He says, sighing deeply for some reason.

“I had to come change you last night, it seems you had a really good night. You're still glowing from it in fact.”

“Yeah, it was great, and thanks for the lube and changing me, I guess I fell asleep, huh.”

“You sure did. Do you even remember how many times you came?”

“Seven or eight, I don't really remember.”

“And you still had three fingers buried inside yourself when I checked in on you last night.”

“Yeah, it felt so amazing.” He sighed deeply again.

“Know how you feel. How's your little baby bum feel this morning though? That was a lot for such a cute little baby bum so soon.”

“Actually, it feels great. I don't hurt or anything, I've taken poops that hurt way more than what I feel now.” He grinned.

“That's good, that means you didn't go too fast, just like I told you. So, I imagine that you're probably a little hungry this morning?”

“Oh yeah, starving.”

“Good, because I was just about to come get you and tell you that breakfast was ready, so let's eat.”

“Oh, good.”

After eating and cleaning up, we headed out to the pool to get a good workout, which meant a good cleaning, and I know that we both desperately need it. Matthew did get hard during the shower, and he did stroke himself a few times as he was cleaning, and I know for a fact that he was doing that solely for me, with how he had positioned himself, but he did not go for long enough to cum again, so that is good. I have a feeling that he was dreaming a lot about he and I and all that we can do as he was playing last night. Good, I am glad I was not the only one.

We went and swam for probably an hour, pushing hard, before going and resting in the sauna, steam room, and finally the hot tub. We hardly talked at all until we slipped into the hot tub.

“Mmmm, a baby boy could get used to this. I love your house.” Matthew sighed deeply, contentedly.

“Yeah, I know, I couldn't move and leave all this behind either.”

“Going home tomorrow is gonna kinda suck.”

“I know, but you have a loving home, and you'd miss your mom, but you'll be welcome back next weekend, so no worries.”

“Good.” He smiled brightly. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course. You can tell me anything, you know that, and I promise never to tell anyone at all any secret you trust me with.”

“I know.” He smiled, and cuddled right into me.

He took a couple minutes to enjoy the cuddles, and then started.

“Last night, as I was playing, you know, with my bum hole, at first I wasn't really picturing anything, but then, I saw you, all hard and diapered, and then I imagined that your peepee was poked out the front of your diaper, and you were slipping it inside me, just like I was doing with my fingers. I dreamed that it was you filling me with your peepee, not my fingers.” He said softly.

“And that's fine to dream of things, but you know that you can't have that already, don't you.”

“I know, you wouldn't want such a small baby boy.”

“Ah, but that's where you're so incredibly wrong. The reasons why we can't share that are multiple. First, and foremost, is that it's insanely illegal. If I were caught doing anything to you, I'd be in jail in a heartbeat. Second, and almost as important, you're not ready for that sorta thing quite yet. Sure, you're starting to realize certain things, you learned a lot last night, but you still have lots of learning left before you can get into that. Remember, don't do what I did, it'll make it that much more special and meaningful. Third, you don't live here, so imagine what'd it'd be like if we did share something like that, and you couldn't stay every night. I know how I'd feel, and I think you already suspect how you'd feel. I assure you, it'd be worse than that. There's probably more, but really, those are the important ones.”

“You don't really care that it's illegal, do you?”

“Maybe, maybe not, probably not as much as I should.” I shrugged.

“I think not at all. I think you do want me like that, I think you do wanna fill me up, but I think you're right about not living here though.”

“I guess time will tell.” I smiled warmly to him, so that he knew that I was not rejecting him, but that he has to hold off.

We stayed there for a while longer, just talking and laughing, until we were ready to call it. We dove into the pool to cool off and close our pores, and then headed to the shower to clean up. We finally headed in and diapered each other up nice and thick, and then headed to the gym to teach Matthew some more for a bit.

We had already had a good workout, so we only stretched for half an hour, before spending maybe an hour on more gymnastics training. I tell you, there is nothing more beautiful than seeing such a talented beautiful baby boy dancing and flipping his way all over the gym in nothing but a nice thick baby diaper. 

We headed into the house and dressed each other, then headed out to the shop to continue playing. Today I went to the folder and pulled out a couple simple three dimensional scroll saw art plans that I was certain that Matthew would have no trouble with. They are still fairly simple, but still more advanced than what he had done yesterday.

I had to teach Matthew how to safely use the bandsaw to cut a scrap piece of wood to the correct size, and as usual he was a little nervous at the prospect of using this much scarier machine.

Of course, I reminded Matthew of my motto, but did let him know that this machine is dangerous, that its first, and still largest use to date is as a meat saw, and that this saw can and will remove a finger just as fast and easy as it cuts wood, so be sure and be extra vigilant with his safety. I watched to ensure that he did everything correctly, and never had to correct him even once.

I then took him over to the scroll saw, showed him how to glue on his pattern, and then how to cut it out, showing him when and how to tape the piece once he was done making certain cuts. After watching him for a bit, to ensure that he had it and had everything under control, I went and started back on the dressers that I am making. Today is slide installation, but since I already have the cabinet side of the slides already installed, this part will be fast and easy. I just have to measure meticulously to ensure I get the drawer side of the slides in the correct place.

It only took me an hour to get them all installed, and then I tested them all. Because all the drawers are identical, this is easy, they should all fit, no matter what. Now I have to take all the solid drawer fronts that are already milled and install them, and that too should be relatively quick, but still takes almost three hours to install that many of them. By the time I am done, Matthew has already managed to cut out half a dozen small figures, and they are all looking really good.

“Those look good Baby, but we both need soggy baby bum changes and lunch, so let's go now before we skip lunch and start leaking all over the place.”

“Thanks, and okay, you know I'd never complain about a soggy baby bum change, or lunch, come to think of it.” He grinned brightly.

“No, I bet not.”

As soon as we made it to the house, we headed to my bedroom to change each other. Matthew tried to behave himself, he tried not to cum, but failed miserably in both, but did manage to hold off on cumming until just as I was finishing creaming him up. He also did wondrously well in diapering me, but ended up trying to cream me up just a little too well. I of course stopped his hand, he grinned, and then finished taping me up.

“Why don't you ever let me make you have your cums?” Matthew asked as we were heading to the kitchen.

I think he tried to make it sound like an innocent question, but I could hear a huskiness in his voice that a supposedly sweet and innocent nine year old boy is not supposed to have. I damn near laughed.

I turned to him, knelt down so that I am looking in his eyes, and gently pulled his chin back up, because he tried to look down as I did this.

“You already know the answer to that Baby, it's already not appropriate that I allow you to change me at all, there are those that'd already try and make our lives a living hell if they found even that much out. Letting you make me cum though, that's not right, and at your age and stage, you really shouldn't be either. I know you're starting to understand things, but you still don't truly know all that you need to know. Wait, trust me on that.” I said softly.

“Yeah, I know, but I just really wanna make you feel as good as you always make me feel.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not trying to make you feel like that, you just can't control yourself enough yet. Besides, you do make me feel good, very good in fact. Call it the baby in me, but I absolutely love having you change my soggy baby diapers for me, it makes me feel at peace, makes me feel loved. Almost no one ever changes me, and when they do, it's not like you do, you change me very nicely indeed.”

“I'm glad. I kinda also wanna see you, you know, squirt.”

“I wondered if that was part of the issue.”

“And I wanna taste it.” He whispered so softly that I almost did not even hear it, and I am incredibly close to him.

“I don't blame you in the least. Like you, I had no idea why it was that I wanted to taste cum once I found out about it, but once I did taste it, I was hooked, and couldn't get enough. But, because of that, I did things, bad things, things that could've gotten me horribly hurt and/or sick. I didn't know enough yet, I wasn't smart enough in the ways of my body, and I couldn't control myself. Again, I don't want that for you, I want for you to grow up knowing everything that you need to know before you rush into that. Don't do to yourself what I did. What you want, it can be so absolutely beautiful, but only when you're ready for it. Before that it feels great, there's simply no denying that, but once you're ready for it, once you truly understand things, then it's that much better.”

“I suppose so, but, I just have so many things running through my head, especially when I see you naked.”

“Ah yes, the age old problem of the young, too many hormones, not enough brain cells to contain them, or, as some have also said, two heads, and only enough blood to control one at a time. You allow your bottom head to do far too much of your thinking still, but it's not your fault, it's how we're wired, but you have to learn to control it, so that it doesn't control you and make you do things that you're not mentally ready for.”

“I think I know what you mean. Once I get really hard, it's totally like my dick's telling me what to do, even when I'm trying to tell it something else.”

“It takes time and practice, don't worry. I'm here for you though, so don't feel bad.”

“Thanks.” He smiled warmly to me.

I reached in and gave him a tender kiss to his forehead before standing up, held out my hand and Matthew took it in his soft smooth one, and I led him the rest of the way to the kitchen. We made and ate lunch, cleaned that all up, and then headed back to the shop to continue.

I showed Matthew my sanding station, and there I have everything needed for sanding up the three dimensional creations, including a nice rotary tool with hundreds of different attachment options. I told him to sand everything, and then I would show him how to stain or paint them once he is done.

Now that the dressers are all done, because I had already pre-finished the cases and the drawer fronts days ago now, I decided to do some work on the lathe. I have dozens, or more, different blanks all glued up and ready to go, so I grabbed one at random from the shelf and got it ready to go.

As I was carving away, Matthew came and watched for a bit to see what it is I am doing, and I let him. He did eventually go back to his sanding and cleaning up, and I continued.

A little more than an hour later, Matthew came and asked me to show him the next step, so I did, after checking out his progress of course. I told him that he had done very well, but there were still a few areas that could use just a touch more work, and showed him what I meant, as well as how to fix them, so I watched and waited as he did so, and then we both deemed them perfect. Matthew is much like me in that he seems to like to make things to his absolute best, so that is good.

I taught him how to stain or paint them next, and most of the pieces he decided to paint, but there were a couple that he decided to stain, so I left him to that, knowing that I could not really help him much in this aspect.

Every so often I would sense that Matthew was watching me, and I would look up and smile to him, then go back to work, and so would he.

It took Matthew a long time to paint all his pieces the way he wanted them, and by the time he was done, I am just finishing up my second piece as well, both bowls. Now all I have to do is dump them in my bin of mineral oil and allow them to soak up all the oil that they can, and tomorrow morning I will pull them out and allow them to drip dry.

“Those look really nice, they look hard to make.” Matthew said as he came over.

“Thanks. They're not that hard, once you know how to, but they did take a long time to learn how to do properly, but then, I did pretty much teach myself as well. The lathe was not something my grandpa ever had, so I never had one 'til just a few years ago. Your pieces look really good as well. What are you gonna do with them?”

“Give them to you to sell for your charity. I don't want or need the money, but I might keep the one for my mom, I think she'll like it.” He smiled warmly.

“They're yours to do with as you please, but giving them to the charity is incredibly nice of you.”

“You too though.”

“True. Well, let's say we close up the shop for the night Baby and head on up to the house and make and eat dinner. I'm okay in the diaper department for now, so I should be able to hold off 'til bedtime.”

“Okay, that sounds good, and I think I can last as well.” He said after giving himself the squeeze test.

As soon as we made it to the house, we stripped off our clothes, so that we are in only our nice soggy diapers, both of us at about the same sogginess level, so yeah, Matthew probably will last until then as well, but if either of us leak, that is not such a big deal either.

After dinner, we sat back and relaxed in the living room, both of us reading again, since neither of us felt like watching TV. We only read for a little more than an hour when Matthew closed his book and said that he was getting ready to head to bed. He came over and I gave him a nice big hug, I making sure to pat and rub his gloriously sexy soggy diapered baby bum, he smiled brightly at this. I wished him a good sleep, and an even better time in making himself tired enough to go to sleep, and he grinned brighter still, saying that he would. Neither of us said a thing about his diaper, I think we both know that I will be going in and changing him in an hour or so once he passes out.

It did sound like a mighty fine idea to me as well, so, as soon as Matthew was off to bed, I went about closing up the house for the night, and then headed to my room for a bit of fun myself.

I only went for a little more than half an hour, cumming only twice while fucking myself through my nice soggy diaper. I truly cannot wait until I can be diaper fucked again, though no, when Matthew is ready, his hot little cocklett will not be quite ready to diaper fuck, at least not in the way I truly do enjoy it. He is simply not large enough yet for that, though he will be able to fuck and fill me just fine without the diapers in the way. This I do know.

After changing myself and cleaning up the mess, I went to Matthew's door and could still hear him playing on the other side. Once more, he has not closed the door fully, though this time it is closed too much for me to be able to see in, no matter what. I can hear him though, and what I am hearing is making me painfully hard yet again. 

He keeps moaning and sighing, grunting and panting, but the thing that he keeps moaning that is making me hottest of all, is that he keeps moaning out my name, saying things like, 'Mmmm, yeah James, fuck my little gay baby bum hole good and deep.' Or, 'Oh James, you fuck me so well.' Then, just as he was cumming, I do not know how many times he has already came, so this could be his first or his tenth, he squealed out my name. Then there was no more noise. I think he may have just passed out. I can still hear him breathing heavily, but nothing else.

I wait probably a good ten minutes to ensure that he is well and truly asleep, then push open the door ever so slightly to peep in and see that he is definitely asleep. I open the door fully and limp inside, my dick is so hard inside my diaper right now that I am having a hard time walking. 

I take in the carnage as I walk to the bed. Matthew is on his right side facing the door, his right leg mostly straight, and his left leg bent perfectly to allow himself full access to his baby bum hole. This time he had went right through his soggy diaper and diaper finger fucked himself. From the way his hand is, I can see that he has four fingers still buried inside himself. His other hand is inside the front of his soggy diaper, probably still holding onto his little pride and joy.

I start by pulling hands from inside his diaper, both have lots of lube on them, so he decided to play lubed on his little diapered dinky this time, so I grabbed a wipe and cleaned his soft little hands up first.

I then turned Matthew into diaper change position and removed his well abused and soggy diaper. I cleaned him up well, slipped a fresh diaper under him, lotioned and creamed him, then pushed down the front of my diaper, and with cream coated hand, I stroked myself only four times this time and painted Matthew's baby groin in another fantastic load.

The desire to slip my head into his amazing little bum hole and fill him with his first ever cum load was really strong, but I will not do that to him until he is ready for it. It is bad enough that I did what I did.

After taping Matthew up into his nice fresh thick baby diaper, I gently turned him into sleeping position, and covered him up, gave him a kiss to his forehead, and then left the bedroom, turning off the light as I did.

I went and laid down in my bed, and then passed out quickly.

Some time during the night, Matthew came and joined me again, and when I woke up, it was to find Matthew cuddled right into my side again. I normally sleep on my back, and he is on his side, his left arm and leg draped over me, holding me possessively, his head on my shoulder. My arm must have either been in the right position, or he had moved it, so that it was like I was holding him too, though I probably did hold him through the night.

This is the thing about being such a heavy sleeper, stuff like this almost never wakes me up. When Liz was a baby, I think that she ended up learning to sleep through the night as well as she does, because I almost never woke up for her. Granted, it is not a bad thing that she has always slept through the night well.

Matthew is still sound asleep, so I pulled him in tighter to me, and he smiled warmly in his sleep, as well as sighed deeply. I started softly, gently, and tenderly tickling his soft smooth back, feeling all his small muscles already rippling just under the skin. To look at Matthew, you cannot see just how muscular he already is, but when you feel them, you can feel that he is tough, because they are all hard, even when he is relaxed they still feel shockingly hard.

He really does have an amazing body, and I wish I were some form of an artist, so that I could draw, or paint, or sculpt him. He is the type of boy that truly deserves to be cast into something permanent. Yet, I do not honestly think that he realizes just how stunningly beautiful he truly is. I am certain that he knows that he is good looking, his mom says she has told him this his whole life, and I have certainly told him so many times as well, but just how much so, no, I am reasonably certain he truly has no clue.

Not even five minutes after waking up, Matthew must have started dreaming again, because he started to thrust his hot hard diapered dick into me again. I reached down and rubbed his sexy soggy diapered bum, which, from the sounds he started making in his sleep, seemed to make him feel even better. I ended up having to reach up and rub the front of my soggy diaper as he did this to me, it was just too hot, and seconds after Matthew came in his dream, so did I. I had slipped my hand into my diaper to collect my load as I spewed, and once I was finished, I pulled it out and licked it all off.

I kept my hand where it was on Matthew's baby diapered bum, pulling him tight to me, and just laid there for a while, enjoying the closeness.

Finally Matthew started to come awake, I would say about half an hour after his little dream episode. I turned my head to see him as soon as he came awake, and as soon as he saw me, his face lit right up as he smiled.

“Good morning.” We both said at the same time.

“How come you're in bed with me again?” I asked. 

Not that I am complaining in the least. Trust me, in my bed is exactly where I would love to have Matthew, for the rest of my life if I can.

“Woke up in the night and wanted to come cuddle up to you again. It just feels so safe and peaceful cuddled up to you. I don't know what it is. I can't even sleep with Mommy, but with you, it felt like the second I laid down, I was asleep again.”

“I don't mind, you cuddle so nicely and don't move around a lot and wake me up. Not that much ever wakes me, mind you.”

“Same, once I'm asleep, almost nothing wakes me up. Mommy tells me all the time that I'm hard to wake up.”

“Yeah, same here.”

“You hadta come and change me again last night, didn't you?”

“Yep.” I grinned I am certain.

“And you saw what I did, didn't you.”

“Yep, your fingers were still buried inside your cute little baby diapered bum, and right through your soggy diaper. You're naughty.” 

“You say that like it's a good thing.” He giggled.

“To a gay baby boy diaper lover like me, no, that's a very good thing.”

“I think I agree. I dreamed it was you again, pushing your peepee inside my bum, this time through both our soggy baby diapers.”

“And that's not wrong, dream all you want. Sometimes our dreams are the only place where we can get things like that.”

“What if I wanted that dream though?”

“Then I'm afraid you still haveta wait.”

“Nuts.”

“You'll be fine Baby. Now, let's get our soggy baby bums outta bed and go get some breakfast before doing our workout.”

“Okay.”

Before too long we are in the pool once more, this time doing an aerobics workout in the shallow end. We worked hard, and then hit the sauna, steam room, and finally the hot tub, where we talked lots. I truly love talking to Matthew, he is an incredibly bright and inquisitive boy, he talks well, and has no problems in voicing what he is thinking, even when he does not necessarily know the correct words for what he is thinking. Liz is getting better at that, and most think that she sounds far older than she truly is because I have always ensured that she spoke well, but sometimes talking to kids drives me nuts. Matthew does not do that for me, I love talking with him. He does have a lot of questions, and I happily answer all that I can for him, and no, not all of them are about being gay or a diaper lover, though he does still ask plenty of questions about all that as well.

After taking a nice cool shower to clean up, we dry off and head in to get diapered. I decide that now is as good a time as any to teach Matthew how to diaper himself.

I show him how I do it on myself first, and then he hops up and does it perfectly his first try.

“You either learn really fast, or you already knew how.”

“Well, mommy used to use Pampers on me, 'til not that long ago actually, but there's still a few left in the house, and I kinda like to sneak them every so often, and I hadta learn to diaper myself.” He grinned brightly.

“Very nice. I admit, I'd love to see you in a Pampers baby diaper.”

“Maybe if I come next weekend again, which I'd really like, I can bring a couple. They don't really fit me any more, they're just a bit too small on me, but they do work, and I really look babyish like that.”

“I'd like that, but only if I get to put it on you, okay.”

“Okay.” He said brightly.

“So, you wanna come spend next weekend here again then?”

“Oh yeah. Absolutely. I've loved this weekend with you.”

“Good, the feeling's mutual.”

Other than swimming, I usually take most Sunday's off from doing my big workout, so I asked Matthew what he wanted to do. He asked if we could go for a walk in the woods.

Because my property backs a mountain, there is nothing behind the house but a lot of trees, and Liz and I have worn a few good hiking trails into them. I said that that sounded like a good idea. Matthew asked if we had to get dressed in anything more than our diapers, and as much as I would love to go on a diaper hike, sadly, we cannot. We are not the only ones to use the trails, so sadly we may not be alone, and I explain this to him. He understands, of course, but is saddened by it, but then, so am I, I would love to do the same thing.

We dress each other and get our shoes on, then head out for a nice long walk. Matthew did grasp my hand not even three steps out the back door, though, and held it for the entire time that we were out for our nice hike. The trails are not hard, nor are they hard to navigate. There are no real steep hills, and no real obstacles, so, for the most part, just nice easy hiking trails.

We talked as we walked, and were out for a good two hours before heading back to the house. We had a spectacular time, Matthew asking all sorts of questions, mostly about what sort of trees and animals and whatnot that we saw on our hike. Because Matthew lives in a condo in town, he so rarely gets to see any nature at all, so this is good for him.

“Have you ever thought of getting horses or anything like that. I've always wanted to ride a horse?” Matthew asked as we were walking back to the house.

“I thought of it, because I have so much land, but I honestly know nothing about raising any sort of animal, and I'm not really sure I want that sorta responsibility. To tell you the truth, I'm sorta surprised Liz didn't die when she was a baby. I'm horrible at keeping things alive. Had goldfish a few times as a kid, nope, never lasted more than a month or two before they died. Plants, can't keep em alive for more than a month. I always forget about them. I suppose the only reason I always remembered Liz was because she'd always let me know when she needed something. Never heard screaming the likes of that 'til I had a baby. I was an only child of only children, I have no cousins or anything, so never grew up with it either.” I had to laugh.

“That's too funny. Mommy says I can't have a pet 'cause we live in an apartment, but I always wanted a dog.”

“Yeah, well, I've never really had one, and not so sure I wanna start now. Animals are a lot of work, and I'm already always so busy with everything else. Granted, nothing I do I haveta do, but I still love doing it.”

After getting back to the house, we stripped off all our clothes to expose our nice soggy diapers, and went and had a nice long drink, because we are both good and thirsty now. Neither of us are needing a change yet, so we just left our diapers, since we do like to feel nice and wet.

I decided to challenge Matthew to a game of Uno, and so we ended up playing for a good couple hours, having a lot of fun totally destroying each other at every possible opportunity. I love this game, but I hate playing it with Liz, because she gets so upset when I play like three or four plus four's to her, and then she gets miserable. Matthew just laughs when it happens to him, but then happily plays it right back at me whenever he gets the chance to do so. By the end of the game, we were within only fifty points of each other, Matthew managing to win, and we had a great time.

It was as we were cleaning up our mess that we both realized that we should have changed at least a little while ago.

“Oh dear me, it seems I have a piddle puddle underneath me.” I laughed.

Matthew giggled. “Yeah, me too.” He admitted.

“We're such naughty baby boys, huh, pee peeing our baby diapers 'til we leak.”

“Mmmhmm. I suppose us baby boys better go change our leaky baby diapers, huh.”

“I suppose we better.”

Matthew offered to change me first, and I happily let him. He tried to play just a bit too much again, as usual, but I made him stop, and he grinned cheekily to me, and finished creaming me up and then taping me up.

Surprise of surprises, but Matthew was almost impossibly hard when I opened up his diaper, his hot hard little baby cocklett was pulsing madly, his taut foreskin was pulled back and looked incredibly tight and uncomfortable, and his little dick head was bright purple. I gave him a little flick and he squealed in agony.

“What was that for?” He screeched at me.

“To hopefully bring you down a little, it seems you enjoyed diapering me just a little too much again.”

“That really hurt.” He pouted.

“With as painfully hard as it looked, I'm certain it did. You're not as hard now though, so that's good. Now, think of the biggest, ugliest female you can, you don't need to be cumming every time I change you.”

“I can't help it. You just make me feel so good, so loved.” He whimpered.

“I know, and you are loved, just not necessarily the way you want it to be.”

“I know.” He sighed sadly.

He did clamp down and as I cleaned and lotioned him, he did not cum, but during the creaming, and I was not trying to make him cum either, he did explode. As per usual, he passed out. I pushed the front of my diaper down, latched on, stroked just a few times again, and painted his baby groin with my entire load once more.

By the time that Matthew came down from his massive orgasm and woke back up, I was tucked back in properly, and I had Matthew fully creamed and taped up into his fresh diaper. I had made sure to rub my baby cream into his truly spectacularly soft groin as well. God is it hot.

“Wow, I think that was the best one yet. I tried so hard to not do it, that when it did happen, I thought I was gonna die.” Matthew groaned out.

“And that's why holding off is so good, because then it makes when you do cum that much better. You lasted a lot longer than I thought you might, so that's at least good, but try for no cumming at all for the next soggy baby bum change, okay.”

“I'll try, but I can't promise. So, when's my mom picking me up anyway?”

“She said after dinner some time, just not sure when. We'll get you all changed and dressed right after we have dinner, and I'll pack you some of Liz's diapers, so that you have some, but you'll haveta ask your mom to pick you up some more.”

“Okay, so still lotsa time then, and thanks, I will.” He smiled brightly.

“Good. I bet you want lunch now, huh?”

“Oh yeah, I could stand to eat a little.” He grinned. 

And from that grin, I was sure he could eat a lot.

We made lunch together, then sat down and ate it all, laughing the entire time. After cleaning up, we played more games, and did that until dinner time. We made and ate dinner, then went and changed each other, dressed each other, and I helped Matthew to pack all his stuff, and that included an even dozen of Liz's much better diapers. He also asked for a bottle of both baby lotion and diaper rash cream, as well as asked if he could keep the jar of lube, and to all of that I answered yes, and he happily put it all into his pack as well.

We sat and watched TV for the hour long wait for Leanne and Liz to arrive, and Liz just walked in and called out hi.

“So, how was your weekend Baby?” I asked.

“Really nice.” She sighed, so I think that maybe she got some of what she needed.

“That's good.”

“And how about you Matthew, how was your weekend?” Leanne asked.

“Really nice too.” He sighed even deeper, and from the knowing smirk on Leanne's face, I knew that she knew as well.

“That's really good. We haveta get going, so let's go.”

“Okay.” Matthew said sadly.

He came and gave me a hug, and whispered thanks to me. I kissed him tenderly on his forehead. As we were doing this, Liz was doing the same to Leanne. Shortly thereafter, Leanne and Matthew were gone.

“So, what'd you girls do this weekend?”

“Went shopping, looked at a bunch of stuff, stayed in and talked a lot, and just hung out.”

“And from as thickly diapered as you are, as well as how much you're glowing, I can well imagine that you have some things to tell me that you're already almost a hundred percent certain that I know!”

“Yeah.” She said, blushing only a bit.

“Come sit down Baby, tell me all about it. I'm stripping to my diaper though, you go ahead and do the same.”

We stripped down, though Liz left her little halter top on, and then sat down.

I hugged her to me, and I let her start, it took her a couple minutes, but finally she started.

“Daddy, I'm a lesbian diaper lover. I wanna wear my diapers all day from now on.”

“Okay. You knew that eventually your bladder was likely to fail you anyway, so you've already accepted that diapers were pretty much permanently in your future, but you truly do love them as well. I know how you feel. Even if my bladder started working right now, I'd never give up my baby diapers now. As for being a lesbian, yeah, you're right, I already knew. I've suspected for many years already. So, I know that Leanne's a lesbian as well, but I think that she likes diapers a lot more than she led me to believe, so she is too, isn't she?”

“Yeah.”

“And you two enjoyed changing each others soggy baby diapers, didn't you?”

“Yeah.” She whispered.

“Good, I gave her permission to give you really good baby diaper changes if it was what you wanted. I hope you didn't try and go too fast and too far yet though?”

“No, Leanne wouldn't let me.” She said, but she sounded saddened by it.

“Good, take your time.”

“That's what she said too. You and Matthew had really good baby diaper changes too, didn't you?”

“Mmmhmm, we sure did, but I hadta tell Matthew the same thing, to slow down and learn certain things first.”

“Oh.”

“So, I trust that Leanne told you all about your body and all that I wouldn't have been able to tell you?”

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way.”

“You're welcome. You needed information that I wasn't capable of giving you, considering I really don't know enough about women, so I found someone who'd be able to give you that, and so much more. I'm happy for you. Take your time, learn your own body first, and when the time's right, you'll know it. From now on, there's to be no shame, you can ask me anything, if I don't know, I'll tell you to ask Leanne, because she might know more, but I do know a lot, just not necessarily everything about your body.”

“Okay, thanks. So, what'd you baby boys do then?”

I gave her the brief description of our weekend, and then we sat back and finished out the evening just watching TV. At bedtime, I changed Liz, and then headed to bed myself. I can honestly say that I am already missing Matthew a great deal.

Having Matthew change me is amongst the most wondrous things that I can imagine, but I do so miss changing him and seeing him have his shockingly powerful baby boygasms as well. Feeling his soft warm hands lotioning me up and spreading the cream all over my groin, there is simply nothing better if you ask me. The fact that he tried repeatedly to make me cum was also a major bonus. Certainly not needed, but greatly appreciated none the less. It truly took far more willpower for me to stay his hands so often than I honestly thought I had. My only real release the entire weekend had been the few times when Matthew had passed out and I dumped a load onto his sexy little baby boy bits. Sure, I had played a couple nights still, but not nearly so much as I had wanted to.

Normally I jack off at least twice a day, and there are few days when I am not wearing a butt plug, usually just a nice small vibrating one, it makes me feel good, but not overly full. 

As soon as I made it to my bedroom, I grabbed a few of my toys and a towel and threw them onto the bed, then my diaper change supplies also got thrown onto the bed, and then I too threw myself onto the bed. Once in position, I slipped my vibrating cock ring onto my already incredibly hard erection, poked a hole in the seat of my seriously soggy diaper, and then proceeded to truly fuck myself good and hard, and I managed to cum three times tonight, but the entire time I was doing so, I was envisioning Matthew doing all this to me, starting by fucking me with his still small little baby bone, but then finishing me off by fucking me madly with my dildos, while sucking my dick as expertly as one could expect. 

I slumped down and breathed hard for a good five minutes as I came down, the dildo still vibrating away nicely inside me, still making me feel incredible. Finally I pulled the dildo out and traded it for my butt plug, and then changed my ruined diaper. I cleaned up the mess, and then fell into a nice peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up this Monday morning, I missed feeling Matthew being cuddled up to me. I know he had only done it two out of the three mornings, but I truly do miss it. Let me just say, I would not have complained in the least had he done so every morning, or, even better yet, just asked to sleep with me.

I got up, leaving my soggy diaper as is for the time being, Liz and I will go for our morning swim anyway, and went to get Liz up, so that we could go swimming. She woke up quickly, as she usually does, and I can see that she too is missing something, but I said nothing, and we headed out to the pool. We got cleaned up, and then went for a good swim, but because it is a school morning, we cannot go for as long as we do on the weekends, so only an hour, and then half an hour in the hot tub. We get up at five, so this does leave us a good amount of time, but Liz has to catch the bus at just a few minutes after seven, so this leaves us just a few minutes to get her breakfast and for me to make her lunch before getting ready for school.

“Daddy, please diaper me for school?” She asked.

“Are you certain Baby?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then make sure and grab a diaper shirt, and hopefully no one will notice.”

“I was gonna, but I don't really care any more if anyone does. I'm a baby girl diaper lover, and they can like me for who I am or not, it doesn't matter to me.” She smiled serenely.

“Good girl. You won't be able to wear diapers at gymnastics, but every other time, then absolutely.”

“I figured as much, no way to hide it in my body suit I guess.”

“Exactly.”

I finished diapering Liz up and then we headed to the kitchen to get her ready for school. As Liz was eating her breakfast, I was making her lunch. At seven, Liz gave me my hug and kiss goodbye and happily headed out, it would take her a few minutes to walk to the bus stop, so she has plenty of time to get there.

I made myself some breakfast, ate that, cleaned up the kitchen, then went and got dressed. Monday is typically the day that I use to go do all my shopping, so I need to go and do so now. I hit the grocery store first and grab everything from there that I need to get, and a few things I certainly do not need, but desperately want. I grabbed four packs of Pampers size seven, a few new bottles of baby lotion, a few more jars of diaper rash cream, and a couple more bottles of baby lotion. 

From the grocery store I went to the medical supply store where I get mine and Liz's diapers, and bought a few more packs of each one. I next grabbed some diaper doublers for Matthew and I, so that we can really enjoy our diapers this weekend as well. I also grabbed a few more diaper shirts for Liz, as well as a couple for Matthew, and a couple more for me as well, since a couple of mine are starting to wear out. These are of course just the plain and boring white tee shirt style, but are all that we need. I want another couple really babyish ones, and I bet that Matthew would absolutely love a few for himself as well, so maybe I will have to order us a few each when I get home.

I made the few other stops that I needed to make before heading home, the car now plenty full, and when I got home, I got everything put away. As soon as I was done that, I started up my computer and headed to the website I like, and proceeded to buy several things that I thought Matthew would really like, and well, I already really like too. I paid for express delivery, so, with any luck it would be in by Thursday or Friday at the latest.

I still have to make all the handles for the dressers that I had made, so I decide to go and do that now. I just make a nice simple solid pulls from maple, but because I have so many drawers to do, this will actually take some time.

By lunch time, I am finished all the milling of the material, so go in and get lunch and a desperately needed diaper change, then head out to do all the finishing of them. I manage to get the three coats of finish onto them before Liz makes it home from school, and I meet her as she is walking in.

“So, how was school today Baby, getting to wear a nice thick thirsty baby diaper all day.”

“Awesome. Never hadta concentrate on my bladder at all, just peepeed my baby diaper instead.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. Anyone notice?”

“No, but I think one of the boys in my class might suspect something, but then, I've sorta suspected the same from him, but not all the time.”

“Ah, another possible diaper lover then?”

“Possibly. He's cute, for a boy anyway, and I'm certain he's gay too. Not sure he understands it yet though, he always seems so scared and shy. He tried talking to me today, but then got scared I guess and ran off.”

“Just let him come to you when he's ready.”

“I was gonna. Can I have a snack daddy.”

And so I smacked her.

“I said a snack, not a smack, bonehead.” She said, sounding more than just a little exasperated.

I love doing this to her. She cannot always enunciate her N's and M's, because she has a very slight speech impediment, but most people would not even notice it. I like to tease her like this though, and I know she likes it too.

“Oops, sorry, my bad. I thought you were asking for a smack again. I just thought you were bad again today and were asking for your well deserved punishment.”

“Daddy.” She rolled her eyes at me. 

Not a clue why she does that so often to me.

“Yes, you may have a snack. The dresser handles are almost ready, so I'm gonna head back down to the shop to get them installed. Do your homework if you have any, and then come down after your snack Baby.”

“Okay, I need a diaper change first though, would you change me please?”

“Sure Baby, come on.”

We headed to her bedroom, where I changed her, and then she got dressed again, but in work clothes, so that she could come down to the shop, and then I headed out, while she headed to the kitchen.

I checked the handles, and with the fast drying clear coat that I use, as well the drying lamps that I had set up for them to cure faster, they are now fully ready to go. I drilled everything, and installed them all, Liz entering while I was doing so. She looked them over, then headed over to the scroll saw to do some more playing. She noticed all the things that Matthew had made, and looked them over as well, commenting that he had done a really nice job on most of them, but was able to pick out his very first ones with ease.

That reminded me, Matthew never took his stuff to show his mom, and he had said that he wanted to give her one of them, but I have no idea which one, so I will take all of them to him tomorrow afternoon at gymnastics.

We managed to play in the shop until just a little past dinner time, so we cleaned and closed up the shop for the night, then headed in to make and eat dinner. Liz has always had some jobs to do to help make dinner, and tonight is no exception, but as she gets older, I have been teaching her more and more how to cook.

After dinner, we relax and read, and then at bedtime I change Liz, and then head to bed myself. I relieved a little back pressure again, then diapered myself up nice and thick, and passed out.

Once more I missed Matthew a great deal.

Tuesday morning Liz and I got up on time, went for a good swim, relaxed in the hot tub, got her ready for school, and then she was off. Tuesday's are the day that I go into the office and check everything, and make sure that all is going well. I only do one day a week there, it is all I am needed for. I loaded up all the dressers into the large trailer, hitched it up to the car, and then headed into town. I also remembered the box of Matthew's artwork and put it in the front seat, so that I can give it to him this afternoon.

I first dropped off all the dressers to the people who were arranging to get them to the families that need them, then took the remaining ones to the store that sells my stuff for me, and finally made it to the office, where I took care of all the work that I need to do. I received a list of more items that were needed by local families, so I made a list of supplies that I need to buy to make them all, not that there are lots, but still, a fair bit.

I left the office at just after one, so that I was home in plenty of time to be there for Liz, because she would need to get ready for gymnastics and have a snack, and then we would have to leave almost right away.

As soon as Liz was home and ready, we headed back to town.

“So, how was school today Baby?”

“Really good. The same boy almost tried to talk to me again today, but I'm certain he was wearing a diaper today as well. He saw me look, and he blushed, but I saw him look as well, and I smiled. Maybe he'll get the courage to ask me tomorrow, who knows.”

“That's good. You remembered to take off your soggy baby diaper before changing into your suit right?”

“Yeah, didn't wanna, but knew I kinda hadta.”

“Yeah, you kinda did.”

We talked all the way into town, and made it to class with just a few minutes to spare. As we were getting out of the car, so were Matthew and Leanne. We all headed toward each other.

“James.” Matthew squealed, as Liz was doing the same for Leanne.

“Hi Baby.” I whispered as I picked Matthew up and hugged him.

“Mmmm, hi.” He sighed.

“I feel that you too remembered to change outta your nice soggy baby diaper for class. Didn't feel there was any way to hide it, huh.”

“Sure didn't wanna, that's for darned sure, but yeah. I miss you.” He said softly.

“You knew you hadta, same as Liz, but I miss you more.”

“I doubt it. Can I come over this weekend again?”

“Yes.” I said instantly.

“Good. I guess we better go inside.”

“Yeah, but first, I grabbed the box of things that you made, so that you can show your mom, and give her the one you wanted to.”

“Oh, almost forgot about that.”

I set my beautiful baby boy down, and we headed to my car and I passed him the box of the things that he had made. He took them over to his mom, and showed them to her, then gave her the one that he wanted to. She seemed genuinely shocked that Matthew had made them and thanked him for the nice thing that he had given to her. She asked him what he was going to do with the rest, and he proudly told her how he was donating them to my charity and what it was. Finally we really had to go inside, so that the kids could start their class, and so we rushed in.

The kids both joined the rest of their classmates in stripping off their outer clothes to reveal their gymnastics outfits, and Matthew has a new one, that I approve of greatly. It is much more closely matched to the same body suits that most of the girls are wearing, but his has longer leg sections, making it look like shorts, but his is every bit as skin tight as theirs are, and yeah, I just went rock hard inside my soggy diaper. My god is he gorgeous like this.

“I see you like his new outfit.” Leanne whispered to me.

“Yeah, how'd you get him into one of them, he's never worn one before?”

“He asked for it. He's so much more free and open after this past weekend. He proudly admitted to me that he's a full on gay baby boy diaper lover, gladly showed me the diapers you gave to him, and asked for me to get him some more, which I did yesterday while he was at school and before I went to work.”

“Good, same with Liz. I hear you wouldn't allow her to go too far, too fast, that's good.”

“Yeah, same with Matthew. Do you miss Matthew as much as I miss Liz?”

“Oh yeah, and the same is true for Liz.”

“Matthew too.”

“Good.”

“So, yeah, wanna trade kids again this weekend?”

“Absolutely.” I said instantly again.

“Good. I'll bring Matthew right after I get off work and pick him up from daycare.”

“Okay.”

“So, it's been confirmed, two weeks this Friday, I fly out, so, would you mind keeping Matthew with you? It'll be for a month, maybe five weeks if all goes well.”

“Of course.” I said instantly, and I know that Matthew will be as happy with that as I am.

Of course, I think that Liz might not be so happy with it.

“Would you mind if I brought Liz with me though?”

“Where are you going, what'll you be doing, I'm sure she'd be super happy with that.”

“I'm a fashion designer, and I'm going to France to do a bunch of conferences and shows, also I'm doing a talk at one of their design schools, as well I'll be learning some stuff too. Most of the time Liz would easily be able to join me, but I've already checked into temporary care for her when she can't join me, and it's no problem at all.”

“She'd love that. She's always wanted to go to France, but I have zero desire to ever go there. She also absolutely loves clothes, so I'm certain that she'd like that part too.”

“Yeah, when she found out what I do, she told me she'd really like to do that too, so this'll be really good for her as well.”

“Yeah, it will. What about school though?”

“Matthew's already pretty far ahead, and honestly, I've been thinking of pulling him and doing home schooling for him. Of course, the only problem is, I do work, granted, I work for myself, but not from home, so I'd haveta have somewhere that he could go anyway. As for Liz, she'd be able to do all her school work in the evenings after we're done everything else, so setting her up for home schooling would be a good idea as well.”

“She'd probably really like that, and I wouldn't mind keeping Matthew during the days.”

“And the nights.” She grinned.

“Yeah, well, you wouldn't mind that from Liz as well.”

“No, I most certainly wouldn't.”

“You must do fairly well for yourself if you're going to France for a month or more then, but Matthew says you live in an apartment?”

“Yeah, I do, and yes, we do, but it's a really nice apartment, I have the top floor. I was never one for big yards and stuff like that. I never dreamed of having a huge yard and lots of maintenance and upkeep. I prefer the city life, to tell you the truth.”

“I used to as well, but once I found out that I was gonna be a father, then I grew up and decided that raising a kid in the city wasn't the best, not to mention the lifestyle I lived, I was a right slut. My apartment was also only one bedroom, so I hadta sell anyway, and I decided that I wanted the nice workshop and training facilities, hence I bought what and where I did. It took a long time to get used to being so far outside of town, but now I couldn't imagine being anywhere else.”

“Yeah, I was a right slut too, but hadta grow up when I found out I was gonna be a mother as well.”

“That actually reminds me of something I was gonna ask you, how'd you have Matthew anyway, you don't strike me as bi?”

“That's because I'm not. I allowed one gay guy to fuck me, we both thought we'd try it out, and yeah, we both hated it, yet it was more than enough to get me pregnant as well. He said he hadn't even cum, but he'd fucked another guy before fucking me, so he was as shocked as I was. He was supposed to be Matthew's dad as well, only we'd live separate lives, except he died not long after we found out.”

“That's too funny, well, except the part of Matthew's dad dying and all, because that's exactly how I ended up with Liz. Only his mom knew she wasn't ready to be a parent and was gonna adopt the baby out, so I said I'd take the baby, I hoped and prayed for a boy, to tell you the truth, I wasn't sure how to handle a girl. Hell, still aren't really, to be honest.”

“It's okay, but I'm with you there, I hoped and prayed for a girl, because I had no clue what to do with a boy. I mean, I knew he was gay by the time he was three really, but still, he's still so boyish in so many ways. I've had many gay male friends, and some of them have liked clothes way more than me, but not Matthew, he couldn't give a damn about fashion or shopping at all. When I drag him to the mall, it's quite literally nearly dragging him. He detests shopping.”

“I'm the same there, though I've gotten better with having to go and do it for myself, and now Liz, but I'm in and out as fast as I can. Liz would rather stay and look at everything, try everything on, and I'm like, nope, we're outta here.”

All the while that we are talking, and we continued to do so for the entire time that the kids practiced, the kids all did incredibly. I can honestly say that I am watching Matthew even more, he is so damned hot in that new incredibly tight body suit. Granted, he was hot before, and he is even far more so in just his soggy diaper. I envisioned seeing him in just that suit with an exceptionally soggy baby diaper underneath it, and damn near came in my diaper.

As soon as class was done, the kids came and put their outer clothes back on, and then we headed out. The four of us gathered together once more, I knelt down to Matthew as Leanne did the same for Liz.

“I wish I was going home with you.” Matthew whispered into my ear.

“I wish you were too Baby, but this weekend will be soon enough though, okay.”

“Okay.” He said, but he did not sound happy about it.

“Your mom will likely have a surprise for you that might make you happier, though, okay.”

“Okay.”

“By the way, your new gymnastics outfit is super hot, but I damn near came and filled up my soggy baby diaper when I envisioned you in it, but with a super soggy baby diaper underneath it.”

“That woulda been a shame to waste, but it does look hot, tried it out last night.” He grinned brightly.

“Bring it with you as well this weekend, but don't bother bringing your Pampers baby diapers, I bought you some, okay.”

“Okay, that sounds great.” He said happily.

I gave him a hug and a tender kiss to the forehead before standing, just as Leanne was doing the same to Liz. We said goodbye to each other and headed home with our own kids. As we drove, I told Liz all about what was going to be happening, and the squeal that she let out damn near deafened me, not to mention damn near made me swerve off the road as I tried to cover my ears. My guess would be that she is super excited to be going on such a cool trip, and with her girlfriend, even though I know they are not yet, just like Matthew and I are not yet boyfriends, but that is okay.

That night and the next day went by far too slowly. Wednesday is the day I usually do all my yard work, so I did so. Thursday finally came, and after school I took Liz to gymnastics, and met Leanne and Matthew there.

“So, did your mom tell you the news?” I asked as I was hugging Matthew.

“Oh yeah, I'm so excited.”

“Good, so am I.”

We talked a bit more before heading in, and the kids stripped down to their outfits, this time Matthew is in the same outfit, only royal purple, it is even hotter than the black one that he had the other day.

“I like this colour on Matthew far more.” I told Leanne.

“He picked out several colours, and he's been using them as diaper shirts as well. For a boy, he sure is cute like that, especially with his super thick, super soggy baby diaper underneath it.”

“You're not making me any softer.”

She laughed out loud at that one.

“Wasn't trying to. So, how'd Liz take the news?”

“She squealed so loud I damn near went deaf, and nearly swerved off the road trying to cover my ears.”

“Exact opposite of Matthew. He went super quiet, I wasn't sure why, so I asked him, and he just said, you're not kidding, are you. I told him no, and he burst into tears, saying he was so happy to get to stay with you instead of having to go with me. He thought he was gonna haveta, I'd told him a few months ago that this was in the works, and how important it was to me and my business. This could take me to the next level, and could make me way more money. He understood, but said that he'd hate being there. Hence the reason I finally confronted you. I didn't want him to be miserable.”

“Well, I know how I'd feel having to go on a trip like that, and miserable may not be a strong enough term to describe how I'd feel. I've traveled all over the world with gymnastics, but I honestly hated it. There's so few places that I truly have any desire to go, but otherwise, I'd much rather stay firmly on the ground, at home. Liz is the opposite though, she's always wanted to travel, but I warned her that that's not likely to happen 'til she was old enough to do so on her own.”

“Matthew's much like you, very grounded, very much a home body, he couldn't care less about traveling and visiting other places. Whereas, I'd love to travel a lot more, and now, maybe I can. Having somewhere where Matthew can go will help, and now with growing my business, I may need to do so more often as well. Liz would be more than welcome to come with me of course, this way we all get what we want.”

“I see no downside to this.” I said.

We continued talking and laughing as the kids practiced, and I admit, that it is nice to talk to someone like Leanne, we truly are a lot alike in many ways. I have never truly had female friends, I have always felt more comfortable around males, but Leanne seems to be different, we seem to get along quite well.

Leanne admitted the same to me, that she is easily able to talk with me and not feel uncomfortable. I suppose it is easier with both of us, because we know that there will never be any sort of sexual tension between us, whereas many of the women in my past only wanted to turn me. Leanne said the same of many of the men in her past.

Before we knew it, time was up, and the kids were getting changed. We headed out and said goodbye to each other, Leanne and I both gave each others kids hugs and kisses goodbye, saying that we would see each other tomorrow afternoon now. 

I know I am not the only one that cannot wait for tomorrow afternoon to arrive, because both Liz and Matthew admitted it to me, and I can see the same from Leanne.

Liz and I headed home, talking the whole way, and when we got home we went and stripped and changed, though Liz did put on a diaper as well. We made and ate dinner, then had a nice evening in.

Friday morning and Liz was off to school, and I was in the shop working and playing, or playing and working, whatever you wish to call it. I was asked to make a few more beds again, as well as a couple tables for needy families. I am making the beds first, since they are easy to make. I was only asked to make three, but I am making ten, since, once more, they are always needed, and ten is as easy to make as three. They are all being made out of pine, which I have tonnes of stock of, damn near literally, since I had cut down several large pine trees on my property years ago and have had it cut and drying since, so now it is all ready to go.

All the beds are nice and simple, they are just single beds, mostly for kids, but I am making them super strong and sturdy, since, let's face it, kids are hard on beds. Before Liz made it home from school, I had all the pieces for all the beds cut and milled to size, so now it is a simple matter of putting everything together and then finishing it.

Of course, it will not be that simple, because I have to glue up the head and foot boards, which does take time, but that is okay, it is what I enjoy doing.

Liz actually managed to startle me a bit when she walked in the shop, I had not realized the time, which is why it is a good thing that she takes the bus to and from school, or I would continuously forget about her. It also made me realize that my baby diaper had started to leak, once again, and more importantly, that my baby boy would be here soon as well.

Liz was the one to point out the fact that I started to leak again, giggling at me for being so in the zone again. I also realized that I had skipped lunch once more, something that I seem to do on a fairly regular basis, and now that I have stopped, I realize that I am quite hungry.

We both headed up to the house, we both need soggy baby bum changes, Liz wants a snack, and I need to eat something, but I too will only have a snack to tide me over, and then Liz needs to pack up and be ready for when Leanne arrives, whenever that may be. I actually have no idea when she gets off work, I never thought to ask her. 

Granted, one thing that I am fairly certain of, Leanne wants to come pick up Liz and start their weekend together every bit as much as I want Matthew to come over and start our weekend. I know that this weekend still nothing will happen between Matthew and I, it is still far too soon for that, and while I am fairly certain that Matthew has been doing a lot of playing and learning, he cannot possibly have learned all that he still needs to know before I will allow us to go further.

With that being said though, I know full well that I will have to keep myself even more drained this weekend than last, because Matthew will now know a lot more, and will more than likely more actively attempt to persuade me, and if he catches me full and horny, I may just collapse, but I cannot allow that to happen, not yet.

After getting changed, Liz and I did both get dressed, so that she is ready to go as soon as Leanne does arrive, and I wanted for Matthew and I to undress each other after his mom leaves. I hope that he is wearing one of his gymnastics outfits over his nice thick diaper, I cannot wait to see that. We both have our snack, and then go and get Liz all packed and ready for her weekend.

A little over an hour after Liz was packed and ready to go, Leanne and Matthew showed up. The kids were excited to see us and gave us both good hugs and kisses hello, and then we each gave our own kids hugs and kisses goodbye, and before too long, Leanne and Liz were gone, leaving just Matthew and I to ourselves once again.

“So, how are you Baby?”

“Much better now. What are we gonna do this weekend?”

“Lots and nothing. I have no real plans, just working in the shop, swimming, and gymnastics practice as usual. Was there anything you wanted to do this weekend?”

Well, from the grin that suddenly lit his face, I had a pretty good idea.

“Except that. You're not ready yet.”

“Aw nuts, I was afraid you were gonna say that, but why?” He pouted so cutely.

“Would you say that you know and understand everything about your body and all that you're feeling?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm afraid I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes that you don't know all that you need to know yet. Just know, I don't say no to be mean, or because I don't love you. That's so far from the truth it's not even funny. I just don't want you to question anything when the time comes, when it does finally happen, it'll feel so perfect to you that you'll know true bliss.”

“Okay, fine, but how do I know when that is?”

“You'll just know, you'll truly feel it. In fact, I'll be able to see it, because I'll be able to change your diaper, and you won't be hard, you won't cum, you'll just be satisfied to feel something so loving as that, and not have it be sexual. That could be days, or weeks, or even months away yet. Still, everything you're feeling you translate as purely sexual, and it can be, but it doesn't haveta be, love and sex are different, I learned that far later in life than I should've, I want you to learn that first.”

“I don't wanna wait months though.” He pouted cutely.

“Nor I, but I will if I haveta, 'til I see that you're ready.”

“But you do want it?”

“As much as you do.”

“Oh, okay. I didn't change my soggy baby diaper after school, I'd like you to Pamper me please?”

“Okay. I hadta change not too long ago, I forgot about it as I was working, and managed to leak again. I'll then dress you in work clothes and we can go play in the shop, okay.”

“Okay.” He said brightly.

We took his things to his bedroom and got them all put away, then I grabbed a fresh Pampers baby diaper, his lotion, cream, and wipes, and threw them all on the bed. I then went and started undressing Matthew, and he stayed still the entire time, only moving when and how I needed him to, otherwise he never helped at all. He does have on his purple gymnastics outfit over his super soggy diaper, and I was right. 

“Wow, you are super sexy in this outfit with a soggy diaper underneath it.”

“Thanks. I thought you'd like it.”

“Oh yeah.” I groaned huskily.

I have to be careful, if Matthew senses how close I am to dropping him and making long passionate love to him right now, he will take advantage of it, and neither of us will be upset about it in the morning. I know that he is already fully capable of doing what he wants, he is nearly ready for it, but not quite yet.

I pulled off the tights, laid Matthew down on the bed, and proceeded to change his soggy baby diaper, putting him into an even more babyish diaper. He is so much more sexy in a Pampers baby diaper. As per usual, Matthew is stone hard, and did not even last through lotioning before he exploded in a fantastic orgasm once more. This time he did not pass out, so he must be getting more used to the sensations. I helped Matthew back into his tights, and then got him dressed again in work clothes, then we clasped hands as we headed to the shop.

I showed and told Matthew what I am working on, and he said that he wanted to go and play more on the scroll saw, so I told him to have fun, and I started on making the head boards first.

Because I had pre cut all the pieces needed to do this, this part is reasonably easy. All I have to do is cut all the mortises and tenons and then glue and clamp it together. With dedicated stations for these chores, this is pretty fast and easy to do. The headboards also need to be drilled for simple dowel spindles that will fill in the gap between the top and bottom stretchers, and this too is pretty fast and easy. 

By the time we need to go and make dinner, I am done all the machine work on the headboards, so now all I have to do is put them all together with glue and clamps.

I went and checked on the progress that Matthew was making, and he had already completed three decent sized and intricate pieces. We had both watched the other as he worked a couple times, so I had seen what he was doing, as well as making sure that he was doing okay.

I told Matthew that he was doing really well, but that it is dinner time, so let's clean up and head in for the evening. He agreed to this, and so we cleaned up and shut down the shop for the night. Once in the house, we stripped down to just our nice soggy diapers, for we are both good and soggy now, after having worked for a good three hours in the shop. The Pampers diapers are just a touch snug on Matthew, but they do still fit him, and they hold well. And my god, does he ever look hot in them too.

I will wait until tomorrow morning before showing Matthew the surprises that had arrived via courier yesterday, so that we have the time to truly enjoy them.

After dinner we decide to lay back and watch a good movie together, and Matthew curled right into me for the entire movie, and trust me, I am not complaining about this in the least.

After the movie, and before bed, we read, and then finally we were ready to go to bed. We changed each other in my bedroom, I put Matthew into one of the thicker night time diapers that he already knows about, then took him to bed. Yes, he did cum again, even though I could tell he was trying not to, and yes, I did have to stop his hand from playing once more, he just grinned at me.

I have no idea when Matthew joined me in bed again, but he did, and I woke to feeling him curled right into me yet again. I truly did miss the feeling. This time Matthew was already awake when I woke up, and when I looked down to him, he was smiling softly at me.

“Mmmm, good morning Baby. When did you come in here?”

“Not sure. After going to bed, I played for a bit, then went to sleep, and then I woke up in here. I don't even remember coming in here, just waking up feeling you.”

“I'm not complaining.” I sighed.

“Did you play last night when you went to bed as well?”

“Yeah.”

“And were you dreaming about me as much as I was dreaming about you?”

“You know the answer to that already.” I grinned.

“Good. Would rather you did to me all that I keep dreaming about.”

“Yes, I'm sure you do, and the feeling is mutual, but the time also isn't right yet, and you know it.”

“Mmmm, not so sure about that.”

“No, you probably don't feel that way in your bottom head, which I can feel is hard in your soggy baby diaper by the way, since it's poking me in the thigh, so quit diaper humping me you naughty baby boy.” I said as I smacked his soggy baby bum playfully. “But, in your top head, you feel that I'm right.”

“Can't help it, it just feels so nice.”

“I know it feels nice, but you can't allow your bottom head to control you like you are. That's why I'm making you learn to control yourself. Remember, I know what you're going through. I felt the same way you do now, and because of that I took a lot of really stupid risks, did things that no boy my age should do, just because my bottom head was calling all the shots.”

“Why, what all did you do that was stupid?”

“Not gonna tell you that yet. I will tell you, one day, but you're not quite ready to hear my sordid tale.”

“Why, you already told me you had lotsa sex when you weren't much older than I am now.”

“Yeah, I did, but there was so much more to it than that, but not yet.”

“Okay. Fine.” He sighed. “Can we get up and go swimming?”

“Of course Baby, let's go.”

We climbed out of bed, clasped hands, and headed to the pool. We stripped each other of our soggy baby diapers, and cleaned up. As Matthew was cleaning his groin though, considering how hard he still is from diaper humping me like he had been, he exploded and passed out, slumped down in the spray of the shower. Well, that did make me more than hot enough, and so I stroked myself a few times, and sprayed my load all over Matthew, but then the shower spray washed it all away. It took him a good two minutes to come back to the land of the living, and when he did, he looked to me and giggled.

“You really can't help yourself, can you?” I laughed.

“No, just seeing you makes me so, I don't know. Almost like I'm boiling.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. You still need to learn to control it though.”

“How.”

“Let your top head take control, let it tell your bottom head that this isn't the time, nor the place, and to settle down.”

“Not sure I can.”

“Right now you can't, which is why you aren't ready.”

He groaned in frustration, got up, and finished washing up. We then headed to the pool and started a good workout. After a good hour, we went and relaxed for a good forty minutes or more, and then went and washed up again. We headed to my bedroom, where I told Matthew to go lay on the bed and to close his eyes.

I went to my closet and pulled out everything and set it on the bed, and then proceeded to diaper Matthew up thickly. I had bought us both diaper doublers, of course, but the company that I bought everything from also makes an adult baby replica plastic backed pampers diaper. Fortunately their smallest diaper will not be too large on Matthew, even though it is still technically too large, but with a diaper doubler inside it, it should be fine. It is too bad that they do not make it like one size smaller, but, I suppose, it is an adult baby website, and boys Matthew's age probably should not be using them, but why not I say.

As per usual, Matthew is incredibly hard, and was pulsing only half way through the lotioning process, but came just as I started rubbing the diaper rash cream into his wondrously soft smooth groin. In fact, I was rubbing it into his adorable little balls when he had too much, and exploded. Once more he passed out, and boy do I need to cum, so I latched on, stroked three times, and painted Matthew's groin with my entire load once more.

I pulled up and taped closed Matthew's too large, and incredibly thick diaper, and it is shockingly thick on him, it is hot. With a nearly four and a half litre capacity, according to their website, between the diaper and the doubler, this should last a good long time. Just as I am putting on Matthew's gymnastics outfit, he comes too once again.

“Wow, that felt nice, and my god, is this diaper ever thick. What've you got on me, it feels like I'm wearing a pillow?”

“Damn near that, actually.” I said, and showed him the packs.

“Wow.” He sighed. “These diapers are amazing, and you have the same ones in your size too.”

“Yep, and now you get to diaper me, just remember, no playing.”

Truth be told, I could almost fit the same diapers that Matthew is currently wearing, but I use the next size up, just because they will be far more comfortable, his will be just a bit too snug on me.

I laid down and Matthew came in and started diapering me up nice and super thick, and he did a great job. Once more, of course, I have to swat his hands as he is trying to do more than lotion and cream, but otherwise he diapered me up nice and thick as well.

He helped me into my gymnastics outfit, almost identical to his, and then we headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. After eating and cleaning up, we headed to the gym to start doing some more training. We started on stretching and warming up, even though we had already had a good workout, we still need to do this, and then I started teaching Matthew even more stuff. I really must say, he is even sexier in his outfit with such a thick diaper on underneath it.

We worked for a little more than an hour, before I decided to call it. I want to go back out to the shop and continue playing, and I know that Matthew probably does as well. I also do not want to work us too hard, it would not be good for Matthew to do so, because I know that he would keep going and not complain at all, even when he does get past tired.

We stopped in the kitchen on the way to getting dressed to get a nice big drink, since we both desperately need it, as well we want to really test out our super thick baby diapers. We dressed each other in our work clothes once more, then headed down to the shop.

I decided that I may as well machine all the parts for the foot boards as well, before gluing everything up at the same time, so got started on that. Because these are only three pieces, they are much faster to do than the headboards had been, so within only a couple hours, I have them all machined and ready to glue up.

I check on Matthew's progress, and he is doing well, and then start on the gluing of everything. I am fortunate enough to have a clamping system on a glue up table, so I use this and an air nailer to pin everything together once I have everything in place. Because I am toe nailing all the pieces, there will be no visible fasteners, but they do a good job of pinning the tenons in place. This of course makes this job really fast and easy, so only about two or three minutes of glue and assembly time per foot board, and about six or seven minutes for the more complicated headboards, and in a little more than an hours time, I have them all ready and waiting.

Next are the rails, and they are super easy to make, the parts have already been milled and machined to proper specs, and now I just have to glue and screw all the cleats to the rail, attach the hardware to the ends, as well the matching hardware to the head and foot boards, and then finish everything. 

I will only do a simple clear finish on all the pieces, so this makes everything far easier for me as well.

By the time lunch time rolls around, I am done all the assembly, and all I have to do is finish it all. I collect Matthew and we head up to the house, holding hands as we walk.

“So, how's your diaper, Baby?”

“Super thick, super soggy, and super awesome.”

“I think I agree with you. Are you close to capacity yet?”

“Nah, doubt it, I bet I can go 'til dinner time at least, maybe even bedtime. I wanna see how long it'll last though.”

“Same, and me too.” I said happily.

We went and made lunch, ate and cleaned that up, had a good drink, and then headed to the shop to continue playing.

Matthew had completed the three pieces that he had done the day before, and then started on some new ones. He had done another three before lunch, and so he went and finished them as well when we got back. 

I got everything into the spray booth and started spraying it all, and once the first coat was done, I went and started getting all the slats ready that would hold the mattresses in place. For the most part, I am using scrap lumber where possible, and manage to scrounge up more than enough spruce and pine to do almost half of them, before I have to start milling fresh stuff. Once more, these beds may be for charity, and I am making them as simple as I can, but I am also making sure that they are good and strong, so I am not using shit materials for this either.

By the time dinner was rolling around, I had the beds all completed and ready to ship out, and Matthew had finished another six pieces, all of them now drying in fact. He is doing exceptionally well with this, and maybe soon I will start teaching him something else, such as the lathe and or the bandsaw. I think that he is nearly ready for them. We cleaned up, and then headed to the house, holding hands again as we went.

“So, how's your baby diaper now Baby?” I asked as we were walking.

“Mmmm, even more thick, even more soggy, and even more awesome.” He smiled brightly.

“Good. Mine too. Close to leaking yet?”

“Nope, don't think so.”

“Good. We can strip down to just our super thick, super soggy baby diapers once we get inside and see how we are then.”

“Okay.” He said brightly.

And we did so. We headed right to my bedroom and stripped each other until we are standing in only our super thick baby diapers. I felt both his and mine, and I think we will last at least a couple hours more yet, so that is most excellent. We made and ate dinner, then decided to sit and play board and card games again, since we both enjoy that a lot.

“Well Baby Boy, I think my diaper's done, I've started dripping onto the floor. How's your diaper?” I asked after we had been playing for a good couple hours, and it is now getting pretty close to bed time.

“Not leaking, yet, but I think I'm pretty close to full now too.”

“Good. Roughly twelve hours of heavy usage, not bad, not bad at all.”

“Mmmhmm. I do haveta go to the bathroom though, I've been holding it for a couple hours already, 'cause I didn't wanna haveta take this gloriously soggy baby diaper off just to go potty.” He said.

“Come to think of it, me too.” I laughed.

We cleaned up our mess, shut everything down, and then headed to my bedroom to strip each other. After stripping each other of our super saturated diapers, we each went to the washroom. I to mine, and Matthew to the main. I unloaded myself well, making certain to clean up well, and met Matthew back in my bedroom only a few minutes later, and within just a few seconds or so of each other.

“Can we diaper up just as thickly again?” Matthew asked excitedly.

“Don't see any reason why not.” I smiled happily.

“Goody. Wish I could wear such an awesomely thick and thirsty baby diaper all day everyday, that'd be so amazing.”

“Yeah, but we can't wear them outta the house, we don't want anyone to really truly know. Just remember, most people fail to understand our love of diapers. I mean, I do truly need them, but that doesn't mean anything to them. They'll also try and cause problems, even though it hurts no one at all.” I said as I laid Matthew down to start diapering him good and proper.

“Yeah, I know, and that's sad.”

“Yeah, it is. I actually meant to ask you how you're doing at school now with wearing diapers and all, has anyone noticed or anything? How's the teasing?”

“The kids still tease me, no change there, but still just about being gay. I don't think anyone's noticed that I'm diapered, and certainly no one's said anything.”

“That's good. Do you just smile and thank them like I told you to?”

“Yeah. Was actually kinda nice, to tell you the truth. One boy, he was totally at a loss for words when I just thanked him, he said nothing else and turned and walked away.”

“That's good.”

“There is a boy though, in the next grade, I think he's ten and a half, I'm pretty sure he's diapered too. I saw him coming out of the nurses office the other day, and he wasn't sick or anything, 'cause I saw him after lunch with the rest of his class running and playing, so I wondered about it. He wears loose fitting clothes and an undershirt, just like me, so I can't tell for sure, but I think he might just be a baby boy too.”

“What else do you know about him?” I asked curiously.

“Well, he's really cute, he's super shy, he never hangs around other kids unless he can't help it, like when he's playing in gym class like I saw the other day, I don't think I've ever heard him speak more than a couple words, I'm pretty sure the bullies tease him every bit as much as they tease me, but because we're in different grades, we have breaks at different times, so I never really see him. Nothing much else though.”

“You have breaks at different times?” I asked curiously, I have never heard of this.

“Yeah, apparently because our school's so large, they split us up a bit so that it prevents problems. We have the younger kids on one side, then the older on the other, and only two classes of each are on lunch or break at a time. They usedta have lotsa problems with bullying, and not enough people to watch us all, so they did that to help reduce it some, not so sure it works, but maybe it does help.”

“Wow, how many kids are in your school?”

“Thousand, I think.”

“Yikes.” I said, and just as I said that, I finished taping Matthew up into his super thick and thirsty baby diaper. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“On what?”

“You got through an entire baby diaper change without cumming, and even though you're hard, like you normally are, you're not close.”

“Huh, I did, didn't I.”

“Yep.”

“Guess all you haveta do is keep my attention on something else.” He giggled.

“Yeah, now you just haveta learn to do so on your own.”

“Not sure I can.” He admitted.

“No, right now, you probably can't. Now, diaper me up Baby?”

“Okay.” He said happily.

Well, he managed to not cum as I was diapering him, but half way through diapering me, apparently he had had too much, because as I smacked his hand to stop him from playing, it must have been too much, because he exploded and crumpled to the floor. I had to laugh, because one second he was there, then the next he was gone, and all I can hear is his panting and gasping. Well, that sound is more than enough for me as well, and so I latch on, stroke only four times, and explode.

I aimed myself straight up, so that the vast majority of my cum would land right back where it started, and most of it did. I wiped up the rest that did not with my fingers and deposited it into my diaper, then proceeded to finish diapering myself.

Now that I have gotten used to Matthew diapering me, I can honestly say that I do not care for having to do it myself. Sure I have to warn him not to play all the time, but I truly do enjoy it, and would let him if it was the right thing to do. It is not yet, the law be damned with the fact that they think that it is still seven years away for him, because it is only weeks, at most. When the time is right, I will allow him to finish me off and enjoy the fruits of his labour.

As soon as I am diapered, I hop down from my change table, scoop up the incredibly sexual little boy on the floor, and carry him to his bedroom. I almost slipped him into my bed, but that cannot be my call. It has to be his. I tucked him in, gave him a kiss to his forehead, and left him to have a good sleep.

I headed to bed myself, I am more than ready as well, and fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ah, Saturday morning. The finest of mornings. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I have an incredibly beautiful boy cuddled up beside me, his super thick and soggy diaper pressed against my upper thigh. He is once again humping me slightly in his sleep. His head is on my shoulder, his nose nearly buried in my armpit, I hope I do not stink, and he is huffing and puffing already.

And that is when I realized that he was not asleep, he was whimpering and moaning, whispering my name, and then he shuddered in his powerful orgasm. I cupped his soggy bum, patting it lovingly. As soon as he came down, he looked up at me and blushed.

“Oops.”

“Not oops, you know you're not supposed to be doing that.”

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Just feeling you next to me makes me weak.”

“Control your impulses, or I'll control them for you.”

“How.” He whispered.

“Lock my door, refuse to allow you to change me, not change you, and if I haveta, put a little cock cage on you that'd prevent you from getting hard.”

“Please don't do that. I love having you change me, and I love changing you too. I know you like it too.” He whined.

“Yes, I do enjoy you changing me, I love it in fact, but you need to control yourself Baby. Don't make me do something that neither of us want.”

“I'll try, I promise.”

“I know, you can't help yourself from being a sexual little being, and you are so sexual and sensual, there's nothing wrong with that, but you do need to learn to control it better. If you'd like, I could get you a cock cage, it might help, because if you can't get hard, you can't get those urges?”

“Would it really help?”

“Maybe, hard to say. Never tried it myself.”

“Would you try it with me?”

“Sure, why not. Maybe next weekend, assuming you still wanna come here next weekend again?”

“Oh yeah, I'd really like to.” He smiled brightly again.

“Good, I'd really like you to as well. Well, let's get up, both our super thick baby diapers are more than okay for the time being, and I wanna go do some gymnastics. What say we put on our tights and go play.”

“Okay. Man, you're gonna look so insanely sexy in your tights with that super thick and soggy baby diaper on.” Matthew groaned.

“And so will you.”

We got out of bed and found our respective tights, Matthew has his purple ones, while I grabbed a red one for myself, and then we helped each other to get dressed. Matthew groaned as soon as he saw me, I groaned deeper seeing him.

“You like.” Matthew asked, sounding even huskier than I have ever heard him before.

“Oh yeah. You?”

“Oh yeah.” He moaned.

“Settle down there Baby, you're about to cum again.” I laughed.

“And you're not?”

“I'm certainly hot and hard, but I can control myself. Seeing you like this does make me hard, absolutely, but then, it'd make even the pope hard, you're so incredibly sexy like this, but that doesn't mean what you think it means either.”

“Ah nuts.”

I laughed again, clasped Matthew's tiny little hand in mine, and led the way to the gym. 

For almost two hours, I worked Matthew good and hard. A solid half an hour on just stretching, and then the rest of the time we worked on more advanced floor gymnastics. He is already exceptional in almost every way, but still, I can teach him even more. I figure that by the time that Liz makes it back from her trip that I will have taught Matthew everything that she knows, and he will probably surpass her in skills for good.

Our diapers are now getting sufficiently soggy to require replacing, but we still have a few minutes before we have to do that, and we are both getting close to famished now. We hit the kitchen, make a good filling breakfast, and sit down and eat. After cleaning up, we head out to the pool now to do a little more exercises and to relax. Matthew is only slightly hard as we strip each other, but shoots to full hardness as he cleans himself, but does manage to hold off from cumming before we finish cleaning, so that is good.

We swam only a few laps, like twenty or so, before going and sitting back in the hot tub for a bit, then transferred to the sauna, then the steam room, and finally back to the hot tub.

“Mmmm, this sure is nice. I can't wait 'til I'm living here, I just wish it was permanent. I'd miss Mommy though, so I can't move in with you.” He said sadly.

“Same here Baby. Only a couple more weeks though. Has your mom gotten you enrolled for home schooling yet?”

“Yeah, she's sent everything in, now she just hasta wait for it to go through. How 'bout Liz?”

“Same.”

“I sure am glad it's her going with my mom and not me, man, that was gonna be horrible.”

“Know how you feel, actually. Like you, I hate traveling, I'd rather just stay right here, thank you very much.”

“Yeah. So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the weekend, and what are we gonna do when I live here, even if just for a month.”

“Nothing much. Work and play here mostly, you'll get to help me with some of my charity work, we might try and go out and do a few things here and there, but I'm usually quite satisfied with just sticking around home for the most part.”

“Okay, that sounds good, because I'm the same.”

We spent only a little more time in the hot tub, talking and laughing, before getting out and going and getting cleaned up. We headed to my bedroom to get diapered, and we are both in agreement that we are going to go nice and thick once more, because, why not. We have nowhere to go or to be, only here, and here no one can see us. Matthew managed to not cum as I was diapering him, but only because I kept him talking and laughing the whole time, and while he did have to be warned not to play once, he did remarkably well this time. 

We dressed each other in our work clothes, then headed out to the shop to continue our playing. Today I am going to start making some tables. I have a couple thousand board feet of decent quality western maple, care of a few trees I went and cut down for someone, and I kept all the wood. None of it is overly figured, and truth be told, it is pretty bland as far as maple goes, but it is far more reddish than traditional maple is, due to being a western maple, versus eastern, so it does have a nice colour. It is almost as strong as the eastern maple too, so it will make excellent tables, good and sturdy and strong.

I had asked Matthew on the way to the shop if he wanted to learn something new today, and he declined, saying that he was satisfied with the scroll saw for now, but that maybe next weekend he would learn something else. I was okay with this, and as soon as we made it to the shop, we separated ways and headed to our work areas.

I got started by drawing up some plans. Once more, I am going to make more than I need. I was asked for three tables, so I will do six, since I should be able to easily manage that many at once.

I got started on milling everything once I had more than enough lumber, and we managed to totally skip lunch, and by the time I was done all the milling, it was almost dinner time.

I looked over to Matthew and he has a good stack of things already cut and ready to finish, but he too is just working away with not a care in the world. I love that he can get in the zone so much like that as well. When Liz is with me, she never lets me get in the zone, she's constantly asking for help, whereas Matthew never does, he just figures it out on his own. As soon as Matthew finished the piece that he was cutting, I safely got his attention, and let him know that we have worked almost clear through to dinner time.

He laughed and said that would explain why he feels so hungry all of a sudden, but I agree. We clean up and shut down the shop as quickly as we can, and then head to the house, holding hands the entire way there.

I asked Matthew how his diaper is, and he said superbly soggy, I laughed and admitted that mine is as well. We both feel that we will last until after dinner, at least, so there is no point in changing yet. We do strip almost as soon as we are in the house though, and then make dinner together. We decided to just leave our diapers until bedtime, both of us feeling that we would probably be okay until then anyway, and even if we were not, neither of us really cared.

When bedtime came, so did both of us.

Matthew changed me first again, because he asked to, we are both almost leaking now, and I had to warn him twice to not play as he was changing me. He diapered me up just as thickly again, and then traded places with me. I opened up his super soggy baby diaper to expose his incredibly hard little boy cock, and he is pulsing yet again. He did not even last through cleaning before exploding this time. I guess he is exceptionally hot now after having not cum since quite early this morning, and without shock, he passed out once more.

I slipped his fresh diaper underneath his beautiful baby bum, lotioned, creamed, and then creamed him again. I just had to add my special cream to his diaper area, taking only a couple seconds worth of stroking to do so once again. I taped Matthew up nice and snug, carried him to his bedroom and placed him in bed again, covered him up, kissed him goodnight, and then headed to my bedroom to have another good sleep.

I did have an amazing sleep, and woke this morning to my little guest once again. This time he is actually asleep, and not diaper humping me. Once more I am on my back, he is nestled right into my side, he on his side, his nose pressed into my armpit again, and his soggy diaper pressed against my thigh. I reach down and hold him, cupping his soggy diapered bum and rubbing it tenderly. He is every bit as soggy as I can tell that I am once again. Which is, of course, great.

Matthew wakes up with a bright smile only about five minutes later.

“Mmmm, I love waking up feeling you rubbing my soggy baby diapered bum like that. It feels so loving.” He sighed deeply.

“You are loved.” I said, reaching down and kissing his forehead tenderly.

“Mmmm, I love you too.” He sighs even deeper this time.

“Our diapers are still okay for a bit, so wanna hit the gym and do our workout there first again this morning?”

“Okay, then breakfast and swimming again too?”

“Sounds good to me Baby. Let's get our baby diapered bums outta bed.”

He scoots out first and holds his hand out to me this time, and pulls me from bed as best he can, considering he is not exactly huge and strong. Neither of us let go of our hands though, and hold hands all the way to the gym once again.

We do almost the exact same routine as we had done the day before, and before too long we are changed, dressed, and heading to the shop. Yes, Matthew did have another powerful baby boygasm as I was creaming him up, but he did almost make it too, so that is better.

Matthew starts the sanding and cleaning process of all the pieces that he had cut the day before, while I go about starting the glue up of all the table top pieces and leg pieces. I will still have a lot of machining to do once everything is all dried, but I have already gotten a fair ways by the time a late lunch rolls around.

I go and check on Matthew's progress, and he has sanded everything and is in the midst of spraying his last piece with some spray paint to finish it off. I look over all his pieces and tell him that he has done an amazing job on them once again. He smiles brightly at this. I wait for him to finish, and then we head to the house, holding hands once again. We made and ate lunch, and just as we were finishing up, Liz and Leanne walked in.

“Aw nuts, does this mean I haveta go now?” Matthew pouted cutely.

“'Fraid so Baby, we haveta get home soon.”

“Nuts.” He said.

“Good grief Baby, you sure are thickly diapered.” Leanne laughed when Matthew got up to hug his mom. I also got up to hug Liz.

“You too Daddy, I hope you bought enough for me too.” She giggled.

“Of course. Of course they're only for home, they're much to thick to wear out.”

“Yeah, figured as much, it looks like you two are wearing pillows, it looks awesome, even though you're boys, and boys are yuck.” She giggled again.

“Yeah, well, girls are yuck.” I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

“Ah, you're so gay.”

“Yep.” I laughed.

“Where did you get such thick diapers, I just might haveta check that out for myself?” Leanne asked.

I gave her the information, telling her that the diapers I bought for Matthew are still way too big on him, and damn near wrap all the way around, but that they do look hot on him. He smiled brightly at this.

“I don't haveta get outta my super thick baby diaper yet, do I?”

“No, we're just heading home, and we have our own private entrance and elevator, so I see no reason at all that you'd haveta change, when clearly you're not needing a change yet.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” He sighed deeply.

“So, how come you're here so early, didn't expect you two 'til after dinner some time?” I asked curiously, thinking that they would have taken as much time together as they possibly could have.

“Yeah, well, something came up, and I actually need to talk to you about it.”

“Oh, should we ask the kids to leave?”

“No, they should have a say in this as well.”

“Okay, let's go sit down then.”

“Through a friend of a friend who happens to know my inclination, I was informed of a boy in Matthew's school that's being horribly abused at home. I was asked to take him in, since he's not only gay, but a full on diaper lover as well. Well, I said I'd love to, but that I hadta check into something first. I can only assume that you know why. Since I haveta be leaving soon, I can't very well take him, and I told my friend this, but that I did know someone else who'd likely be more than happy to. So, how would you feel about adopting a needy little gay baby boy?”

“Absolutely.”

“What's his name Mommy, is it Jordan?”

“As a matter of fact, that's exactly his name. You know him?”

“Yes, but not really. Only his name and the fact that I thought he was a diaper wearer.”

“Oh, you never told me about that.”

“Wasn't really certain, only thought he might be. He's really shy and never talks to anyone.”

“Oh, okay.” Leanne said.

“So, you said he's being horribly abused?” I asked.

“Yes, drunken bitch of a mother. She knows he has troubles, but really only at night. He started having daytime troubles and went to the nurse at his school, and she got him in touch with a doctor, and they've determined that he's not developing correctly. She's been giving him diapers for at school, as well it sounds as if she's been the one supplying him with diapers for night time, since his mother never did.

“It sounds as if he's verbally abused every morning that he wakes up wet, he's never claimed that it was physical, but the nurse assumes it is, since she's seen some questionable marks. He's always told her that there's nothing wrong, and that he didn't want her to do anything, but she's the friend of a friend, and she knows about me, and so she finally got in contact with me, when he very clearly came in with a hand print across his face on Friday.

“He begged her not to call the police, so she called me instead. She can't take him, she's a lesbian diaper lover as well, so she was hoping I would. He's been told that she's looking into a home for him where he can be who and what he is without fear. I'd like for you to come and meet him tomorrow.”

“Why'd she never call child services, I thought that they were required by law to do so in such cases?” I asked.

“He made her swear not to, but, in the same breath, she didn't wanna subject the poor boy to a system that totally shuns kids that are different, she knew he'd last at most two years before killing himself because of what some of those people would've done to him.”

“Ah, fair enough. Had a friend in foster care who was gay, and yeah, he was put through hell. That's not allowed now though, they're supposed to treat the kids with respect, give them everything they need?”

“Do you truly believe that people change, that they're not cruel to those of us who are different?” She asked pointedly.

“Fair enough. I suppose they wouldn't treat him right, but you're right, I will.”

“Good. Meet me at Matthew's school tomorrow morning and we'll get everything arranged.”

“Okay. So, why'd you think the kids needed to know this?”

“Because it affects them as well.”

“Yeah, well, not really Matthew all that much, even though he'll be living here for a month, and Liz was always told that if I ever found needy kids that needed us, that we'd adopt them in a heartbeat.”

“Matthew was told the same, but I also think that they're old enough to know what's happening.”

“So do I.”

“Good. So, I'm gonna call the nurse friend tonight and tell her the news, and then I guess we'll all meet in the morning.”

“Okay.”

Shortly after that, Liz and I got our hugs and kisses goodbye, and then Leanne and Matthew were gone.

Liz and I told of our weekends, and Liz really did nothing much either. We headed down to the shop, of course after getting her into a super thick baby diaper too, since she felt that it would likely last until morning, so it would so be worth it, and I agreed. We played in the shop until dinner time, had that, and then relaxed for the night.

Almost as soon as Liz was headed to school, I got ready to go and headed out as well. I have an appointment to keep at Matthew's school, but then I will go shopping after that. I made it to his school at just a few minutes after the bell rang, and saw Leanne and went and met her. She led me into the school and to the nurses office, where we find the nurse, as well as another lady there.

“Hi there Leanne, thanks so much for arranging this. You must be James.”

“Yes, good to meet you.” She said, shaking my hand.

“I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, she's a social worker, and she's gonna be in charge of getting Jordan out of his home and into yours.”

We passed names and shook hands as well.

“So, yeah, knowing what kids like Jordan are treated like in the foster system, we wanted to work out something a little more hush hush. Clearly we're going a little outside the law on this one, not going through the proper channels and all that, but in a case like this, I think that it truly is for the best. I know what I was treated like in foster care, being a lesbian diaper lover, and it wasn't pretty. I was ostracized, bullied, and abused, and I never want that to happen to another child, hence the reason I do what I do. Leanne has told us that you too are a full on gay baby boy diaper lover, so we all feel that you'd be the perfect candidate to adopt Jordan.”

“I'm glad to hear that there's someone out there that's actually working to protect the kids, though I'm sorry to hear that you didn't get the protection you needed.”

“I'm okay, I was tough, I never let them break me. Lost a couple friends because of that sorta thing though, and never wanna see it happen again.”

“Yeah, it's truly sad how people treat kids who are different. Just look how many homeless kids are on the street and you can see just what some people will do to kids who are different.”

“Exactly. Now, Jordan will be here in just a few minutes, at which time we'd like to leave the two of you for a while to bond, and then we'll come and make the offer to him.”

“Okay. That sounds good to me.”

We only had to wait a few minutes for a soft knock to be heard at the door. As soon as the nurse opened it, she talked softly to the cute and nervous looking little boy, and then she and the other two women left us.

“Hi there Jordan, my name's James. How are you.” I said, offering him my hand to shake. He took it in his soft little hand and shook it very gently.

“I'm good.” He whispered.

“Here, let's go sit down, we needta talk for a bit, okay.”

“Okay, why'd the nurse call you, you're not here to take me away, are you, I'm not in any trouble, am I?” He asked, tears starting to well in his big soft doe brown eyes.

“No no, you're not in any trouble, in fact, I might be here to help you in a big way. Now, I understand that you need diapers, and that they're starting to be needed all day.” 

“S.....s.....she told you. She promised she'd never tell anyone.” He asked, bursting into tears.

I went and picked up the shockingly light boy and held him to me, cradling his soggy baby bum. I kept whispering to him that he is okay, that it is okay, that I am not here to hurt or embarrass him, and that I know all about what he is going through.

“There there now Baby, feel better after that good cry?”

“I'm not a baby.” He whispered, with no real emotion.

“I know you're not, every bit as much as I'm not, yet I really am, and I call myself as such a lot. You see, we're a lot alike. I too wear diapers all day, every day, have since I was about your age.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. I love my thick thirsty tape on baby diapers now though, so much so that I'd never give them up. You might not be there yet, but soon enough, I think you will too, especially once you come and live with me.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You're gonna get the chance to come and live with me, if you'd like. The nurses girlfriend, one of the other ladies here, is a social worker, and she wants to place you in my care, I'd be your new daddy, because she doesn't want for you to haveta go through being hated for who and what you are.”

“Really.”

“Absolutely. Now, another thing that I think we're both alike in. I'm gay, I like boys.”

“You do?” He asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

“Sure do.”

“Wow, I never thought I'd meet someone like me. I only like boys too.” He said with far more emotion this time.

“Well, now you have. So, how would you like that, coming and living with me?”

“I won't get yelled at for being lazy?”

“Nope.”

“I won't get hit for being a useless animal?”

“Nope.”

“Will I get to eat and have hot showers?” He asked so softly I almost did not hear him, but I am still holding him, so I did.

“Absolutely. You'll finally be free to be who and what you are.”

“Oh yes please.”

“I thought that might be your response. Now, let's sit down and get to know each other for a bit.”

Jordan still has tears in his scared brown eyes. He really is cute like Matthew said he is. He is even smaller than Matthew is, both in height and weight, so I think he might be a tad malnourished as well. He has big beautiful bright eyes, thick full lashes and brows, a cute little upturned button of a nose, a crooked little grin hiding slightly crooked teeth. His lips are nice and bright and full, his ears are small and dainty. His hair is almost black it is such a dark brown, and is hacked off unevenly and too short to suit him. As I was holding him, I could feel all his ribs through his shirt, and through his soggy diaper, he hardly feels to have a bum at all. He certainly needs some good food and exercise, both of which he will get plenty of at my house.

We talked for a good hour more before we heard a knock at the door. The ladies came in and Jordan was asked what he would like to do, and he wholeheartedly proclaimed that he wanted to live with me. When all the papers were signed, Jordan cried again.

“So, how exactly are you doing this so that no questions will be asked?” I had to know.

“I'm going to Jordan's house next, where I explain more than a few things to his birth apparatus, collect all of Jordan's meager belongings, if he wants anything that is, and have her sign over full custody to you. We're bypassing social services entirely. I know a judge who'll happily do this for us.”

“Nice. That's nice and easy then.”

“Exactly.”

“So, how do we work it for Jordan getting to and from school?”

“Well, as I understand, you and Leanne have already set up your kids for home schooling, so I don't see any reason to send Jordan. Even if it takes a few days for it to go through, I think Jordan will be just fine. No, with the papers that you've got, you can get him enrolled in that just fine.”

“Oh, okay.”

“And James, Matthew's papers arrived this morning, so, I want you to take him home with you today, he can help Jordan out a great deal as well.” Leanne said.

“Oh, okay.”

“Oh, and Leanne, I have your papers here for Matthew as well.”

“What for?” I asked.

“Well, Matty's gonna be in your care for a month, so you need to be placed as guardian for him as well, and I need the same for Liz, otherwise I can hardly travel with her.”

“Oh, right, never thought about that. Shit, a passport, you're going outta the country, she doesn't have one.”

“Good time to let me know that.” She laughed.

“Never even dawned on me 'til now. Well, we better sign the papers, and then I gotta go get Liz and get her to the passport office, or it definitely won't be here in time.”

“No, I'll go get Liz and do that, you have two boys you need to care for.”

We all signed the paperwork that we needed to sign, the nurse went to the office and arranged for Matthew to be pulled from school, and then went and got him and brought him to me.

“James, do I getta come home with you today?” He asked excitedly while hugging me tightly.

“Sure do, but we have a few stops to make before we go home.”

“Okay. So, you getta come live with James, Jordan, that'll be so good for you as well. I'm a gay baby boy diaper lover too, I thought you might be, I saw you coming to the nurses office the other day.” He said excitedly again, probably sending poor Jordan straight into overload.

Jordan's eyes were just huge again, probably in shock.

“It's okay, every last one of us here are alike, my mommy told me so this morning on my way to school, so you're okay. I guarantee you'll love living there. I don't even live there, and I love it. Mind you, I get to live there for a month or so in just a couple weeks, I can't wait.”

“That's enough Matthew, don't overload the poor boy.” I said softly, laying my hand on the poor little trembling boys shoulder.

After taking care of all the rest of the formalities, I headed out with my boys in tow, and hopped in my car. So far Jordan has said nothing. I left him for a few minutes so that his brain could finally settle, and I think Matthew is doing the same thing, otherwise I am certain he would be talking.

“So, how are you feeling right now Jordan?” I asked softly once we reached the grocery store and parked. I turned around in my seat to face him, so that I can see him to do so.

“Not too sure. I think I'm happy, and scared, and nervous all at the same time.”

“That sounds about fitting, and I'd be shocked if you weren't feeling all that, and probably more too.”

“Yeah. Probably.”

“We're all alike though, so have no fears, you're welcome to be who and what you are.”

“I'm not sure what that is.”

“You'll figure it out soon enough.”

“Who and what are you guys?”

“Gay baby boy diaper lovers, of course.” Matthew said happily and proudly.

“You think I am too, don't you?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Clearly you need diapers, the rest is really up to you. Don't lie to yourself though. I think you already suspect certain things, and living with us will help you out a great deal. You're still really scared of who and what you are though, so it'll take time. If you have any questions at all though, no matter how embarrassing you may think they are, I assure you, it's not, and you can ask me absolutely anything at all.”

“Thanks.” He whispered.

“Okay, let's go in and go shopping boys.”

We went and did our shopping, grabbing everything that we will need for the next week or so, and when I threw in a new box of diaper wipes, a couple bottles of baby lotion, and a couple jars of diaper rash cream, I know that Jordan almost asked why, but was too embarrassed to do so. I also saw how his hand jerked up to his mouth every time he was scared or nervous, and decided that maybe throwing a couple soothers in the cart might not be a bad idea. This never seemed to register with him, so I am not even sure what he thought about that. Matthew grinned to me though.

After the grocery store, we made a couple other stops, mostly to get Jordan a few clothes and other assorted needs taken care of, and then we headed home. It was a pretty quiet car ride, because every time Matthew tried to talk to Jordan, he would answer as shortly as he could, so clearly he did not want to talk yet. There would be plenty of time for that though.

As soon as we made it home, I had the boys help me to bring everything into the house, and then we got started on putting it all away. I showed Jordan to the bedroom that would be his, and he liked it. It too has a diaper change table in there, almost all my bedrooms do, and as the boys went about putting away Jordan's things, I went and grabbed a really good selection of diapers, including doublers, and placed them on the shelf, along with the new case of wipes, and the lotion and cream. Jordan just stared at all this.

“I could stand to use a soggy baby bum change, and I think I wanna show Jordan how we really like our baby diapers around here, so change me please?” Matthew said.

“Okay.” I said.

I started stripping Matthew right there in front of Jordan, and Jordan just looked on in shock. Once down to just his slightly soggy diaper, since he had only had it on for a couple hours, I laid Matthew up on the change table and proceeded to change him. As per usual, he is as hard as granite, but thankfully he was able to hold his orgasm in. I am glad, because I am not sure how Jordan would react to that just yet.

The entire time that I was changing Matthew, and I had put him into the super thick diaper with doubler, Jordan watched with rapt attention. I am reasonably certain that he is probably good and hard inside his soggy diaper. I doubt he knows it though.

“There you go Baby, now hop down, so that I can get your baby brother all diapered up.”

“Cool, I always wanted a baby brother.” Matthew grinned brightly.

“Now, as for you Baby, let me get you into your nice thick thirsty tape on baby diaper.”

“Um....um.....um.....” Is all that he could come up with.

“It's okay, we're all boys here, you watched as Matthew got his soggy baby diaper changed, and you'll get to watch, and maybe even help as Matthew changes me too.”

Well, I think that I just watched Jordan blush more than I had ever seen anyone blush, and I think he damn near passed out from forgetting to breathe. I just stepped forth and started tenderly undressing him, until he was standing in front of us in just a cheap thin plain white diaper. I guess the school could not afford to get the good ones. I then picked Jordan up and laid him down and proceeded to change him.

I was right though, Jordan is hard, and I heard Matthew groan next to me, and then squeak and squeal a bit as he came. I guess seeing another cute boy all hot and hard in a soggy baby diaper was more than enough for him. Jordan had his eyes tightly closed, he had done so the second I got him down to just his diaper, so he never witnessed Matthew's lack of self control, though I have to wonder what he thought the sounds were.

As I was cleaning and then rubbing in the lotion and cream, Jordan grunted a couple times from the intense feelings, but he did not cum. Before too long I had him just as thickly diapered as Matthew is.

“There you go Baby, how's that feel?” I whispered softly and soothingly to the nearly petrified little boy.

“It feels nice.” He whispered back, just as he was reaching down to stroke his super thick baby diaper.

“That's good, now hop down so that I can trade places with you, I deserve to be just as thickly diapered now.”

“Really?” He said.

“Of course, gay baby boy diaper lover here, don't you remember.”

“Not even sure any more.”

“Fair enough.”

I picked Jordan up and set him on the floor. Matthew stripped me down to my soggy diaper, and then I took Jordan's place on the change table. Clearly I had brought one of my diapers in with me, so Matthew will be able to do so. Jordan once again watched with wide eyes, clearly he had not believed that I was diapered as well, but that is okay, seeing truly is believing.

Once more, I had to stay Matthew's hand as he was trying to lotion me just a bit more than was strictly needed, and he just said oops again and continued on. Before too long, I too am just as thickly diapered as the little baby boys are.

“Okay Babies, let's go sit down and talk, okay.”

As we went, I grabbed the new soothers and went and washed them, while the boys headed to the living room.

“Now, Jordan, I think that maybe you're a thumb sucker. Every time I saw that you got nervous or scared, you almost stuck your thumb in your mouth, but managed to stop it before it happened, so this is for you, I think you'll enjoy it. The other is for you if you'd like to try one as well Baby.”

“Wicked, thanks. Not sure if I will or not, was never a thumb sucker and never really thought about sucking a soother.” He said, and then popped it in his mouth and started sucking away.

Jordan just looked to me in shock, and I nodded to him, and so he slipped it in his mouth, and he sighed and relaxed almost instantly.

“There, that's better, now isn't it?” I asked softly. 

Jordan only nodded.

“That's good. How do you feel, sitting here with two other baby boy diaper lovers, in only super thick and thirsty tape on baby diapers?”

“Weird. Never thought I'd meet someone like me in the first place.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. There's lots of us out there, we're just hard to find.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course. You didn't honestly think you were the only one, did you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Never searched diaper love online or anything?”

“No, course not. Don't have a computer at home, and was never allowed near the computers at school, the other kids always took them instead.”

“Oh, that's too bad Baby. No, here you'll truly get to feel normal.”

“Thanks.” He whispered.

“I know you actually do need diapers, but when did you start dreaming about wearing them?”

“Not too sure, couple years ago, at least. I always knew I needed them, but it wasn't 'til my third accident at school that I finally went to the nurse and admitted that I was having problems. I couldn't possibly have told my mother, she would've killed me I'm sure.”

“Sorry that you hadta deal with that Baby, but no more. Here you not only get nice thick thirsty baby diapers, but you're more than welcome to use them to their fullest as well. Except poop, I don't clean up poopy baby bums, if you poopy your baby diapers, I'm gonna haveta ask you clean yourself up for that, okay.”

“Oh, no, I'd never poopy my diapers.” He blushed huge again.

“It's okay if you do. If it's a genuine accident because you're sick or something, then that's a different story, I'd help you out, but if it's just something that you like doing, then not so much, you'd haveta find someone else who likes that sorta thing to help you out.”

“Not me.” Matthew giggled.

“Don't worry, I don't really wanna poopy my diapers anyway.”

“So, how long have you felt that you were gay?”

“Not really sure. Not really sure I am, but I think I must be, I never think about girls at all, in fact, I kinda sorta hate most girls.”

“Things will start to make sense soon enough. Now that you have the chance to be happy, who and what you really truly are will start to flow through you. Let yourself be happy, and I guarantee you that you will be.”

“Thanks.”

We talked for a good hour more, before I decided that it was close enough to lunch time, and so we went and made and ate lunch, still talking the entire time.

The entire time that we were talking in the living room, I had one boy cuddled up to each side of me, which was nice, and they both helped to make lunch. After lunch, Matthew and I took Jordan on the dime tour of the house and the property, and even though he protested at first about going outside in just his diaper, he did not fight it when I told him that Matthew and I are, so he may as well too.

Jordan loves the pool and the gym, and he even likes the shop. Matthew proudly showed him several of the pieces that he had made, and told Jordan that Matthew would happily teach him how to do so as well.

We had a really nice tour, and then we decided to play board and card games and talk more. I wanted Jordan to really and truly open up, and so Matthew and I told him all sorts of things, everything that most would think was totally embarrassing, and encouraged Jordan to do so as well. He finally admitted that he had played with his little baby bum hole a little, and that he had been rubbing his little dinky for a while, and that every time he did so, either, he dreamed it was another boy doing it, and he admitted that he had dreamed of doing this to other boys for quite some time now as well.

Now that Jordan seems to be coming down from the shock that was this morning, and learning that here he is not a freak and has to hide, because he admitted that he always felt that he must hide all his secrets from his mom, he seems to be opening right up and allowing us to truly see who he is, and a gay baby boy diaper lover truly is emerging.

We had completely talked ourselves out by the time we started making dinner, and after eating and cleaning up, we decided to go curl up and watch a movie before bed. We ended up watching a couple short programs on TV after the movie, because it was not time for bed yet, but at just a few minutes to nine, both boys admitted that they are getting pretty tired, and nine is usually when I go to bed anyway.

“How are both your baby diapers?” I asked.

“I should probably be getting a change here, not so sure I'll make it through the night.” Matthew admitted, though I can fully tell that he does not want to remove such a gloriously soggy diaper yet, not when it is still not quite full yet.

“Not too sure.” Jordan said.

I gave him the squeeze test, and all three of us are in the same boat then, because I doubt he will make it through the night, but still have about two hours left in them, so we will all need to get our super soggy baby diapers changed.

“Okay baby boys, to my bedroom then and we'll get our soggy baby bums changed.”

“Okay.” Matthew said happily.

“Okay.” Jordan said softly.

I lifted Matthew up onto the table first and proceeded to change him, and half way through the lotioning, he exploded. All I heard from Jordan was a gasp and the word wow. I finished creaming and then taping Matthew up into just our regular night time diapers, and just as he was coming down, I lifted him up off the table and set him down, and picked up Jordan.

“I'm not so sure I should let you change me.” He said, blushing.

“What, watching me change Matthew, and seeing him have a pretty powerful baby boygasm had a profound effect on you or something?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

“No worries. Try not to cum, I won't be trying to make you, but Matthew never seems to be able to hold it in. I saw you hard earlier, so it's no big deal, we're all boys here, and you saw me hard earlier too, and Matthew too, so it's only fair.”

“Okay.” He whispered again.

I opened up his diaper and exposed his hot hairless erection, not quite as big as Matthew, but nearly as large, funny considering Jordan is the elder of the two, but I guess Matthew is just blessed there. Jordan is still well equipped for a boy his age, there is no denying that, and he is pulsing now. His taut little ball sack is tucked right up tight, and his bright purple head is just peeking out his tight little foreskin.

“You have a fine little erection, and some lucky baby boy is gonna be very happy with it one day soon.” I told Jordan softly.

“But not me, so don't get any ideas, James is mine, and I'm his, even though he won't let me yet.” Matthew giggled cutely.

“Really?” Jordan gasped.

“Yes, but that must never leave this house, please. If anyone knew that I even made you boys cum, even if just by accident, let alone allowing you to change my soggy baby diapers, I'd be in jail right fast. Clearly I'm not against what Matthew wants, and I do want him just as badly, but I'm making him hold off 'til he's more ready for it mentally, but his body's more than capable.”

“Wow. I won't tell, I promise. You really think my peepee's okay though, it's kinda small.”

“No, it's not small, it's about perfect for a boy your age and size, you have no worries there.”

“But Matthew's looks bigger 'an mine though.”

“Yes, he does seem to be a bit bigger than you, however, with that being said, he's also larger than most boys your age, whereas I'd say you're right about normal. He's also not huge though, and you're not small, so don't worry. What's important is that it feels super good when you play with it. I trust it does?”

“Oh yeah.” He moaned, but that may have been my rubbing the lotion tenderly into his soft little balls at the time.

“That's good, it's supposed to. Have you ever gone long enough to give yourself the good feelings, an orgasm, or a baby boygasm like I call it for baby boys your age?”

“Yeah, the first time was when I was playing with my bum hole a few months ago.” He grinned and blushed.

“Excellent.”

Jordan did not make it all the way through his creaming when he finally had enough and exploded. He squeaked and squealed so cutely, just like Matthew, and Matthew groaned as it happened.

“Did that nearly make baby cum again?” I laughed at him.

“Oh yeah.”

“I bet.”

Jordan came down a few seconds before I was finished taping him up, and so I picked him up and set him down.

“There you go Baby, how was that.”

“Wow, that was an awesome baby diaper change.”

“Yes, well, you too need to learn how to control yourself, you don't need to be cumming when I change your soggy baby diapers.”

“Man, I couldn't help it.”

“Know how you feel.” Matthew giggled.

“Yeah.” I chuckled. “Now, Jordan, I think it's your turn to change me this time.”

“I don't know how to though.”

“That's okay, we'll gladly help you out.”

I climbed up on the change table and we both guided Jordan in what to do and how to do it. He did a really good job, and I had to warn him twice not to play. He blushed huge both times and whispered sorry. Finally he taped me up and I hopped down.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to play with your peepee.”

“It's okay Baby, it was just your bottom head trying to control things.”

He got a really puzzled look on his face from that, so I had to explain it to him, and he actually laughed, because he said it totally made sense, because that was exactly what it felt like too. 

I got both boys into bed, after we all had a nice big drink of water, I gave both baby boys kisses to the foreheads, and then I too headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not know when, but I ended up with both boys in bed with me some time throughout the night, and I woke to feeling one cuddled up on each side of me. I am on my back, they are both on their sides, both have their faces pressed nearly into my arm pits, both their top arms are across me and rested on each other. I have a hand full of hot soggy baby bum in both hands. Wow, what could a guy possibly do right to wake up in such a way as this.

Matthew woke up first, and when I felt that he was awake, I looked over, and he looked up, and he kissed me quickly on the lips.

“Good morning Baby.” I whispered.

“Good morning Baby.” He whispered right back.

“Did you have a good sleep, and when'd you come in?”

“Yeah, had a good sleep, and not sure, never looked at the clock. Jordan wasn't in here yet though, not sure when he came in, never heard or felt him come in either.”

“Okay.”

We cuddled for a bit before Jordan also woke up.

“Good morning there Baby, how'd you sleep?”

“Sorry for coming in, I couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up, I was scared, I've never slept anywhere before. I tried calling your name, but you didn't wake up. Matthew was already in here, so I hoped you wouldn't mind.”

“That wasn't what I asked Baby, I asked, how'd you sleep.”

“After I came in here, really well.” He said, looking as if we were ashamed.

“That's good. I'm glad that you came in and cuddled up, if you couldn't sleep and were scared, that's a good reason, and I don't mind at all. In fact, I was trying to figure out how I got so lucky as to get to cuddle up to two gorgeous little baby boys all night long.”

“Really, you don't mind, I'm not gorgeous though.”

“Sure you are. You're a right hunk of hot gay baby boy diaper lover, and some lucky boy is gonna get himself a really good baby boyfriend.”

“But, I'm so skinny, my hair is gross, and I don't think I'm good looking at all.”

“I don't wanna hear you talk about yourself like that ever again young man, or I swear, I will put you over my knee and smack that soggy baby bum of yours, while tickling you, until you admit you're gorgeous. Yes, you're far too skinny to be healthy, but we can work on that, and yes, your mother sure never tried to cut your hair to make it look nice, but I will from now on, we just haveta let it grow out some more, then we can do something more with it and truly make you gorgeous. And just remember one thing, no one is ugly unless they're ugly in their heart. Sure, not everyone is what everyone else thinks of as gorgeous, but to some, they are. Remember, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, not everyone sees the same things, and sometimes people don't see physical beauty, but beauty of character and soul. I think you may have it all though, you seem to have a very caring character and soul, as well you're quite good looking.”

“He's right, I've always thought so too.” Matthew said.

“No, you're gorgeous, my god, even the boys who teased you at school thought you were too good looking.”

“Oh, you knew about that?”

“Yeah, I hid so well that sometimes I heard them talking. One of the boys told the other boys that you were so pretty that you just hadta be gay.”

“Yeah, well, I am gay.” Matthew giggled.

“Yeah, me too.” Jordan sighed deeply.

“Good.” I said. “Now, let's get our soggy baby bums outta bed Boys and go do our swimming before breakfast.”

“We swim before breakfast?” Jordan said.

“Yeah, it's too early for breakfast, and it's the perfect time to do our workout.”

“Oh, I haveta do a workout?”

“Yep, you'll do fine. You do know how to swim, though, right?” I thought I should ask, since I did not think of it the day before.

“Yeah, but probably not very good.”

“How'd you learn how to swim?” Matthew asked.

“Swim lessons with school last year.”

“Oh, yeah, forgot that they did that. Never saw you there.”

“My grade went different days than yours.”

“Good point, there was only two grades there.”

“Yeah, I was in the other one.”

“You can at least swim in the deep end and all that?” I asked.

“Yeah, I can even swim under water and all that, but we only took lessons for a few months, otherwise I've never swam before or after again.”

“Okay. Now, we don't wear any clothes in our pool, at all, ever, and nor will you. You'll be fine, we've already seen it all anyway.”

“Okay.” He said simply.

I had thought that he might protest that, but he must have realized that I was right, we have seen it all already. I hopped out of bed, pulling both baby boys to the edge, both giggling as I did so, and then I took a hand of each boy in one of mine, and led them to the pool. When we made it to the showers, I reached out and released the tapes on Jordan's diaper first, and it fell to the ground with a satisfying splat, and then I did the same to Matthew's diaper, and it too hit the ground. Mine followed seconds later after each boy took a side and released the tapes on my diaper, it made the largest splat sound.

We cleaned up, and then hit the pool. Jordan is not a great swimmer, yet, but he actually does pretty well already. I did have to give him some pointers, and of course I had to urge him to push and do a good workout. Clearly he is not used to this in the least, and could last nowhere near as long as Matthew and I did. After Jordan had to bow out, I told him to stay in the shallow end and just do what he could, but to stay moving until we were done. He would join us every few minutes and try again, but would bow out again after another lap or two until we were done.

“Boy am I ever gonna be tired later, that was a lot of work.” Jordan said as we were heading to the sauna.

“That was nothing, wait 'til after breakfast when we go and do gymnastics.” Matthew said.

“You probably shouldn't have told him that Baby.” I laughed.

“We haveta do more after breakfast too?” He gasped.

“Yeah, but we won't make you do near as much as we do.” I said.

“Why though?”

“Because it's good for us, that's why.”

We laid back in the sauna for as long as we could, and then hit the steam room and did the same in there, and finally we slipped into the hot tub to truly relax. In the sauna and steam room, we hardly talked, but once in the hot tub, we did. I asked Jordan what all he knew about his body and what was to happen, and encouraged him to ask any question he could ask about what is going to happen. I made Matthew answer most of the questions, and only stepped in when and if Matthew did not remember all the details, which was why I wanted to do this for him.

After soaking in the hot tub for a good long while, we dove into the pool to cool down and close our pores, then hit the showers to clean up again, and then went and got diapered up. The boys both wanted extra thick, but I said we could not, because I had no idea when Matthew would have to leave, but, like he said, it did not matter, because he would just be going home anyway, so I relented and allowed us all to be extra thickly diapered, oh what a horrible shame, right. What is a gay baby boy diaper lover to do. Well, get extra thickly diapered, of course.

After a good healthy breakfast, Matthew and I then led Jordan to the gym, where we started doing our stretches.

“Holy shit, Matthew just folded in half?” Jordan gasped, and then slapped his mouth at having sworn.

I could not help but to laugh.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to swear, please don't spank me?” Jordan begged, tears already spilling down.

“It's okay Baby, I don't believe in spanking, other than playfully, and besides, I think you hit yourself more than hard enough. Not to mention, I don't really care what words you use, so long as you don't swear all the time. I don't, and I expect the same from you. Sometimes a swear word truly is the only word that fits a situation, I accept that, and I'm okay with it. If you develop a filthy mouth, we may have to figure out a suitable punishment, but never a spanking.”

“Really.” He whispered.

“Really really.”

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome. Now, I don't expect you to be able to, holy shit, fold in half, but follow along, and try and stretch as well as you can, okay.”

He giggled at me, but did try and follow along as we did our stretching routine. Jordan actually did fairly well, considering he told us that he has never really done most of this, other than a little in gym class. Sure, he could not stretch near as far as either Matthew or I could, nor could he hold for nearly as long, but he did remarkably well for a near on newbie.

After a good stretching routine, Matthew and I proceeded to teach Jordan all the basics of gymnastics. He could not do a cartwheel or a handspring yet to save his life, but considering that this really is the first time he had ever tried much of what we are teaching him, he is doing relatively well. It was not even half an hour later when Jordan admitted that he was just getting too tired to carry on, so I told him to go ahead and sit and watch as we did our practice now, and then really showed off for him, to see what we were teaching him.

“Wow, you guys are really good.” Jordan said as we finished up and joined him.

“Thanks.” We both said, and then I told him of my Olympics past, and he was suitably impressed.

We then went and got dressed and headed out to the shop to play, and Matthew started teaching Jordan exactly how to use the scroll saw as soon as we made it. I watched and listened to ensure that he was teaching it correctly, but he did an amazing job, and was an incredibly patient teacher. I left them to it, and went and started doing some work myself.

As soon as Matthew was done teaching Jordan everything that he needed to know, I stopped what I was doing and proceeded to teach Matthew everything about the bandsaw and what all he could do on it. He has only really used it a couple times, so is not yet comfortable with it, and I had never truly let him do so on his own yet.

Of course Matthew heeded the warnings that a bandsaw was a far more dangerous tool, and can and will cut your finger off without care or concern. After only about half an hour of intense tutelage, I backed off and allowed him to do his thing. I taught him how to make a few styles of bandsaw boxes, simple scoops, and a few other decorative items, and he started playing and making all sorts of things from several of my scrap pieces that are perfect for this sort of thing.

I went back to what I was doing, still working on the tables that I am making. With all the tops and legs all glued up, now it is time to start shaping everything and making them look more table like. I start on the tops first, since they will take the most amount of work to do. Considering the tops are ninety centimeters wide, and my planer and thickness sanders only go up to sixty centimeters wide, I did make the tops in two pieces, and then I will glue them together once they are much closer to perfect, this will save me a huge amount of time later.

Once all the table top halves were near perfect, I glued them up into the six actual tops. They will be ninety by one hundred and eighty centimeters, with rounded corners and simple bull-nosed edges, and of course, solid maple, and already they are looking really good.

As soon as I have the table tops glued up, I start working on the legs. These will only be slightly tapered on all four sides, and then the corners rounded over to make them softer. They are starting out as a nine centimeter square piece, so this makes my life much easier. I do most of the tapering work at the table saw, but then clean all my cuts at the jointer, before heading to the router table to round over all the edges.

Now all I have left to do before I finish the tops are to create all the skirt pieces that tie everything together, and I get this done in quick order. I am making everything so that they are easily dismountable for ease of transportation and moving, and the skirt pieces are getting special cleats to hold them to the top to allow the wood to move.

By the time I am finished all this, I realize that we have once more worked straight through lunch, and it is already nearly two in the afternoon. I safely get the boys' attention, and tell them to clean up, that we need to go in for lunch, and they both say that they are getting really hungry now that they have stopped working.

As we are walking up to the house, I am holding both boys' hands, and they are both happy. 

“So, how are you boys' baby diapers?” I ask as we walk.

“Nice and soggy.” “Good.” They both answer at the same time, so much so, that I cannot tell which of of them said what.

“Good.” I say. “What's the point of wearing such a gloriously thick baby diaper if you don't wet it and keep it nice and soggy.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Both boys agree as one.

“That's good. You're a full blown little gay baby boy diaper lover now too, aren't you Jordan.”

“Yeah, I really am.” He smiled serenely at me.

“Good, I'm happy for you. You're such a beautiful baby boy, and you deserve to wear your thick thirsty baby diapers all day every day, and never haveta go peepee on a potty ever again.”

“Thanks.” He said, smiling brightly.

We made and ate lunch, talking and joking and laughing the entire time, having a nice time. We are back in the shop, playing, when only about an hour later Leanne and Liz walk in.

“Hi there Ladies.” I said.

“Hi.” They both said, Liz coming and giving me hugs.

“James, can I ask a favour?” Leanne said once I let Liz go.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Would you keep my heathen beast, I can't take off from work, I'm too busy right now, and he's already been pulled from school. I have all his things in the car for his home schooling, as well as more clothes, not that he needs lots.”

“Sure.” I said instantly.

“Thought you might like that.” She grinned. “And how are you doing Jordan?”

“Great, I'm a gay baby boy diaper lover.” He smiled brightly.

“And such a beautiful gay baby boy diaper lover you are too, well, for a boy anyway.” She laughed.

“Thanks.” He smiled shyly.

“And James. I got Liz's passport all underway, I should get it some time this week, which might be good, because we might be able to leave as early as Saturday if all goes well. Will you have a problem with that?”

“No, and even if I did, I think Liz would have something to say about that.” I had to laugh, and she nodded wholeheartedly.

“Yeah, probably true.” She laughed. “Anyway, I've been invited to a couple more events and shows, and might even end up being an extra week longer than previously arranged, so we could be gone as long as two months if all goes well.”

“That's excellent for you I'm sure, and six or eight weeks really doesn't make too much difference.”

“Better than excellent. If all goes well, I could be looking at a very lucrative offer.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, like one to one and a half million dollars in the first year alone.”

“Very lucrative then. That's great. When will you know about Liz's passport then?”

“My friend said she'd try for Thursday, but Friday if she couldn't.”

“So, only a few days then, that's fast. Have you already booked everything then, but made sure you could postpone if needed?”

“Yep, it's good having friends in the right places, and yes, did it all last night actually.”

“Good.”

We talked for a few more minutes, but then Leanne took her leave, only this time leaving Matthew with me. Boy am I upset about that. Like huge not. She said that she would set all of Matthew's things by the front door on her way past, and we were good with that.

Liz joined us boys in working in the shop, but only after going in and getting changed into some more appropriate work clothes. Because Jordan is on the scroll saw, and Matthew is on the bandsaw, which is Liz's second most favorite, Liz came and helped me with sanding all the parts that I can now. She is really good at sanding, making sure to not go too far in any one area over another, which is good. Of course, sanding this many pieces takes even two of us quite some time, and we manage to finish up at just a few minutes before dinner time, but then, we still have to go in and make it as well, so it will be some time away still.

I look at both boys' progress before leaving the shop, and tell both that they are doing a great job. Jordan too seems to be quite creative and hands on, and he too seems to really enjoy the woodworking. 

The first thing that we all do as soon as we enter the house is to strip down to just our soggy baby diapers, except Liz, who keeps her little halter top on, but it is no larger than an average bikini top.

We all help to make dinner, then sit down to eat, as we do, we talk.

“So, Liz, how was your unexpected removal from school yesterday?”

“Awesome. Leanne had me called to the office, and so I went and saw that she was there, and I was happy, then she told me what was happening and I was happier still. We still needta go and get me a new computer for doing my schoolwork, so, can we do that tomorrow?”

“Sure, and I'll get one for Jordan at the same time, and get him all set up as well.”

“Okay.” She said happily. “Oh, and you remember the boy in my class I told you about, the one I think is a gay baby boy as well?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I never got the chance to tell you that we talked on Friday or yesterday morning as well.”

“That's good, he finally worked up the courage and came to you I trust?”

“Yeah. Came up to me and asked if we could talk. Almost didn't hear him, he was whispering so quietly. He asked me if I was wearing a diaper, and I of course said yes, and asked him if he is as well, and he admitted that he was too. I asked him why after explaining why I wear diapers, and this is what he told me.

“He said that he's always hadta wear diapers, but that most people don't know that, but that he also never allows anyone close enough to him to be able to tell at all. He says he purposefully wears loose and baggy clothes and diaper shirts to hide it, and almost no one ever notices. He says he can't remember what exactly is wrong, but it's something inside his head that doesn't work properly, which causes him to always pee, he can't control it at all, and never will, unless he goes for a possibly dangerous brain surgery to repair it.

“I asked him if he ever will, and he blushed and said no. Of course, I'd pretty much already told him that I'm a full baby girl diaper lover anyway, so I suppose that that wasn't so hard, but I did make him admit that he's a full on baby boy diaper lover too. We talked more and more, and I found out that he's a foster child, and that while he's never bothered at home that he wears diapers, since they've had him since he was a baby and all, and of course they know what's happening, he knows that they don't really even like him, and that he's there for the money and nothing more.

“He of course wanted to know how you were so okay with me just wearing diapers during the day, even though I don't really need to, so I told him that you're a baby boy diaper lover too. He was shocked, and I think more than a little hard too, 'cause I saw that he hadta readjust himself.” She giggled.

“Dirty girl.” I laughed.

“What, like you never haveta.”

“Yeah, but I thought you were gay, why would you notice such a thing?” I teased.

“Was kinda hard to miss, but talk about yuk.” She giggled “Anyway, I asked him what he'd do to get to live with someone like us that truly understands his love of diapers. He groaned and said anything. I told him that if he wanted the chance to do so, then all he hadta do was admit to me that he's a little gay baby boy diaper lover, and that maybe my daddy'd be happy to do so. At first he was shocked, but I made him admit that he's gay, but so did I, and told him that you are too, and that you'd probably adopt him if he wanted to.

“This was all on Friday, and then yesterday morning when I got to school, he pulled me aside and asked me if I really meant it, and of course I said yes, that if he was truly a little gay baby boy diaper lover, then maybe you'd do it. I told him our phone number and to call you when and if he wanted to talk to you about it. Not sure when he'll call, but I think that he will, probably soon.”

“Okay, you didn't tell him about my soon to be baby boyfriend, though, did you?”

“No, 'course not. Same with my soon to be baby girlfriend, that's kinda sorta not legal, so I didn't wanna say anything anywhere but here, so that nothing could happen.”

“Good, glad you're so smart.”

“Thanks.” She beamed proudly.

“When do you think he'll call?”

“Hard to say. I think he's spent a long time trying to hide who and what he is, I think, from the way he sounded, that he's known for a long time, but knows that it'd be horrible to say anything like that in a foster home. I think that he's having a hard time even admitting it to himself, because it was really hard to get him to admit it to me, even when I told him that I know he is, and that I am too.”

“With how smart and perceptive that you are, I don't doubt this in the least. Also, most kids are scared shitless of anyone ever finding such things out about them in the first place, but most especially by their family. You were lucky in that regard, because you've always known fully about me, which helped you to see all this in others, because you never hadta hide yourself. Deep down you always knew you'd be perfectly safe telling me who and what you were, so you weren't scared.”

“Thanks, and yeah, I think you're right, because I did always know.”

“Same, I always knew that my mom would never care, because I knew that she was the same too.” Matthew said.

“Wish I hadn't hadta be so afraid of people finding out about me all the time, it was horrible.” Jordan said.

“Well, now you don't, and that's all that matters.” I smiled warmly to my newest son.

“Thanks.” He smiled back.

“So, Baby, which boy is it anyway, you never told me, which I knew the reason why, and also why I never asked, but if he's gonna be calling eventually, I probably should know now.”

“Hayden.”

“Very nice. Shockingly cute, but downtrodden. You're right, he always wears way too baggy and unkempt clothes, and he always looks so sad and depressed.”

“Yeah, I asked him about that.”

“What'd he say?” I asked.

“He said he wants so many friends, but knows that the second they find out that he wears diapers, that they'll abandon him and more than likely tattle as well. I just said, so what. Well, I think that he's just too scared, and I told him so, but that he could call me a friend, but that I wasn't gonna be coming to school anymore, because I was gonna be home schooling, and that I was even going to France for a month or so. He was upset to hear this, because he wants a friend so much, even if a girl, but, like he said, we know everything about each other, so neither of us would ever tell.”

“Poor baby.” I said.

“I know how he feels, I felt the same way, why make friends when you know they're only gonna end up hurting you.” Jordan said sadly.

“Yeah, but really, so what. It only hurts them in the long run, you shoulda just stood proud and tall and said, yeah, so what, I am who I am, and you can't hurt me. Granted, you didn't even wear diapers, you just wet the bed, and only sometimes your pants. They didn't really haveta know anything.”

“Yeah, I guess so, I'm starting to see that now.”

“Good.”

“Daddy, did you realize that we missed gymnastics?” Liz asked.

“Yeah, did that on purpose, wasn't sure when you were coming home, and with everything still so up in the air, I decided to not even bother. Neither you nor Matthew really needed to be there, you can both afford to miss a class or two. Not to mention, you're gonna be missing two months or so worth anyway.”

“Oh, okay, never thought about that, but I did get home in plenty of time to go still, but I guess I understand why.”

We continued to talk as we ate, and then all helped to clean up. Because Liz and Matthew had missed their class, we did decide to go to the gym and practice ourselves, and so, in only our nice soggy diapers, we headed to the gym and worked out. We taught Jordan lots more, and finally got him to do a decent cartwheel and a couple other things. We all had a good time, and worked hard, so that is good.

It was unanimously decided after we were done our workout, that our diapers were pretty much done for anyway, and that the hot tub, sauna, and steam room would all feel really good right about now. We headed to the change room, and I think both boys were shocked when Liz just stripped off her diaper in front of them. I do not honestly think that they had thought this far ahead. I had told them both that there are no clothes allowed in the pool, at all, ever, so I do not think that they realized that that meant Liz as well.

“What, you both act like you've never seen a naked girl before?” Liz giggled.

“Um, haven't.” Jordan said.

“I've seen my mom before.” Matthew admitted.

“Yeah, well, no clothes are allowed in the pool, that means me too. Not even sure I could swim with a suit on. I don't even own a swim suit.” She laughed. It is true, why would I buy her one.

“Come on boys, let me have those soggy baby diapers of yours.” I said.

I removed Matthew's first, and for possibly the first time ever, he is soft. I then went and removed Jordan's, and he too is soft, as well he is blushing. Clearly being seen by a girl embarrasses him.

“So, Matthew, I can't help but notice that you're finally soft.”

“Yeah, sorry Liz, but seeing a girl naked kinda makes me feel ick, not sure I could get hard in front of her.” He blushed.

“It's okay, seeing you naked makes me feel ick as well, I don't like boys.” She giggled.

“Okay, into the shower you guys.” I laughed.

We all cleaned up well, and then headed to the hot tub first. We relaxed for a bit, then moved to the sauna, and then to the steam room. We slipped back into the hot tub and laid back and relaxed more, talking softly as we did so, and finally, we went and dove into the pool to cool off and close our pores. We went and showered, dried off, and then headed into the house to get diapered for the night. We went with a super thick diaper and diaper doubler again, since why not, I diapered all three kids on my bed, and shock of all shocks, but Matthew did not even get hard now with Liz being there. I laughed at him, saying that he is so gay. He grinned and said, 'Definitely.'

We still have a little more than an hour before bed, so we all went and read in the living room to round out the night. I put all three kids to bed in their own beds, went to mine, released a little pressure, and went to sleep feeling good.

Once more, I woke up to feeling both baby boys cuddled into me, in the exact same positions as the night before, and I can feel that both boys are hard. Matthew is already lightly diaper humping my diapered hip. I squeezed his soggy baby diapered bum, then rubbed it, and this must have been enough, because he increased his efforts in his sleep, and I can tell that he is sleeping, and proceeded to get the release that he clearly needs.

I am also squeezing and rubbing Jordan's hot soggy baby diapered bum, and I can hear him sigh and moan in his sleep every so often, and then before I know it, he too is diaper humping me. Fuck am I ever hard.

Matthew goes off first only a few seconds later, but Jordan follows only a minute or two after. This is more than enough for me, and I manage to explode, fully unaided, and almost feel like I might flood my super thick and thirsty baby diaper from how it feels. I am still holding both boys' soggy baby bums, they are both just so hot, and by the time I come down, both boys have also settled down and are sleeping peacefully once again.

I doze off for a few minutes after having such intense feelings, but I do not go back to sleep, and a little more than half an hour later, I can tell that both boys will be waking up soon. Within just a few minutes of each other, they wake up.

“Good morning Babies?” I whisper.

“Good morning.” They both whisper back to me. 

Matthew leans in and gives me a nice kiss, quite tender despite his age, though he did not slip me the tongue, just yet, but I know that soon he will probably do so.

I turn to face Jordan next, and he reached in and gives me a kiss as well, this one more in line with what a father and son are supposed to do, nothing like Matthew was kissing me. No, Matthew was definitely kissing me like the young lover boy he so desperately wants to be.

“You boys feel nice and soggy, but you also don't feel like you're gonna leak, so we should get our soggy baby bums up and outta bed and go to the gym and do some gymnastics.”

“Okay.” Matthew said happily.

“Why, we just did so last night, and I'm still sore?” Jordan groaned.

“Because, it's fun.” Matthew answered.

“What he said.” I laughed.

“But I'm still sore. You guys made me stretch lots and work hard.” He pouted.

“That was nothing. Besides, it's good for you.” Matthew said.

“He's right.” I added. “Now, up and at em Babies.”

We did get up, and headed to Liz's bedroom and found that she is already awake. We told her what the plans are, and she is happy with that as well, so hopped out of bed and joined us on our trek to the gym for our workout.

As usual, we start with stretching and warming up, and then we really get a good workout going. Jordan tried to bow out after only the first half an hour, but we made him stay and continue, but warned him to slow down and stop trying to keep up to us, just move at his own pace. Well, his own pace seemed to be stalled at several points in time.

Because our diapers are still not needing to be changed, we all decided after our workout to go and get breakfast, and that when we were all needing soggy baby bum changes, that that would be soon enough to go for a swim and relax. We ended up sitting at the table and playing games after breakfast until we were ready for a diaper change, so, instead, we headed to the pool showers and went and got cleaned and ready for swimming.

We only did a light swim workout, though Jordan said he felt like I was driving him with a whip, I just laughed and playfully smacked his cute little bare baby bum and told him to keep going. Finally we started our relaxation routine, and then went and got cleaned, dried, diapered, and dressed, even though none of us truly wanted to get dressed, we do have to go into town, so dressed we must be. We are also in only our regular daytime diapers, so much thinner, but still nice and thirsty, and then headed into town.

We bought Liz and Jordan new notebook computers, as well we grabbed a few other things from that store while we were there, and then we went and did our other shopping that we needed to do, since we may as well while we are in town anyway. We were only in town for a little more than an hour, but we were more than happy to be heading back home where we could be far more free. I know that we will stay dressed once we get home, and likely go and work out in the shop, but at least there we can be just diapered if we wanted to, as well we can wear our super thick baby diapers.

The rest of the day went well, we peepeed our baby diapers, had to change at a little after lunch, and went super thick again, talked and laughed a lot, worked in the shop, and even played outside for a while, and just had a good time. Tuesday's are normally the day I go into the office, but I do not have to, and decided this week to just not bother. There was nothing much happening, and the tables are not done yet, though I did manage to get them almost done. They just need a couple more coats of the finish, and then some good curing time.

Wednesday is the day that I usually do yard work, and so after our morning routines were all taken care of, and all of us were nice and thickly diapered once more, we all went and took care of doing the yard work together. With four of us working at it, it did not take that long, and we managed to get even more stuff done as well that had needed to be done.

Thursday afternoon, Leanne excitedly called and said that Liz's passport had just been finished and had gone and picked it up from her friend, so now they were going to head out on Saturday as already arranged. Liz was super excited. We did go to gymnastics, and I had Jordan join the other two, obviously paying to have him included now, though I told them that I would not be paying for Liz for a couple months, because she is going out of town, but that I had adopted Jordan, and Matthew would be staying with me while his mom and Liz were out of town. Jordan did well and had fun.

Friday morning we all helped to pack Liz up, so that she had everything that she would be needing. We did not pack any diapers, she said that Leanne was going to do that, but we got everything else that she was going to be needing.

The past couple mornings, Friday included, I ended up with both boys in my bed at some point throughout the night, and they were cuddled right into me, one on either side as usual. Neither diaper humped me again, but they were both hard.

I know that both boys have been playing at night once they go to bed, same as I always do, and even though Liz has been around for nearly every diaper change, both boys are now getting hard for them, and Matthew even exploded at last nights soggy baby bum change, and had I not diapered Jordan first, from the sounds he was making as Matthew came, I think he would have as well.

Leanne had called the night before and said that she was going to come by at some point in time during the day to pick up Liz and say goodbye to Matthew, because their flight is to leave at five the next morning, so they would have to be out of the house really early, so she wanted for them to be really well rested before that.

She came at just a few minutes after lunch.

“So, you excited?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, I've been pissing myself in excitement all day.” She grinned.

“Me too, so I hadta wear a super thick, super thirsty baby diaper to make sure and hold it all.” Liz said happily.

“Same.” Leanne laughed.

“Good.” I said. “So, likely close to two months then?”

“Yeah. Been working on my itinerary with a few people there, and I think we have it all figured out. Seven weeks is all we're up to, but there's still a couple more things that I wanna do while there, so expect the full two months.”

“That's not a problem. You girls 'll have a blast I'm sure.”

“Yeah, that we will.”

We talked for only a short while longer, but, before too long, Leanne said that they really should be heading out, and so she gave Matthew hugs and kisses goodbye, while I did the same for Liz, and then they were gone.

“How you feeling Baby?” I asked Matthew.

“Fine. I'm with my daddy now, so I'm good.” He smiled warmly to me.

“Well, I'm not your daddy, technically, but I suppose I could be.”

“Well, I always wanted a daddy, but most especially a daddy that'd diaper fuck me.” He grinned cheekily.

“Watch your mouth you naughty little gay baby boy.” I laughed.

“What, like you don't want me as your little gay baby son to diaper fuck.” He giggled.

“Never said I didn't.”

“You really want him to do that to you?” Jordan asked.

“Like you haven't dreamed of it. I bet you've been dreaming of that every night after we go to bed and you play with your hot hard little gay baby cock and gay baby boy pussy.” Matthew grinned.

Well, Jordan only blushed huge.

“Yeah, exactly. How many fingers do you fuck yourself with now?”

“Two.” He whispered.

“I'm up to four. I think I might be able to fist fuck my gay baby boy pussy soon.”

“Really.” Jordan gasped, and possibly even came.

“Yep.” He giggled.

“Me thinks you've been using your computer at night for some non school related searching.” I had to laugh.

“Oh yeah, found the most amazing story site, and I've learned so much. I told Jordan about it, and I know he's been reading it too, even though he never said so, but I'd be shocked if he wasn't. Also found a couple really good video sites.” He said unashamedly.

“Let me guess, Nifty and Xtube?”

“Yeah, those are my favorites.”

“Me too.” I said.

“Really.” Jordan said.

“Yep. And yes, you're allowed to check them out too.”

“Really.” He said again, only now he had to readjust himself.

“Of course. I'd be a huge hypocrite if I said you couldn't when I do so. So what if you're still just a little gay baby boy and that you really shouldn't be going to sites like those. You're already having those thoughts, so what difference does it make, and they're good places to learn all sorts of things. Of course, keep in mind that some things that are written aren't even possible, and many of the ones that are would be near impossible or incredibly dangerous for you to do yet, since you're still so young and small.”

“Oh, yeah, kinda sorta figured that much out already.”

“Most are smart enough to be able to separate the fantasy from the reality, and realize what they can and cannot truly do. And yes, even you could take my dick, not that I'm gonna give it to you, Matthew's laid claim to that, and I to he, it probably wouldn't even hurt you at all if we prepared you properly, and you're already well on your way to doing so, but you could do so quite easily. Your hot little gay baby bum can stretch a shocking amount.”

“I kinda sorta figured that out from one of the videos I've watched, because I found Xtube as well, and I saw two guys fisting each other.”

“Fist fucking you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“Then say it, you're allowed to.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I don't really mind, I was just teasing Matthew.”

“Oh, okay, they were fist fucking each other. They were sucking each other at the same time, and they came in each others mouths too. Is it bad that I really wanna taste cum?”

“Hell no.” I said.

“I can't wait 'til I getta try it, and when I do, I'm probably gonna end up sucking James totally dry.”

“Yeah, well, if you could give me any baby milk, I'd drain you too.”

“Yeah, but I do try on myself to suck it out?”

“Ah, I wondered if you'd figured out that you're so flexible that you could suck yourself. I've been doing the same to myself since I was your age as well.” I laughed.

“Yeah, started a few months ago.” He grinned.

“Really. Wow, I'd like to see that.”

“I'd happily show you.” Matthew smiled brightly.

“You're probably already nearly flexible enough that you could get the tip of your baby cocklett in your mouth as well. I guarantee you that this'll only help you with your flexibility, because once you manage it once, you'll always wanna do it, and you'll continue practicing 'til you can get yourself in all the way like I can, and I have no doubts that Matthew can even suck in his tasty looking little baby balls too. Wish I still could, but they're just too big to get in my mouth as well.”

“Oh yeah, I can, and it's amazing. Once sucked myself six or seven times in a row, totally lost count, passed out, and peepeed the bed all night long because of it.” Matthew giggled.

“Wow, I might haveta try then.” Jordan sighed, as well as adjusted his hot hard little diapered dinky again. 

“Do it. I can guarantee that if every boy could suck themselves, they would in a heartbeat, even the poor little straight boys would. One thing I'm certain of, if all could, there'd be no wars, because everyone would be far too happy.”

“No kidding.” Matthew giggled, and Jordan snorted cutely and nodded his head in agreement.

“So, what do you boys wanna do now that there's no girls around to cramp our style?”

“Can you teach me how to suck myself?” Jordan asked.

“Trust me, that's not something I haveta teach you, you either can or cannot, and once you start doing so, if you can, you'll figure everything out from there. Being able to suck yourself is also great practice for when it's time to suck another boy, because you learn on yourself all the best things to do. All boys learn the best methods for cock sucking anyway, but if you learn on yourself first, then it makes it that much more enjoyable.”

“Well, yeah, but I kinda wanna see you both do it too though.”

“Sorry, not with me Baby, and that's a bedtime thing. Now, if you and Matthew were to decide to have a sleepover in one of your rooms together and you did so together, that'd be a different story.”

“Oh, okay, I really wanted to see you do that to yourself though.”

“I know. I don't love you like that though, sorry Baby, so I have no interest in showing off like that for you.”

“Nuts.”

“Yes, try and suck those too, I can just barely fit mine in if I don't have my dick, and that always feels amazing.” I grinned.

“Well, your balls are huge, no wonder you can barely fit 'em in your mouth.” Matthew giggled.

“Thanks, but yours are larger at your age than mine were at twelve, so I think you're gonna truly enjoy where you'll end up, or, more importantly, I think I will.”

“Mmmm, can't wait.” Matthew sighed, and Jordan nodded his agreement again.

“So, still the same question Babies, what should we do.”

They both shrugged and gave me the same response, that they did not know or care. Well, we have not gone out and done anything remotely close to fun, so we should probably do that. Of course, the boys are with me in thinking that working in the shop is a great deal of fun, so they have no complaints, but I want to go out somewhere and actually do something different and fun.

I decided on something, but did not tell the boys, we all went for well needed soggy baby bum changes, and all three of us are still hard from our previous conversation, but both boys are pulsing and deep purple when I open up their nice soggy diapers. Neither boy even lasted through cleaning, and both boys came again as I was just finishing up creaming them up.

Both boys tried playing with me far more than they needed to, and because they kept trying one right after the other, they damn near made me cum, but I held off. 

I sent the boys to go grab a couple things that we would need, while I packed a diaper bag, but as soon as they were gone, and because I am damn near in agony, I pushed down the front of my diaper, latched on, stroked only a few times, sprayed into my other hand, and then slurped up my treat.

I did get a diaper bag packed and fully stocked, then got out my clothes. One of the things I told the boys to do was to get their clothes and bring them in, and as soon as they did, we all helped to dress each other. It was quite nice, actually.

Still I have not told the boys what I had decided on, but we got our running shoes on, because I told the boys that with where we are going that we would want comfortable shoes for walking, otherwise we probably all would have gone bare footed with sandals, so, instead, we have socks and shoes on.

It was as we were getting close enough that they could see some of the rides, that the boys guessed that we might be going to the fair grounds, and I confirmed it. Matthew has been here a few times, but, of course, Jordan has not. After paying and storing our things in a locker, we started nearly running wild and went and had a great deal of fun. Now, of course, good for you food simply does not exist in a fair grounds, and though I almost never touch the stuff, even I truly enjoyed the absolute junk food that we ate all day long. We would run and play for a couple or a few hours, go eat, wander the exhibits, then repeat. Normally we are all in bed fairly early, but this night we did not even get home until nearly midnight.

Thankfully we all changed before leaving, and what is funny, there were lots of super soggy diapers of every size in the garbage can every time we had to come and change, and twice throughout the day there were others that were not babies waiting to enter the change room when we exited. I know for a fact that many noticed that we were diapered, mostly because even I ended up so wet that it was easily visible, and both boys had leaked at least once throughout the day. Not one person said a thing about this, and we saw several other cute boys that were diapered as well. A great place for diaper lover sightings I must say.

With absolutely no surprise at all, neither boy even made it five minutes before passing out cold in the back seat, and neither even stirred once as I carried them in, stripped them to their already damp diapers, and covered them up, giving them both kisses to their foreheads. I too am nearly wiped, and so I head to my bedroom, strip down to my already damp diaper, and crawl into bed as well. I do not even remember closing my eyes I fell asleep so fast, and I slept in exceedingly late, yet still I am awake long before most people consider it sleeping in, especially for a Saturday, when I know some people sleep until noon, no, it is only eight am, or just a couple minutes to, to be exact.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once more, I have both boys in bed with me, cuddled into me as they always seem to be, because I am on my back, which is how I sleep almost all the time. I luxuriated in this for quite some time, rubbing both boys' cute little soggy baby diapered bums as I did so. It must have been easily twenty minutes later that first Matthew started waking up, and then just a few minutes later that so did Jordan, and then, only a minute apart from each other, they actually awoke. I kissed each baby boy good morning, only Matthew kissed me rather passionately again, and I let him. He is a shockingly good little kisser for being nine and supposedly innocent. Supposedly, I know, I doubt that little boy has been innocent since he was a year old.

We stumbled from bed, all three of our soggy baby diapers swaying dangerously low with how full we all are, but we need breakfast and drink first, and then I think we are all in agreement that we definitely need the pool and hot tub this morning. Poor Jordan is moving as if he were beaten yesterday with a baseball bat instead of just running almost all day.

As we ate, we talked, saying how much fun we had had the day before, but how tiring it really was. I asked both when they had come in last night again, but neither even remembered doing so, and had honestly thought that I had just put them in bed with me. They did not remember any of the drive home even. I guess they just really like sleeping with me so much that they had totally done so in their sleep. I do not mind.

We dove into the pool and only swam lazily for a bit, before slipping into the hot tub, where we stayed for quite some time, and then spent as much time in both the sauna and steam room as we could, slipped back into the hot tub for a bit, and then cooled down in the pool. We cleaned up well before entering, of course, but had a full cleaning when we got out. It was decided that we really needed to be as thickly diapered as we could be, and I grinned and did something that I have never done before, and put two diaper doublers in each boys diapers before taping them up, and encouraged them to do the same for me, they loved this.

While both boys were hard for their diaper changes, neither was near to cumming, even by the end, they both admitted that they are still really quite tired. So, Matthew does have limits, I just have to run him for nearly twelve hours straight and even he can get worn out. Good to know. That boy has way too much energy most of the time, and I am honestly surprised that he can ever get to sleep with how wired he normally is. Of course, he does do a lot during the day, so he desperately needs his sleep.

We ended up staying in and being shockingly lazy pretty much all day. We spent some time watching movies, playing games, playing on our computers, reading, and of course eating when necessary. We did not change our triple thick diapers until bedtime, and by that time we were all nearly leaking again, but they are so gloriously full and heavy that we had had to go and add tape to help keep them on us just before dinner time, it was great.

We changed each other at bed time, and this time both baby boys came as I was lotioning them, Jordan was first, and Matthew groaned deeply as Jordan did so, and Jordan did the same when it was Matthew's turn to cum. This time, between the two of them, they tried their hardest to make me my hardest, as well to make me cum, and they damn near succeeded as well.

As soon as I got the babies to bed, and I know for a fact that they played every bit as long as I did, and I am even certain that I heard one of them go to the others' bedroom. I could still hear their cute little moans and groans and squeaks and squeals after I finished, and I came three times while four finger fucking and sucking myself, and yes, I can take myself all the way in, and I am no small fry either, but nor am I the largest I have ever met. It had made me super hot to talk to the boys about this, and so I felt I deserved to do so once again.

After having an amazing sleep, I once again woke to finding a boy cuddled into each side of me. As usual, it is real nice. This morning it was only Jordan that diaper humped my side in his sleep, and he had a pretty powerful baby boygasm in his sleep. Of course I was stroking his soggy baby diapered bum as he was doing so, and it was pretty hot hearing how he panted and grunted as he came.

The next few mornings went by in the same way, and each day we did something different. Both boys happily helped me with all my regular chores, as well as what I did for my charity and whatnot. We swam and trained as usual as well, and both boys enjoyed their rhythmic gymnastics on the afternoons that they had them. 

We have continued to pretty much double diaper each other pretty much every day, except when we cannot, as well we have triple diapered each other once more as well, and that is awesome. We still change each other all the time, and the boys are both getting more and more bold and forward when it comes to blatantly jacking me off during said diaper changes, and every time I tell them to stop, though there have been a few more very close calls. I know that they are trying their hardest to make me cum, I know they both desperately want to see it, and I have no doubts whatsoever that they will both fight over slurping up every drop I produce if I allow it. They keep telling me that they want it a great deal, and I keep telling them no.

Before we know it, it is the weekend again and I decide to take the boys out and go and do something more on the fun side, and we hit the local arcade play centre, and manage to stay there and spend far too much time and money to be healthy.

On the way home, both boys asked why we have nothing of the sort at the house, since I have a huge unfinished basement that has nothing of any sort in it at all. Honestly, I just never thought of it. By the time we made it home, the boys already have a plan of action in place. It sounds as if we are soon going to have a full theatre and games hall in our basement. I never said yes or no to the boys, but hearing them is infectious, and really, there is no reason why we cannot do so, so I am really thinking about it.

As soon as we made it home, the boys made me take them downstairs to show them, after we all stripped down to our nice soggy baby diapers of course. Other than the odd time for various reasons, I have hardly even been in the basement of our house. I have never really had the need to. The upstairs is already pretty large, five really good sized bedrooms, an office, the master bathroom, plus two more full bathrooms that adjoin pairs of bedrooms, as well as a powder room. Then there is the equally spacious living and dining rooms, and then the nice large kitchen. Whomever built the place had certainly done it right, because I had never even entertained the thought of making changes to the upstairs. Even the colours had been perfect for me. It was almost as if they had built the house for me and for my tastes. 

The basement is every bit as large as the upstairs is, and other than two doors down there, it is a wide open blank space. One door leads to the houses equipment room, it has everything that the house needs to run efficiently. The other door leads to what would be another washroom, but it was only roughed in for it, never finished. All the walls were framed, insulated, dry walled, and primed, and then that is as far as they had gone. I suppose they had done this so that it would make life easier down the road, but also to make it far more efficient. The floors are just plain concrete, but at least the ceiling has already been dry walled and primed as well, and I know for a fact that it too is fully and very well insulated.

At one time I had thought about letting Liz use the basement as a play room, but there were so many bedrooms available, and far closer and easier, that we had just set one of those up for her.

When I had bought the house, I had intended to use the basement for my gym, but had decided to build the pool house, and then deciding to put an even bigger, better gym in there had not taken much thought, because I was able to go with much higher ceilings that way. Do not get me wrong, the ceiling in the basement is nearly three meters high, but having extra height was nicer for many reasons. One of the largest reasons had been the stairs leading down, they are a good size, for stairs, but still, getting most of my gymnastics equipment down them would have been a massive pain in the soggy diapered ass, and the only pain I like in my soggy diapered ass is from a nice large cock, thank you very much.

I had the money anyway, so it was not like I did it and went into debt to do it, had I have had to do so, I would have just used the basement, but I had not needed to do so. That, of course, led to us never really utilizing the basement for anything.

Both boys are of course in awe of the amount of space that we have available to us, and started walking it out and figuring out what could go where, and how much of my hard earned money they would be happy to help me spend. If I let them, I am certain that we would be spending a hundred thousand dollars or more in the near future. Now, I could actually afford to do this, but I do not really want to spend all that much money, not for something like this, so I did have to put a damper on some of their grandiose plans.

“Um, do you baby boys realize how much money doing all that's gonna cost me?” I asked.

“No.” They both said sheepishly.

“Exactly. Let's tone it down some, okay. I think it's a great idea to put in a theatre and a games room, We can certainly build a lot of what you envision, and buy some of the rest, but not everything, okay.”

“Sorry, just excited.” Matthew said.

“It's okay, I understand. We can start out smaller and go from there. We don't really need the bar area, you boys are simply too young to be drinking anyway, we don't need thousands upon thousands of dollars of arcade games, I want stuff that's more active and invigorating to the mind and body, and while we could certainly fit a ten meter wide screen down here and have a kick ass theatre, we're certainly not gonna go that big. Equipment like that can costs tens of thousands of dollars, and unless either of you are filthy stinking rich, I certainly don't plan to spend that much.”

“Only said we could fit a screen that big, not that we should.” Matthew tried.

“Yeah, except I know you better than that already. You already had it bought and paid for in your mind.” I laughed.

“Yeah, you're probably right.” He giggled.

“Yeah. The good news is, I have more than enough fir that'll be great for the floors down here, and all we'll haveta do is put a sub floor in, as well I have more than enough spruce and pine that we can use for the lumber for building everything, so not everything hasta cost a huge amount. Now, with that being said, this is you boys' idea, so while I'll certainly help, so will you in doing everything. I'll teach you everything.”

“Wicked, thanks.” They both said together, more or less the exact same way.

“I'm definitely gonna need to buy the new machine for doing the tongue and groove flooring, but I've wanted one for a while anyway, because a lot of my scrap wood can easily be turned into flooring once I have enough, especially all the fir I always seem to have, then I can sell that for the charity.”

“Neat. So, can we go and buy everything that we'll need today?” Jordan asked.

“Yes and no. We can just buy it all from the websites for the local stores and have them deliver it for us, that way we don't haveta go anywhere. I hate shopping, even for tools, I'd rather just do it online, but at least from a local retailer.”

“Okay, cool, can we go do that now then?” Matthew asked.

“Sure.”

We just sat at the dining room table, I had a boy on each side of me, cuddled right into me, so that they would fit on the same chair as me. I had an arm wrapped around each of them, much like how I seem to hold them every night as we sleep, but I was still able to use the mouse with my right hand, since I am right handed.

The first site I hit was the tool store I like, and found exactly what it is that I want. As I suspected, it is not a stock item, and will take upwards of two weeks to arrive. This does not bother me, we still have plenty of work to do in the meantime anyway. While on that site, I also checked out for any new tools or things that I wanted to get at the same time, and managed to add another dozen tools to my shopping cart, but also several hundred dollars more worth of consumables that I always go through in the shop, such as sand papers, glues, screws, nails, stains, clear coats, hinges, slides, and all that. Most of this is in stock, but I put a note in to tell them to ship the order complete, once it is all in, as I was ringing it all in. All my banking information is already saved on this page anyway, so it is easy.

Next I went to a stores website that I know of that sells the games type items that we are wanting, and we found a really nice pool table, an air hockey table, card table, dart board, and a few pinball machines and arcade games. The arcade games are refurbished from games houses, so the selection always varies, but I chose a few cool ones. I also found a few other really cool things that we added to our cart, and then I paid for it all. Fortunately I know my card numbers, so I did not have to go get my wallet to do this.

An electronics store is next, and here I went with a really good quality LED projector, found the largest screen that it was capable of projecting on, then bought one of them. I did not go with a screen that rolls up, since this is going to be in a separate theatre anyway, so there would be no reason to do so. I then splurged a little on the sound system, and bought a really good one, and so many speakers I was not certain that the human body could withstand that much sonic force. 

The building centre is next, because we do still need lots that we do not already have. A fair bit of drywall, insulation in two different ways to sound proof the theatre better, lots of electrical stuff, primer, and everything to make the bathroom even. There was lots more, but that is okay.

Last is a furniture store, so that we can get all the seating for the theatre, as well as several chairs and whatnot for the games room. Of course, we do not need to buy the tables and stands that we will need, because the boys will make them, but we did look at some of the options for ideas and whatnot.

“Well Babies, I hope you're satisfied now. Did you see how much money I just spent?”

“Yeah, that was a lot.” Matthew said.

“Yeah, but it'll be worth it too. You'll both also learn a lot from doing all this, so that's good too. As I always do, so too will you, I never make just one thing, more often than not it's just as fast and easy to make ten as one, so you'll also get to make a few extra for charity. Maybe not ten, but you get the idea.”

“Okay, even tables, you think we're good enough to do that though?” Matthew asked.

“Maybe not yet, but you will be soon enough. I'll be helping with everything though, so don't worry, you won't have to do it all alone, but I will make you baby boys do the majority of it too. Call it training.”

“Okay.” They both said.

By now we are all getting seriously soggy and needing soggy baby bum changes, so we head to the bedroom to do so. I changed Matthew first, and he came, then I changed Jordan, and he came twice, once just as I was wiping him down, and once just as I was finishing creaming him up. Matthew was rubbing his diapered dinky as he was watching and listening to Jordan enjoying his baby bum change, and just after Jordan exploded, so did Matthew.

Once they were both down, I was urged up onto the change table, and the boys proceeded to change me as well. Five separate times I had to stop each boy, but they refused, and for the first time ever, the boys made me cum.

Even though I do not really go completely out of it like the baby boys do when they cum, it was a still a few seconds later that I was able to focus, and what do I find, but both boys still licking their fingers off.

“You do realize that what you just did there was wrong, right boys?” I said as they were taping me up, because they were finished now.

“No, that was definitely all right, mmmmm, you taste good, and I can't wait 'til I getta have that right from the source.” Matthew sighed deeply.

“Yes, but I didn't say you were allowed to do that, in fact, I told you both to stop repeatedly. Yes, it was amazing, and yes, I do want for us to share that eventually, but you're still not quite ready for it yet. No, technically speaking, you boys just raped me. I'm not gonna complain any time soon, but it's the fact that neither of you can think with your top heads when your bottom ones are trying to call the shots, is the exact reason why neither of you're ready for real sex yet.

“I know you boys have been playing together the last few nights, and that's okay, as long as you don't go too far, too fast, but, no, for full on gay baby boy sex, neither one of you are anywhere near ready yet.”

“I'm sorry.” They both whispered softly, looking properly ashamed. Now that they were soft, they both realized that I am correct.

“Do you think I need to get you baby boys something that'll help you to control your urges some?”

“Will it help?” Matthew asked.

“Yes, but you might not like it much.”

“Then, yes please. I want for us to be baby boyfriends so bad, but if I need to learn to control myself, when I just can't seem to on my own, then maybe you should, even though I might not like it much.” He said.

“And how 'bout you Jordan, do you agree that this is necessary?”

“Yeah, I'm sorry.”

“You baby boys have nothing to be sorry for or be ashamed of. If it was just innocent playing, and you didn't do anything too much, and you just took your time to learn together, then there'd be nothing to say, but you both blatantly ignored me when I told you to stop, and I'm sorry, but that's the sorta thing that hurts people. I love you both a great deal, and that'll never stop. Sure, I love Matthew more, in a more special way, I think of you as my son and only my son Jordan, I'd never wanna share anything sexual with you. When you go and do something that you're very clearly told not to do, though, now, like I said, that can cause really bad trust issues, and I wanna be able to trust you boys. You desperately need to learn that there's a time and a place for that sorta behavior, and that you don't need to have a powerful baby boygasm with every soggy baby diaper change.”

“I'll try really hard.” Jordan whispered.

“Me too.” Matthew added.

“Yes, I know. Now, I knew that this day was coming, it's been coming for a while, and so, I already have here what you baby boys need, and so I want one of you to go to your bedroom, and then the other stays here, I want both of you to lay on the change tables and close your eyes, do not open them, but also, don't be afraid. It might be a touch uncomfortable for a moment, but I promise, I won't hurt you. I need to grab something, then I'll set both you baby boys up separately.”

They both nodded, and Jordan went to his bedroom, because even he knew that this really is Matthew's bedroom too, even though he has not yet claimed it as his.

I grabbed the two items that would hopefully teach the boys to control their urges, and because I am already here, and so is Matthew, he is the first up. I untaped his diaper, pulled it down in the front, but left it underneath him, cleaned his little penis off fully, then lubed it, and started slipping in the catheter line of the cock cage catheter that I had bought each of the boys. I also bought myself one, and the boys will get to do this for me as well. I have actually always wanted to try this, and to see how long I could last, and while we really do not need the catheters, it is hot as hell too.

Matthew grunted as the line slipped into him, and moaned lowly as it went through his urinary tract, and then grunted once more as the tip went through his bladder sphincter. I then worked to get the cock cage installed, which then locks the catheter line in place as well, and locked it all up nice and snug.

I taped Matthew back up into his diaper and told him to just stay here. He had said not one word the entire time, he did not cry, and he made no mention to the fact that he had to know what I had just done.

I went over to Jordan's bedroom and proceeded to do the exact same thing to him, and he took it in the exact same way as Matthew just did, so that is good. I picked Jordan up and cuddled him to me as I took him to my bedroom. I set him on my bed.

“Okay Boys, you're both done. This is both punishment and training for you. I trust you have a really good idea of what I've just done to you?”

“Yes.” They both said. “You put a cock cage with a catheter on us, didn't you!” Matthew added.

“That's right, that's exactly what I did. Now, the good news is, I've wanted to try this for a long time on myself, so, now you baby boys get to do the exact same thing to me. I've always loved cock cages, but never had one with a catheter line attached, and so I wanna try it too.”

“Really, why would you wanna do this, it was really uncomfortable, and it's not exactly comfortable to wear either?” Jordan asked.

“I'm sure you'll get used to it. As for why I'd wanna try, just because, some of us like that sorta thing.” I grinned.

I went and laid on the change table, then urged both boys to go ahead and get me all prepared, and they did a good job of it. Within just a few minutes, I am caged and catheterized, and all three of us are the same. I have to admit, it was a touch uncomfortable as the catheter went in, but once it is in, I can hardly tell that it is there at all, so that is good. The cock cage is far more uncomfortable, but I am reasonably certain that none of us will be getting hard any time soon.

“So, how long do we haveta wear these things for?”

“As long as it takes. We'll start with three days and see where we're at then.”

“Three days, without cumming, my god, I can't even wet cum yet and I know that the first time I do after three days is gonna hurt.” Matthew gasped.

“Yes, well, think how it'll feel for me. Just remember, most boys your age have never even cum once, so you can do it, you're just used to it and don't wanna hold off. It's once you do start producing cum that you truly haveta purge the backlog, and really should cum at least once a day, since it's healthy.”

“Nuts.”

Jordan only nodded in full agreement with Matthew, but I think that they both know that they really need to do this as well.

“Okay Babies, let's get dressed and go to the shop to get started on what we can.”

I do not actually have any framing lumber, I almost never use anything of the sort, so we need to mill it all out of some logs that I already have dried. I taught the boys everything that they would need to know about this, and by the time dinner time was nearing, we had probably a little more than we needed to frame in the new theatre area, as well as the framing needed to make the platforms for the seating in the theatre.

After dinner, we went down and drew out the area where the theatre would go, and decided where to put the door, where to put the platforms, and a few other things that we could do now. We did not work late at doing this at all, so we still have lots of time before bedtime, so we go and read on the couch until then. We are all in need of diaper changes at bedtime, and so I take the boys to my bedroom to do so.

“So, how you boys holding up?” I asked as I laid Matthew on the change table first to get him all diapered for the night.

“Pretty good actually, haven't felt myself peepee once, but I'm really wet, and the cock cage isn't uncomfortable any more. There were a few times when I thought naughty thoughts, but I couldn't get hard, so they went away pretty quickly.” Matthew admitted.

“Same.” Jordan said.

“That's good, and same here. You're not mad at me, are you?”

“No, I think we both know you're right to be doing this for and to us.” Matthew said stoically.

“Yeah.” Jordan said.

“Good, I'm glad. The true measure of a man is in how he accepts his punishments for things that he knows that he has done wrong. There'll come a time in the near future when you're gonna wanna beg me to take them off, so that you can jack off. It's your job to not do this, I will not allow you to fail in this, and if you beg me, I can and will extend your punishments, okay. I'll remove them when I think that you need to have them removed, and then, at that time, I'll give you half an hour to go do as you need, separately, to relieve yourselves.”

“Not sure half an hour will be enough.” Jordan giggled, and Matthew nodded his agreement.

“No, might not be for me either, to tell you the truth.” I had to admit as well.

“Can we sleep with you tonight please. We all know that we're gonna end up in here anyway, and we don't need to go to our proper beds to play before we go to sleep anyway, like we usually do, so, can we please?” Matthew asked.

“Okay.” I said happily.

Once we are nice and thickly diapered, with not one orgasm to be had this time, as well as no playing at all, we all curled up in my bed and cuddled right up how we normally wake up, and before I knew it, we were all sound asleep, having a great sleep.

Two weeks later, and we are all doing great. Every three days, I would remove all our cock cages and catheters, and we would go our separate ways and give ourselves the release that we so desperately needed. I must say, every time I cum doing this, it is fangasmic, if I do say so myself. Of course we must clean the catheters very well, but then we reinsert them into each other, cage each other, and the boys have made not one complaint. They have also slept with me every night too.

Over the past two weeks, nearly everything that we had ordered has arrived and has been stored in an out of the way area, usually in the garage, since I have one car and one truck, and it is a four car garage, so there is a lot of space there for it. The tools all just arrived the afternoon before, so now we can get started on milling down all the fir that we have already cut.

Over the past couple weeks, I have taught the boys how to make tables and stands and whatnot, and each one they got just a little better and faster at, so that is good. They are both highly determined baby boys, as well they do quite well with the wood working. The ones that we are making for ourselves, I am letting the boys use the pretty and expensive wood that I have, whereas their practice pieces that will get donated are usually made out of something such as pine or sappy maple, so the cheap woods.

We have already constructed the entire wall structure for the theatre, it is insulated and sound proofed as best we can, and all the electrical and drywall are already done too. We also took care of all the other electrical changes that we wanted and or needed to make, fortunately I know how to do all this, and it was pretty easy to take care of.

The only time the boys were out of their cock cages, other than our half an hour every three days, were the two afternoons per week for their gymnastics. The first time, both wanted to jack off so bad, but I made them promise to not do so, and they did well. The rest of the time, they were able to hold off on their own without my having to warn them. 

Matthew is now getting very close to ready to become my hot little gay baby boy lover, he is truly at peace with everything, and has not once complained about his punishment. He is also claiming that he now knows a lot more about what and why I did what I did, and agrees that it was necessary. I think I will still hold him off for a couple more weeks though.

It is a rare thing for me to receive phone calls, if someone needs to contact me, they usually do so via email or text message. I actually hate talking on the phone, and everyone I know, knows this, hence the reason they do it this way. Today is Sunday though, and the boys and I had just finished our morning workout, and we had just gotten nice and thickly diapered, but thankfully not triple diapered, or even double diapered as we often do, because my phone started ringing. It actually took me five rings before I even found it, and when I answered, it was to find a soft young voice on the other end.

“Is this James?” He very nearly whispered.

“Yes, it is. Is this Hayden?”

“Yes.”

“Thought it might be. Are you okay Hayden, are you in any trouble?”

I had to ask, because of the way he is whispering, it leads me to believe that he just might be hiding to call me.

“I.....I......I, I think I might be.” He said, and I could hear a hitch in his voice, he is crying too.

“Did anyone hurt you Hayden, are you in a safe place right now?”

“No, but he yelled so much, called me all sorts of horrible things. I took her cell phone and ran for it. I'm hiding in the woods behind our house right now.”

“They finally found out you're gay huh?”

“Y....y....yes.” He sobbed.

“It's okay, I understand. Now, your number came up when you called, I want you to stay right where you are, don't move unless you absolutely have no choice but to do so, okay. I need to hang up and make a couple phone calls, we're gonna come rescue you, okay.”

“You promise?”

“Hayden, I promise with everything I possibly can, only death would stop me from calling you back, okay. If you don't hear back from me in ten minutes, you call me, okay. Also, if you can, set the phone to vibrate only, so that no one can hear it ringing.”

“I already did, they've tried calling it several times already, they saw me grab it as I ran from the house, so they must be trying to locate me like that, but I switched it right away, so that they couldn't hear it.”

“Smart boy. Now, I want you to hang in there, be strong, and hang up, okay, I'll call you back in just a few minutes, I'll be as fast as I possibly can, okay.”

“Thank you. Liz told me I could trust you.”

“Yes, you absolutely can. Now, hang up Baby, and I'll get you all taken care of as fast as I can, okay. Oh, and run from anyone but me, I'll be the one to come rescue you personally.”

“Okay.” He said, and then hung up.

My first call was to the same social worker that had helped with Jordan, I quickly explained to her everything that I knew at this time, and she is with me on the same page, and says that clearly we need to go and rescue the poor little boy. I asked her if I needed to call anyone else, and she said no, that she would take care of everything else. I told her that I was going to call Hayden back, and then head out as soon as the boys and I were dressed, but that I would call as soon as we were in town, so that we could meet up. She said that she would have everything ready by the time I called.

I called Hayden back as promised, and asked if he was still okay, and he said that he is, that so far no one has found him, and that even though he can hear them calling his name, they are a far ways away still. I told him what is happening, how far we are from town, what we are going to do, so on and so forth, and made him hang up again, but told him to call me if his situation changes at all.

The boys and I quickly went and got dressed, and then I drove us as fast as I dared into town. Thankfully no one pulled me over or cut in front of me. As soon as I made it to town, I called the social worker, and she said that she has everything taken care of, told me where she is, and I said that I would come and pick her up.

I called Hayden back, asked him how he is holding up, and he admitted that they are getting closer, but that he has not been found yet, and asked me to hurry. I told him how far away we are, and that we would be there within only five minutes, and told him to hang up again. I wanted him to save his battery power, for just in case he had to run again, and we had to search him out.

I picked up the social worker, and then we hightailed it to where I knew that Hayden lived, and went to the woods behind his house. I saw his foster mom first, and she asked me what I am doing here.

“Hayden called me, asking for help.” I answered curtly.

“He doesn't need any help, we're trying to find him.”

“He feels that he does. He's scared, apparently your husband called him some very bad things. I didn't make him go into it, I didn't wanna know yet, because if I did, and I saw your husband, one of us would be going to jail, and the other to the hospital, but Hayden needs help, so I didn't ask.”

“He caught the dirty little boy doing nasty things to his bum, of course he's gonna yell at him. That sorta behavior can't be allowed, especially in my house. It's vile and disgusting.”

“Ah, let me introduce you to someone.” I said, and then introduced the social worker to her.

“You, ma'am, are now being fired. Attitudes like that are not allowed in the foster parents association, all children are to be treated equally and fairly, no matter their gender, religion, sexual identity, or their sexual orientation. I am also forwarding this information to the police, who I am certain will be more than happy to talk to you folks. Now, call your husband, go back home, and wait for us there. The more and better you cooperate now, the less severe your punishments will be.” She said, and the ladies face went ashen.

She said not one more word, called her husband, and they met up, talked for only a minute, and then headed back home. I called Hayden, told him that the coast is clear, and asked him to tell me where he is, and so we went and found him. 

“Hey there Buddy.” I said as soon as he was in sight.

“You came!” He squealed and burst into tears, then ran to me, jumped at about a meter away, and landed in my outstretched arms.

“Of course I did Baby. You knew I would. I'm surprised that you didn't call sooner. It's been weeks since Liz told you everything, why didn't you call?”

“Was afraid.” He said simply.

“But you knew you had nothing to be afraid of at my house. Liz very clearly told you that everything you are, everything you desire, in our house, we are all the same.”

“I know, but I was still afraid.”

“I know Baby, I know. Now, let's get you all settled down and get you home.”

We talked for just a few minutes, and the social worker said that she would take care of everything, including bringing me Hayden's things some time tomorrow. With that being done, I led all three boys to the car, I holding Hayden's hand the entire time, and we headed home. As we drove, we did not talk, I wanted for Hayden to come down from his shock first, and that will not be for a bit. He is just in the back seat, in the centre, between the other two baby boys, and stared straight ahead. Each of the boys had a hand on his knee, rubbing it gently, to let him know that they were there and that they were friendly.

As soon as we got home, and out of the car, I picked Hayden up and held him tenderly as I carried him into the house. I can hear him sniffling, but he is not full on crying, yet, but I know that that will soon happen. I sat down on the couch, keeping Hayden hugged tight to me, and just held him. It did not take long, when, all of a sudden, he burst into tears, and sobbed out all his anger and loneliness, his fear and shame. Matthew and Jordan got up and wrapped themselves up around Hayden and hugged him tightly as well, not one of us saying a thing. Right now, words were not needed, and they would not have been heard, Hayden just needed to feel closeness, friendliness, and, most importantly, love.

It took a good half an hour before Hayden came down from his cry session, the three of us holding him tight the entire time. Finally he sniffled one last time and tried to pull away. Jordan and Matthew let go and sat down, I loosened my grip, but did not allow Hayden to go.

“How you feeling now Baby?” I whispered softly.

“Better. Thanks, you know, for rescuing me. He said so many cruel things to me, said he should beat the bad outta me, that I was a dirty useless little fairy, that I was sick and disgusting. I knew he was wrong though, I knew I wasn't all that, Liz made me see that.”

“Good, I'm glad you don't believe him, because he's so wrong on so many levels. And just so you know, they're gonna be investigated by the police now, they've already lost their job as foster parents, and they may end up in jail for what they did, but especially if they've done it before. You may be called for your testimony in this, and if you do, I'll be sitting right beside you at all times, okay.”

“Thanks, I'm glad that they're gonna get in trouble, and that they can't hurt any more kids.”

“Now, I think the first thing that we needta do is go get your soggy baby diaper changed, and then I think the three of us would like to strip down to just our soggy baby diapers, and then we can all be in just our baby diapers. Would you like that?”

“Really, all three of you wear diapers?”

“Yep.” All three of us said happily.

“And I'll really getta walk around in nothing but my soggy baby diaper too?”

“Yep.” We all said again.

“Wow, awesome, I think I really am a baby boy diaper lover, you know.”

“Good, because, like we always say, what's not to love.” I grinned.

“Mmmhmm.”

I grabbed Hayden's hand as I led him to my bedroom, Matthew and Jordan following along as well, and I lifted him up onto the change table easily. I stripped him of his ratty clothes, and exposed the cheapest of cheap tape on diapers, they are so cheap that they are nearly useless, but, at least he does get them. I never understood why anyone would make such useless diapers, they barely even hold anything, they are not at all comfortable, and they are as plain as can be. Nothing like what I consider a diaper should be, ultra thick, ultra thirsty, ultra comfortable, and just a little babyish, if not full on babyish, which I do prefer.

When I opened up Hayden's diaper to expose all that he has hidden, I found a positively nice little boys package, and he is hard. Funny, but Hayden never blushed or tried to cover himself in the least. He is right about the exact same size as Jordan, which means he is a bit smaller than Matthew, his balls are tight up against his body, he still has his foreskin as well, same as the other two, and just the tip of his little dick head is poking out.

I wiped Hayden all down, giving him a good cleaning, and then proceeded to lotion and cream him, before taping him up into one of our much better and thicker baby diapers.

“There you go Baby, all better now?”

“Yeah, these diapers are amazing.”

“We think so. You look good like this as well. I also guarantee that these diapers will last you probably three times longer than the one you were wearing would. How much time did you get outta that thing, two hours maybe?”

“Three if I was lucky. At night, I more often than not put two of them on. Not sure how the foster parents could buy me such useless diapers, they knew I needed them, and I told them all the time that I needed something that'd hold lots more, but they never would, said they were too expensive. I hope I used more than enough that the cost would've been more anyway.”

“Well, now you never haveta worry, you'll have excellent diapers from now on, and maybe later we'll show you how we sometimes like to diaper ourselves around here. Now, we all wanna strip down to just our soggy baby diapers too.”

I led us in stripping, Hayden watching the entire time, and within just a few seconds of each other, the three of us are as naked as Hayden is, in only our baby diapers. Matthew, Jordan, and I are all just a little wet, yet nowhere near needing a change, whereas Hayden has not wet yet, or at least really, since I know that he likely just drips continuously, like the boys and I currently do.

We will have to explain that one to Hayden later as well, and I cannot wait to see the look on his face when we do so. I will, of course, offer one to him as well. When I had bought them all, I knew that Hayden would be coming to join us eventually, so I had bought one for him as well, figuring that he would likely need it sooner, rather than later himself anyway, and if he is like the other two and me, he will likely enjoy it as well, because I think that the boys are enjoying theirs as much as I do now.

It is getting pretty close to lunch time, so we go and make and eat lunch together, but Hayden pushes his plate away well before he is done, and I had not given him a lot. He is small, there is no doubting that, he is far too skinny to truly be healthy, so clearly he had not been fed properly, yet he does not look unhealthy either. He just looks skinny. 

As we had been eating, we had been explaining what it is that we do around here, and what we are working on right now, and Hayden is shocked, but says that he would happily help us, and so, after lunch is all cleaned up, we go and get dressed, and then head to the shop. I have not even unpacked the new machine for doing tongue and groove flooring, it is a pretty impressively sized box, but it is one hell of a machine too, the type that flooring manufacturers use, though they will use auto feeders, where we will put the pieces in ourselves, as well as pull them out. It does it all though, both ends and sides at the same time, as well as grooves the bottoms to relieve wood stress, and then sands the faces to perfection.

All we have to do is make sure and put the pieces in the right way, and it quite literally takes care of the rest.

It took me over an hour to unpack the thing, and while I was doing that, Jordan and Matthew took Hayden to the side tables that they were making, these ones are the prototypes for ours, but also the ones that will be donated, and they showed him what to do to help, and he did so.

I got the machine hooked to power and dust collection, checked all the settings, checked the manual several times to make sure that I was setting it up correctly for the size of material that we are using, put in the sanding drums, there are two of them, and then, finally, almost two hours after entering the shop, I ran a test piece through to see how it works. It works shockingly well. It is noisy, but what in my shop is not, but the piece came out perfect in every way. 

I decided to run several more pieces, and every piece was just as easy to run and as perfect as the first.

Jordan came over when he saw that I could use a hand, and took the pieces from the exit side and stacked them as I started feeding pieces into it. By the time we were starting to get hungry again, I felt that we had probably over half the flooring that we needed all done. Not bad, we had run pieces for only about two hours, and it was super easy to do.

After cleaning and locking up the shop, we headed to the house to make and eat dinner. After dinner was rest time, and we decided to watch a movie, and let Hayden pick the one that he wanted, and we all enjoyed it together, all of us cuddled on the couch together. When it was time for bedtime, we all headed to my bedroom to get our soggy baby diapers all changed, and it was as I was changing Matthew, who happened to be first, that Hayden learned of our cock cage catheters.

He asked innocently what it was that Matthew was wearing, and I said that all three of us are wearing them.

And so, the boys and I told Hayden what they are and why we are wearing them. Boy did he ever blush huge at that, but he did groan when Matthew told him what had gotten them punished in the first place, but that he could not wait to taste my cum again. When it was his turn to get his diaper changed, Hayden softly asked if I had another that he could maybe try, because hearing about them made him feel really funny, made him feel like maybe he should get one as well. I grinned and said yes, and then proceeded to go grab his and install it for him. He too grunted a little as it went in, but otherwise he did not seem to mind it at all, same as the rest of us.

I took all three boys to their bedrooms and tucked them into their beds, gave all three of them kisses to their foreheads, wished them all a good sleep, and then I too headed to bed.

I had fully expected one of the boys to ask to sleep with me again, but they did not for some reason, yet, when I woke up, I was not alone. I still have a soggy baby boy cuddled into either side of me, but I can also feel the third soggy baby boy pressed into the back of whomever is on my right, because my hand is pressed between their gloriously soggy baby diapers. 

It was a good ten minutes later that I felt the first of them waking up, and then, within a few minutes of each other, they are all awake. I have not bothered to open my eyes yet, I have just been basking in the feelings of having my baby boys pressed into me so lovingly.

“Mmm, good morning Babies, how are you this morning?” I finally asked after a few minutes of soggy baby cuddles.

“Good morning.” They all whispered. “Good.”

“That's good. So, when did you end up coming in here Hayden?”

“Not sure, never looked at the clock, but the other two were already in here, so I didn't think you'd mind.”

“And I don't. Usually I end up with both baby boys in bed with me, and I don't mind you any more, besides, I quite like having my hand pressed between your baby diapers like it is.”

“Yeah, I'd like that too.”

We cuddled for only a few minutes more, before I decided that we really should get up and get started on our day. Now, we have not actually shown Hayden the pool and gym, so this is going to be a bit of a shock to him. I told the boys that it is time for our morning workout, and Jordan and Matthew both yelled, 'yippee', and hopped out of bed, pulling me and Hayden with them. We headed to the change rooms first, and because you cannot see anything from there, because there is a door at the end of that hall, Hayden still has no idea what he is about to find.

We all stripped off our nice soggy baby diapers, though Hayden had no idea why, was only doing as he was told, and then we went and started washing. I told Hayden to make sure and wash well, and we all did.

We then led him to the pool, and he just stopped and stared. 

“Wow, this is awesome, you have this all at your house?”

“No.” I said simply.

“Huh.” He said in clear confusion.

“That's right, we have it at our house.” I said, making sure to emphasize the fact that he is now one of my baby boys. “You live here now too, remember, you're my newest baby boy. Through the other door in the hall that gets here, which is the other half of this building, is our gym, where we do all of our gymnastics training. We'll do that after breakfast.”

“Really, but why?”

“Why not, really. It's good for us, and we enjoy it. You will too, once you get used to it, so don't worry.” I said, and Jordan nodded his agreement, because he is finally starting to get used to it, though he still cannot last quite as long.

Of course, I thought it best to ask Hayden if he can even swim, and thankfully he claims to love swimming, it was one of the few things that his foster parents actually let him do that he enjoyed. We started out in the water with some laps, and then did some water aerobics, but Hayden was unable to keep up in the least, even though we did try and push him some. I did make him at least keep moving, even if just walking around in the water, to help build some more muscle and stamina, because I do not think that the poor boy has any muscle tone at all.

We did our relaxation routine, and Hayden liked this, of course, and then we went and cleaned up, then headed in to get diapered for the day. As promised, we did show Hayden how we like to be diapered up, and went triple thick, and he loves it. We are all still in our cock cages, and now with triple thick and thirsty baby diapers, we are all feeling good.

After a good breakfast, that Hayden was unable to finish again, though he did eat more this time, we headed to the gym, where we started teaching Hayden lots of things. He is unable to stretch any at all, even worse than Jordan had been, and that is saying a lot, and had to bow out long before we were done. Once again, I did make him stay moving, even if just walking around, but every so often I would call out to him and tell him to do something else for a few minutes as well, while the rest of us worked for nearly a full two hours.

Once we were all worked out, we went and got dressed, and headed to the shop to continue our working and playing. Hayden helped me today, and within just a couple hours, I felt that I had at least twenty percent more flooring than we actually need, which is good, but I am not changing anything on the machine, so if we need more, it will be easy to run. 

Hayden and I then went and helped the other two on the tables that they are making, and helped them to finish them off only half an hour later, and in time for a decently timed lunch today.

After lunch, we all started hauling the flooring into the basement, so that it is ready to go. We already have all the sub floor installed and ready for it, and the platforms are all already ready as well, all we were waiting for was the flooring, and so, we will start installing it tomorrow. It will likely take all of us the better part of two full days to get it all installed.

I was right too, because we actually took just a touch more than two full days to install it all, but it looks really good. The boys had all been able to help me a great deal, mostly in passing me boards, getting them organized, cutting my ends for me, getting me more nails, so on and so forth, but we had more than three hundred square meters to install. 

Both nights, the boys just asked to sleep with me, and I happily said yes, and happily had a hand sandwiched between two baby diapers all night long. Hayden is doing well, and is starting to come out of his shell a lot more with us, and happily claims to be a gay baby boy diaper lover, and calls himself a baby all the time as well, same as the rest of us.

When day three came, I uninstalled all of us, and Hayden blushed when I told him to go to his bedroom and jack off good and proper, until he could not do so any more. Well, he may have blushed, but he desperately needed to as well, and rushed to his bedroom every bit as fast as the other two did. I too jacked off until I could barely even see any more, slurping up all my output, and this time I damn near painted my own face, and I am talking full on white wash, at least that is how much cum it felt like I sprayed.

Even Hayden looked more calm, cool, collected, and relaxed when I finally got him inserted back into his cage and diaper, and only sighed deeply when I asked him if he felt better now. 

The rest of the day that we finished installing the flooring, we sanded it perfectly, and made sure that it was ready for the clear coat that we now have to do. I am not staining it, I like fir just the way it is with the clear coat, and it will save us a lot of work.

The following day, we spent almost the entire day applying the clear coat, we need three coats at least, but it is easy to do, even this amount, in only the one day. I am not sanding between coats, because I do not want my floor to be as smooth as that, it is simply not needed, and this way we build in the slip resistance to it. 

We are still doing our workouts every morning, and Hayden is doing better, but still not even as good as Jordan was when he first started. Jordan seemed a natural at it, whereas Hayden seems that he will need to work a little harder for it, but he does seem willing to do so at least. He is not complaining near as much at least, so that is good.

It is Sunday morning, and Liz and Leanne have been gone for a month already, and though they call every few days, it is hard to schedule times to do so, they are busy, and we are sleeping at almost exactly opposite times, but we do make it work. It sounds like the two of them are having the time of their lives though, so that is good.

I had decided this morning, that I think that the boys are now capable of going without their cock cages, though they will always be around for playing, and as we do our workout in the pool, I tell the boys this. Jordan and Matthew had grown to enjoy wearing them, for the most part, and said that I was to not let them get too far away, because they still wanted them, and I agreed. I of course asked the boys if they have learned more control, and even Hayden admitted that he had, and he had not had to wear it as long as the other two had.

I was proud of the boys, because when we diapered up for breakfast, we were all painfully hard, yet they did not even play once, just gently and tenderly diapered me, and I them, but they never attempted to clean, lotion, or cream more than they needed to. The boys also did not cum, they were able to hold themselves off quite well, so that is good.

After breakfast and gymnastics, we continued on our work to the basement, which we are very nearly done. There is only a little more painting to do, we have gotten the rest of the construction done now, and then we have to install all the goodies that we had bought, and I had found a few more cool things online and added them as well. We also still have a couple more of the furniture pieces to complete, but the boys had done remarkably well in this regard, and have already completed all the pieces that we will be giving to charity, and only have a couple more of ours left to do. They have gotten so good, that they are now doing them without my help at all, so that is most excellent.

As we were working, I pulled Matthew aside, and told him that I wanted to talk to him, and from the grin, I think that he knows that it is finally time.

“So, Baby, I think you're finally ready, I think you've finally learned all that you needed to learn, you have control, you know who and what you are, and now I'm ready to show you the things that one just can't learn any other way.”

“You really mean it?”

“Yes, Baby, I do, but we'll still move nice and slow. I'm not gonna take your virginity tonight or anything like that, we can still wait a while for that.”

“Oh, thank you.” He said, and then kissed me deeply.

“Mmmm, you're very welcome Baby.” I said, and then kissed him back just as deeply, and this time he sighed as we detached.

“You're finally baby boyfriends now, huh?” Jordan said as we came back to where they are.

I guess they had seen everything.

“Mmmhmm.” We both said.

“Nice. And if I were to ask Hayden to come sleep with me, and maybe do a little more learning together, would that be okay?” He asked.

Hayden only blushed lightly, adjusted himself, because he went extremely hard all of a sudden, and nodded subtly.

“If that's what you both want and need, then yes. No moving too fast though, remember, no moving faster than your heads are capable of moving. I know you're ready Jordan, but I don't think you fully are yet Hayden.”

“We won't, I'll make sure of it, and make sure that Hayden still continues to learn.”

“Good Baby.”

“Can we still come in and curl up with you guys though sometimes?”

“Of course. We're a family, and families cuddle. Obviously, if we're up to something, you haveta wait, but I can well imagine that if we are, then so too will you likely be.”

“Clearly, and hopefully.” Jordan grinned.

“Yeah.”

We got back to work. The boys finishing off the last of the tables that we had needed in our theatre for holding drinks and snacks and whatnot, they are just nice simple side tables, but they have been doing an amazing job. No, maybe not quite to my standards, which are pretty high, but considering their age and skill level, they are actually shockingly well done. They had even done all the clear coats on them, and that too looks really good. I think the only thing that I had done for them on these, was the main cut pieces, but only because the boys are simply not big enough yet to use a table saw, if they accidentally jam something, they will get thrown, not the wood. I do not have a small table saw, and if it binds, it has been known to push me, the boys stand zero chance against it. Everything else is all them though.

As we were eating dinner, I could tell that Matthew was getting notably antsy and ready to drag me to bed, where I had to wonder if either of us would be awake enough to change each others diapers. I have a seriously sneaking suspicion that he is going to make sure and drain me far more than I have ever been drained before. I am good for three orgasms, not really in a row, but with at least a few minutes down time between each one, four if I really work at it. After four though, and I am pretty much done for. I know Matthew well enough to know that he can go for eight, maybe ten, I have heard him more than enough to know this, and I wonder if he will expect the same from me, even if I tell him that four is my maximum.

I could tell that Matthew damn near dragged me to bed as soon as we were cleaned up from dinner, but I challenged the boys to a couple board games, and Matthew damn near said no, but I think he understood why I had done so, and sullenly went along with it.

We laughed and joked and played until bedtime, and before I could even ask the other two if they would be fine with changing each other, Matthew was already trying to drag me from the room and to our bedroom. They laughed and said that they had some pretty good ideas of other games to play before they were ready for diaper changes, and wished Matthew and I a very good fucking night. I snorted and said we would not be going that far, though I am certain that Matthew desperately wants to, and he nodded in agreement, but did finally drag me from the room.

As soon as we made it to our bedroom and the door was closed, I picked Matthew up, hugged him tightly to me, groped his amazingly hot soggy baby diapered bum, and kissed him. We kissed deep and passionate, loving and tender, pouring out all of the love we each have in ourselves and trying to fill the other up with it. It was, by far, the best and longest lasting kiss fest I have ever had. For easily half an hour, we stood there kissing.

When I was just a little gay baby boy slut, kissing rarely, if ever happened, it was all about sucking and fucking then, I did not give a damn about love, did not even know about foreplay, it was all fast and almost always brutal, and though I always left feeling very sore from going so fast, I had always loved it. I had come to crave the pain of having a cock that was much too large for my little gay baby diapered boy slut pussy slamming into me.

It was not until far too late that I met someone who had wanted and needed love and tenderness, he was older than me, by a fair bit, and he forced me to slow down, he had been the first to introduce me to cock cages, forced me to stop being a slut, and we learned true love and tenderness together. I had been his first, and he had not been like the others, just so horny he could not help but to fuck fast and hard. I guess that he was old enough that the hormones were starting to ease up a bit.

He was a true diaper lover, never needed diapers, but was also never out of them. I think it was he that got my full on diaper love out of me as well. True, I had always loved them, but to the degree that I do now, no, that I am certain was all him, and I still love him for it. Sadly we live half a world apart now, but any time he has come to town in the past, we have shared some fun times.

Finally I broke the kiss.

“Mmmm, Baby, you sure are an amazingly great little kisser.” I sighed deeply, even for me.

“Thanks, so are you.”

“Yeah, but I've had lotsa practice, you probably haven't had much practice at all.”

“True. I hope your gay baby diapered dinky is as hard and needing of release as mine is.”

“Considering I cum and you don't, right now I'm sure my need for release is far greater than yours. Of course, I'm certain that you do need to have your dry baby boygasms right now every bit as much as I need my wet baby boygasms.”

“Oh yeah. Can I suck you please, I wanna taste you again, I needta taste you again, I wanna suck it all outta your hot hard gay baby boy cock.” He asked huskily.

“No Baby, no sucking yet. Just hands.”

“I am allowed to scoop up and eat all your delicious baby cream though, right?”

“Yes, but only on one condition?”

“What, I'd do almost anything to get it.”

“I know you would. The condition, you must share it with me in any way you so desire.”

“Mmmm, I can think of a couple ways that I think you'll like, but I agree.”

I gently set Matthew down on the bed and urged him to lay back and relax, but given how rigid his little boy spike is inside his soggy baby diaper, it is that visible, I do not believe that he is capable of relaxing at this moment.

I then crawled onto the bed after him, and worked until I am positioned with my face scant millimeters from his wondrous smelling soggy baby diaper. I have always loved burying my face into a boys soggy baby diaper, feeling his hot hardness underneath, and hearing him make the sounds that every last one of them has always made, and Matthew is no different. As soon as I started rubbing his soggy diapered dinky with my nose, he made such sexy sounds. Little pants and gasps, whimpers and moans, and I did just this until he came for his first time.

Then, using years of knowledge of a males body and what drives nearly every one of us wild, I started licking, kissing, and biting all around his diaper area, but mostly in and around the incredibly sensitive inner thighs, where I have made boys, teens, and men all cum from just doing this alone in that area. I also love kissing and licking Matthew's hard and pulsing little belly, he must be a little ticklish here, because when I kiss him in certain ways, he is making the cutest little giggle whimper sound I have ever heard. I am not even petting his hot hard little diapered dinky right now, and I can tell that he is getting shockingly close again. His entire body is vibrating, he is as taut as a violin string, and he is holding his breath, trying to prolong the experience.

I buried my face in his soggy diaper once again and massaged his even harder soggy diapered dinky with my nose, while gently stroking Matthew's inner thighs, and the sound he made was one of pure release. His breath exploded out of him, then he gasped in as big a breath as he could, and then he exploded in what I can only hope was his very best ever orgasm, and possibly the best that he will ever have again.

Matthew's entire body is vibrating now from the sheer power of an orgasm that hopefully caused his mind to just shut down. If I did my job right, he should sleep for at least ten minutes as his mind recovers. I am in no hurry to leave my heavenly haven at this moment though, having my face pressed into my baby's soggy diaper, and feeling his hot little erection still pulsing madly underneath it, I dare you to pull away any time soon. His scent is intoxicating, the feel is other worldly, I just close my eyes and enjoy the few precious moments that I have before Matthew wakes back up again.

A few minutes later, I do cast my eyes up, and find that he is still not quite there. His eyes are open, but I can see that the monitor is on, but the computer is not processing, his internal systems have crashed, and he is rebooting. Horrible analogy, I know, but accurate none the less. Still I stay where I am, doing what I am doing, just enjoying it, until Matthew comes down, and sighs so deeply that I am certain that he just surpassed the depths of the Mariana's Trench. 

“Wow.” Is all he says, when he finally comes down.

Instead of saying anything, I go to the next step. I pull down the front of Matthew's soggy baby diaper, exposing his exceptionally hard baby cocklett to my gaze. Of course I have seen Matthew hard before, many times now, and his hardness is always captivating, but he is harder now than I think that I have ever seen him, and he has just had two orgasms, one of them so powerful it makes me wonder how the hell that he can still be so hard. He is so fully engorged right now though, that he looks to be an extra couple millimeters thicker than normal, he is even brighter purple than normal, his foreskin is pulled all the way down, and appears to be so tight, that it just has to be painful, but he does not seem to mind.

His heart is still beating fast, I can see it in just how his hot hard boy cock is pulsing, I can probably count his pulse just from seeing it in his erection. The overwhelming urge to move forth and suck him in nearly overpowers even me, and I know full well that this is not the time to do that yet. Instead, with just the barest of touches, I start tenderly stroking his erection.

Matthew hisses long and slow as I do this, his back arches up, and I can see his pulse increase even more.

I am using only the lightest of touches, just barely touching him at all, almost tickling his baby bone, touching it, feeling it, with just the very tip of my index finger. I am tracing every vein, circling his taut foreskin, tickling his tip, and all still with just the tip of one finger.

Matthew is starting to pant now, I can tell that he is already getting close, yet again, to another powerful orgasm, I have maybe a minute before he explodes again, and I am barely trying. I know that Matthew has been waiting a long time for this, and he is probably overflowing in horniness, but still, I want for this to take a while. As such, I start using even lighter touches, now just barely touching him at all. I am not so sure that it is actually helping, though, because he is whimpering almost as much. 

It did help, because instead of the one minute that I felt he had in him, he lasted a whole ninety seconds, and I damn near laughed out loud.

This time he did not completely zone out, he is still there, but currently he is a couple light years away it seems. This time I only have to wait a couple minutes for him to come back down.

I changed targets now, pulled his diaper even further down and out, and started tenderly tickling his smooth little ball sack, which right now is far tighter to him than even I have ever seen before. It is so taut, in fact, that I cannot even feel his little testes in him at all, that alone must hurt like hell. My first stroke of his balls brought upon a squeal of either pain or pleasure unlike any I have encountered before, and I have no idea which it was, but I have a sneaking suspicion that that was both, at the same time, and probably in equal measure.

This time Matthew managed to last a few minutes with me tickling his cute little balls before he exploded, which shocked me, because I have only met one other boy who could cum by just having his balls tickled, and I am that boy. I love having my nuts played with so much that it can cause me to cum faster than just stroking me. Tickle them, suck them, or oh god, hum on my balls, and you will have a slave for life. I think Matthew just might be the same, because he exploded harder than his second orgasm, and was fully out of it for at least ten minutes this time. I did not stop, I love playing with his little balls.

When Matthew came back down, the look of pure contentment in his eyes nearly melted me. If anyone could feel wrong about what they are doing, that look would set them right. Everything looks good in Matthew's entire universe now.

I change targets once again, and slip my hand in the back of Matthew's soggy baby diaper, at the same time as I pulled it up in the front, and then started tickling his little baby bum hole. Matthew must really enjoy this, because he moaned even deeper still, opened his legs even wider than before, and lifted up his soggy baby diapered bum to allow me even more and better access to his most delicious baby bum hole.

I am not inserting my finger at all, only circling his sensitive little ring, tickling it, stroking it, and making him whimper even more. The sounds Matthew makes as I touch him are making me feel higher than taking the best known drugs. Matthew is my drug, and I will forever crave making him make these sounds. Every few strokes, I head up and stroke his little perineum, and then go back to his hole, and he loves that every bit as much.

Matthew seems to be like me in this area as well, I can tell that he is building, once again, to another very powerful orgasm. I too can cum quickly and easily from just having my hole played with, fingers are great, but I love being tongued good and proper, and while I would love nothing more than to bury my face in his amazing ass, this is not the time for that. I cannot wait until such time as I can do that to Matthew though, I have a feeling that I am going to cause him to pass out fully and completely just from that, and if I suck and hum on his hot baby nuts as well, it may take him a week to wake back up again.

Three minutes, at most, is all Matthew lasts for before he explodes again, every bit as powerfully again. Even I do not recall ever cumming so much and so powerfully, and I was a full on gay baby slut, and could not get enough, and more often than not, I begged my fucker, or more often than not, fuckers, to just keep going, even when I went soft and could not even cum any more, and would eventually just pass out. I loved nothing more than being fucked and filled so full, until I passed out completely, and could sometimes go for as much as ten, or my best ever was twelve orgasms, but none were ever as powerful as Matthew is experiencing, nor were they just as good, one after the other, as Matthew is enjoying.

Given the sheer power of all his orgasms though, I am also certain that there is no way that Matthew can possibly last for too much longer before he just passes out. And yes, I know that I am not going to get my release tonight, I am okay with that. I will happily paint Matthew's baby cock and balls when I change his diaper, that will be all I need. Granted, with how my baby balls feel right now, once will likely not be enough, and I may have to double diaper Matthew just to contain all the cum it feels I might flood him with.

It is taking every ounce of will power that I have in me to not hump my soggy diaper, and grind my soggy diapered dick as I am pleasuring Matthew. I do not want to waste my glorious cum in that way. I know Matthew wants it, and I am going to give it to him, just not in the way that he had been planning on. Sure, I could slip my dick head into his mouth, and give him his baby milk, but that is not what we need yet, there will be time for feeding my baby his milk, even when asleep, now is not that time.

I switch targets once again, I pull down the front of Matthew's diaper once more, and this time take him properly with two fingers and my thumb, and start actually stroking him. I am going exceptionally slow though, from base to tip, and then back down, taking at least three seconds per stroke, and Matthew is groaning deeply. He is now whimpering and gasping even more, I can now fully feel his heartbeat in his erection, and he is going hard and fast. 

Matthew manages to last a little longer for this orgasm, but still, in only about three minutes, he is exploding once more. It is finally a little less powerful than the one before it, and he did zone out again, but only for a minute, but he is still just about as hard as he had been, he is still pulsing away madly in my fingers, and I am still very slowly stroking him.

Two more times I make Matthew cum in this manner, the next had been five minutes, and he lost almost half his hardness, and then the final time that Matthew came for the night took nearly ten minutes, and by the end he was making a sound that sounded almost painful, I know that feeling well. Something that feels so amazingly good, but is hurting so much, you cannot help but to both love it and hate it all at the same time, you never want it to happen again, but would willingly allow it to happen time and time again. I can see all this in Matthew's quickly fading eyes, I can see in his eyes that he knows just as well as I do that this next orgasm is his last, that he will not be able to keep going. He had tried speaking, several times over the past couple orgasms, but every time I saw him try and say something, I would tweak his little dick head in just such a way that it would make him groan out in pure pleasure, and cause him to forget what he wanted to say.

I know that Matthew wanted to tell me to stop, that he wanted to make me cum now, I know that he is nearing maximum overload, and he knows it as well, but he still wants to pay me back and taste me fully. Well, I want him to cum as much as possible and pass out, and I am currently in control, and I will win this battle. Near the end, just before Matthew cums for his final time, I can see the light fading in his eyes, but I also see the look of understanding, he now knows that this is exactly what I set out to do. He now knows I never intended to let him play tonight, and then he cums.

Matthew went soft before he even finished cumming, he passed out before his last pulse completed, and his entire body went limp. I am now, finally, seeing Matthew at full softness, and he is shockingly small and cute. His baby balls are finally starting to come out again, they are relaxing, and by the time I pull down his diaper, his balls are nearly touching his diaper in the back, they had relaxed so fully. He has good sized balls for a baby boy his age, to be sure, but that much, even I had no idea, I have never seen him this relaxed.

I grabbed a fresh diaper, the wipes, cream, and lotion, and proceeded to clean and change Matthew, and after applying more than enough diaper rash cream, I got into position to add my special cream to his diaper area. I pushed down my diaper and looked at my erection, and I am currently harder and more vividly purple than I recall being since I was an exceptionally horny teenager. I latched on, stroked only three times, aiming at my target, and unloaded such an impressive load of cum, that I can see more cum covering Matthew's baby cock and balls than I can see of diaper rash cream.

I was right though, only one orgasm simply was not enough, and I continued stroking, until, not even a minute later, I was unloading once more. It has been more years than I care to admit since I was last able to go back to back orgasms like I just did, I used to be able to go for just as many, or more than Matthew just did, but by the time I was eighteen, I had to take a couple minutes between to recharge a bit. 

My second load was nearly as impressive as my first, and now Matthew is fully coated in my special baby diaper cream. Still I am not soft, and am amazed, and so I keep stroking, and finally, some three minutes later, I am cumming for my final time. This time my load is less spectacular, yet it is still good, especially considering it is my third in rapid succession, and paint Matthew with just a little more cream.

I find myself vibrating slightly after coming down from what I just experienced, and shudder a couple times before I fully come down. I look to the carnage that is Matthew's diaper area, and damn near laugh. I pull up and tape closed his diaper, and then proceed to changing myself now.

After crawling into bed and pulling the blankets up, I pulled Matthew to me and he cuddled right in, and I am certain that I had a silly smile on my face as I fell fast asleep myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke this morning to find that Matthew and I are once more not alone, I have Matthew pressed into my right side, exactly how he was when I went to sleep the night before, my hand cupping his amazing baby diapered bum. 

On my left I can feel one of the boys cuddled into me as usual, I have not opened my eyes to see whom as of yet, but my hand is cupping his almost as amazing baby diapered bum, and then I have the hot soggy diapered crotch of my other beautiful baby boy pressed into my hand, because he is cuddled right up to his baby brothers back, on his side as well. Mmmm, what a life.

I lay there, luxuriating in this most wondrous way for a good solid ten minutes, not wishing in the least to make any sort of change. I have not even opened my eyes yet, but I can feel the early morning light streaming in already, and from how bright that I can tell that it is in our bedroom already, it is either already pretty late, or it is going to be a beautiful bright and sunny day. Possibly it is both, who knows, because I still have not bothered to open my eyes. Would you want to.

Once one baby boy started waking up, though, the other two were close behind, and not one of them even moved either, even though I could tell that they are all awake. So, it seems, that they wish to continue our loving cuddles just as much as I do, and who am I to complain, my hands are in such a place that no sane person would wish to withdraw from.

Finally I knew that it is time to get up, so I gently smack Matthew's seriously soggy baby bum to alert him of this fact, and I heard him moan lowly, and I know what that means, that he he did not want to let this go quite yet. I worked my other hand out from its lavish prison, and gently smacked both boys' soggy baby bums as well, and they too moaned in loss. Still without saying anything, we did all slip out of bed.

Matthew actually stumbled a bit as he did, and giggled, saying that his body still feels like jelly.

“A little worn out are you Baby?”

“Oh yeah, not even sure how many times you made me cum last night, but, by the end, it felt like I was gonna die.”

“Good, that's what I was aiming for?”

“You never even let me make you cum once though. So, tonight I pay you back.”

“I look forward to it Baby, but if you think you didn't make me cum, you're dead wrong. Trust me, hearing and feeling you cum so much and so hard last night, that was agonizing to me, and I came three times back to back, and I can't normally do that.”

“I hope you didn't waste your cum, and besides, you knew I wanted it.”

“No, I'd never waste a good cum load, and you did still get it, just not in the way you expected. Be careful taking your diaper off, the amount of baby cream I applied to your diaper area last night might make things a touch sticky down there.” I said, and I know that I am grinning.

“Oh, you're naughty. I like it.” He giggled

Hayden and Jordan both just groaned. I have a sneaking suspicion that we are all incredibly hard again when we strip for our shower.

“Yeah, I know, thought you might like that.”

“Yeah, just wish I had've been awake for it. Even if I couldn't do anything else, I would've loved watching you do that for me, but I would've rather helped.”

“Yes, I know, but last night was all about you, teaching you another couple things that you just can't learn on your own.”

“Oh yeah, I learned that it's possible to wish for both death and orgasm at the same time.”

“Good, that's exactly what you were supposed to learn. Sadly you won't be able to make me go for quite as long as I was able to make you go last night, but I'm sure you'll try anyway. I'm not as young as you, so two to three cums is about all I'm good for nowadays.”

“Then I'm gonna try for four.”

“So, you wanna make me pass out as well.”

“Yep.” He grinned.

“Good, I look forward to it.”

All three baby boys had to readjust their hot hard diapered dinkies at least a couple times as we walked to the pool house, and as we make it there, they are damn near limping. Finally we do all make it, though, and strip in the shower room, and sure enough, all three boys are damn near impossibly hard. I grin what must have been a sadistically evil grin, and tickle just the tip of Matthew's protruding dick head, and he squeals in what sounded like pure agony, cums, and slumps to the floor, passed out cold again.

“Holy shit, what'd you do to him?” Jordan giggled.

“He's still overloaded from last night, so making him so hard, and then making him cum again this morning, caused him to pass out.” I laughed.

“Wow, and here I thought we were worn out.”

“Lost count of how many times I made Matthew cum last night, I think it was eight, maybe nine, but every one of them I made him last as long as he possibly could, and he had some of the most shockingly powerful orgasms I've ever seen or heard of in my life. In fact, he made some sounds last night that I'm shocked you boys didn't hear, and the walls are soundproofed.”

“Yikes. No wonder he passed out like that, we didn't do anything near that much last night, and even I might not be able to cum right now, even though I'm way harder than I thought I could be right now, but hearing the two of you saying what you did was pretty hot.” Hayden laughed.

“Yeah, it was. Well Babies, let's get cleaned up. We'll just leave Matthew, with any luck he'll join us in a few minutes.”

They both laughed, and we showered up. Matthew had still not come to by the time we finished cleaning up, and so I left him where he was without worry, and led the other two to the pool, where we started our workout. Matthew finally joined us nearly ten minutes later.

“Holy shit, what'd you do to me? When you tickled my dick like that, it was like you hit me with a train instead.”

“Just hit you with a train.” I said simply.

“No shit, after passing out last night like that, I was already really worn, but then you did that. It's a good thing I even woke up at all, ever. That was agony.” He said, but the way he said it, tells me that he would very much like me to do so again, soon.

“You're welcome.”

“I'm not entirely convinced I'm thanking you or telling you I hate you.” He laughed.

“Right now, probably both.” I had to laugh.

“No kidding. Even I'm not so sure how much energy I have for exercising this morning, but I'll do what I can.” He said as he joined us in our water aerobics, which we had not stopped as we were talking.

Matthew did not end up lasting the entire hour, in fact he lasted only about half an hour, yet he did not actually stop either, he did keep moving. When we slipped into the hot tub, he sighed so deeply that I was worried that they might hear and understand it in Europe.

Matthew had claimed the really good lounger this time, the one that has very nearly a hundred jets in just it, and managed to fall asleep within only ten minutes of laying there in the nice hot water, with all the jets soothing his every ache. We let him just sleep, clearly he needs it. When it was time to go to the sauna, I reached over and tickled his hot little nuts for a few seconds, and he gasped and groaned in his sleep for a second, and as soon as he woke up, he smacked my hand, hard.

“Oh fuck, don't do that, you're killing me.” He said.

I could only laugh.

“So, I finally found your limits last night, did I?”

“Found them, and then stretched them for at least a hundred kilometers I think.”

“From the sound you just made, as well as the sounds last night, I think you might be right. Yet, as soon as you recuperate, you'll want me to do it again. The good news is, once you get used to it, it's not quite so horrible with the amazing, just amazing.”

“Right now I'm not so certain I believe you.”

“No, you shouldn't, but eventually you'll feel it. Tonight, when it's my turn, you'll understand, because tomorrow morning I'll be fine and pretty much ready to go again.”

We headed to the sauna, sweated out for a good while, then to the steam room to clean out our pores well, and then into the pool to close our pores. After showering, we headed in to get diapered and ready for the day ahead. Matthew barely even worked as we did our gymnastics this morning, and the other two were worn, so we ended up cutting our gymnastics short.

While the boys were doing some school work, I puttered around the house, cleaning up and making sure everything was all good. We would need to head into town and go do as much of our weekly chores in the one day as we can, because I know that the boys will want to get our basement finished soon, and tomorrow we might just be able to. We still have to set up all the chairs, games, and various other accessories that we have. The boys do still have to complete the last few tables that they need to make for us, but tomorrow or the next day will be more than fine for that.

After only a couple hours, I told the boys that it is time to go, and so we went and got dressed, headed down to the shop and loaded the trailer with everything that we were taking to donate, and then headed into town.

We did all the grocery and supply shopping, I did as much paperwork at the office as I cared to do and left the rest for my employees, dropped off all the items to the few places that I do so, and took care of anything else that we needed to do while in town.

We ended up eating lunch while we were out, because we were all getting hungry, but were not completed our chores, so it was necessary to do so, though we did not have an unhealthy lunch either. It was nearing dinner time by the time we ended up making it home, it had been a long day out, which I hate, I would much rather stay at home, thank you very much.

The only reason that I do not do the charity work from home, I do not want employees at my house, cramping my style, and I cannot, nor do I wish to do it all myself. Sure, I could call and order and have delivered everything that I need, but I know myself well enough, that if I did do that, that I would probably almost never have human contact. Having three boys living with me now helps, of course, and when Liz comes home, so too will she, and I think maybe even Leanne, because I have been thinking of asking her to do so, since I cannot allow Matthew to leave now, and I doubt that she can allow Liz to leave any more than I can Matthew.

After dinner, the four of us played a couple card games, and then, when it was time for bed, I stood up, held out my hand to my baby, and told him that it is his turn to make me feel as good as he can tonight. Matthew hopped from his seat like someone had shocked him, grabbed my hand, and nearly dragged me all the way to our bedroom. All I heard was giggling from the other two baby boys, but I know that they too hopped up and headed to their bedroom as well.

As soon as we are to our bedroom, I pick up my baby, cuddle him to me once again, and press our lips together in a deep, powerful, and passionate kiss. Matthew is only too happy to reciprocate in this, and kissed me back just as much. For the better part of ten minutes, we kissed. I am cupping Matthew's hot soggy baby diapered bum in my hands, each hand has a diapered bum cheek, and he has his legs wrapped firmly around me, mostly holding himself to me, affording me the luxury of holding my baby in this most special way.

I finally work us toward the bed, where I climb in and lay down, not once in danger of dropping my gorgeous baby boy, and we never even broke our kiss in the least.

I am still holding Matthew's baby bum in the same way, and we are still kissing just as deeply, but Matthew moved down just enough to press our soggy baby diapered crotches together as best we can, but given that I am quite a bit taller than Matthew is, this is not working out so well for him. He did try though, so I give him props for that. 

When Matthew was ready to continue on, he broke our kiss, and started working his way down, kissing, nibbling, licking, and sucking on various parts of me as he went. By the time his face made it to my soggy diapered dick, which I might add is painfully hard right now, I am already getting seriously ready to cum. 

Now, as much as I love having my face pressed into a hot, hard, soggy diapered dick, it is nothing in comparison to how much I love having the same thing done to me. If I am not careful, I will explode long before I am ready. I am trying my best to be able to hold off for as long as humanly possible, so to ensure that I can enjoy this for as long as I am capable. Like I told Matthew, I am good for three, maybe four baby boygasms, anything after that will likely be a no go, but I love going for hours. Matthew can last minutes, ten at most, I plan to try for at least thirty between each.

The only problem, my baby balls are already boiling, and I am likely to explode far sooner than I really wish to. 

I can hear Matthew moaning lowly as he strokes his entire face on my diapered dick, but most especially his nose. I can hear him sniffing my scent deeply. I can feel him vibrating, this is too much for him already, and he is in far more danger of cumming than I am already. I tried pressing my heels into his soggy baby bum, trying to press him down, so that he would get the hint and stop diaper humping, but it did not help, and in fact, may have caused him to go off, because he groaned deeply, and then exploded in an orgasm that nearly rivaled a few of the ones that he had experienced the night before. At least by the sounds of it anyway, as well the fact that it took him a full two minutes or more to come down, which, thankfully, also allowed me to cool down somewhat.

When Matthew came down, he started kissing, nibbling, licking, and touching me all around my diaper area, but not in my diaper area, making me feel incredible. Like I said before, I love this sort of attention very much, and if Matthew plays his cards right, he could very easily make me cum in just this fashion alone.

He spent a good ten minutes working me like this, before pulling down the front of my diaper, causing my erection to finally be free. I am already oozing copious amounts of precum, and Matthew scooped it up, then proceeded to lick it off his fingers as if he were licking his favorite Popsicle, which he and I are alike in our flavour choice.

As soon as Matthew collected every drop that he could gather, he started very gently petting my entire erection with just the very tip of his finger, same as I had done to him the night before. I too hiss out my pleasure at feeling this. His hands are already velvety soft, and feel better than anything I could possibly imagine, though I cannot wait to feel what the inside of his mouth and hot little baby bum feel like as well, I am certain that they will be equally as soft. 

After petting my erection for a good ten minutes, Matthew pulled my diaper down even further, exposing my hot hairless nuts, and started stroking them just as tenderly now as well.

I am getting even closer to cumming now, I can even hear the distress in my breathing, I am holding my breath for seconds at a time now, and I am seeing bright flashes of colour.

Matthew must sense that I am close, because suddenly he starts really playing with my probably bright purple circumcised dick head, and brings me off with that.

I have no idea how much I shot, I have no idea how long it lasted, all I know is that I did zone out totally from what Matthew is doing to me. By the time I am down, I can see Matthew going back for another load of my cum. He scooped it up, and then slowly and meticulously cleaned his fingers of every precious drop that I had produced.

I must have been out of it longer than I had thought though, because by the time I saw this, it seemed that he was done cleaning me up, because he did not go back for more, just started back in on playing again. 

This time he encouraged me to lift my knees up and out even more than they already are to give him all the access that he had needed, but clearly he now wants and needs even more, and I do as he wordlessly wills me to do. Matthew pulled my diaper back up in the front, and then worked his hand into the back, pressed his face back into my soggy diapered dick, and began mauling my diapered erection at the same time that he started tenderly tickling my very wanting asshole. 

Matthew is once more humping his soggy diaper as he is doing so, and though I am trying to force him not to, he just cannot help himself and manages to cum again, about half way before I am ready to cum. This gives me a few moments respite to come back down some, so that I can continue to enjoy everything more fully.

When Matthew comes down once again, he starts back up, only this time he lowers the front of my diaper again, and very tenderly latches on to my baby bone, and starts stroking me, going from root to tip as slowly as he is able to. Even though I was mutilated and circumcised as a baby, on every up stroke, Matthew is pulling what foreskin I have as much as he can, until it is covering my dick head anyway. Given how hard I am at this moment, this is actually somewhat painful, and I think that Matthew knows and understands what he is doing to me. From the sounds that I can hear myself making, he would have to be deaf to not hear it.

For not even five minutes more, Matthew does this to me, and causes me to explode once more. This time I did not completely phase out, and watched as Matthew aimed me as well as possible, considering it looked as if he were aiming a fire hose, and attempted to catch all my output on his tongue. Most of it painted his face instead though, and it looked so fucking hot. 

Matthew made a full cum eating grin, scraped as much of my cum down to his hungrily sucking mouth and desperately searching tongue, got all of it that he could, and then went for the rest pooling on and around my dick. After scooping up as much cum as he could possibly find, and probably even some from a month ago, Matthew latched back on, and continued to superbly masturbate me.

I am now nearing my limits, two good cums is about all I am really good for, three if I push hard enough, but, I have to admit, the two orgasms that I have already had each felt like two, so, in reality, I am reasonably certain that I have now had a total of four seriously hot gay baby boygasms, each one as powerful and copious as the first. That is not being overly dramatic either, that is exactly how I am feeling, and I wonder if I can possibly make it through my next one.

It must have been at least fifteen minutes of pure bliss later that I came again. Only this time, Matthew had reached back into the back of my diaper, and started softly stroking my hole once again, while even softer still he jacked me off.

That final orgasm, the sound I made shocked even me, but it is also the last thing that I actually remember, because I must have passed out cold with that one. It has been a long time since I have actually passed out from cumming, and never have I done so after only three, but, like I said, each one had felt like two, so clearly it wiped me out totally.

I am not really sure how Matthew managed to get my soggy diaper changed, but he must have, because I am diapered, and I am wet, but I am not leaking, which I know I would be had he not changed me, because I was already nearing maximum capacity before we even went to bed, and I guarantee that I would have peepeed my baby diaper lots during the night.

When I woke this morning, it is to once again feel two babies pressed into my sides, both my hands cupping hot soggy baby bums, and then my third baby is pressed into his baby boyfriends back, pressing his soggy diapered dick into my hand again. I tell you, there is simply no better way to wake up. I also think that I might just be the last to wake up this morning, because I can tell from the way that all three boys are breathing, that they are already awake and cuddling me tenderly.

I am in no rush to break our loving morning rituals, and lay there basking in the glow of my beautiful baby boys. For ten minutes or more, we lay there, saying nothing, doing nothing more than just sharing our love together in a way that cannot be equaled, in a way only diaper lovers could truly understand, but I assure you, I am certain that anyone would enjoy how we are cuddled up together as well.

It is Matthew that is the first to move this morning and break our cuddles, and he whispers good morning to us, then holds out his hands for me to grab onto, and then he pulls as I scoot out of bed. On the other side, Hayden slipped out first, and then pulled Jordan out of bed as well.

Still we have said nothing, and continue to say nothing until we are showering off in preparation of our morning swim.

After a good swim and relaxation circuit, we went and had breakfast, did our gymnastics, the boys did their schoolwork, and then we headed to the shop to continue where we had left off, trying to get the last of the furniture pieces for our own basement completed. 

Two days later, and we finished them off, and now we want to let them cure somewhat before using them, but that is okay, because we still have a little more work to do in the actual basement before we are ready for it all anyway, and so, for two more days, we continue doing this.

Every night Matthew and I play, and I know that Jordan and Hayden are as well, because we happily tell each other so. The past few nights, though, Matthew and I have just been stroking each other, either or both inside or outside our soggy baby diapers, all the while kissing passionately, and when I cum, Matthew collects it all, slurps it all up, and then promptly shares it with me in incredible cum kisses.

We are going nice and slow, even though at times I know that Matthew wants to do nothing more than ride me until we are both so totally satisfied. I keep telling him that we have plenty of time for that though, and we do. I do not plan to let my baby go for a very long time. Forever is how I really and truly feel for Matthew, and I tell him this all the time. Of course, in the back of my mind, I do accept that there may come a time when he will find someone closer to his own age, and I will happily, yet sadly let him go, and while he tells me that this will never happen, I know that he is only nine still, and that his feelings can and will change drastically over his up and coming formative years, and I have even warned him of all this. He keeps saying that his feelings for me will never change, and I truly hope that he is right, but I am not allowing myself to one hundred percent believe that, so that I do not crumble when and if it does happen. Of course, I love him so much that it is going to hurt, really, no matter what, but if I prepare myself now, hopefully it will hurt less.

Finally we are completed everything, and we bring the last of the furniture in and get it all set up where and how we want it.

“Wow, Boys, we did it, you should all be so very proud of yourselves, you did so well on all the furniture for down here, with next to no real help at all, which, considering your ages and just how long you've been doing it for, is amazing. Now, we've been working like sluts in a two bit whore house lately, so, what say we go change our super soggy baby diapers, go triple thick, and have a good fun day of playing and watching movies for the rest of the day?”

“Thank you Baby, but you did help, you taught us everything that we needed to know, and answered every question we had. As for triple diapering and playing down here for the rest of the day, I say yes for sure.”

“Same.” Hayden and Jordan said together.

“I know I helped you baby boys, but far less than what most boys your age would've required. Sure, I taught you on other pieces first, and you only hadta perfect your techniques before you reached ours, but, let's face it, you're still little baby boys when it comes to this sorta thing.”

“Thanks, we know.” Jordan smiled.

We all headed upstairs, we had not done our swim or gymnastics workout, we are all still double diapered from the night before, because we had wanted to try and get the basement completed earlier and take a day off and rest and play. I had never said anything about this to the boys, but they never questioned that we skipped either and got straight to work, maybe they all felt that this is what we should do anyway. It is Sunday, after all, and we really have been working quite hard lately. We really should take more time off, I know, but we do all enjoy ourselves a great deal as well.

I triple diapered all three baby boys, and then Matthew got me all diapered up good and proper as well. On my last diaper order, I had ordered some diapers that are even more babyish, even thicker and thirstier, and the feel of them is exquisite. The smallest diaper is still quite large on the baby boys, but, with two of the new diaper doublers in them as well, which this same company also carries, and are even thicker and thirstier than the others that we had, they fit the boys quite well. We do still employ some clear packing tape to help hold the triple thick and thirsty baby diapers on us, yet it does not mask the babyish designs that are on the front tape zones of these diapers. They are amazing looking, and the boys look even sexier in them as well. 

On our way down to the basement, we all stopped in the kitchen and drank down several large glasses of water, made two pitchers of fruit juice and took it with us, and then started by playing. I challenged all the boys to a game of pool, first Matthew, then Jordan, and then Hayden, and while I had one boy with me, the other two would play air hockey together.

We played darts and air hockey more, as well we all had a blast on the video game machines and the pinball machines, as well as everything else that we have available to us. We had drained every last drop of the two jugs of juice, and so we headed back upstairs, got another couple glasses of water, each, made and ate lunch, made another two pitchers of juice, and then went and watched a movie. We made popcorn after the first movie, put in a second, enjoyed even more juice and the popcorn with that, and howled with laughter for almost the entire movie. It is one of my favorite comedies, one that none of the boys had ever seen before, and they loved it every bit as much as I do.

We made and ate dinner together, then went back down and played until bedtime, all of us having a great time. By the time bedtime was rolling around, it was probably for the best, because even our incredibly thick and even more thirsty baby diapers are nearing maximum capacity, and we really do need to change. Hayden and Jordan asked for me to change them tonight, which they have not had me do in several days, but I assume that they are going to just kiss and stroke on the outsides of their diapers anyway, so they do not have to change each other.

Once the baby boys are baby diapered, I send them to their bedroom with kisses goodnight, then round on my baby boy. I desperately want to play with Matthew while we are so thickly diapered like this. I pick him up, press our lips together, and share an incredibly deep and soul searching kiss with him, all the while, working us toward our bed, and then laying down. I am on my back, and Matthew is on top of me. 

Matthew breaks the kiss first, and then scoots down just a touch more, until the fronts of our super thick, super soggy baby diapers are pressed together. Given just how thick and soggy our baby diapers are, it comes as very little surprise that when Matthew starts moving how he likes to, that we can just barely feel it. Our diapered dinkies are of course grinding into our diapers, which we like, but we cannot feel each other. 

This is what I had wanted though, I wanted the sensations, but not so bold and powerful, I wanted very soft and gentle and loving, and even though Matthew moaned in frustration at not getting the full effect, I was enjoying myself. To help him along, and just because I like it as well, I slipped each of my hands into one side of his baby diaper, each hand cupping a hot hard bare baby bum cheek. Then, with one finger from each hand, I snaked them into his hot, moist, little crevasse, and started tickling his little entrance.

The sounds that Matthew made as I did this to him were more than enough to make me even harder than I was, and cause me to rise even better toward my orgasm. His cute little squeaks and squeals of pleasure, his sexy little mewl sounds that he makes as I do something that he absolutely approves of can make me hotter than slipping into the cooling waters of a thermonuclear reactor.

Matthew is now grinding our incredibly thick diapers together with even more vigor than before, making such sexy sounds, and then, with a cry of delight, Matthew cums, and this is enough to set me off, and I too dump a load of cum into the front of my super thick baby diaper.

For only two more orgasms, lasting a good ten to fifteen minutes between each one, we change absolutely nothing, and continue our loving. As soon as I come down from my third amazing orgasm, I roll Matthew off me, even though he is attempting to continue on, and he sighs in deep loss.

“I'm done Baby, three was more than enough.” I whisper to him softly.

“That was amazing, especially you tickling my little gay baby boy bum hole like that, it felt so good, yet it wasn't anywhere near as powerful as some of the times you've made me cum.”

“That's why I wanted to do this, show you a softer, more tender, and, more importantly, a slower way of cumming. Even though I had three orgasms, which would normally knock me out, they were spread out more than far enough so that I'm not totally wiped.”

“It was certainly nice, thanks. Now, let me slip my hand in the front of your super soggy baby diaper and collect as much of your baby cream as I can.” He grinned, and before he was even finished talking, he was well on his way to doing just that.

Matthew gathered up as much of my sweet baby cream as he was able to, pulled his hand out, offered it to me first, and I could not refuse such an offer, and took about half the collected cum on my tongue. Matthew then licked off the remainder, and moved in and pressed his lips to mine, and we kissed, sharing our treat in a way that almost none could complain about, but most certainly not us.

When finally we were done, we proceeded to change each other, making sure to spread far too much baby lotion, diaper rash cream, and baby powder as we did so. I ended up making Matthew cum one more time as I did so, he was enjoying it so much, but he had changed me first, as well he had not been quite ready to stop our play time when we did, so this did not shock me in the least, and, truth be told, I wanted to make him have his amazing dry baby boygasm just one more time anyway. I love hearing Matthew as he cums, it makes me feel so incredibly good.

We kissed each other for only another few minutes before whispering I love you to each other, and passing out for the night.

Once more I wake to feeling my other two baby boys cuddled right into me, and my hands are once more in their most favorite places to be. Once more, I wonder what I must have done so right to get to enjoy such an amazing thing. Whomever is pressed into my hand is not only hard, but extra soggy this morning, and he is very lightly diaper humping my hand on his baby boyfriends soggy baby diapered bum, and whomever that is, because I have not opened my eyes, and the boys change positions every night or two, is equally as soggy. Then again, Matthew, who is where he always is, I can also feel is extra soggy this morning as well, but like any one of us consider this to be a bad thing, in fact, we are all in agreement in this, it is a very good thing, an amazing thing indeed.

Whoever was diaper humping my hand, exploded in his baby boygasm only seconds after I woke up, and continued to breath heavily for just a few moments, before slipping back into his deep peaceful slumber.

For about ten minutes more, I laid there, before Matthew woke up first, and then Hayden, who happens to be the one cuddled right to my side, and finally Jordan, who happened to be the one to diaper hump my hand this morning, was last.

We cuddled for several minutes more, before even saying anything, and then said good morning and had a whispered conversation, before getting out of bed to start our day. I checked all our diapers, and sure enough, we are all getting scarily close to leaking, but I had checked the bed, and there were no wet spots, so that was good, our nice thick baby diapers held up well, and that is all that matters, but it does look so sexy seeing all three baby boys in nothing but super soggy, low hanging, and swaying diapers, large gaps at the legs of their diapers from the weight pulling them down. I know that mine must look just as sexy, because I can feel it swaying just as much as the boys' are.

We do our regular morning workouts and relaxation circuit, with breakfast in between, and while the boys get some school work done, I go ahead and do some of the paperwork that I need to do, so that it at least gets done. I could head out to the shop and start working in there, if I wanted to, but without the boys in there with me, it just seems too quiet now. Funny, considering that almost all the time I have ever worked in the shop, I was by myself. I also did not figure that there was much point, since once the boys are done their work, we are going to head into town to take care of the few chores that we have to take care of.

It ended up taking us most of the rest of the day in town, but we did get all our weekly town chores done in just the one day though, so that means that we do not have to bother coming back to town for anything else, except gymnastics. We ended up having lunch in town, but made it home in plenty of time to make and eat a good filling dinner. Because we had not got to play at all today, after dinner we all went to the shop and played for only a couple hours.

I had been requested to make more beds, since they always seems to be in high demand, as well as a couple more dressers. All the art pieces that the boys had made had pretty much all sold, as well the few other things that they had made had gone too, so they all decided to make more of that sort of thing, since they all enjoy making them, so we all got to work. After cleaning up ourselves and the shop, we headed in for the rest of the evening and just laid back to read until bedtime.

Over the next several days, the four of us kept nice and busy, playing lots and having even more fun. Matthew and I are still not going past our hands, and even though we make hot gay baby diaper love to each other at least once per day, it is still with nothing more than hands, and though Matthew has asked me to insert my fingers on a number of occasions now, I have yet to do so, though the other night, I did allow us to play with our own baby bums, while watching each other, and I even watched as Matthew sucked himself and fingered himself with four of his slender fingers, then I treated him to the same show. 

Leanne and Liz are scheduled to come home in just a few days, and when they called last, Leanne said that that is still the plan, so that is good. I know Matthew has missed his mom, and I have missed Liz, yet, not one of us would complain about how it has been either.

Jordan and Hayden too have not progressed past their hands, I have made sure that they continue to go nice and slow, and they have, though they say that they wish to start using mouths, and soon. So do I, and I know that Matthew most certainly does as well. In fact, I do believe that I might just rock Matthew's young life again very soon here, and treat him for the entire night, make him cum until he cannot cum any more, and then make him cum just once more again. 

At bedtime, I wish my baby boys a goodnight, and they say the same to us, and then I take my baby boy by the hand and lead him to our bedroom. Once there, I pick Matthew up and lay him on the bed in the centre, and tell him to close his eyes and enjoy, which I know for a fact that he will, and very much.

As usual, when I do this for Matthew, and he suspects nothing, because this is how I often start our playing, I nuzzle his erection through his soggy baby diaper, and he moans lowly. I do this for only a few moments, before opening up both sides of his diaper, and lowering the front entirely. This, Matthew is not used to, I have never fully removed his soggy baby diaper, we both like them too much to do that for most things.

Today I am going to show Matthew what a tongue up his hot little baby bum feels like, and so, his diaper really does need to be out of the way.

I get started, once his diaper is out of the way, by kissing, nibbling, and sucking at various parts all around Matthew's groin, but not yet his hot hard little cocklett, nice tight baby balls, or his shockingly stretchable bum hole. I saw first hand how much he can open himself up already, and he claims that he can do more so if he works long and hard enough. I believe him, considering I know how flexible and stretchable the rest of his amazing body is.

Once I have Matthew nice and hot with just this, because he absolutely loves me doing this to him, I pick up his legs, roll him so that he is damn near close enough to suck himself again, thus opening up his amazing little bum very nicely for me, and then go in with tongue extended. I swiped from back to front, and Matthew squealed, recoiled sharply, but considering his position, with his knees pretty much next to my head, he ended up clamping my head between his legs, and the action also slammed his head into the headboard. All I heard was a muffled cry, and a long low moan. I actually laughed out load while my tongue was still working his little bum hole.

That must have felt amazing to him, because he only groaned deeper from it.

I pulled Matthew, so that his head was not right up against the headboard, and twisted at a highly uncomfortable looking position, left my head clamped firmly in his surprisingly strong leg hold, because I like it, and continued to lick his hole. After several swipes along and all around it, I started working so that my tongue would slip inside him.

Just as my tongue slipped inside Matthew, he had possibly one of the most powerful orgasms that I have ever felt in my life, and considering a few of the orgasms I have now felt in him, I had not even thought that this was possible, but, it seems, that he is constantly proving me wrong in just how amazing he truly can be.

I continued tongue fucking Matthew all through his orgasm, I felt his amazing little hole pulse around my tongue no less than twelve times, but may have been as high as twenty. So sue me, I was hardly paying attention to that, I was far more interested in making this the most amazing feeling that Matthew has ever experienced, not to mention trying not to grind my own diapered erection, thus making myself cum. I do not wish to do that just yet.

As soon as Matthew came down, he grabbed my head and tried to ensure that I absolutely did not move. Not that I have any intention of doing so just yet. His sounds are nearly animalistic now, and it sounds so much hotter. It was probably not even two minutes later, that Matthew exploded once again, nearly ripping my tongue off, his hole cinched so tight around it. My god, if he goes that tight, he is going to rip my dick off, but I will gladly accept that.

With two massive anal orgasms from Matthew, I am now ready to make tongue love to his tasty testes, so change targets, and start licking and sucking them gently, as well as nibbling ever so gently with just my lips. Now he is sighing and moaning, not quite so insistent as he was when I was buried in his hole, but just as hot in other ways. He kept whimpering too, but then, at times, I would suck just hard enough to draw his immature little nuts down and into his sack, as well as stretching his sack, and from the way he would whimper, I am guessing that it was just a touch uncomfortable at times. I know it can be almost painful to have this done, and I both love and hate having it done to me, as well I know that I will get my turn and Matthew will pay me back fully, and I accept that totally.

This is not quite enough to cause Matthew to cum, but that is good, because I am doing this to make him hot, but not so hot as to explode, I am doing this to make him last. Every so often, though, just to tweak him a little, I would drop his scrumptious sack and insert my tongue into his hot moist hole, and just tickle him for a few seconds. This was always accompanied by an extra long and low moan.

After toying with Matthew in this way for a solid twenty minutes, I knew that he desperately needed to cum, and so I slipped two fingers deep inside his baby bum, tickled his prostate for only a second, and caused him to nearly pop my head off as he came almost impossibly hard. Clearly his legs are still draped over my shoulders, his thighs pressed to my ears, and I am now wondering if this was such a good idea, because he is hurting me. Then again, what a way to go, making your baby feel like a trillion dollars.

As soon as Matthew came down, he slumped down a bit, letting go his death grip of my head, which is for the best, because he had me so locked tight to his groin, that I was actually starting to get light headed from lack of oxygen. I panted for a bit of breath, but nothing near as much as Matthew is. It sounds as if he had been holding his breath for five minutes or more, which I knew that he had not been.

I let Matthew's balls fall from my mouth and zeroed in on the target that I most wanted, and started licking his baby boy Popsicle. Matthew moaned lowly once more from this, and started panting almost as much again, just from me licking him. I have yet to remove my fingers from his beautiful baby bum, and I have no intentions of doing so any time soon. Now I am just very gently working them in and out, stroking his shockingly hard little prostate with every insertion.

Then I sucked Matthew in, and started really giving him all the attention that he deserves, and once more he nearly popped my head off as he came. This time I am at least able to breath, because my head is in a different position, but he is still damn near hurting me. I do not mind at all though.

As Matthew was cumming, I never actually stopped toying with the tip of his dick, I just kept flicking it gently with the tip of my tongue, or his little baby prostate, I kept on just barely tickling it, and every time I did so, I would feel an extra pulse from him.

By the time he came down, I think he was already half way to his next orgasm, and he just kept whimpering, almost as if I were causing him discomfort again, yet he was also moaning and sighing, and panting, so I know that he is enjoying it every bit as much. I have to wonder though, can I make him cum only once more, or twice more.

Once more, that was the answer to that, because as soon as Matthew came again, which took nearly five minutes to achieve, his legs locked around my ears again, but only for a few seconds, and then his entire body went slack as he completely and totally passed out. The noise that he made just as he came though, damn near made me laugh, because it was both a squeal of ecstasy and a yell of torture, all at the same time. I know I should feel guilty for causing my poor baby any sort of discomfort, but he will happily ask me to do so again, and soon. When something feels so fucking good that it hurts, that is something that one comes to crave, very quickly, trust me, I know, I was such a slut at his age it is not even funny, and it is all because of that.

Finally I disentangled myself from Matthew, slipped out of bed, and grabbed all that we will be needing. Our diapers, the wipes, cream, lotion, powder, and then a couple butt plugs that I am certain that Matthew has no idea about. Of course I have had my own for years, but I recently ordered Matthew his very own as well, clearly much smaller than mine. Yes, I did order Jordan and Hayden ones of their own as well.

I lubed up Matthew's baby bum just a bit more, then slipped his butt plug into him, he did not make a sound or stir in his sex induced mini coma, and then I cleaned the rest of him up, creamed, lotioned, and powdered him well, and just before taping up his diaper, I decided that my needs needed to be deposited on Matthew's baby dick and balls once again. Three strokes is all I lasted for again, and sprayed Matthew almost totally. One orgasm was not going to cut it, and so I kept on stroking, and spilled yet another load only a couple minutes later, covering him even further.

I taped Matthew up, and then proceeded to change my diaper, which should have been changed long ago now. I curled up to my baby, and fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As it seems normal now, I wake this morning with all three of my beautiful, soggy baby boys cuddled right into me. I have my one hand cupping Matthew's soggy baby diapered bum, and the other hand cupping one of the other baby boys' soggy baby diapered bums, while the last boy has his soggy baby diapered erection pressed into my hand. All three boys have their arms thrown over me, either possessively or protectively, I am not sure, and am less sure that it really matters.

As per usual, I lay there basking in the loving embraces and the beautiful feelings flowing through us, even if all three boys are still sound asleep. It had to have been at least fifteen minutes this morning before the first of the boys started waking, and once he did, his baby brother/boyfriend also started waking up, and then the final baby boy to wake today is my baby boyfriend, Matthew, fully five minutes after the previous baby boy. 

I still have my eyes closed, as I am certain all three baby boys do too, why open them up and ruin the love that is permeating our every pore, when we can lay here cuddling. Of course, eventually we need to get up and get on with our day, but I admit, I enjoyed this for just an extra few minutes this morning before I said anything, and that was to just say good morning, and then, finally, we all opened our eyes.

“My god Baby, what'd you do to me last night, it still feels like you're in me?” Matthew asked.

“What, he finally fucked you last night?” Hayden asked in shock.

“No, just tongue fucked and finger fucked me, man, it felt great, and, like I said, it still feels like he's inside me.”

I had to laugh. “No, I didn't make sweet tender gay baby diaper love to my beautiful baby boyfriend, but, like Matthew said, I did tongue and finger him, and Matthew, the reason it still feels like I'm inside you, is because something is, just not me. You have a small butt plug lodged firmly inside that hot gay baby bum of yours.”

“Wicked.” All three boys said. “Can you buy me one too?” Hayden and Jordan added together and almost instantly.

“Nope.” I said.

“Why.” They both whined.

“Because I already bought you two gay baby boys ones of your very own, so there's no point in buying any more, now is there.” I laughed.

“Oh, thank god, thank you Daddy.” They both said.

About the only time they ever actually call me daddy is when they are either thanking me or begging me for something, though they are getting better at calling me dad too.

“You're welcome my beautiful gay baby boys. I'll get you almost anything to make sure that you're happy. I think that you two are finally ready for that as well, which was why I did that for Matthew last night.”

“Yeah, well, I'm totally paying you back tonight.”

“Oh please, no Baby, anything but that.” I mock begged.

All three boys just laughed.

I urged us all out of bed, so that we could head to the pool and get our morning exercises done, and when we arrived and stripped off our soggy baby diapers, I reached in and removed Matthew's butt plug first, telling him to push out gently as I slipped it out. As it came out, he grunted, and then sighed. He admitted that he sort of misses the feeling of it inside him. He then relieved me of mine, and I too miss mine almost instantly. Hayden and Jordan are right there, watching with rapt attention, groaning as they see them. Though Matthew's is far smaller than mine, it is still rather large for a nine year old, yet it is nowhere near too large for Matthew, and I suspect the same is true of both Jordan and Hayden.

We did our swimming, then relaxation, diaper changes were next, then breakfast, and then gymnastics. After gymnastics, the boys did their school work for a couple hours, while I headed down to the shop to start working, telling the boys to join me when they are done for the day. I had nothing else that had to be done, so I figured I may as well just suck it up and come to the shop to play.

The boys joined me when they were done their schoolwork for the day, and we managed to work straight through lunch, and it was nearing dinner time by the time we realized it, so we cleaned up, closed up, the shop that is, and headed in. It was as we were walking to the house, that we all realized that we had been super naughty baby boys, and not paying attention to our nice thick baby diapers, and even though we had put a diaper doubler into our already wondrously thick and thirsty baby diapers, we had all managed to leak. I know that the boys care about this almost the exact same amount that I do, in other words, not fucking much, and we all giggled. 

After changing our super saturated diapers, we went and made a slightly early dinner, because we are all starving now, and we desperately need food. After a good healthy and filling dinner, we decided to go play in our games room for the rest of the evening.

When I called bedtime, Matthew jumped up happily, grabbed my hand, and called to the other two to have a good fucking night. They giggled, and said that they planned to. This morning, before heading to the shop, and while the boys had been busy with their school work, I had slipped the two butt plugs into Jordan and Hayden's bedroom, and set them right in plain view on the end table, so there will be no question that tomorrow morning they will be wearing theirs as well.

As soon as we made it to our bedroom, Matthew asked me to go ahead and lay down on my back in the middle of the bed and to close my eyes, I did so immediately and without complaint. Matthew crawled in after me, and then onto me. He started our loving by kissing, and kissed me good and proper for at least ten minutes.

Kissing his way down my vibrating body, because I love the feeling of Matthew's incredibly tender touch as he kisses his way down my body, and he always hits all the best places on his way down. Where he stops, as per usual, is right at my nice soggy diaper, and presses his nose into it, and then starts rubbing my erection through my soggy diaper, with his entire face. 

Matthew only makes facial diaper love to me for a few minutes, before reaching up and releasing the tapes to my diaper, and then pulling it all the way down and off of me, but he too leaves it underneath me. Now, I know that I have to be incredible careful, if I lose focus and accidentally do to Matthew what he did to me last night, I could very easily kill him. I have incredibly powerful legs, and I could snap his poor little neck, and as much as this scares the shit out of me, it makes me keep my focus, because I simply do not wish to hurt my baby in any way possible.

Matthew urged me to open my legs, but, instead, I told him I had a better idea, and rolled over, so that my erection is now nestled back inside my soggy baby diaper, where it truly belongs anyway, and then I pull my legs out to the side and bend my knees, sort of like doing the splits, but not really. In this way, I have given Matthew all the access that he could possibly need to my baby bum, and he takes it with vigor.

Had I been more open, the way Matthew dove in, he could have accidentally lodged his entire head inside me, but even I am not so big a gay baby boy slut to be able to reverse birth a nine year old, thank you very much, though I would be willing to try it. I almost laughed out loud at this. The only reason I did not, is because I was far too busy moaning.

Matthew, as has proven time and time again, has an amazingly, incredibly talented tongue. I could easily allow him to kiss me for hours, he just always seems to know what to do with his tongue, and yes, it is longer than any tongue I have ever had the pleasure of feeling inside me too. What he is doing to my baby bum, though, is second to none, and by a long shot too. 

Most that I have happily tongue fucked in the past have always been squeamish about repaying the favour, some people find this especially nasty, but I sure never did, from the very first asshole I tongue fucked, I was hooked, and the only time I hated it, was when the baby boy I was tongue fucking was dirty. I don't like dirty assholes, people, keep them clean, not many people like that sort of thing.

Matthew, on the other hand, dove right in, without hesitation, or seeming thought, and is doing things to me that none have ever done before. As I may have mentioned at more than one time, I can very easily cum just from being tongue or finger fucked, and I do not believe that I have ever been fucked without cumming, whether or not my gay baby cock is being played with at the time. Well, Matthew is going to make me cum, and cum hard from how he is making me feel.

I want to hold it in for as long as humanly possible though, I have only three, maybe four gay baby cums in me before I am done, and I want to make the best and most of it, and I want it to last for as long as I can.

It is too much though, Matthew just feels too good, is causing me to rise just too rapidly, and the way he rammed his hand underneath me tells me that he can hear that I am nearly done for, because the only reason he would have done so, is to collect all my cum, which I am very close to giving to him.

Seconds later, I exploded, and even I nearly blacked out for a few seconds, it was that powerful, not to mention utterly amazing. There are not enough good words in any language combined to describe just what Matthew just made me feel in fact. I am glad that I had had the forethought to lay how I am though, because had he done that to me in the same position that I had done this for him the night before, there is no way I could have controlled what happened.

As it was, as my orgasm slammed into me, my legs jerked almost straight out, so now I am in the full splits. It is probably for the best that they had not gone back, because I might have launched Matthew clear off the bed. It might have been funny, actually, assuming I did not hurt him in the process.

By the time I came down, Matthew had already changed targets, and was already attempting to suck my entire sack right into his mouth, or his stomach by the feel of it, to tell you the truth, and he damn near had it too, but his mouth is just too small to take it all, but that is not stopping him from making me feel far better during a nut sucking than any other ever has before, and I love having my nuts sucked.

While I could, technically, cum from just having my nuts sucked and played with, it takes me a long time, and most of the time I just will myself to not do so anyway, because it is never as good. I will myself to not cum in this way. Matthew is still making me feel utterly amazing, there is no doubting that, and given enough time, no matter what I want, he would make me cum.

For easily twenty minutes Matthew played with my balls, and given how close his nose is to my soggy diaper, that would explain the sounds he is making, he is sniffing deeply as he breathes in my soggy diaper scent. Finally Matthew drops my balls, and urges me to roll back over, and I do so, making sure my baby bum is back in my baby diaper, and then Matthew zeroes in on his target, my leaking erection.

I have a good steady stream of precum oozing down my dick, and Matthew moves forth and licks it all off first, and then continues to just lick every square millimeter of my erection and balls. Just as he slips my head all the way into his mouth, his fingers also slip into my asshole, and he starts really playing. 

I am shocked that no matter how deeply that Matthew goes, he never gags even once, though he cannot seem to take me in all the way either, he always bottoms out, and I can hear a frustrated groan come from him. I know that he wants to take me all in, but his throat is just too small. I can hear him swallow, but my dick just will not slip into his throat. 

His truly talented tongue, though, is still doing absolutely amazing things to the rest of my erection, but most especially my exposed dick head. His equally talented fingers are playing inside me, brushing against my prostate on nearly every insertion, but not only is he slipping them in and out, he is also twisting and turning them, scissoring them, and doing everything that I had done to him the night before to make me feel my utmost best.

I managed to last a full five minutes before my second orgasm of the night, and it was truly spectacular, I shot so much, and so forcefully, that it sounds as if I shocked Matthew, because I actually heard him choke a little as he was trying to suck it all down. I have no idea how much I shot, but it sounds to have been a lot, at least for a very new and young boy in the arts of cock sucking.

Matthew never even broke his stride, though, and just kept right on sucking me. From the feel of the previous two orgasms though, I have a sneaking suspicion that I only have one more in me, before I pass out. Once more, I feel as if I just fired two, or maybe even three times in each of those two previous orgasms, and I am already starting to fade.

I manage to last a total of ten minutes this time, give or take an hour, and then, that was all I remember. Just all of a sudden, I felt like I could not hold on for any longer, then forced myself to hold for just one more second, and then the next, I am waking up.

I knew that I was waking up in the morning, only because the light, and the feeling of my three baby boys cuddled into me like they always are.

Once more, I am cupping two boys' soggy baby diapered bums, and have one more boys soggy diapered crotch pressed into my hand. In both baby bums that I am cupping, I can feel butt plugs, and I can feel that I have mine in me again, and I can only assume that the third baby boy is also gloriously plugged as well, and why should he not be.

I can also tell that I am the last to wake up, I can sense that all three boys are already awake, and from the sounds of their breathing, it does not sound as if they have only just waken up either. No, if I had to guess, I would say that they have all been awake for several minutes already.

As usual, I luxuriated in my loving baby cuddles for several minutes before saying anything to the boys.

“Mmmm, good morning Baby's, how are you this morning?”

“So good.” They all sighed, more or less the exact same thing, at the exact same time.

“Good. And I can feel that at least two of you are nicely plugged and padded.”

“All three.” Jordan sighed, so it must be his baby dinky pressed into my hand this morning, because I still have not even bothered to open my eyes.

“That's good. And how do you baby boys like your butt plugs?”

“They feel so fucking good. Especially after what we did last night. My god, tongue fucking, it sounds so horribly wrong, but that was more right than I ever knew was possible.” Hayden said.

“Mmmhmm.” Jordan and Matthew said along with me.

“Just keep clean, and it's always awesome.” I added.

“Definitely.” All three boys said as one.

We cuddled for only a few minutes more before hopping out of bed and heading to the pool house. Boyfriends relieved each other of soggy baby diapers and butt plugs, all of us washing them in the sink before setting them down to dry, and then we headed to the pool for our morning workout.

We had a great workout in the pool, Jordan and Hayden almost able to keep up to Matthew and I now, then we did our relaxation routine, and as we were in the hot tub, we talked, and told of our evenings before.

Hayden and Jordan had started out by kissing, like they usually do they say, and then very quickly got to sucking, and tongue fucking each other. One after the other, after every dry baby boygasm, they would trade, and they would tongue fuck, then suck, then tongue fuck, then suck some more until they came. They did this for three orgasms a piece, and ended up in a nice sixty nine, and sucked and finger fucked each other in this position for a total of three more dry baby boygasms. According to Hayden, it was a damn good thing that they managed to stay awake, because it was a close call.

After breakfast, we went and did our gymnastics, and again, Jordan and Hayden are doing far better, though Jordan is still a fair bit better than Hayden in this. Hayden just does not seem to be able to stretch quite as far as Jordan can, but neither are able to stretch anywhere near as far as Matthew and I can. They do both enjoy themselves a great deal, though, and have come a shocking distance in a fairly short time already. Soon, I think that even Jordan will be able to compete with Matthew, and that is good.

While the boys stayed in the house to do their schoolwork, I headed down to the shop to continue playing, and happily worked until the boys joined me, then worked happier for having them with me. As we were heading to the house for lunch, I happened to check my phone, and noticed that I had an email, so checked it, and found that someone has a few trees that they are hoping that I would come and take. 

I read over the email, and told the boys about it, and they were all for heading out after lunch to go and get what we can. The email had said that they had dropped two walnut trees, a massive cherry tree, a decent sized hazelnut tree, and a few smaller apple and peach trees. They said that a few of the trees had started to develop some rot, and none of them were producing any more, so they brought them down, so that the wood could be used, and they are planting even more in their place, but need the wood gone, and had, of course, found my ad online requesting stuff like this. They said to just stop by any time, but, of course, I emailed back and said that we would be there some time after lunch to take all that we can.

We changed our soggy baby bums after lunch, went with a diaper doubler so that we can last, because this sounds like it is going to take a while, and I am certain that there will probably be several loads over a few days, and we do not want to leak. Of course we have proper work clothes that hide this, as well our nice babyish diaper shirts underneath our regular work shirts, so no one will notice this.

I have a simply massive trailer for doing this sort of work, as well as a truck that can pull it, but I rarely drive it unless I am doing large loads like this, because the bloody beast uses as much fuel as a 747 heading to Europe I swear, but it can haul any amount of weight I can pack onto the trailer. The email said that they have a tractor, and that someone would be there and happy to help us load everything onto whatever kind of trailer we have, so that will make our lives far easier.

As it turns out, the place we are heading to is not really all that far from our place, it is a hobby farm, but with about half as much land as I have. They are just on the main road from my place heading to town, but far closer to town than I am. They have several dozen fruit and nut trees, and I know that they always have a stand out by the road selling all sorts of fruits and nuts, as well I know that they have several animals, including a petting zoo in the summer. I know that they also must have a lot of chickens, because they also always have eggs for sale. I have stopped and grabbed stuff several times in fact.

When we arrived, we all shook hands and introduced ourselves.

“Jordan, you said, aren't you in my sons class?”

“I don't know, I recognize you, but I don't remember who your son is, but I don't go to school any more.” He said.

“Steven, and how come you don't go to school any more?”

“James adopted me, and we do homeschooling.”

“Ah, I see, and James, you're Liz's dad, right, I know I've seen you 'round at the school a few times.”

“That's right. I thought I recognized you as well, but I hardly ever went there, always too busy, and I don't like being 'round a lotta people.”

“Hence the reason I run a hobby farm. I hate being 'round too many people myself, nothing like my wife. My wife's a lawyer and makes more than enough money for me to be able to stay home and do all this, it's actually quite nice. The money that I make off the farm pays all the taxes and utilities, but I never did it for the money, it just helps. Where's Liz then?”

“In France with Matthew's mom, they're both heavy into the fashion, and Matthew's mom had to go to help boost her business, so Liz went with her. Matthew hated the idea of going, so he stayed with me, while Liz went with her.”

“Not girlfriend, though, I have a hunch.

“Nope. Not wife either, I have a hunch.”

“Not really. We are actually married, and we did have Steven the natural way, but we have separate bedrooms, just very good friends, and we wanted the family, just not the husband and wife.” He laughed.

“What about Steven then, I kinda always thought he might be gay too.” Jordan asked.

“I think you're right, and while he knows that both of us are, he's still never said anything one way or the other, and we're letting him take the time he needs. He's still shockingly innocent about all that, but he is only nine. Granted, I wasn't much older than he is now when I truly came to be who and what I am, but then, I did live in the city and certainly didn't lead a sheltered life. That's the only problem with living so far from town, he doesn't see as much as other kids might, and though we don't smother him, he's a home body much like me, and has no interest in going out and seeing certain things.”

“Yeah, none of us are pure and innocent, we love to play in fact.” Matthew giggled.

“Good. To tell the truth, when I was you boys' age, I was already doing stuff that boys your age aren't even supposed to know existed.” He laughed.

“Same.” I said.

“Yeah, so, anyway, I suppose that we really should get to work. I was happy to find your article, because, while I'll certainly use all the wood that can't be used for wood working as firewood, I didn't wanna burn such nice wood. If I was a wood worker, I'd totally use it, but I'm not. I have everything in a pile already, I pretty much already de-limbed it all, so we just haveta cut it to length and put it in your trailer. What can you fit on that thing anyway, that's a good sized trailer?”

“About five and a half meters, but considering that I don't haveta head into town, we can overshoot it by as much as another one to nearly two meters I figure and not haveta worry any.”

“Okay, and what about weight?”

“Never been able to overload it yet, and my truck will take nearly anything I can tow behind it. There's four axles on the trailer, and each one apparently has a weight rating of slightly better than two thousand kilos. I was told by the guy who built it that I wouldn't be able to put it past its weight limits unless I maxed it out with massive rocks, because I had it built for me strictly for hauling logs like this. The truck's an F-450, with a tow capacity of a bit better than eighteen thousand kilos, so yeah, I doubt we'll overload either before we can fill it up.”

“Nice. Sometimes I wish I had a truck and trailer like that, but that can't possibly be cheap?”

“Nope, that it certainly wasn't, and while I don't often use either, they're very worthwhile having. The fuel bill for the truck, though, I'm certain is as high as a jet sometimes. Instead of measuring in litres per hundred kilometers, it just has a gauge that says litres per second I swear.” I laughed.

I know it is not that bad, but still, it is a pig when I am hauling anything, but, in all actuality, I think it actually performs better when under load than not, but then, it is designed to haul. I just look at it like this, I could have a truck that uses less fuel, but then it wouldn't haul nearly as much, and I would have to make twice as many trips, which would use more fuel in the long run, and take me more time, which I hate spending on doing this in the first place. I explained all this, and he laughed and said that he agreed.

We did get the trailer into position, and then he used his tractor to start loading us. We grabbed the largest log first, got it in, and then put a bunch of the smaller ones beside and around it, then another of the larger ones, and continued doing this until the trailer was full. We only have half the wood, so that is amazing.

We said goodbye, and said that we would be back in a little more than an hour to get the rest, and he was perfectly happy with this.

We were back just a little bit more than an hour and a half later, but only because it took us a bit to get it into my drying shed. The rest of the wood will not fit, but some of it will still, the rest I will have to put somewhere else. We got the next load onto the trailer, and we are all happy. I had not anticipated him having it all cut to pretty much perfect already, I had thought that we would still have to do a huge amount of work, but we hardly had to do anything at all, so that was sort of nice. We shook hands, and then we were off again. Before leaving, I asked him if he needed a dining table, or maybe a new bedroom suite, because I wanted to do something, and he tried to refuse, but, in the end, agreed that they really could use a new table, and I got the dimensions that he would love, and took that home with us.

Because he gave me a shit load of incredibly valuable walnut, that will be what I use. I still have more than enough walnut in my dried stocks to make a dozen or more tables of the size and style he wants, so I will start on it pretty much right away, instead of waiting for the new wood to dry.

I will let the new logs air dry for probably a year or two before I start cutting them, I just have to go seal the ends a bit, and I want to get all the bark off them, but the boys and I will take care of that as we have time. When we got home, we offloaded all the rest of the logs, got as many stuffed into the drying shed as I could, and managed to fit them all, but only because I had taken the last few logs out that were probably close to milling time anyway. As I was doing this, I had the boys painting the sealer onto all the ends, and I decided that with this much wood, it would take forever and a day to remove all the bark, there is so much here now, that I am just going to leave it, it really does not matter all that much. I will not need any wood for probably two or three years in just this. 

We managed to finish up at just a little after what we consider dinner time, and headed in to get food, because we are all hungry. We stripped almost as soon as we were in the door, and while we are all good and soggy, just the way we like it, none of us are in any danger of leaking any time soon, and decide to just leave them until bedtime, or until we leak, whichever comes first.

We are all getting pretty tired, because while we did not have to do a lot or truly hard and heavy work, it was still long and tiring, so, we decided to just curl up on the couch together and read until bedtime. Hayden passed out first at only twenty or so minutes to bedtime, and I could see that Jordan was fading as well. He had not flipped a page in several minutes, and when I watched his eyes, they kept moving over the exact same spot, so I think he was having a hard time focusing now. Even Matthew is starting to yawn well, and he rarely works so hard that he does this. Then again, I am getting tired, and I know that the boys cannot go for near as long as me normally.

I picked up Hayden and carried him to his bedroom, Jordan followed us, yawning deeply, and Matthew came too. As I changed Hayden, Matthew changed Jordan, and then we tucked them both into bed, and then we headed to bed and changed each other before passing out.

While the boys were doing their schoolwork for the day, I got the mill all ready to go and warming up, and started milling all the wood that we had taken from the drying rack the day before, so that I can get it all into the lumber storage in the shop to finish drying. It will just air dry in there now, but considering that it is warm, and I have several fans moving the air, and a small dehumidifier running, it is actually much faster than air drying, but not as fast, nor as hard on the wood as kiln drying. The dehumidifier is only large enough to remove maybe two litres of water per day, so nowhere near enough to dry the wood too fast.

When the boys joined me, they helped with stacking lumber, and we did this for a good couple hours until we were all done. I cleaned and resharpened the mill, so that it is ready for the next time I need it, and then we went in for a late lunch and super soggy baby bum changes, because we are all very wet, in fact, Matthew has a couple super sexy wet spots on the back of his jeans.

After lunch, we headed to the shop to have some fun, the boys continued on their art projects, while I continued on the beds that I still have to finish, but all I had left to do was spray them, and this took next to no time at all. As soon as I was done that, I sat down and started designing a very nice, large farm table. It will not be overly fancy or anything like that, it will be more simple, since they have a beautiful old farmhouse, so they do not want or need elegant, but I will work in some very fine detail into it anyway to give it some character.

By the time we were ready to go in for dinner and rest, I had the design all figured out, as well as all the wood picked for it. The table will be one meter wide by three meters long, but can be extended up to just under five meters as well. The top will be five centimeters thick, and the legs are to be done in a really nice X brace design using all ten centimeter square stock, with five centimeter thick material to make the feet. I have made a few tables like this in the past, just never one quite so large, but it really will not be any more difficult to make than a smaller one, I am just using larger pieces.

I do have to place the order for the table slide system though, since I will need that before too long, and while I could make it out of wood, for a table like this, a good quality metal one with smooth glide gears and ball bearings will make everything much easier to use. These bastards are expensive, sure, but I just got probably ten thousand plus dollars of wood for free, so I can hardly complain, and no, that is not the silly retail price either, that is bare lumber cost, no, retail is probably somewhere between two and three times that, but then, it would be kiln dried, milled, and sanded, which I hate buying, because I prefer doing that myself. Not only can I do it myself, of course, but I can control the quality of everything far better that way.

After dinner, I did go and place the order for the slides that I need, but I also grabbed a few sets of them, so that I can make a few tables at the same time, as well I grabbed several hundred dollars more of various other hardware that I am always needing, since I may as well make the order worthwhile right. I always use high quality full extension drawer slides on all my dresser and cabinet projects, no matter who it is for, they are just far better if you ask me, so I have several boxes of the few sizes I always use and have in stock, as well another full box of the hinges I use, nice soft closing ones. I also grabbed several boxes of all the pulls that I always use, because I do not always use wood ones, in fact, I usually use metal ones, they last longer, and honestly, I think they look better anyway.

Of course I also added all the screws, nails, sand papers, and glues that I constantly use, and this company has some of the best quality on all this stuff, hence the reason I get it from them, even though it costs more than the standard shit you get in the home stores. I also grabbed a dozen more cans of the clear coats I use, as well as a few colours of stain that I like to have in stock. All told, by the time I was finished placing my order, it was nearly five thousand dollars, but I do this only a few times a year, so that is okay.

While I had been doing my orders, the boys had been playing games, we are all in the basement, so I joined them in playing as soon as I was done playing. I truly do not mind paying all that, I have it, and I write it all off anyway, which then gets rolled back into my charity. Most years, I make more than enough on all my investments and interest, that I never have to dip into my actual accounts, so, as long as I am careful, I simply never have to worry about money. My parents always taught me how to manage money well, and to give is far better than to receive, so I do all that I can. Of course I have my own charity, but it is not the only one I donate all my things to either. I belong to five different charity groups, including mine, hence the reason I am constantly making things.

We played until bedtime, and then played when we got to bed as well. Matthew and I sucked and fingered each other as best we could at the same time, but considering our vast height difference, only the fact that I am incredibly flexible actually helped. We came only twice each, and then Matthew spun around and shared my last cum with me in an incredible cum kiss. Finally we changed each others soggy baby bums, and fell fast asleep.

The rest of the week went by quickly, we were all having a great deal of fun, working and playing. My supplies arrived two days after I ordered it, which was good, because I needed the table slides shortly after that, and then, by the time the weekend came, I had four identical tables made. I still have to give them their clear coats, and they will get probably four on the legs, but fifteen to twenty on their tops, so as to give them a lot of protection.

Leanne called Friday night, and told us that their flight home arrives at six am our time on Saturday, and told us when to expect them. I know both Matthew and I are happy to hear this. I was in the spray booth spraying coat after coat after coat, until Matthew excitedly poked his head in and said that they are here. I set my spray gun aside, and headed out, and as soon as Liz saw me, she ran and jumped into my arms and hugged me, same as Matthew was doing to his mom. Neither of us said anything, we just hugged for a few minutes.

“So, did you enjoy your trip Baby?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, it was so amazing, we did and saw so much.”

“I'm glad to hear that Baby. And it feels like Baby could use a soggy baby bum change.”

“Yeah, and you probably do too.” She giggled.

“Who says I was talking about you, I was totally talking about me.” I laughed.

“Probably true.”

“So, Leanne, how'd it go?” I asked as soon as she and Matthew had finished having nearly the exact same conversation.

“Excellent would be being too low key. The design school wanted me to stay and teach, and the company I was talking to wants me to start designing for them. They're gonna start producing my designs for the fall lineup, my first cheque has more zeroes on it than I have ever even fathomed in my life.” She sounds so absolutely happy.

“That's excellent. So, I know that I scarcely need to ask you this, but I simply can't give up my baby, and I know you don't wanna either, and nor do I want Liz to move out quite yet, and I'm sure you don't want that from Matthew either, so, what would you think about moving here with us?”

“I was thinking the same thing, to tell you the truth. I'm not much of a country girl, but I suppose living here wouldn't be so bad. Liz tells me that you guys really don't do much out here anyway, other than your woodworking.”

“Exactly, and you wouldn't haveta help. Now, the previous owner of this property happened to be an artist, so had built a really nice artists studio. It's down behind the workshop here, overlooking the ravine and the river below, it's quite beautiful actually. It'd need just a little cleaning, then what would you think of just moving your office here. I already have a great internet line here, fucking thing cost me more money to bring this far out than you can possibly imagine, but I have wicked speeds, so you'd be able to run your business here just as easily as in town. Matthew tells me you don't have any employees anyway, so you don't haveta worry about that none.”

“Can I check it out?”

“Sure, come on.”

The boys all followed me too, because even though they had seen it, they had had no idea what the building was for, as well they had not been inside it yet. I never go in it, I have never had any use for an artists studio, so why bother. Liz has been in it a few times, and has even used it as a bit of a retreat for herself in the past. It was not locked, why bother all the way out here, I never lock the house doors, or even the shop come to think of it, so we just walked right in. Even with no lights turned on, the massive windows in there light the entire place up almost as well as if we were outside. There are light diffusers that can be placed over the windows when and if the sun gets too bright, but they are all off right now. There is a bathroom in here, but, over all, it is a wide open space. It is roughly ten meters by twelve meters, with a three or so meter high ceiling, but I have never measured it, so this is only a guess.

“Wow, would you look at this place, this is amazing. It's larger than my office, and with way better light. I bet I could do some amazing work in here.”

“So, is that a yes then?”

“Yeah, I think it really hasta be.”

“Good.”

As we were heading back to the house, Liz congratulated Hayden on finally working up the courage to come live with us, but, like he said, courage had nothing to do with it, it had been fear and fear alone that had made him make the call, and he was not wrong. She asked him how he is enjoying living here now and getting to be a gay baby boy diaper lover in full. He grinned and said that it is so nice and free, and now he even has a hot baby boyfriend too, which is even better.

Liz asked what all we had been up to while they were gone, and we told her. Of course, I had to take both ladies in to show them the tables that I am working on right now, and Leanne was shocked at how nice they are, but more so at the fact that I am just giving them away. Sure, each table might sell for five thousand dollars a piece, but what do I need the money for, there are a lot of people that need that money far more than I do, and I have more than enough to last me a long time if I am smart with it.

Leanne and Liz both admitted that they really needed to go and unpack and relax, get soggy baby bum changes, and so on. I asked if she would just stay here, and she agreed, said that she would start packing everything tomorrow or the next day, but for now, they were both getting quite tired.

After the girls headed to the house, the boys and I continued on our work, having fun doing so. Us boys had had lunch not long before the girls came home, and we worked in the shop until just a few minutes to dinner time, when Liz came and told us that dinner would be ready soon. She was wearing nothing but a soggy diaper, just as babyish as ours, and I am certain with how thick it is, that she too is wearing a diaper doubler, just like the boys and I are as well. Hayden gawked at her.

“What, never seen an almost naked girl in a super thick, super thirsty baby diaper before?” She giggled.

“Um, no, never wanted to either.” He laughed.

“Yeah, well, feeling's mutual, but you'll get used to it, same as seeing me naked when we swim, because I don't wear clothes in there either. Thank god our hotels pool was clothing optional, wasn't sure how I was gonna swim with a suit on.”

“Ew, yuck.” Hayden gagged.

“Yeah, well, feeling's mutual.” She giggled again, and so did he, we all knew that Hayden was teasing her.

“Well, come on Babies, let's go get dinner, I'm hungry.”

“I'm soggy, so I could stand to have a baby bum change too.” Matthew said.

“Me too.” The rest of us said together.

We headed into the house, and straight to our bedrooms, where we changed our baby boyfriends, went with just a single diaper this time, of course went with no clothes, and headed out to the dining room to have some much needed and deserved food. I have to admit, seeing Leanne in absolutely nothing more than just a soggy diaper did nothing for me at all, and it will certainly take some getting used to seeing a nude woman around, but that is okay, we really are all the same here anyway, so what difference does it really make.

I noticed that the only boy that would even look at Leanne was Matthew, but then, he is the only one that is used to this in the least, he told me that he and his mom were usually naked at home. We had a good dinner, though, joking around and laughing the entire time, telling more and more of what all we had done for the past couple months. As soon as we were done eating and cleaning up, I told the girls to follow me.

“Why are we going downstairs Daddy, there's nothing down there?” Liz asked when I opened the door to the basement.

“Oh, isn't there now. Come on Baby Ghoul, let me show you.”

And yes, I have called Liz a baby ghoul instead of a baby girl most of her life. Most often, she just shakes her head at me, but I know that she likes it. 

When we reached the bottom of the stairs and came around the corner, because you cannot see anything in the basement until you do come around the corner, and Liz saw most everything.

“Holy crap Daddy, you guys made a games room, this is awesome.”

“We did Baby, and yes it is, and there's a really awesome theatre through that door there, and the bathroom's now fully functional too, not that we'll ever truly use it, but it's there for just such an emergency.”

“Nice, can we play?”

“Why do you think we're down here. Let's play.”

And so we played, but after only a little more than an hour and a half, both Leanne and Liz admitted that they were now getting very tired and really needed to get to bed. The boys and I have about an hours left of play time before we have to go to bed, and so Leanne and I said goodnight to our kids, and then the two girls headed to bed.

Almost an hour later, the boys and I followed, and we headed to bed as well. Matthew and I had a nice rub and tug and kiss session, and every time I came, Matthew would extract his hand, lick off the mess, and then share it with me in breathtaking cum kisses. We only came three times tonight, and even though we did cum three times, it was a far more tame love making session than most. As soon as we were done our loving, we changed each others soggy baby diapers, and then fell fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As is seemingly normal now, I wake up with all three of my baby boys cuddled into me, both my incredibly lucky hands holding soggy baby diapered bums, and one of them with a soggy diapered dick pressed into it as well. I have said it before, and I will say it a million times if I have to, how lucky can a gay baby boy diaper lover be, to get to wake up in just such a way.

By the sounds of it, I am the second of us to wake this morning, and the other two wake only shortly after. We lay there for several minutes in our loving embraces, none of us in any hurry to break it. Finally we do decide to get up to get started on our day. As we go past, I knock on the girls' bedroom door and Liz tells me to enter. I do so and tell them that we are heading to the pool now, and that they are welcome to join us. They do so and hop out of bed, both in just their soggy baby diapers as well, and then we all head to the pool.

We strip our boyfriends, or girlfriends, of our soggy diapers, throw them in the trash, and then hop in the showers to clean off. When we hit the pool, I find that Leanne is also a very good swimmer, and Liz has not slacked off any at all, and when I asked, they said that they had made sure to work out every morning, and that usually included some good laps in the hotel pool, but theirs was nowhere near as nice as ours is. No kidding, I doubt there are any hotels out there with as nice a setup as I have, if I do say so myself. 

After our relaxation routine, we clean up, then head to our bedrooms to diaper up, and then to the kitchen for breakfast. We are all double diapered today, we usually are, to tell you the truth, and we all have a good breakfast together. Even Leanne joined us in the gym for our gymnastics training, and she had quite a bit of fun learning, though Liz has shown her a fair bit already.

It was decided after gymnastics that we would all get dressed and head to Leanne and Matthew's and pack up all that they cared to bring to their new home, so we did so. We really do not need the furniture, nor any of her kitchen stuff, so we only grabbed a few boxes. I asked Leanne what she will do with the apartment, and she said that she will do an executive rental program on it, that way it would make her some good money, because it is a very nice place, and when I finally saw it, I have to agree. She has it decorated very nicely already, so it will rent well I am sure.

We only took a few hours to pack up everything that they wanted, and got it loaded, I had brought the truck to help in this, and, before too long, we are headed back home, though, since we are already in town, we do decide to make a few stops and grabbed supplies, since there is no point in not doing so while we are already here. I do not bother buying any diapers, because I have been buying them online, which normally I hate doing, but we are getting far nicer, thicker, thirstier, and far more babyish diapers than we can possibly get anywhere in town, not to mention the amazing diaper doublers that I get, nothing in town is even close to their match, but we did buy lots of baby lotion, diaper rash cream, baby powder, and baby wipes while we were shopping. 

By the time we made it home, we were all getting pretty hungry, so we made and ate lunch, then offloaded the truck and got their stuff into the house. I wanted to get the table off to Steven's parents, and asked the girls if they wanted to come for the drive, and they said sure. I must admit, their table is really fucking heavy, but thankfully I designed it to come apart for ease of transportation, but each of the four sections that make up the table top are heavy in and of themselves, and the legs are not so light either. And yes, I had thought to call to ensure that they were home before loading their table.

When we made it to their house, all three of them came out to greet us.

“Hello again, it's good to see you.” I said, and we introduced ourselves.

There was Steven, nine years old, same age as Liz of course, because he was in her class, he has wild, curly blond hair, and while I know that he brushes it, it honestly never looks like it, think Einstein wild hair, and you have a good idea of Steven's. He is pretty tall for his age, but rail skinny, he has possibly the brightest eyes I have ever seen, somewhere between grey and blue, and then a nose and lips that fit his face nicely. He has several freckles across the bridge of his nose, and I know that he has some serious dimples when he smiles. His teeth are still crooked, and I bet that a visit to the orthodontist is in his future, but I think he will actually look really cute with braces. His ears, well, hopefully the poor boy grows into them soon, because honestly, I can understand the fact that I have even heard a couple kids tease him and call him Dumbo, but he just grins, and says, I heard that.

He seems pretty easy going every time I have seen him, and never seems to let anyone get to him. With that being said, I have only seen him a few times, and have actually only met him the once, a couple years ago.

His dad, Shawn, is also incredibly tall, surpassing me by at least fifteen centimeters, possibly twenty, so I know where Steven got his height from. Shawn's hair is really light brown, and I can only assume that he was really blond when he was a kid too. His hair, though, is poker straight, and he keeps it a little longer. Shawn is also quite skinny, but he has some muscle tone to him as well.

His Mom, Katherine, is tall, but just a little less so than I, and she has very long blond hair that would probably be as curly as Steven's if it were shorter, but is quite wavy with being as long as it is. While Steven seems to have a good mix of both his parents, I would say that he resembles his mother far more. She shares the same eyes and nose, same shape of face, whereas Steven has more his dads ears and mouth.

“Hi Steven.” Liz said.

“Hi Liz. Did you have a good trip? My dad told me why you aren't in school any more, that must've been fun?”

“Oh yeah, it was great.”

“That's good. I don't really have any interest in going anywhere, I sorta just like it right here, but that does sound like a pretty cool trip.”

“Yeah, my dad and brothers are all the same as you, but I can't wait 'til our next trip. I wanna go to Italy next, and Leanne says we might just haveta go there some time soon.”

“Neat.”

“So, I have your table ready for you.” I said, once I felt that the kids were done talking.

“Really, already, that wasn't a lot of time.”

“The only reason it took so long is because of the amount of finish that I put onto it. It was a pretty simple piece to make, to tell you the truth, and I made a few more at the same time, so that I can sell them through my charity and make some good money for it that way.”

“You made several tables all at the same time and managed to get them all done?” He asked in shock.

“Yeah, it really doesn't take all that much more time to make four as it does one. I have a good sized shop, so I can easily do so.” I shrugged.

“And you say that you just donate them to charity?”

“Yeah, I have my own charity, but I also belong to a few others, and I split most of my woodworking items between them all. I don't want or need the money, they need it far more than I do.”

“Wow, you must do well for yourself then. What's your charity?” His wife asked this time.

I told them all about my charity and what it is for, as well the other few that I belong to, and what they do. They were impressed.

“Well, then I'm glad I gave you the wood for free, that sounds like a very worthy cause.”

“Thanks. I don't mind paying for the wood, but free is even better, and this way I get to donate even more. So, let's go ahead and get your table unwrapped and offloaded, shall we.”

He and I hopped into the truck and started unwrapping it, because I have it all wrapped in good thick moving blankets, and when he started to see what they were getting, he was stunned.

“Holy shit, this is an expensive table.”

“I figure that if I were to sell it, I'd haveta ask for a few thousand dollars anyway, but, like I said, I don't really care about the money any.”

“Um, we looked at a table that was smaller than this, with less detail, but was solid wood and almost as nice as this, and it was gonna be nearly six thousand, no, this is even more than that.”

“Then I'd say you got a pretty good deal. You get a great table that'll last years, or decades, and I got a tonne of wood, damn near actually, so it's all good in my books.”

“Wow, thanks.”

We helped to bring the new table in, which meant that we had to move the old table out of the way, and then I taught them how to assemble it, and how to put the leafs in and out, and how and where to store them when not in use. There are two leafs, and they store right inside the table, so they are always handy, but out of the way.

“I really can't thank you enough, this is by far more valuable to us than all that wood was. Are you sure I can't give you some money for it?”

“The wood was probably more valuable than this, to tell you the truth, and no, no money is needed, thanks.”

“Then how's about we make a donation to your charity then, it sounds worthwhile to me.”

“I never turn down donations to the charity, but it really isn't necessary.”

“Nonsense.”

Before he even finished speaking, his wife was already digging in her purse for her cheque book, and when she found it, she asked me the charity name, and then started writing. A few seconds later, she passed me a cheque for six thousand dollars. I thanked them, of course telling them that it was certainly too much to pay for the table, but that the kids truly do thank them.

Before too long, we were on our way back home. While us adults had been talking, the kids had been as well. On our way back, I asked what they had been talking about.

“Steven saw that we were all diapered.” Hayden said unashamedly.

“Oh, and how'd he take that?”

“I think he had a gay baby boygasm.” He giggled.

“Nice.”

“He asked us why we were all diapered, and Liz told him that we're all gay baby diaper lovers. I think he came again at that.”

“Nice.” Leanne chuckled.

“I asked him if he wanted to come spend the night at our place some time, and that he'd get to wear a super thick, super thirsty, tape on baby diaper as well.” Matthew said.

“What'd he say?” I asked.

“He nearly passed out, but eventually said that he'd think about it. I gave him our phone number, and told him to call when he makes his choice.” Liz said.

“Very good Babies.”

“Yeah, now all we haveta do is find him a cute little gay baby boyfriend of his very own, because he definitely wants one, just doesn't really understand what he wants yet.” Jordan said.

We talked and laughed more all the way home, and as soon as we made it, we all needed soggy baby bum changes, and of course to get undressed, so we took care of all that at the same time. After dinner tonight, we all decided to go and watch a movie, and ended up watching two, with drinks and popcorn of course.

Monday the boys and I took all our items that we had made into town to give to the various charities, as well I dropped off the cheque for my charity. I had the three tables, several beds, since I had still not brought them to town, and the boys had all the art and kitchen things that they had all made, so we had a lot of stuff in the trailer this time.

Everyone loved the tables, and all admitted that they would sell well, and make lots for the charities. In fact, one of the ladies who runs the local children's hospital charity said that she might just have to talk to her husband about it, because they had been looking for a new table, and this was exactly what they were looking for, but is a bit more than they had expected to spend. Like I told her though, whatever she feels it is worth is what she donates, because it goes to her charity, since it is no longer mine.

They even all loved the items that the boys made, and all happily took a piece or two for themselves, making donations to their own charities in payment. I was asked to make a few other items, as usual, and I noted it all, and then, when we were done, we headed home. The boys are all very happy with how that went.

As us boys were doing this, Leanne and Liz were at Leanne's office, packing it all up, getting everything ready to move to her new office. I had asked if they needed any help, but she said that just the two of them would be able to manage just fine. They did take my dolly though to move the bigger pieces, as well they took my vehicle and the utility trailer, while me and the boys took the truck and the large trailer. We certainly did not need that much space, but that was okay, and easier too, considering just how much stuff we did have to go.

We made it home first, of course, but only an hour or so later, the girls arrived, and headed right to the studio. Us boys headed down there to offer what help we could. Leanne had the trailer pretty fully loaded, I am not sure how they managed to get it all that fast, but clearly they had. Most of it is pretty light, though a good portion of it is bulky too. I have also never seen so many sewing machines, and when I asked about it, I was told each one is for doing something different. Be damned if I knew that there were that many different types of sewing machines. She even has a computer controlled crocheting machine, sort of like my computer controlled router and laser cutter, which I hardly ever use. She also has eight different computers, and what appears to be enough monitors for two each.

The first thing in were all the work stations, mostly just good sturdy table tops, but there are a lot of drawer units as well. Most of the work stations rest on drawer units, and while the table tops are surprisingly light, they are long and bulky, but the kids are able to easily manage them between two of them.

It took us only just a little more than an hour and a half to unload everything and get it set up somewhat, but Leanne says that she will have to take the next few days to get everything organized how she wants it, since she has so much more space than she normally has.

Liz stays with Leanne as she continues organizing, and well, us boys got bored quick with this, so I said that we were going to head to the shop to play some, and we did. One boy was on the scroll saw, one on the bandsaw, and the last was on the lathe, all of them having some fun almost immediately. I was asked for more dressers and small dining tables, and since the dressers are more difficult and time consuming, I started on those first. I hit my wood storage area and decided that the dressers would be made of some good beech lumber that I have, but is honestly too plain for me to do much else with, and then the tables will get either the sappy maple or sappy cherry that I have, it is not as desirable for many, but I like it because it ends up looking really funky.

I started bringing down all the beech that I will need for six dressers first, and then organizing all of it as to what will be glued up for tops and sides. Even though I mill all my own wood, and I am careful to never include major defects, as well I try and ensure that everything is straight and true, it is not completely dry when I mill it either, it finishes its drying in stacks, so I still have some finish milling work to get it perfect, but I have to do far less I find than if I bought lumber from almost anywhere else. By the time I was done milling everything and had everything in the clamps all glued up, it was dinner time already, which meant we went and skipped lunch, yet again. None of us even noticed, again, we were all so busy and having fun that it totally escaped us, yet again.

What also escaped us as we were having fun, our super thick and thirsty double baby diapers had all had enough, and not one of us left the shop without wet marks in the seats of our pants. We all giggled at how naughty we were. As we were leaving the shop, I looked to see if the girls are still in the studio, and they are, so we went and grabbed them too, telling them that it is dinner time, and that we are all leaky baby boys. The girls laughed when they realized that so are they, well, baby girls that is. They shut down everything, and then we all headed to the house together, all of us needing soggy baby bum changes and dinner.

Since diapers are of much greater importance than mere food, we all headed to our bedrooms to change our babies, and then we met in the kitchen to make and eat dinner. After dinner, we decided upon a movie, and watched a good comedy, and pissed ourselves laughing, of course. 

Matthew and I had a great time after we went to bed, we sucked each other at the same time again, fingering each other as we do so, we both love this so much. I have not gone past two fingers inside Matthew, even though I am certain that he could easily take three of mine, since he can still very easily take four of his own, but I am still making us take our time, and Matthew does not seem to mind taking our time either. 

When we finger each other, Matthew still only uses three of his nice slender fingers inside me, and I know for a fact that I could quite easily take his fist, and more, assuming of course he prepared me well enough. Granted, if I prepared Matthew enough he could probably take me too, but it will be years before I even fathom doing that to him. He is still far too small to comfortably take my fist, I would hurt him in doing so, and I have zero intentions of hurting my baby.

About a week later, we have all had a great time, having lots of fun, and getting lots done. I have completed the dressers and am working on the tables now, the boys are all making all sorts of cool things, and even the girls are in their space, doing their thing every day. It was mid morning when I received a call. I grinned inwardly from seeing the number, it was Steven's, so it is either he himself calling, or his dad, and so I stepped outside to take it.

“Hello.” A soft, meek voice said, so it is definitely Steven.

“Hello Steven, it's good to finally hear from you.”

“Um, hi, um, yeah.”

“It's okay Buddy, I understand, you're scared. It's difficult, being scared of who and what you are. Everyone here knows that fear, but here you have no fears whatsoever. Are you finally ready to admit who you are?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

“Good, don't say it over the phone, that's something you needta do in person. Are you ready to admit what you are?”

“Yes.” He whispered once again.

“Good. Meeting the others and finding out that they're all the same was hard on you, it started making you realize exactly who and what you are. I know. It's okay, you'll be okay. Prior to finding out all that you now know, you weren't ready to admit it, but now you are, and that's all that matters. It's Friday today, would you liketa come spend the weekend?”

“Yes please.”

“Would you like for me to come get you, or will your dad bring you out here?”

“My dad said he'd bring me, said I hadta ask you myself.”

“I take it that you couldn't make this call in front of him though, and are hiding, probably in your closet, and whispering, so that he can't possibly hear you?” I had to guess, because that is exactly what it sounds like.

“Yeah, was so scared.”

“Yeah, well, I won't make you say any of that over the phone, but you already know about your parents, and you know that they'll understand, don't you?”

“I think so.”

“No, I think you know so.”

“Yeah, I know that they don't share a bedroom, and I know they have other friends over, but, well, I was always too embarrassed to ask.”

“After this weekend, maybe you'll have the courage to ask them, I promise you, you'll be okay. Come on over whenever you can, just come straight to the shop, that's where we all are anyway.”

“Thanks.” He said, and then hung up before I could say any more.

I headed back to what I was doing, saying nothing to the others. None of them questioned my phone call, why would they really, so I never even had to try and make something up. Each of the boys just looked up when they saw me pass and smiled and gave me a thumbs up and continued on their fun.

Almost half an hour later, I saw the vehicle pulling down to the shop and watched as they got out. The boys were paying such close attention to what they were doing, that they never even saw it, so I headed out to meet Steven and his dad.

“Hi there.” Shawn said.

“Good to see you again. How's it goin'?” I asked.

“Great, thanks, and you?”

“Excellent, we're playing in the shop, as we are most days, what could be better.”

“How many people do you have working for you?”

“None, we don't work, just play, and it's just the boys and I.”

“Really?” He said, and peered into the shop, and could see all three boys working, one on the lathe, one on the bandsaw, and one on the scroll saw again.

“Yep.”

“Holy shit, you have kids working on woodworking machinery, isn't that dangerous?”

“Sure do, and it sure is, but no more so than most things we do daily without even thinking of it, especially with how much I taught them about safety, and we'll teach Steven as well. I'll let the boys teach him. It's good for them all, but, of course, I'll watch over everything and ensure they miss nothing and that Steven gets it all.”

“I suppose you're right. Never touched the stuff 'til I was well into high school.”

“I am, and it's good for kids, but most especially boys, to use this sorta stuff. Kids who know how to use tools smartly, and who get to use their creative energy, they don't get into trouble. Not to mention what it does for their brains. Allow kids to shape their creativity, and their brains blossom. Jordan, who did not too bad in school, but not as well as he could have, has already skipped to the next grade, a full six months early, all because he can focus, and now his logic skills are starting to really shine, because trust me, working like we are helps in that a lot. You constantly have to think through almost every aspect of what you're doing, because if you don't think it through, you'll wreck something that you spent a lot of time on.”

“You know, I don't even doubt you on that.”

“Good. We'll teach Steven a lot, a lot more than he thinks, which'll be good for him.”

“Good. I'm glad. So, when should I pick up the little heathen beast?”

“Hey.” Steven whined.

“After dinner on Sunday is just fine with me.”

“Okay, then about six'ish it is then.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Steven and his dad hugged for a few moments, and then he left, leaving Steven with me. The boys still had not noticed a thing. As soon as his dad was out of sight, I knelt down, and looked Steven in the eye.

“So, tell me, who and what are you, what do you want me to do for you, right now?”

“I....I....I.....I'm, I'm gay.” He whispered.

“Thank you for finally admitting it to me, and out loud. How does it feel to tell me that?”

“Scary, but I know you're the same.”

“It'll get easier, and, like I said, you already know your parents are too. Deep down inside, you've always known it. Now, what else?”

“I think I'm a diaper lover.”

“You've dreamed of being diapered like a gay baby boy for a long time, haven't you?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me what you want for me to do for you right now?”

“Would you take me in and diaper me like a baby boy please?” He whispered even more softly.

“Absolutely Baby, come on.” I said, standing up, and grabbing his hand in mine and leading him into the house.

I took him to my bedroom and stood him in front of the change table, and started stripping him of all his clothes. I left his socks on, that is all, but, before too long, he is standing in front of me, naked as can be. He is clearly too nervous to be hard, because his little penis is very nearly hiding, sticking out barely a centimeter, and most of that appears to be his foreskin. His little balls are loose in his sack, and they dangle a couple centimeters down, so he is comfortable right now. He is of course as hairless as all my boys are, but he too is nine years old. He is right at that age when strange thoughts are starting to emerge, but is all still so scary and new.

I picked Steven up and laid him on the change table, grabbed a diaper and slipped it underneath his baby bum. I grabbed the baby lotion, diaper rash cream, and baby powder next, and started applying them. Steven was getting a little chubby by half way through the lotioning, was fully hard before I started creaming, and was nearing his baby boygasm by the time I was complete. I sprinkled on a very good dose of baby powder, then grabbed two nice ultra thick diaper doublers, slipped them in, and pulled up and taped closed the nice thick diaper.

“There you go Baby, now, peepee your thick, thirsty, tape on, baby diaper, I know you haveta.” I said, and patted his little diapered dinky, and that was enough to set him off, and he had an impressive orgasm. 

Steven squeaked and panted cutely for a good solid minute, I saw his body convulse no less than fourteen times as he had a mind altering orgasm, and then he slumped down, and he did pee. Even though I had my hand still pressed to the front of his diaper, I could not feel the wetness permeate his incredibly thick baby diaper, it is just too thick for that yet. When Steven came down, he looked at me in a mixture of fear, lust, and shock. Tears came to his eyes.

“It's okay Baby, I knew that was gonna happen, and I would've been more shocked had you not had your hot little gay baby boygasm. Was that the first time you've ever felt that?”

He nodded.

“I thought it might. You have a good idea of what you felt though, don't you?”

He nodded again.

“Good. What you felt, what you feel, it's not wrong. Of course, I don't love you like that, my baby boyfriend is Matthew. We'll see what we can do to find you a cute baby boyfriend of your own, though, okay. Would you like that?”

“Yes.” He whispered. “Matthew's really your boyfriend?”

“Yes, but clearly that can't leave this house.”

“It won't, not by me.”

“Thanks. So, how's it feel?”

“Wow, so much better than I dreamed. I used to wear Goodnites to bed, but I stopped wetting like two years ago, and I kinda regret saying anything. I never wore them during the day, but I thought of it, a lot, I guess I was too scared.”

“How long have you suspected that your parents are diaper lovers?”

“You know?”

“Yes, saw the telltale bulges, and I'm certain they saw it on all of us as well. You do know they know exactly why you asked to come here, right?”

“I think I've suspected for a while. You think they know?”

“Yes. Your dad's happy for you, and I'm certain that when you go home Sunday night and ask him to change your super soggy baby diaper, he will happily. I'll send you home with some, but I'd be shocked if he doesn't already have some there and ready for you for as soon as you come home.”

“You think so?”

“I'd almost bet on it. You think I should call him and tell him to do so though?”

“No.” He whispered again, but I do not think that he believes himself as much as he should.

“It's okay, by Sunday, things will be better. Now, let's get Baby all dressed and we'll go to the shop and play. You get to tell the other baby boys who and what you are though, and the baby girls too when we see them.”

“Okay.” He whispered fearfully.

I said nothing, just dressed Steven completely, and then picked him up and set him on the floor. With his pants not being bought around hiding a super thick baby diaper, it is clearly visible to anyone with half vision what he is wearing, in fact, even a blind person might be able to see it, but it looks hot. I do not tell him this though, and he does not appear to have noticed that it appears he has a pillow stuffed in his pants.

When we make it to the shop, I get the boys' attention, and when they look up and see Steven there with me, as well they can clearly see just how thickly diapered he is, they all grin and rush over.

“Steven.” They all say and hug him.

“Wow, Steven, you sure are thickly diapered, it looks hot.” Hayden says.

“Oh, you saw?”

“Kinda hard to miss, looks like you have a fucking pillow stuffed in your pants, I like.”

Steven looked to me in shock having heard Hayden swear so openly.

“Meh, what's a gay diaper loving daddy to do. I'd wash his mouth out with cock and cum and piss, but I'm afraid he'd enjoy his punishment too much.” I grinned.

Well, Steven blushed so much it was comical.

“So, Baby Boys, Steven's here for the weekend, clearly he's diapered. I want you all to teach him how to use the tools safely. Now, Steven, I want you to tell the gay baby boys in front of you who and what you are, nice and loud, no shame or fear.”

“I....I.....I'm a gay baby boy diaper lover.” He said, and while he stuttered a bit, and was a little quieter than I had hoped for, he had done well.

“Awesome.” They all said happily, and wrapped him up in another hug, all of them patting his super thickly diapered bum.

“I think all us baby boys are getting sufficiently soggy enough to warrant getting our baby bums changed, what say we all go just as thickly diapered.” I said to the boys.

“Okay.” They all said happily.

As luck would have it, there is a bathroom in the shop, and I always keep a really good selection of ultra thick, ultra thirsty tape on baby diapers in there, as well as plenty of our super thick diaper doublers. I also have a good sized change table, so that even I can comfortably get a soggy baby bum change. We headed into the bathroom, corralling Steven with us, and then I think I caused him to have a miniature heart attack when I told him that he gets to change all our soggy baby diapers, and make us just as thickly diapered as he is now.

Hayden got to go first, and Steven did a really good job, and made Hayden cum, then Jordan was next, and he too came, and then Matthew was next, but he did not cum, and finally me, and I too did not cum. I really needed to though, as much as Matthew did, and as soon as I was done, I picked Matthew up, pressed my lips to his, and kissed him deeply, and this was enough to set us both off, because we allowed ourselves to finally cum. Steven also exploded at the same time, I clearly heard him do so over the sounds of Matthew and I, and I also saw out of the corner of my eye that he crumpled to the ground as if boneless.

Hayden and Jordan giggled as I set Matthew down.

“I think maybe you shocked the cum right outta him.” Jordan said, still giggling cutely.

“Yes, I think maybe you're right.” I had to laugh.

I bent down and picked Steven up, and cuddled him to me as he finished coming down from his strong orgasm. It took a few minutes, but finally he did.

“Wow.” Was all he said.

“Clearly changing all us baby boys made you incredibly hard and horny Baby, because that was an impressive baby boygasm you had there.”

“Wow, yeah.” He said, and though he is still blushing a little, he could not help but to smile slightly.

“That's good Baby. Now, go with the other baby boys and let them teach you all about woodworking now. Boys, be careful, I'm gonna go talk to the girls for a minute, but I'll be right back.

I set Steven down, and Hayden and Jordan each took one of his hands in theirs and led him from the bathroom. I patted Matthew's cute super thickly baby diapered bum as we left, bent and gave him a quick kiss, and then he went and joined the boys, as I went to the studio and told the girls that we have a guest for the weekend. Liz guessed right away that Steven finally caved, and I told her that she was right.

Clearly they can see just how thickly diapered I am, and I told them that we had treated Steven to a premium baby diaper, and that I thought that it would only be fair to let them know, so that they too could get themselves just as thickly diapered, and Liz nodded her agreement instantly. Then again, Leanne was only too happy to agree to that as well, and I am certain that they were changing each other before I made it but a few steps from the studio.

When I made it to the shop, I stood near enough to the boys to pay attention to them as they were teaching Steven all about shop safety and how to use tools properly. They are teaching him on the scroll saw first, which is good, because it really is the very best tool for a newcomer to start with. I never had to say anything at all, the boys all did exceptionally well at teaching him in a patient and efficient manner, and before too long, they had him cutting out nice simple plans.

With Steven now working well on the scroll saw, Jordan started teaching Hayden how to work on the bandsaw more, and once he had it, Matthew started teaching Jordan on the lathe, since Jordan had not really used it yet, other than a short demonstration and usage, and before too long, they were doing well on their own. Matthew came over to me.

“So, what would you like Baby?”

“Well, since we're so gloriously and thickly diapered, I can't very well get what I really want, and that's for you to bend me over the table saw and fuck me here and now.” He grinned cheekily.

“No, besides, talk about unsafe. That's totally not in the safe operating manual of that particular tool, so that's just outta the question Baby.” I said as straight faced as I possibly could.

“No kidding.” He snorted and giggled cutely.

“Wanna come learn how to make good old fashioned mortise and tenon joints using new fangled tools, for the tables I'm working on?”

“Sure.”

When I had taught the boys how to make the tables that we had done for the basement, I had showed them a far easier to make joint, using far more simple procedures and tools, but, whenever possible, I prefer to use the good old fashioned way of joining things together, it is far stronger, as well as nicer looking. Of course, I do not use the old fashioned hand chiseled and cut method to do it, but that is beside the point.

I have a dedicated mortising machine, so I taught Matthew how to mark all the legs, they have yet to be cut to their final taper and length, because I always find it easier to do this part first. Once I taught him how, where, and why to mark it, I showed him how to set up the mortiser and then how to hollow out the legs to receive the tenons. Matthew did the first leg with my help, and then I made him do the other eleven legs by himself, clearly I am making three tables, and he did incredibly well.

Next are the table skirt pieces, that need tenons to fit into the mortises and I already have all these cut to length, so I taught Matthew how to measure and mark them. Now, I have not really had the boys on the table saw yet, because it is so powerful, but I have a great jig for making tenons, so this is reasonably safe to do, and Matthew did the first couple well, and then the rest flawlessly. He had been nervous at first, but, like I told him, the table saw should scare him, but no more so than the bandsaw, and he does incredibly well on it. Once he got used to the power of the thing, he was okay though.

We tested the first couple, to ensure that they would all fit, but our marking and measuring was spot on, and they were all perfect. Once we had those all done, I taught Matthew how to use my tapering jig on the table saw, after cutting the legs all to their finalized length of course, and he tapered all the legs, making sure to taper them on the proper sides. I had him drill all the holes in the bottom of the legs to accept leveling feet, and then we notched for and installed clips on the rails to secure the table tops, but allow them to move. 

Finally Matthew helped me to glue and clamp all this up, and then we set them aside to dry. 

By the time we are done this, it is getting very close to dinner time, so I get all the boys' attention and tell them that it is time to clean up, and we all do so quickly. Just as we were leaving the shop, the girls were heading our direction to come and get us I am gathering, and so we all walked to the house together. I could not help but notice that both girls are just as heavily diapered as all us baby boys.

As soon as we made it inside, we all started stripping off our clothes, so that we are in only our exceptionally thick baby diapers, except Steven, of course, who only stood there in shock as we did so. Once we are all in just our diapers and smiles, I step forth and whisper to Steven that I am going to undress him, and then start doing so, without interference from him. Soon he too is standing there in only his super thick baby diaper, and like the rest of us, it is clear that he has peepeed his baby diaper a lot, but none of us are remotely close to leaking, we all still have several hours of capacity in them before we have to worry about that.

We all help to make dinner, then sit down and eat it, having lots to drink as we do so of course, then clean up, and then we head to the basement, where I think it is a good idea to watch movies and have a few treats, and lots more to drink. Everyone is okay with this, and so we allow Steven to pick the movie, and then we all sit back and enjoy it. 

It is not yet bedtime after the movie is done, but it is too late to watch another, so we played in the games room until it was time to go to bed. By then, all our super thick baby diapers are nearing critical mass, and so they are hanging off of us all nicely now, I do mean that literally. It is hot though, well, except on the girls, but clearly I do not fly that way. Hayden and Jordan ask Steven to join them, which I am happy to hear, and so we all head to our bedrooms for the night.

Matthew and I only kissed and petted tonight, having two really powerful baby boygasms each, and of course Matthew brought out his hand with every load, and we each licked it all off, our tongues often intertwining as we did so, but then we would kiss anyway, share it even further, and intertwine our tongues even more so. We changed each other, so that we are in only a diaper and one doubler, then curl up how we normally do, and fall fast asleep.

This morning I awoke with all three of my baby boys, plus Steven as well, and so, this morning, I am cupping two amazing, soggy baby bums, and have two more soggy baby diapered crotches pressed into my hands. A guy truly could get used to this. I am the first awake, and enjoy our loving embraces for a good solid ten minutes this morning before the first of the boys starts waking, and when he did, the others followed shortly.

Within five minutes, all four boys are awake, but none of us said or did anything, nor did we move at all for a good ten minutes more. Finally it was the rumbling of someones stomach that told me that we should get out of bed. The boys sensed it when I started to move, and they too broke apart.

“So, when did you baby boys come in and cuddle up to us last night?” I asked as we were getting out of bed.

“Before we even went to sleep. We taught Steven a couple things that we thought that he should know, then we changed each others super soggy baby diapers, and then we came to your room to cuddle up to our daddy.” Jordan smiled.

“How much did you teach him?” I asked, and Steven blushed.

“Just how to properly kiss and stroke. Only made each other cum five times, was pretty hot. Not sure we wanna play any more, didn't really feel right, but Steven needed to learn a few things, and he understands.” Hayden said.

“And that's good boys. How do you feel Steven?”

“Good.” He whispered.

“Good, I'm glad, because what you baby boys did last night wasn't wrong. Just remember that. Hayden and Jordan are baby boyfriends though, so clearly it wasn't right to them to have a third, but you did needta learn a few things too, and now you know, and they know too. Your best bet, for a while anyway, is to learn on your own body all that you learned last night, and go nice and slow.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, let's go swimming Babies.”

“But I don't have a swim suit with me. I didn't know you had a pool.”

“It's okay, we don't wear anything in the pool anyway, and nor will you. There's to be no shame, no embarrassment, you have nothing at all to be concerned with down below at all, you've got a great body, and you should show it off.”

“But....but....”

“Nope, no buts, only yours, naked, and in the pool, now, come on Baby.” I said, smacking said cute little soggy baby diapered bum.

I picked Steven up as I got out of bed, and carried him all the way to the pool, and he just cuddled right in and let me, without saying anything. When we made it there, the boys were already out of their diapers and into the shower before I set Steven down, and as soon as I did, I reached in and released the tapes on his nice soggy baby diaper, and pulled it off and away. I then offered myself up to him for diaper removal, and he did so with shaking hands.

Steven and I joined the other baby boys in getting cleaned up, and headed to the pool together. Just as we were slipping in, I saw the girls enter and hit the change room as well, to get out of their soggy diapers and get cleaned up as well. Thankfully Steven had yet to see this.

The night before, when he had seen both girls in only their diapers, and no tops, he stuttered and blushed, a lot, and when I asked him if that turned him on, he gasped, went brighter red, and said absolutely no, and claimed to have never wanted to see a girl naked, and honestly wishes he never saw it at all. I was shocked by this, and asked him if he had never seen his own mom naked, and he said, of course, all the time, but she's mom, not a girl. I laughed and pointed out what would be painfully obvious to anyone else, but that they really are all the same. Mothers are not a different species altogether, although I am certain females are, but I am on good authority that women think the same of men.

By the time the girls joined us a few minutes later, us boys have already gotten a good swim routine set up, and they joined us in it, and all I heard from Steven was a spluttering when he saw that they were fully nude as well. 

As soon as we were finished our exercises, which Steven had to bow out early from, though he did last a really good amount of time, we started our relaxation routine, and all enjoyed this, a lot. Once we were done, we headed into the house, the girls to their room, and all the boys and I to Matthew's and mine. I changed all the boys, one right after the other, I had them all laying on the bed, side by side, and then Matthew changed me. We are in our more normal ultra thick baby diaper, with ultra thick diaper doubler, since this is what we all like most of all around here, it seems to be how we are diapered most often. Sure, we enjoy triple diapered every so often, and of course we sometimes have to wear our thinner going out diapers, but this is what we prefer.

After breakfast is gymnastics, as usual, and again Steven had to bow out early, but again, he did pretty well. Hayden and Jordan are doing remarkably well, even though neither can stretch quite as much or as far as the rest of us can, but they may never be able to either. Some people simply cannot do what Matthew and I do, even Leanne and Liz cannot stretch quite as far as Matthew and I can, but they do better than most.

“So, how you feeling now?” I asked Steven as we were getting dressed to go play in the shop.

“Other than a little tired and sore from all the working out that we did this morning, pretty good, actually. I finally feel like I know who and what I am, a gay baby boy diaper lover. I think I've known it for a long time, I think I even started to understand it when I was five, but now I'm not sure I could give up my baby diapers.”

“And what are you gonna do when you go home tomorrow evening?”

“Tell my parents who and what I am and ask them to diaper me all day, every day, like the baby boy I am.” He smiled serenely.

“There's a good baby boy. I think you're gonna be just fine from now on.”

“Thanks to you guys.” He smiled warmly.

“I assure you, you did all the hard work. It took a lot of courage to make the call to come here and ask for what you wanted and needed.”

“Yeah, and I almost peed myself from doing it too. But, when I first really met you all and saw that you were all diapered, and I think I even knew instantly that you were all gay, something felt like it snapped in my head, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. That night, I put on like every pair of underwear that I had, and I peed it like a diaper. It's a good thing I do my own laundry though, 'cause I kinda did that a few times, it was nice, but this, no, this is amazing, a proper thick, thirsty, tape on baby diaper.”

“Good, glad to hear it.” I said, and I could not help but to laugh at what he had done. 

There is a shocking amount of boys that do just that. I have belonged to so many diaper love sites over the years, and the amount of times I have heard boys saying that they have done just that themselves is truly unbelievable. Most, this only lasts for a few times, before they work up the courage to somehow get diapers, just like Steven. I am happy for him, and he looks happier yet.

Once all dressed and ready for the day ahead, we all head out to the shop to play some more, Steven saying that he is happy to do so as well, because he had had so much fun the day before.

The boys all went to the same tools that they had used the day before, and started playing, while Matthew and I went and got the table bases out of the clamps. We checked everything to make sure that they are perfect, and they are. We have very little cleanup from glue spill out to do, but we take care of it quickly, and then the sanding of all that while we still easily can. This only takes us a little more than an hour to do, so we have plenty of time to start working on the tops. 

I already had all the tops glued up, so now we just have to cut them to final size, do all the routing of the edges, and then sand everything. Because these are to be round tables, at one and a half meters across, we need the circle cutting attachment that I use on the bandsaw, which also means I need to temporarily kick Hayden off of it, but I teach both he and Matthew how to set up the large unit that I have for doing circles this big, and because the correct blade is already in the saw anyway, we get started on cutting them.

Neither boy is big enough on his own to get the table top up and onto the jig, but they can do it together, but, once it is up there, they can both very easily cut the circle out by themselves. I let them each do two of them.

I take the attachment off the bandsaw, and let Hayden get back to what he was doing, and set the exact same attachment up on my router station, all I have to do is change the leg, and how and where it attaches, and now we can cut the profiles into the edge far more easily and accurately. Once more I show Matthew all of this and what to do. We chose the bit that we will use, and I teach Matthew how to do all this, because the router is another tool that the boys have had only a small amount of practice on, because it too can be an incredibly dangerous tool, but Matthew is more than ready for it.

The bit that we are going to use is designed specifically for what we are about to do, will do both top and bottom at the same time, and I teach Matthew how to get everything started. He slides the piece up and into the turning router bit, and then starts slowly spinning the top, but fast enough to prevent burning. This is a really big bit, but an even larger router, so they are both up to the task. We do each top in two passes, so that we are only taking off about half the material in each pass, but once the tops are up onto the platform, the rest really is easy.

Before too long, only a little more than an hour and a half later, we have all four tops ready to sand and finish. Unfortunately my panel sander is not wide enough to sand the entire tops, but I had sanded each half as soon as they were glued up, so they are mostly ready, only the one seam when I joined the two halves together really needs any work, and it is minimal.

It is funny, because Matthew simply does not have the reach to sand all the way to the center of a one and a half meter across table top, so he had to climb up and onto the table, that is on a work table, and kneel down and sand it that way. Hey, whatever works, and it is not like his minimal amount of weight will harm the table, and I doubt his shoes could scratch the surface any, it would be a poor choice for a table top indeed, if that could damage it. 

We each got two of the tops perfectly sanded, all the way to three hundred and twenty grit, which is more than enough for this, in fact, most only go to two twenty. We clean all the pieces, move them into the finishing room, and get them situated. The table tops are hanging, so that we can easily finish all sides, and the bases are of course just sitting on their own feet. I am glad that I made my finishing room more than large enough to handle this amount all at the same time.

All three boys know how to spray finishes now, I taught them well on the tables that we had done for our basement, as well as a number of their art pieces. I want to stain these tables though, the wood really is too plain to leave as is if you ask me, and so we start staining all the parts. The stain I use is an alcohol based stain, it dries ridiculously fast, and so, by the time we are finished the last table, the first ones are already ready to be sprayed. We are going to do another two coats of a tinted clear to go over that, and give it a two tone look, it will make this plain looking wood really pop, and so I teach Matthew how to mix this up, and we each mix up our own, each of us choosing different colours. Clearly we ended up doing two tables each, so that our colours did not mix, and same as the stain that I use, with the hardeners that I add to it, it dries incredibly fast, and so, by the time we are done one coat on both pieces, the first is ready for the next.

Each table got two coloured coats, and then we added two more with just clear. The tops will now get a further four coats, but they will be sanded first. Before that, though, we need to go get lunch, because it is probably past that time already.

Matthew and I collected the other baby boys, then the baby girls, and headed to the house for soggy baby bum changes and tummy fillings. None of us were in danger of leaking, but we are all good and full too, and we know that if we leave them, we will just leak like crazy in an hour, so we may as well change now.

Back out in the shop, Matthew and I give the table tops a very light sand, clean them up, and then start on applying the last four coats of finish. They were already looking really good before we even sanded them, but now they are looking great. Now I want them to cure for a good day, and so we leave them, and as we leave, I lock the door and turn on the UV drying lamps that I have, this will cause the finish to cure to a diamond hard finish, that will take an average atomic bomb to damage. This too was a nice addition to my finishing room, it allows me to do what I do in a very timely manner, because ain't no one got time for waiting for finishes to cure, especially when many of them can take weeks to fully cure, and during that time they are incredibly susceptible to damage.

For the rest of the afternoon, Matthew and I just played with a few other small projects that I am working on, and he is loving helping me and learning all that I do. When it is close to dinner time, I tell the boys that it is time to clean up, and we all help to clean up quickly, then shut down everything, and head to the house. We would have went and grabbed the girls, but they were just exiting when we were, so it was perfect timing.

“So, what are you girls working on, anyway?” I asked.

“Just teaching Liz all sorts of things, mostly how to sew and whatnot. We're making all sorts of things, some of them I think you boys'll really like, but don't ask, you'll find out soon enough.”

“Okay.” I shrugged, this does not bother me, and clearly it did not bother the boys either, because they did the same thing.

Our diapers are okay enough for now to just leave, and so we make and eat dinner first, talking and laughing as we usually do as we do so. Obviously we had stripped off all our unnecessary clothes when we entered the house, we usually do, and after dinner, we decide to go for a nice walk outside, in just shoes and soggy baby diapers. It was really quite nice. 

We ended up having to change our baby diapers when we came back in, and we did not change before bed, because they were still more than thirsty enough to last throughout the night. After our walk, but before bed, we played in the games room, all of us playing poker together, it was a blast actually, and then when we went to bed, we got the release we needed, Matthew and I only sucked each other twice tonight, while petting everywhere we could reach, except each others bums, and then Matthew shared my cum with me in a wonderful cum kiss.

This morning I woke with all four baby boys in my bed with me again, my lucky hands cupping two hot soggy baby bums, and getting hot soggy crotches pressed into them at the same time, it is a wonderful thing. I was either the second or third awake this morning, and we all cuddled for a good twenty minutes before we are all awake and ready to get up.

This morning Steven never even batted an eye when we went swimming, though he did not last quite as long as he had the day before, saying he was getting pretty tired now. We had breakfast, then to the gym for gymnastics, and again Steven had to bow out a little earlier than the day before, but he did do surprisingly well, because he says that he is constantly working at home too, so he is used to working hard.

I decided that today is just fun outside the shop, since we have spent so much time in there recently, and I know that we really should do other things as well. I packed a diaper bag, we all got dressed, and then we headed out. We had no idea what to do, we just talked it over as we drove, and when we made it to town, we pretty much just wandered around, and hit some of the fun touristy type places and had a good time. We had lunch out, and had to find somewhere that we could change all our nice soggy baby diapers, this, as always, proves to be difficult, but we managed. We headed home a little before three, so that we could get home, make and eat dinner, and be ready for when Shawn came to pick Steven up.

We did stay dressed when we got home, since we will have to be anyway, had dinner, and at just a few minutes after six, Shawn arrived. When Shawn came in, Steven came up to him and hugged him tightly, and I think we all saw that he patted his daddy's soggy baby bum

“I thought so, you really are a gay baby boy diaper lover, aren't you?”

“I don't know Baby. What do you think?”

“I think you are, I think you're a gay baby boy diaper lover, just like me.”

“Finally found who you really truly are inside, that's good Baby, because yes, I am.”

“And so's Mommy, isn't she?”

“Yes, but you've suspected that for a while already.”

“Yeah, about both of you actually. I mean, I always knew you were both gay, it's just always the way it was, I don't remember if you ever actually said it, but I knew you were, but not diapers, I never actually knew, and I was always too afraid to pat your bum to find out.”

“You were afraid to find out, because you were afraid to admit it about yourself. You were too scared. Truth be told, I thought for sure that you were gonna tell me where to go and how to get there when it came time to peepee potty train you. You certainly didn't wanna, but you did, and eventually gave up your baby diapers, but it shocked me. Truth be told, I sorta hoped you'd tell me you wanted to stay in them, 'cause I woulda kept you in them had you asked.”

“Gee, now you tell me.” He giggled.

“Yeah, well, I can't force what I like on you, and I can't tell you what I know, or assume, you needed to grow a pair and tell me yourself.”

“Yeah, well, they may be tiny little gay baby ones, but they finally grew, and I finally know who and what I am, a gay baby boy, diaper lover. Can you buy me lotsa thick, thirsty, tape on baby diapers Daddy?”

“Nope, already went and bought them. I knew why you came here this weekend, I knew what you wanted and needed, and so, I've already got you all that you can possibly need, and from here on out, no clothes in the house, just thick, thirsty baby diapers.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course Baby. The only reason your mom and I don't, was because we didn't wanna influence your decisions, we didn't wanna make you decide something you weren't mentally capable of 'til you finally did so on your own. Had we done so, you never woulda potty trained, you woulda stayed in your diapers, but it wouldn't have been for the right reason.”

“I think I understand what you mean.”

“Maybe some, but probably not all. It'll come to you though, and eventually you'll fully comprehend why we hadta do that, when trust me, we'd much rather walk around in just our soggy baby diapers as much as possible.”

“Well, now we getta, and I guess, that's all that really matters.”

“Yes, now come on my gorgeous, soggy baby boy, and, by the way, you do look super cute with that soggy baby diaper under your pants, hot in fact.”

“Thanks. I can't wait to see you in your soggy baby diaper too.”

“When we get home Baby.”

They said goodbye to us, and then were off, and we are all alone.

“So, who wantsta place bets on how long it takes Steven to have his daddy's hot hard gay baby cock buried inside his hot gay baby boy pussy?” Jordan giggled.

“I'm not taking that bet.” I laughed, because I think we all see it.

“Me neither.” Everyone else said.

“Yeah, it's gonna happen, but hopefully not too fast. Steven totally wantsta be fucked by his diapered daddy, and that's awesome.”

We could not disagree, that is for damned sure. We all went and stripped off our horrible clothes, since we can now, and then had a nice evening in. When bedtime came, so did us all, well, I can only assume that we all do, but all I care about is Matthew and I, and we did so three times tonight in fact. It was quite nice. We actually played with our own baby bums tonight, using a pair of dildos this time, facing each other, kissing deeply as we did so, and with our other hands, we were rubbing each others diapered hardness. Every time we came, Matthew slipped his hand inside my diaper to collect my cum, and then he would share it with me, and we would continue to kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later, Steven called and told us how great it was spending the weekend with us, and how he now sleeps with his daddy, and that they are even baby boyfriends, that they love to stroke each others gay baby diapered dinkies and everything, and even though he really wants his daddy's diapered dick deep inside his baby bum, he has so far refused to do so. We all said good, and told him to take his time and enjoy learning all that he needs to learn. Clearly we are on speaker phone. He also claims that it is absolutely amazing, getting to go around in nothing but super thick baby diapers all the time now, and, he even said that he is going to get to do school at home, same as all my beasts do, so that the other kids do not find out and harass him about being a gay baby boy.

We were all happy for Steven, the little cutie deserves all that, same as we all do.

It was only a few days later, when Liz told us all of a bit of a surprise that Leanne had been helping her to make. It seems Leanne has been teaching Liz almost as much as I have been teaching the boys, and when we came in the house that evening and found a large stack of something covered on the dining table, we found out what they have been up to.

“So, what've you made Baby?” I asked.

“I wanted to make us all really cute baby clothes.” She said, pointing to the large pile.

“Nice.”

She started by uncovering it all and then showing us all that she had made for all of us, her and Leanne included every bit as much. We all have lots of new incredibly babyish diaper shirts, some are with baby pictures all over them, some she had silk screened really cute pictures and or sayings on them, but there are lots. We all ended up with at least a couple really cute outfits, but all of us ended up with one pair of cute and really babyish snap crotch shortalls. We all have a few pairs of incredibly cute and even more babyish pajamas, and even though I have never worn pajamas, I will definitely wear these, just not to bed. They are footed, tight fitting, and with bum flap, which is super cute, and no, they have no closure devices on them, why should they, they get to stay open at all times to show off our gloriously soggy baby bums. And then, if that were not enough, she even made every last one of us a cloth diaper that is so thick, that they will look exactly like stuffing a pillow into plastic pants, which she says we do not need, because she put the thick plastic inside these, so that all we feel is fabric, but claimed that her and Leanne had tried them out, and they never managed to fill them up before they had to get out of them and hide them from us.

“Well, I'll be damned Baby, you've done a lot of work, and it all looks really good. I'm sure that no one will complain when I say, I desperately wanna try one of these super thick cloth baby diapers and these adorable baby jammies, and test out their capacity.”

“Me too.” Everyone said nearly as one.

And right there, in the dining room, we all changed our baby lovers, and my god, the diapers are the thickest that I have ever imagined, and the jammies are great. They will also hold the diapers on us very nicely indeed. We made and ate dinner, and I think we all drank at least twice as much as we usually do, so that we can truly test out these amazingly thick baby diapers. We are probably all sitting at least a good ten to fifteen centimeters higher than we normally do as we sit to eat, they are so thick. Even I have never felt a diaper this thick before, and I have always loved a super thick baby diaper.

Next we go and play in the games room, all of us making sure to drink lots, we have to ensure that we are well hydrated after all. I mean, peepeeing our insanely thick baby diapers has absolutely nothing to do with it at all. We all played and had a great deal of fun until bedtime, and by bedtime we are all gloriously soggy, yet, still, I am certain that we can last even longer, so, we all decide to just leave them as is.

Matthew and I only kissed and stroked each other, inside our diapers of course, because I doubt we would have felt each other had we stroked on the outsides of our amazingly thick and soggy baby diapers. Once we were well satisfied, after three baby boygasms this night, we curled up together and passed out.

I awoke again this morning with all three of my baby boys cuddled into me, though, I must say that the two baby boyfriends sure are further apart than they normally are, but I am still cupping two shockingly soggy baby diapered bums, and then have an equally soggy baby diapered crotch pressed into one. I can feel that the boys are now incredibly soggy, far more so than we have ever even managed in our triple baby diapers, I have to admit, but, the one thing that these diapers lack, is comfort once super soggy.

They are now so wet, that they are making my skin clammy, and it is starting to get uncomfortable I think. I can feel that all three of my baby boys are every bit as soggy as I am, and I can only assume that once they wake up, they will feel the same discomfort. Now, with that being said, we have now been wearing these diapers for far longer, and have filled them up far more than we have ever done so before, so, if we could get our baby diapers to this much capacity, who is to say that they would not feel the same anyway.

It feels as if Matthew is already awake when I wake up, but the other two baby boys do not seem to have waken up yet, and so we just lay there until they do so. Once all awake, we still continue to just lay still, enjoying our loving embraces, enjoying it far too much to move, as always.

Finally we do decide that we really should get up and get started with our day, and do so. Holy shit, our diapers are now utterly massive. They are hanging off the boys' hips so seductively that it is showing every last one of their vee's perfectly, damn near showing the juncture of their penis' to their bellies. Only the shockingly strong snaps that Liz had used are keeping these diapers on us at all now, and how they had not leaked, I have no clue. I had checked our bed when we got up to see if we had, and it shocked me to find that we had not. As we were heading to the pool, the girls joined us, and we hit the showers together.

“Liz, how the hell'd you make these diapers so absorbent, they must weight damn near ten kilos each, there's no way they should still be able to hold it all, especially being cloth?” I asked as we were stripping.

“Alternating layers of cotton baby diaper material, which is of course made to absorb a lot, and chamois material, which is designed to absorb and hold even more, but it's not fast, which is why I still have the cotton, because it does absorb fast. There's twelve layers of each throughout the entire diaper, but then there's another twelve right in the centre. Then I have the outer layer of fabric fused plastic, and the plastic's really heavy weight, but's actually breathable, designed for baby diapers. Leanne and I figure that all the material for each of these diapers costed us at least forty dollars, and I have probably two or more hours into each one. They're surprisingly difficult to sew together, especially once they get so thick. Putting all the snaps on them actually took way less time than anything else, and the nice heavy elastic bands that the other half snaps to were, well, a snap.”

“Holy shit. Never have I imagined a baby diaper so thick and thirsty. You could sell these to diaper lovers around the world for a hundred bucks a piece I bet, and once they found out just how good they are, I bet they'd gladly pay it. Granted, they're also getting pretty uncomfortable now, but considering how heavy and wet they are, as well as how long we've been wearing them, I don't think that's a fault of the diaper.”

“Yeah, Leanne and I were saying the same thing before we got up this morning as well. We really like them though, and I think they turned out perfectly. Not sure I'd wanna make a bunch of these though, except for us, and special friends, like Steven and his parents, but I already have theirs all made.”

“That's nice of you Baby.”

“Thanks.”

We got all cleaned up, and then headed to the pool, where we did a really good water aerobics set today. As always, we switch it up day by day, and today this is what was decided upon. We did our relaxation routine as per usual, we never skip that, and then we went and got cleaned up again, and headed into the house to get diapered and dressed for the day. We did all grab our shockingly heavy used baby diapers, and deposited them right into the washer, and I started it before heading to our bedrooms, then got diapered, just in our more common extra thick diaper and diaper doubler, since we do not have to go out today, at least that we had planned.

After breakfast, we went and did our gymnastics again, doing something different here too, so that we are always working different ways and muscles, had some fun, and then went and got dressed. The boys and I headed to the shop, while the girls headed to the studio, and we all got to work, having a great deal of fun, as usual. Over the past few days, I have been teaching Matthew how to make dressers, because they are almost always needed by needy families, and we are each making three at a time. Any time we started something new, and I had to teach Matthew, I would show him on mine first, and then walk him through doing it on his, and as always seems to be the case, he just intuitively seems to grasp it.

We have already made all the main cases, as well as all the drawer fronts, and today we are working on all the drawers for them all. There are six drawers per dresser, so we have a lot of work. I taught Matthew how to measure and calculate everything, so that they are perfect every time, and he grasped this too as well as he normally does. To make life easier, when we had made the cases, we had put in dado's in the side walls, that fit the slides perfectly, and this does two things for us. It actually allows us to make the drawers that much larger, but aligns everything perfectly, with hardly any need for measuring. 

No matter how good a wood worker you are, though, thirty six drawers really do take some time to build, and it took us pretty near the entire day to make them all, and they are now resting to allow all the glue to cure. Tomorrow we will spray all the interiors of the cabinets, as well all the drawers with the clear coats that they need, and then the exteriors of the cases and all the drawer fronts will just be sealed with a stainable sanding sealer, so that whomever gets them can either stain or paint them however they so choose. 

We had managed to stop and have a quick lunch and soggy baby bum changes when it was lunch time, and now it is just past dinner time, and we are all ready for soggy baby bum changes once more, and food, which might actually be our biggest need right now, I know I am starving, and the boys are usually far more so than I am. Then again, they are all growing baby boys, and we do a lot, so they desperately need their food to keep them going, and with how they eat some days, this is so true.

As half of us start dinner, the other half goes and strips and changes, and then we trade off, and the other half gets to go get more comfortable and dry as well. After dinner, we all decide on a movie, and then reading before bed, because we had had a long and tiring day, and all my babies are getting tired, which is not so big a shock really.

When Matthew and I made it to bed, Matthew wanted to suck and finger again tonight, and tonight he asked me to upgrade to three fingers, he knows that he is definitely ready for it, hell, I know he is too, and I was just waiting for him to decide. So, I told him to upgrade to four in me as well, and he agreed instantly.

Matthew wanted me to start on him today, and so I did, I started with one finger, as I always do, and got him nice and loose and ready within just a few seconds, and long before even he was ready to cum, he is ready for my second finger. We have been practicing lots lately, mostly trying to build up his stamina and lasting power, so that he does not cum so rapidly, which allows us to enjoy for much longer, and he is doing exceptionally well. 

I slipped my second finger inside Matthew, and he sighed deeply, but managed to hold off on cumming for a good five minutes before he could take no more, and squealed and came. I could feel him building up, soaring higher and higher, and then, when I did not think that the could hold on for any longer, I slipped in my third finger, which is what caused him to squeal I think.

The squeal that emanated from my baby though was not one of pain or discomfort, it was most certainly one of immense pleasure. Anyone can tell the difference, but I am reasonably certain that even someone as deaf as a post would have heard just how good doing this to Matthew is making him feel.

Then there is the look on his face. Bliss. He is glowing brighter than the sun, his eyes are mostly closed, but his smile is infectious. As I am laying here, doing all that I can to make my baby boy feel his absolute best, I am watching his face. I have to, I need to ensure that I am not doing anything that causes my baby to be even the tiniest bit uncomfortable. I know Matthew, he would try and hide it from me if I accidentally went just a touch too far, because he wants it, and he wants so much, too much still for his tiny little baby body to manage too fast, but, if I watch, I will instantly see if and when I go too far. Seeing how much he truly enjoys this, though, is a benefit that even a billionaire could say is far better than any mere money.

Very gently and slowly, I start three fingering Matthew, going in just a tiny bit, then out, then in just a tiny bit more, and then out, I am twisting, turning, scissoring, and tickling all that I can as I do so, and Matthew keeps sighing and whimpering his cute little sex sounds that he just cannot help but to make, that turn me on so much. He so rarely says anything as I make any sort of love to him, yet, even still, he is an incredibly vocal little boy as I am pleasuring him. 

Matthew managed to hold on an impressive ten minutes for this orgasm, and only, I think, because he was trying so hard not to cum, because he is simply enjoying what I am doing to him far too much to have it end too soon. He knows that I am normally only good for two good baby boygasms before I am done, and because we both like to keep it fair, he has been working every bit as hard as his little erection to prolong his two orgasms, to truly enjoy them.

By the time Matthew exploded in his second impressive orgasm, I was fully three fingering him, and he is very happily and easily taking all three fingers now, as if I only have one of them in him. As soon as Matthew came down, I reached to the end table and pulled out our butt plugs, and showed them to Matthew, and he nodded euphorically, and so I dropped mine to the bed, and pressed his into his nice loose little baby bum before he could close up any. He only sighed deeply as it slipped in.

The funny thing is, we have had these butt plugs for a while now, and while we have used them, it has only been a few times, maybe three or four since our first time together. That is okay though, we enjoy ourselves a great deal.

Finally it is my turn, and when Matthew and I trade places, he starts in the exact way I did for him, and as always, he does anything and everything that I just love. His truly talented little fingers always feel so good inside me, and he always starts with two, and his even more talented little mouth on my erection always makes me want to cum long before I am ready for it, and I truly have to fight it off, so that I can last and absolutely enjoy every blissful moment that Matthew is creating in me. Well before I came, Matthew slipped his third finger into me, which we are both used to of course, I more than he, and he continued to make me feel like heaven would be a slum compared to where I am now.

Just as I was about to cum, Matthew slipped his fourth finger into me, and because he knows that I can take it easily, since, like I have told him before, he can very easily fist fuck me, he slipped them all in, and continued to drive me wild. As I came, I let out a sex cry that shocked even me, normally I am not a crier like that, I am more vocal like Matthew usually is, moaning, sighing, whimpering, that sort of thing, but Matthew is making me feel better than any ten lovers ever has before.

By the time I came down from my orgasm, which I must have pumped out huge for, because Matthew is still savoring some of it, I swear that I was nearly half way to my next again. Matthew is so amazingly talented when it comes to sexual pleasure, that I am still not sure how he could possibly do it all, but oh boy does he. I know that he is watching me, I have my eyes open just enough to see him still, and he is watching me, and I am watching him. 

If anything, the look of pleasure on Matthew's face is actually more so from making me feel good, than when I made him feel good. Matthew once told me that he only feels truly good, and good about himself, when he is making others feel good, and he proves that time and time again. He is an incredibly giving young man, and he is giving me so much more pleasure than any one man truly does deserve.

I wish I could say that I lasted an hour before cumming, but, sadly, I lasted only just a touch longer than ten minutes before cumming colossally. I did not pass out, but I did totally fade out for several moments. When I came back down again, Matthew was still just very tenderly nursing my erection and petting my prostate. He is not trying to make me cum again, just make me feel like the most loved person on the planet, something that he accomplishes at least a hundred times a day, and this is far more so than most times.

It took me damn near as long to come down from my second orgasm, as it took for me to have it in the first place. I can tell that Matthew still has a good portion of my baby milk in his mouth, I can feel him swishing it around in his mouth as he just very tenderly tickles me with the very tip of his tongue. I finally sigh my immense pleasure, and Matthew takes that as his hint, that our time is up. I have not gone fully soft yet, though I am no longer fully hard either, just good and chubby you might say.

As Matthew slips his fingers from my ass, he slips my plug in with his other hand, and I sigh deeply in loss of my baby, and then again in being filled back up with something almost as good.

Our soggy baby diapers are now in ruins, and we are both now even more tired than we were before, and so we change each other, to get ready for bed. Matthew is more fresh than I, so he hops out of bed and grabs all the diaper change supplies, then comes back and very lovingly changes me first. Once I am freshly double diapered, we trade places, and I change my baby boy too. 

After laying down, we whisper our loving proclamations, as we always do before we fall asleep, me telling Matthew that he truly is an amazing little baby boy lover, and he tells me that I am too, and then we cuddle up fully, and pass out shortly.

I wake this morning, as always, cuddled up to all three of my baby boys, my hands in their homes, where they really and truly should be by now, and I can tell that I am the last to wake up, which is a bit of a rarity, but is perfectly okay too. We lay there, cuddling and saying nothing for easily ten minutes before getting up to get started on our day, which, as per usual, starts in the pool. We met the girls there this morning, they are just stripping off their soggy baby diapers as we enter, so they only just arrived themselves as well. We join them, stripping off our soggy baby diapers too, and heading to the shower.

“What's that in your cute little baby bum Baby?” Leanne asked Matthew.

“My butt plug, of course.”

“You're such a naughty baby boy.”

“Mmm, thanks, that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day.” He giggled.

“You're welcome Baby.” She laughed.

We had a really good workout again, relaxed well, and then breakfast and gymnastics to finish out our morning. The kids all got down to their schoolwork as they should, while Leanne headed to the studio, and I stayed in the house to clean up some, since it has been a few days since I did so last, like a week or more. Granted, we are all pretty good about cleaning up after ourselves too, so this is usually an easy chore.

When the kids were done, Liz decided to join Leanne, whereas the boys and I are going to head to town to take care of the few things that really do need to be done, so we got dressed and ready to go, and headed out. We only did what we had to do, and spent as little time as possible in doing so, and managed to make it back home in just over two hours. 

Pretty much as soon as we were home, we headed to the shop, barely spending enough time to put away the things that we had bought while we were in town. Leanne had asked for a couple things, and we took those to her on our way to the shop. Matthew and I went about finishing everything on the dressers, while the others worked on their small projects. We worked together in harmony as we always do, all of us having a great time.

While in town, we had been asked for an assortment of shelving units, and since we have nothing else planned at the moment anyway, once Matthew and I were done all our spraying, I gathered up all three boys, and told them our next task. We will each make three or four shelf units, I want the boys to draw up at least two plans, gather all the material, and then I will help them to mill everything, and then they get to build their ideas. This will allow all three boys to get as creative as they feel comfortable. I have asked each of them to do at least one corner unit, and one flat wall unit, I told them that they could make them virtually any size they desired, but that they need to be approximately two meters tall, and anywhere from thirty to sixty centimeters deep. I gave them the choice of making them open or enclosed, with or without doors and or drawers.

I am also making four units myself, though I am going to make four different ones. I will use many of the same sizes and techniques, though, which will make certain aspects of the milling and building parts easier. The boys sound as if they are going to do the same. We all sat down at the large work table in the centre of the shop with pencils and paper, and got started on designing and drawing. Of course I need to help every last one of the boys with this part, but that is okay. Naturally, I am much faster at this, but only because I have done this hundreds upon hundreds of times now, so I have become fast, but I sure was not when I first started.

I had the boys start by sketching out a basic style of what they wanted their pieces to look like, and then I worked with them to figure out sizing for the scale of the piece that they wanted. 

Once we all have the plans, we head upstairs to the storage area and pick out the woods that we want. Sure, plywood would be easier, especially for the boys, but plywood is lazy and cheap, good for certain things to be sure, but not for actual furniture making if you ask me. Besides, plywood would not teach the boys anything. Solid hardwood, no, now that teaches you a thing or two. Matthew chose cherry for one, walnut for one, ash for one, and willow for one. I warned him that the willow can actually be shockingly difficult to work with, it is not classically as hard as something like a maple, but because it is an insanely flexible wood, it resists certain cutting and milling operations, so therefore you have to work harder with it, but, like I also told him, it is actually a stunning wood when done properly. He smiled.

Jordan and Hayden are also doing four pieces. They figure that if we are going to do this, that they may as well also do it right. Jordan is using oak for two, cherry for one, and walnut for his final. Hayden has chosen to do his all out of oak, which is a good choice for him, since he still has not had as much experience, and it is probably the easiest wood of all to work with.

I too am using a different wood for each piece, all hardwoods, though I am not using anything terribly expensive, same as the boys.

Matthew is going to go a little more creative and decorative on his pieces, as well he is going to make drawers and doors on three of his pieces, whereas Hayden and Jordan are going far more simplistic, though they each have one piece that has drawers and doors too. This is good, and though I will have to help them both a great deal with many parts of this, it is good for them too, because I will make them try and deduce the best method of making what it is that they want made, I will just be there to guide them, as well as help with some of the actual milling.

We spent the entire day, as well as the next just milling everything so that it is perfect for all that we need. And then we need to start creating dadoes, mortises, tenons, and various other methods of wood joinery to get everything put together. Matthew actually chose to do a sliding dovetail to join the pieces together on one of his pieces, a very nice curve fronted corner curio cabinet, that will have a door on the bottom, and open shelves on the top, and he wanted the joinery to look really neat, so I suggested this when he was designing it, which meant I had to teach him how to do this.

We spent a further two days, doing all this, and of course, my pieces are always done last, because I am helping the boys with all their stuff as well, but that is okay. They are learning a huge amount, and while they have all made minor mistakes here and there, I was able to help them figure out clever ways to fix and or hide them. Like I always tell the boys, the mark of a true craftsman is not in not making mistakes, it is in how you fix them. I still make mistakes, all the time in fact, and many of my mistakes have been made into really cool features that I never could have thought of. Granted, most of them are just fixed and or hidden.

The next couple days, the boys are taught how to make drawers and doors, though Matthew is now getting pretty good at these. With that being said, though, the door that Matthew is making for the front of his corner curio cabinet is a curved door, to match the curve that is in the front, and these take special care. When Matthew told me his idea, I warned him that this would be some master level workmanship to pull off and make look perfect, and he grinned and said he would love to try it anyway. He ended up wrecking a total of three doors before he made one that was damn near perfect. Not bad, considering the first time I did this, I was far older, considerably more experienced, and I wrecked two. Granted, he is now pulling from my experience as well, because he is constantly asking me for guidance too, just like the other two.

The great thing about all three boys, even when they made a mistake that totally destroyed the piece or part that they were working on, they never got frustrated, they would just set them down, sigh, and go grab a new piece and start over again. Again, this might be from my teachings, telling them that often it is not our successes that garner experience, it is our mistakes, and they sure did learn the wrong way to do things too. Never was a mistake anywhere near dangerous to a finger or other body part though, they are always incredibly careful on the tools, and always use the push sticks and safety guards and whatnot. A couple of them scared the boys good, but that too is good, I just tell them to shake it off, and try again, asking them if they knew what happened and why, and how to better do it in the future. If they cannot tell me, I tell them. By the time we are ready to finish all the pieces, they all look really good, even the ones that are far more simple.

Given the amount of pieces that we have, it takes a solid two days further just to finish them all, but by the time they are done, every last one of us are very proud with how well the boys had done. Even Leanne and Liz came and checked them out, and Leanne was shocked, especially with Matthew's incredibly well done corner unit.

When we took them to town to the places that sell these pieces for me, because these are not really the sort of thing that one just gives away, and needy families do not usually need such pieces, they were shocked, and asked how I had managed to get so many done so soon. They were even more shocked when I told them who had made each piece, and just how much help I truly gave, which really was not much, considering the age of the boys. They took all the pieces happily and would now sell them and donate all that money to our various charities.

Over the past week, Matthew and I suck and finger each other once every few days, and Matthew continues to take three fingers easily inside himself, and I am taking four of his happily. Of course, every night we play, but not every night with our baby bums. Matthew must know that three fingers are all he needs to take from me in order to very comfortably take my erection, and I had thought for sure that the very next day he would be asking me to make sweet tender gay baby diaper love to him, but so far, as of yet, he has not even hinted at it. He seems to be so completely content with how we have been doing it. I am not one to complain either, because, in a way, this is what I prefer. Sure, I cannot wait to feel my erection slip deep inside my baby boy, nor can I wait for him to slip himself as deep inside me as he can, and make love to each other, but the way we make love now, is a lot better in most cases.

Last night was one of the nights where we did play with our baby bums. We got into a sixty nine, which is still a little tough for us considering how small Matthew still is, but we did make it work fairly well. We played for well over an hour, yet only had two amazing baby boygasms, I got up to three fingers inside Matthew quite quickly now, considering just how small and young he is, and he never made one sound of discomfort. He got his four fingers buried inside me even faster still. We made slow, passionate love to each other with our mouths and fingers, and tried to hold off for as long as possible for each of our cums, and it worked, because I think this may have been one of our longest lasting sessions, though we had only had the two orgasms each.

I awoke this morning in my favorite way, with all three boys cuddled into me, and my hands in their heavenly homes, and once more, I was awake first, and one of the horny baby boys was humping his baby diapered erection into my diapered hip once again. It sounded like Jordan as he squeaked when he came, and I had to chuckle. I made sure to knead his soggy baby diapered bum, to give him that little extra boost to cum faster, and he certainly seemed to enjoy his dream.

Within fifteen minutes, all three baby boys were awake, and we cuddled for at least ten minutes more before getting up to go for breakfast. Just as we were finishing up breakfast, my phone rang, and I saw that it was Shawn. When I answered, I found that it was Steven. I asked him how it was going, so on and so forth, and he says that he is having a great time. Then he got to the heart of the matter.

“My mommy and daddy haveta go somewhere for the day, but I don't wanna go with them, they say it's gonna be stupid boring, so, can I maybe come to your place today and play in the shop again?”

“Of course Baby.” I said instantly.

Shawn ended up taking the phone from Steven and explained that he and Katherine have some legal bullshit to deal with, but that Steven would be bored to tears going and doing that, so he had asked if he could come to our place instead, and he thought that was a good idea, but made Steven ask himself. Of course we are all okay with it. I told Shawn to bring Steven over whenever, but that if it was in the next hour and a half, or so, that we would be out in the gym, doing our gymnastics training.

Shawn said Steven would be here in about half an hour, that he would just drop Steven off, because they had to go right away. After hanging up, we went to the gym and got started, and then, not even half an hour later, Steven joined us. He did join us in our gymnastics, and we talked happily as we did so.

Steven really had no idea what was happening, said his parents had told him that they would tell him once they actually knew what the hell was happening, because even they really did not know all that was up. They had said that they were not saying anything to prevent Steven from worrying, but, like he said, that was making him more nervous than anything, not knowing anything. I agree with him, and there is no way that I would have done the same, I would have told all the kids everything that I know, so that they know as well. Especially Steven and Shawn, they are baby boyfriends too, so I think it's doubly important to do so.

We did go and work out in the shop though, and Steven played mostly on the bandsaw today, having fun, whereas the rest of the boys, since they have proven to themselves that they can easily do so, are making furniture pieces again. I am working on more dressers, because they are in need again, Matthew is making four more beds, because they are in need, Jordan is making four tables, two of them fairly small, one medium, and the other will be quite large, while Hayden is making eight end tables to go with the beds that Matthew is making. Half of them are with just doors and shelves, while the other half are with drawers.

Matthew and Hayden are working a little together on this, and decided on just using knotty pine on everything, so that they match, and I have roughly three thousand board feet of the stuff, and honestly, I almost never use it, but it really does need to get used, it is just taking up space otherwise. In fact, I suggested to Jordan that he make at least two of his tables out of the knotty pine as well, just so that it can be used, and these tables are being donated to needy families anyway, so a cheaper wood really is better, because, sadly, many needy families just simply do not take care of their furniture.

We worked and played and had a lot of fun in the shop all day long, and though we did stop and have lunch and get soggy baby bum changes, that was hours ago now, and it is just a little past what we consider a decent dinner time. That is okay though.

Just as we were sitting down to eat, someone knocked on the door, so I hopped up and ensured that it was Shawn and Katherine, because we had not bothered to get redressed, and it is, so I opened to door to them, in all my double diapered glory.

“Welcome to my home, come on in.” I grinned.

“For a gay baby boy diaper lover, that's a damn fine greeting.” Shawn laughed.

“I would've preferred a pretty girl answering the door in this way myself.” Katherine laughed as well.

“They're in the dining room eating. Come, sit with us, eat if you haven't already, we made lots, because we weren't sure when or if you'd make it back, and we didn't know if you'd have a chance to eat or not.”

“Thanks, that'd be very much appreciated, because no, we haven't eaten yet, all day in fact.”

We went and sat down, but as soon as Shawn and Katherine saw that they were seriously overdressed, they stripped down to just their soggy baby diapers as well. We talked during dinner, but not about why Shawn and Katherine had left Steven here today. We all helped to clean up, and then they asked us if we could go sit and talk. We headed to the living room and got comfortable.

“Well, it's like this. The city wants our land, and we're not exactly inclined to give it to them, considering what they're offering for it and all, we told them that unless they come back with a decent offer, that they could go fuck themselves, in a much more polite way of course.

“We've been in talks for months. They want all the land in behind us for development, but the only easy way for them to access it is directly through our house. They've said that if we don't agree to it, that they'll just take the land anyway, and we won't be nearly as well compensated. Well, Katherine had some pretty strong legal words to say to them, but, they can take it, because our property is classified as a through way for that. Well, we sure as hell were never told that when we bought it, and we checked with the previous owner, and he gave an affidavit stating that he never knew that either. It sounds like the previous owner may have sold the through rights, something like thirty years ago. Again, the problem is, it runs right through the house.

“Given that, we really don't have much of a legal standing on this, which, of course, pisses Katherine off totally, because there's not much she can do. They said that, theoretically, they could skirt our property, but would add millions to the project, and we'd end up with an incredibly busy roadway practically on our front door step, because they're planning on adding something like ten thousand homes, in just the next ten years. They also say that they had been hoping to use our property for a mall, since it has such easy access to everything, and is far closer for everyone.”

“Wow, that sucks.” I said.

“Yeah. So, anyway, considering that we apparently have almost half the acreage that we thought we had, and we sure as hell paid for all that we thought we had, the amount that they're willing to pay for it's not actually all that bad. We've been allowed to strip all that we want from the land, because, like they said, as soon as we move out, the bulldozers come in and flatten everything, so anything that we take off for them is a bonus. They need the land in one month.”

“So, where are you moving, or, am I correct in guessing that you'd really love to move out here with us?” I asked.

“Considering how fast everything is moving, we were kinda hoping that you'd at least temporarily allow us to move in with you. In return, I'll happily take care of all the house and yard stuff, we'll have fresh milk and eggs all the time, as well, once I get my gardens going again, then we'll have that as well. I plan to cut all the trees down, I'm certain you can use them for the wood, and they'll only use them as fill, instead of fine woodworking like you will. Also, all the outbuildings on our property are modular, so I'm gonna dismantle them and bring them here too, which includes the barn and greenhouse. There are three large shops as well, I used one as tractor storage, and then the other two are pretty much empty right now, but at least one of them would make excellent dry wood storage, and considering one of them is insulated, you could easily use it almost as a kiln to dry woods faster. Then everything in the house can be stripped too, they say we can take anything that can be sold to help us with the fact that they're taking our home.

“At least the mayor is being nice about it, says that he understands that we've been put into an incredibly shitty situation, but that the city had bought those rights many years ago now, to do just this, it was part of their expansion program. He says that there's no way that we should not know this, it's supposed to be right on the front page of pretty much everything, but even the Realtor papers said nothing. The sucky thing is, the only person that would normally get in any trouble for this kinda thing is the lawyer, because they're the ones who are supposed to check for this sorta thing, but Katherine acted as our lawyer, she was still really new then, and apparently missed that, because it is in our papers.”

“Fuck.” I said.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly. It's not the sorta mistake one wants to make at the best of times, but most certainly not on your own fucking property that you worked so hard to get.” Katherine said dryly.

“So, yeah, we'd really love to just come and live here permanently, just because we're all alike anyway, and Katherine's baby girlfriend would be just as happy moving here as there, since she hasn't moved in yet.”

“I don't see any reason why you can't. We have tonnes of room, and all the shops and whatnot will be perfect. I never wanted animals myself, I mean, I have kids, why would I need animals too. Right.” I Laughed, Matthew smacked me on one side, and Liz the other.

“Yeah, well, the four legged animals are easier to raise than the two legged ones, because if the four legged ones piss you off, you're welcome to kill and eat them.” Shawn said, so perfectly straight faced that we all burst out laughing.

“You know, that there is possibly the most truthful thing I've ever heard.” I said through tear inducing laughter.

We ended up talking for the next hour and a half, figuring out a plan of action. We have one month to totally strip their property of everything of value, and we plan to get every penny's worth we possibly can. Shawn says that he is going to hire some guys to come and dismantle everything that they can, and then bring it here to set back up, otherwise we simply will not have the time to do it all. 

I agreed that this is the wise decision.

We will take care of all the tree removal, we will take every tree from their property that will be of any use whatsoever, even if just for firewood, because we do burn for heat in the winter. Shawn says that he is going to have a logging company come and haul them for us, since that will be far faster. 

We are even going to strip the entire house of everything of value, but, considering its age, and the amount of work Shawn says that it still needs, there really is not all that much value in it anyway, they had not bought it for the house, only the land, and as it turns out, they only bought half as much as they had thought they were getting. Well, more than that, but not much more.

They only have thirty acres, but a four lane road can eat up a lot, very quickly. The road is to be pushed to one side of their property, so as not to split it in half, which leaves a bit better than twenty acres or so, Shawn figures, for a shopping mall complex. I figure that in that much space, they can fit quite a big complex, but our city has been growing a lot lately, and the shopping is actually needed, so, maybe this is for the best, but, of course, I will not say this to Shawn and Katherine right now, they are still too in shock, and that would be a touch tasteless.

As soon as we have everything hammered out, they head home for the night and we lay back and read. We are going to need to take all the rest that we can, because I have a sneaking suspicion that the next month might be a bit of a gong show for us. It will be a lot of work, for everyone involved, but we are going to get a lot for it too, so that will make it all worthwhile in the end.

The next month was an uphill battle the entire way, too, Shawn, Katherine, and Steven ended up moving into our place within just a couple days, which made it easier on everyone, and all the kids just did their schoolwork first thing in the morning, while Katherine went to work, because she still has to, and then Shawn, Leanne, and I would do all that we could, and when the kids joined us, they helped a lot.

Shawn hired a good crew to come in and get started on dismantling everything and moving it to our place, and while half was dismantling, the other half was at our place getting the ground ready for it, which included concrete pads for everything, so a lot of concrete was poured. Of course, it took nearly every minute of the month for the crew to do all this, but they were out of our way on the old property pretty quickly, most of the work was in getting them set back up.

All the animals were moved reasonably easy, they just had to live in a couple of my sheds temporarily, except the chickens, whose coop was easily able to be lifted up and put onto the deck of my trailer and brought over as one.

We all took care of the cutting down of all the trees, but the logging truck that Shawn had hired had made our lives a huge amount more simple, because he has a boom arm and can load and unload far more, far faster than we possibly can, as well he can take roughly twice the length that I am allowed to do on my trailer, not that I pay that much attention to that mind you.

We took every tree from the entire property, and had the trucker put them into two separate piles, one for fire wood, one for woodworking, and that took us damn near two weeks total. We did load my trailer so full of branches three times that it was not even funny, some of it for burning, some of it for working.

We then stripped the house of anything and everything that was of use to us, and then moved anything that they wanted to keep to our place, and then had an auction company come and take everything else for an estate sale to charity. We finished with just enough time, in fact, the heavy equipment was already being delivered just as we were finishing up, and when we drove by, two days after we finished, the house was already gone, and they were already starting to work on the new road.

It took us a full two days of relaxation only to recuperate, we have not been doing our morning exercise routines, because we had so much work to do that we would have burned ourselves out very quickly had we done that as well. We also ensured that none of the kids worked themselves too hard, because they have a tendency to just push themselves, even when tired, so we have to watch for that. Granted, we had not been, until one evening, about a week in, when Jordan just curled up on the back seat of the truck and passed out. That was when we realized that the kids had all been trying to keep up to us adults, but kids cannot do this, they always need more rest. Because it was four in the afternoon when Jordan did this, and he did not even wake up when I changed his diaper, twice, and slept right through to the next morning. Granted, we made all the kids stop right then and get some rest, and they too slept well.

It was only after we finished really resting, that we started to look at our yard now, and we realized a few things. The crews to do all the work for us, had done it all, but we had not paid them to clean everything. They put up the buildings, built the fences, moved what needed to be moved, and then left it, because we told them to, that we would do it. Well, we now have several huge piles of various things to take care of, and so we figure that we should probably go and do so. It takes us a further two weeks of work to get all this done, with the exception of the firewood, which we only moved, but this is easy, because we can use the tractors for this, which we now have two of. 

The piles of dirt and debris are also easy to move, and we do so quickly as well. No, mostly it was all the wood that we have that can be used for woodworking that we have to deal with now. A lot of the wood is upwards of ten meters long, but most of the fruit and nut trees had not been that tall, but it is still far too long for our wood storage areas, so it all has to be cut down, and then stored. This requires a lot of hand work, and a lot of brute force in moving it into place. 

The greenhouse still has to be filled back up, all the pots and planters are just stacked, all the dirt for them had been dumped into a couple piles, and thankfully there had been few plants in there, since it is not quite time for planting yet. We are reaching that time though, and we really should get this all done Shawn says. I have to leave this up to him, because I know nothing of any of this sort of thing.

Thankfully we do not have to work to a deadline now, so we are taking the time to rest and relax this time, and while it took us two weeks to get all the cleanup done, it would have only taken a few days had we pushed at it, but we did not want or need to. The entire month that we had had to push to get the three of them moved, I doubt any of us had sex at all, other than maybe a couple real quick rub and tug sessions to relieve the pressure, whereas, the past two weeks, I think we all made up for that, because I know that Matthew and I came on average three times a night for well over a week, until we were finally satisfied, and started back to our more normal two cums each.

Last night, Matthew had asked me to try slipping four fingers deep inside him, and he actually took it, and pretty easily at that. Of course, this meant I so totally wanted his entire hand inside me, and he very deeply fist fucked me. We were sucking each other at the same time as we often do when we do this, and I had such a powerful orgasm for my first, that I damn near drowned poor Matthew, I heard him choke and gag, and then giggle, though I did not fully comprehend this until after, because it had been such a powerful orgasm, that I damn near passed out.

Back when I was a dirty slut, I would routinely take two big meaty man cocks up my gay baby boy pussy, as well as one in my mouth of course, that sometimes now, to make me cum huge, you have to truly fill me up, and having the fist of your nine year old gay baby boyfriend inside you, that fills a guy up very nicely, and made me cum hard. It was fantastic. 

Granted, Matthew came damn near as hard as I had too, only he went off first this time, and had he shot a sweet baby cream load, he may have drowned me as well. I must say, though, I am shocked that his tiny little baby bum hole could so easily take four of my fingers. No, they are not huge, by any means, but certainly far more than a boy his age should be able to take by all rights. I could not go all the way in, mind you, but he took me all the way to my hand, and I think, had I tried hard enough, and worked him long enough, it would not even take him all that much time to slip my whole hand in him. I will not be doing that any time soon though.

As we were changing each others totally ruined baby diapers, Matthew had informed me that he is ready. I did not have to ask what for, I know full well what he is asking for, and I will very happily give it to him as well.

I awoke this morning with all three of my baby boys cuddled up to me again, my hands where they belong, and the knowledge that soon I will have my baby in me fully and completely, and, as a bonus, I will get to be in him fully as well. I know that as a guy, we are supposed to like fucking more than getting fucked, but I am not like that. I have always felt far better being filled, than doing the filling. I have a feeling that with the way Matthew is, that he will be the same, that he will only be truly content to be filled, but will never complain about doing the lovemaking.

I am the third to wake up this morning, and only Matthew is still asleep, but he wakes up only minutes after me, and we lay there snuggling for at least fifteen minutes before getting up. Everyone joins us in the pool for our morning workout, and we have a good time. Neither Shawn nor Katherine had had a problem with this in the least when they first moved in, and were quite comfortable with it right away, so that is good.

After breakfast, we did some gymnastics, and then Katherine headed to work, the kids started their schoolwork, Shawn started cleaning the house, Leanne headed to her studio, and I headed to the shop. It has been too long since we had been out here, other than for a couple things, and the projects that we had all started the day that Steven had come and stayed the day with us, are still where we had left them, since we have simply not had the time to finish them yet, but I think we will do a lot more on them today.

The boys all joined me once they were done, and then we started playing. Of course I had to help the boys a lot, so my work is going slower, but that is perfectly okay too. They are asking fewer questions, and needing less help, so that is good. With that being said though, they are still really good at asking for my help, or my opinion when they need it, but they do all try and work things out for themselves as much as possible too. I am also always very careful to never offer any input unless they ask for it, I want them to learn how to think for themselves, and only come for help when they think they need it, not when I do. I cannot, nor should I always be there to help them, especially not when they do not need it.

We had a really good day in the shop, and I think the only reason that we even remembered lunch at all, was because Shawn called us and told us that it is ready. We also decided to change our soggy baby diapers at that time, because, again, had we not, we totally would have leaked all over the place again.

As we ate, we asked Shawn what he was doing, and he said that after the minor amount of cleaning that he had to do, he had just went and taken care of the animals, collected the eggs and milk, and then got started in the greenhouse with planting. Shawn did ask me if I would be okay with him getting some horses, because with the amount of land that I have, we could easily house several of them. I told him that if he wanted to care for them, that he was welcome to get some, and he was happy.

Shawn said that he was going to start calling around for horses as soon as we were out of the house, and when we headed back to the shop, he was already grabbing his phone to do so. So, I guess the boys will finally be able to go horseback riding, well, soon.

At dinner time, Shawn told us that he has already found nine horses, and has arranged for them to all be delivered over the next few days, and he is happy. After dinner, I could tell that Matthew was getting antsy again, and I could see in his eyes several times that he just wanted to say fuck it, take me to bed and make love to me now. Thankfully he was able to control himself, and managed to wait until a polite time to say that he was ready for bed. Of course, it was still half an hour early, even for us early birds. By the sounds of it, everyone thought that this was a good idea as well, because they all headed to their bedrooms too.

Poor Katherine was the only one who still had to go alone. Her girlfriend has come and spent the night a few times, but has still not moved in, though we all know that she wants to. She is fourteen years old, and is quite pretty, for a girl of course, and is as much a gay baby diaper lover as the rest of us are, and she had had no problems whatsoever in going around in just her diapers, or swimming nude like the rest of us.

Right now, though, it is only Matthew and I that I really and truly care about, and I allow Matthew to drag me rather quickly to our bedroom, where my baby boy desperately wants to be made love to. I know I will be making love to him first, and I am okay with that, I just hope that he has something left, by the time I am done, to make love to me as well.

As usual, we start by kissing deeply, tenderly, sensuously, really and truly showing the depth of our love for each other. I am holding my baby, cradling his sexy, soggy baby diapered bum, kneading it in my hands, and his hands are entwined in my hair, holding me, caressing me, showing me just how much he loves me.

When I knew that the time was right, I laid my baby boy down on the bed, on his back, and then started kissing my way down his tight, quivering body. I spent several minutes in every area of interest. His incredibly well toned chest and pectoral muscles quivering as I flicked my tongue across his baby boy teats, his taut and well muscled tummy vibrating sensuously as I tongued his cute little innie belly button, his incredibly well defined and even more muscled thighs quaked as I ran my tongue up and down them, kissing and nibbling every area that I knew just drove him mad with pure lust.

Finally I nuzzled my face into his wondrously wet baby diaper, using my nose through his soggy diaper to play with his incredibly hard baby bone, and Matthew started grunting and panting. I know that it has been hours since Matthew started getting harder and harder, I know that he has been anticipating this a great deal, and as such, he is already so incredibly close to cumming, that it is not funny.

I lowered the front of his diaper with one hand, while the other was poking a hole in the seat of his diaper, right where it counts, and as I slipped his erection into my mouth, I started tickling his baby bum hole with my finger tips, once more, to drive him nuts. With my now free hand, I reached over to the end table, where our lube is always kept, right out in the open, and grabbed it. Then with only one hand, and not bothering to look at it at all, I opened it, lubed up my fingers, and then traded hands, and started fingering Matthew with two fingers.

That was all it took, Matthew came massively, so much so, that if he does that once more, he will be in danger of passing out long before I am ready for him to do so. I so desperately want to be made love to as well, so I must ensure that Matthew stays awake, I need my baby in me as well.

Matthew's sex calls and cries are now becoming almost deafening, I am clearly making him so very hot. The one massive cum, was clearly not enough to cool him down, because I think that he is still hot enough to put a volcano to shame. Seconds after I slip my third finger deep inside Matthew, he gets my attention, and non verbally tells me that he is ready, that he needs me buried inside him.

He is right, he is ready, and I need to be buried as deeply inside him as he needs me to be as well. I reach down, poke a hole in the front of my diaper, ram my achingly hard erection out the front, and then move into place, and then slip inside my baby boys soggy baby diaper. I press my head to his hot little opening, and Matthew nods.

The look on Matthew's face as I slip inside him, in one long, slow push, and then bury myself so fully that our diapers are pressed together as much as they possibly can be, was one of pure bliss. Never before have I witnessed a look of such utter contentment. The look on Matthew's face says that he has just finally received the one thing that makes him whole. I know how he feels.

Matthew's incredibly hot tunnel, gripping me so perfectly in every way, damn near made me cum right then and there. I barely got all the way in when I just about exploded. I had to pause and concentrate on something else other than the incredible feeling of finally being deep inside my baby boy, right where I belong, and it took almost a minute of doing this before I was able to start.

Clearly Matthew knew what I was doing and why, and I think that he is doing the same thing, because I could clearly see the look of concentration on his face as well. Had one of us lost just the tiniest fraction of a percent of our focus, we would have exploded, which would have then set off the other instantly I bet. Granted, with how my big baby balls feel right now, when I cum, the force may be strong enough to launch Matthew off my erection. Sort of like those pump up water powered rockets that we used to have when I was a kid. Fuck, what a weird thought to have just as I am about to start making love to my baby boy. I damn near burst out laughing.

Once I can tell that we have both forced ourselves away from the brink, I start very slowly reversing direction, pulling as far out as I can before I will pop free. Then, even slower still, I slip all the way back in, until our soggy baby diapers are pressed together again. I reach down, and press our lips together as firmly as our baby diapers are, and start kissing my baby, my lover, as I make incredibly slow and tender love to him, for he deserves no less than my absolute best.

I would love to say that we lasted thirty or more glorious, wondrous minutes. Sadly, that would be a lie. I do not think that either of us lasted for more than three, maybe four minutes. I am not certain which one of us went off first, but we both essentially came at the exact same moment, I doubt that even a computer could tell which one of us came first. And here I thought I had felt strong orgasms before. 

The feeling of Matthew cumming, while I am buried as deep inside him as I can be, for our first time making love, no, now there is an orgasm to set the best writers a task that they can never achieve in detailing just how amazing it was to me. I have caused some insanely powerful and mind altering orgasms in Matthew in our relatively short time together, but every time we do something new, and it sets him off fully, it amazes me that he can cum so strongly and not die from it.

It was an incredibly powerful orgasm for me too, to say the least, I damn near blacked out, but as I was kissing Matthew, I totally witnessed his mind go into free fall, then overload, then bliss. His eyes never closed, and I saw it all in them.

Then there was the incredible pressure he caused on my erection, a pain the likes of which anyone would crave. He squeezed me so tight that I may never be the same again, but I am certain to be better for it too. 

I counted fourteen pulses from Matthew's ass, but I admit, I likely missed the first five or ten, I am not certain when my mind registered it and started counting. I know that I pulsed at least eight times myself, also once I started registering it, because I have no idea how many times I had done so before hand. 

All the while we were cumming, and then coming down from it, I never once pulled out, why the hell would I, and like you possibly could either. I still have at least one more baby boygasm in me to give to Matthew before I would even dream of trading places. It had to have taken at least five minutes for Matthew to come down, and when he did, I started kissing him again, and started rocking my hips once more, only this time I am only slipping in and out maybe two to three centimeters, but I am taking twice as long in a much shorter distance to do so. 

Matthew is making those sexy little mewling sounds that he often makes as I make him feel good, all while still kissing me just as tenderly. Just this alone would be damn near enough to make me want to cum again, but I am also feeling Matthew in a way that I can honestly say that I have dreamed of for quite some time.

Once more, I wish I could say that we lasted thirty or more minutes, but, instead, we lasted only ten or so. They were ten of the most amazing, glorious, wondrous, awe inspiring minutes of my entire life, and I have had a lot of those, and not all of them because of sex, just most of them. Making love to Matthew tops all of them, together I am sure.

This time Matthew did pass out, whereas I managed to stay totally with it, and counted a total of sixteen pulses from Matthew's amazing ass, and twelve from myself. I know that Matthew will wake up again in just a few minutes, he has just gone into overload, and so I stay exactly where I am. Feeling Matthew's entire body quiver the way it is through his baby bum like I am feeling, has got to be my most favorite thing on this planet. I have never felt anything quite like this before, never before have I met someone like Matthew who seems so able to cum so strongly from just his ass like he does. I am almost right up there with him, but still, he seems to more so than I.

It took damn near ten minutes for Matthew to come down fully and wake up again, and when he did, and his eyes fully opened, it was with awe and wonder shining through them like I have never seen before.

“Wow, that was so fucking amazing.” He whispered to me, then reached up and kissed me again.

“Oh yeah Baby, that it sure was. I normally prefer being made love to, but making love to you was way better than any I have ever felt before.”

“Wow, it's gonna be a fight to not beg you to make love to me every night from here on out.”

“Know how you feel Baby. It is my turn now though, so make love to me please Baby?”

“Okay.”

I rolled us both over, and Matthew started our foreplay all over again with just kissing, and did so for at least five minutes. When he broke the kiss, he started going all the way down my body, licking, kissing, and nibbling at all the places that he knows just drive me wild. My dick is still poked out the front of my diaper, and probably half my diaper material is now on the bed where I am laying, but this did not stop Matthew from nuzzling my diapered erection any at all.

Knowing that I will not have much left in me, Matthew did forego the sucking and fingering, but he did grab the lube and poked a hole in the seat of my diaper and lubed me up. Now, I know that Matthew is not exactly huge yet, but I do wonder if he can make love to me through our diapers. Matthew clearly wonders the same thing, because I watched as he went to poke a hole in the front of his diaper, and then he just pushed it down, thereby allowing me to have just that tiny bit more.

As Matthew moves into place, I lift up slightly to allow him all the access that he will require, and he uses his hand to guide his hot little erection into my hole, and slips all in, in just a few seconds. He hisses in immense pleasure from this, and I moan lowly as well.

Deep down I worried that I may not even feel Matthew at all. The last time I had an erection Matthew's size, I was his age as well, so it did not matter. Those worries were baseless though. Not only is Matthew a big baby boy in the diaper, but he seems to know exactly what to do to make me feel great. Actually, strike that, what he is doing to me is not making me feel great, in fact, stupendous may not be strong enough, and I wonder if there are any words to describe the feel of Matthew making very slow and tender love to me.

Now that we have had a couple truly awe inspiring orgasms, we are far more capable of holding on, and so we do get to enjoy for even longer. Sadly, still not thirty minutes or more, but pretty damn close to fifteen I figure. When he came down, Matthew reached between us with his right hand, scooped up as much of my cum as he could, and then fed it to me. To say that I am shocked at how much he just fed me would be an understatement. I thought I would have next to nothing left at all, but that was a full orgasms output. Of course, Matthew then reached in and shared my cum with me in a breathtaking kiss, and I do mean that both literally and figuratively, because his kisses often take my breath away.

Matthew started making love to me again, pulling as far out as he was able to, before slipping all the way back in, his full twelve centimeters doing everything inside me to make me feel as amazing as he could possibly do. I have been fucked with far larger dicks that did not make me feel what Matthew is making me feel with a much smaller piece of equipment. With that being said, though, I have never truly loved another like I do truly love Matthew. I have had a few lovers in the past, but none like Matthew at all. Most of the men also never truly made love to me, to almost every last one of them, it had been all about the fucking, long and hard, no passion, no love, just fuck. Matthew, on the other hand, is doing everything in his power to make true, gentle love to me, and I love him more for it.

Taking his time, going as slow as he can possibly go, Matthew really and truly made love to me. I figure that for this orgasm, we lasted damn near twenty minutes before cumming again, and there is only one problem with that. As much as I want to continue on allowing Matthew to make love to me until we die, I am done. I can already feel myself getting soft, and even Matthew is starting to lose some of his hardness, surprising that I can even feel that, considering he is still buried as far inside me as he cane be.

Once more, though, Matthew reaches between us and scoops up as much of my cum as he can, and then proceeds to feed it to me once more. I am shocked once more as to how much I had cum, not quite as much as the previous one, sure, but still far more than I can normally do for my fourth, that is for damned sure.

Just as Matthew softens up completely and slips from my ass, Matthew lets go our kiss, and I lay fully back and sigh in deep loss. It had been incredibly hard to continue to kiss Matthew as he made love to me, considering our vast height difference, and probably the only reason we were able to at all, is because I am so flexible. 

Matthew must have sensed that I am fading fast, because he slipped out of bed and grabbed our diaper change supplies, and then came back and changed me. I then got up and repaid the favour, and changed my baby boy as well. Finally, we curled up together, and fell fast asleep, in our still dirty bed, because I know for a fact that we have diaper gel everywhere, and we had done an awful lot of sweating. Oh well, is about all I think as I slip off into peaceful slumber with the most amazing boy the world has ever seen curled up to me.

I was the last to wake this morning, and I find that my hands are cupped full of soggy baby diapered bum, and one is sandwiched in another once more. I sigh deeply, and then all three boys sigh too, and cuddle in just a little tighter. Of course, I pulled them in even tighter too, and there we lay for easily fifteen minutes before getting up.

Once we had the workouts and relaxation out of the way, the kids all started their schoolwork, while us adults went about our business for the day. I had deemed it prudent to change out our bedding, and got the soiled stuff in the wash, and put fresh bedding on the bed, so that it would be ready for tonight. I do not know about Matthew, but I am certainly far more at peace than I ever have been before, but then, his expression says much the same, he just looks calm. I headed down to the shop after taking care of a few other things that needed to be done, and started playing. When the boys joined me in the shop, we worked and played and had fun together. At one point, Matthew and I were in the spray booth together, and more importantly, alone.

“So, how do you feel this morning Baby?” I asked.

“Oh man, so good, so right. I mean, I've always known that I was a gay baby boy, I think I truly started to know it by the time I was five, I've always known I needed a dick buried in me. I didn't understand it all, I definitely didn't know what I needed, I just knew I needed it. These past few months have been amazing, we've learned so much together, you've made me feel things that I never even dreamed were possible. Then there's last night.

“Last night made all that seem like just practice, and I guess, in a way, it was, because last night was truly amazing, spectacular, well, I'm not even sure I know what to call that, because neither of those words say what I wanna say. I love you so much, what you've done for me was so perfect in every way, made me feel even better than I ever dreamed possible, and I wanna feel like that as often as possible, and forever.” He said softly.

It took Matthew several moments to say all this, he kept pausing to find the words that conveyed his feelings. Once more, he is incapable of truly saying how he feels. He is just not old enough to have learned all that vocabulary yet, but, in the same breath, I am not even certain I could have come up with anything better than what Matthew just did, but I will try.

“Good, Baby, I'm glad that you loved that so much, I know I sure did. I've always felt far better being made love to, and last night was no different, but making love to you was definitely the best I've ever felt before in my life, that is 'til you made love to me too. I've had dozens, maybe even hundreds of sexual partners now, many of which I even loved, but none like I love you. Every last one of them was always about fucking, hard and fast most often, but with you, that was pure lovemaking, every aspect of what we shared last night was magical, which is about the most accurate term I can possibly come up with for what we did last night, how you made me feel. Just like I know magic isn't truly real, 'til last night, I didn't think that feelings like that were either. You proved me wrong, which, I'm happy to say you've done a number of times.

“I've always loved sex, craved sex, begged and pleaded for it even, but I'd gladly give up what I've experienced in the past just to share just once more what we shared last night. Of course, I can't help but hoping with everything I am that we continue to share that for the rest of our lives. We've talked about this, how I fear that one day you could fall in love with someone closer to your age, since you're still so young, and you've always sworn that'll never happen, and I know you love me every bit as much as I love you, I feel it every time you look at me. After what we shared last night, though, I just don't think I can ever not be with you. You, more than any person on this planet, make me feel whole, make me feel good about who and what I am, make me feel truly and blessedly loved.”

I too had to take several moments to say this, trying to tell the love of your life how you really and truly feel about him is not easy, especially because all my feelings are trying to rush out of me and slam into Matthew, but I just do not know the words to say what I want to say, need to say. I know Matthew understands this, because he had had to do the same thing, and I know he feels what I cannot say, just as I felt it from him. Just the look in his eyes tells me so much.

I then gathered up my baby in my arms, lifted him up, and we kissed deeply, lovingly. Matthew has his arms wrapped around my neck and head, I have mine wrapped around his baby bum and lower back. We are holding each other, and I hope to hold my baby for life, and to make him feel what we felt for life. Deep down, I still fear that Matthew may leave me some day for someone his age, yet, the way I know he feels for me, I just cannot see it happening either.

Every day we continue to make love to each other. Most days it is only with hands, some are with mouths, but at least once a week we truly do make love to each other, always through our soggy baby diapers. Matthew fed me his very first shot of sweet baby cum just a little more than a month before his twelfth birthday, I had been lucky enough to have been sucking him at the time, but only because I had seen the signs and wanted to taste his first ever explosion of goodness, so had been sucking him a lot. The experience had left Matthew so drained that he had passed out, and did not know about it until the next morning. He was so happy.

The others, too, are all still happily together, and making sweet gay baby love as often as they can. Katherine's young girlfriend ended up moving in with us not long after Matthew and I made love for our first time, and they too were happy. They are still diapered every bit as much as Matthew and I always are, most days a super thick baby diaper with an incredibly thirsty diaper doubler in it, and only when we have to go into town do we ever wear our thinner supposedly daytime diapers and go just single thickness. Most often we are wearing our much thicker night time diapers, only, just during the day, as well as at night. Then there are the days that we happily triple diaper, and those are always good days.

We also still love to install our cock cage catheters from time to time, and when coupled with a vibrating butt plug and a vibrating cock ring, man, when we finally do make love to each other, usually after one or two, or even a couple times three days later, the massive orgasms that we have almost always nearly drown each other, as well as make the poor baby boy to have cummed to pass out, usually totally.

We added to our family when Matthew was eleven, a pair of boys who had been in foster care together, and were gay baby boyfriends, they were ten and eleven, and a perfect fit to our family for sure. 

Matthew and I did get married just shortly after his eighteenth birthday, we only had our family and friends, so only about thirty people in total, but it was beautiful. We did go on a honeymoon, but we did not actually travel for it, believe it or not, we decided on a two week long camping trip, just the two of us out in the wilderness alone, in the middle of nowhere. It was possibly the most peaceful thing we have ever experienced, and the fact that we made hot gay baby diaper love to each other, a lot, only made it that much better.

We will still adopt more needy gay baby boys in the future if we can, and we still always work a lot in the shop and donate all of what we make to our various charities, as well pretty much everything that Shawn grows and or gets off our farm, that we cannot use, gets donated to the cities local soup kitchens, since why not.

To say we live happily ever after would be stating it too soon, for we are still going strong. I no longer fear that Matthew will leave me for someone younger, because he is now older as well, and well past that age where things change. Matthew had been an incredibly gorgeous little baby boy, and he did not change as he aged, in fact, I think he got more and more gorgeous as the years went by, and that is not just my lovers opinion of him either. No, any time we go to town, almost every head turns to look at him, and why should they not, really, he truly is stunningly beautiful.

Matthew's teen years were a little rocky at times, but, over all, nothing like what I remembered mine being like. Given that he could always talk to me, he fared it very well, and never went through much of the angst that I know that I did, and that many others did as well. He did go through a massive emotional period, though, when everything made him cry; make him happy, he cried, see a sad movie, boy did he cry, say boo to him, and he cried. Thankfully that did not last long. Considering all of us know exactly who and what we all are, did help all the kids through their teen years, because they never had to fear anything like what most of us adults had had to deal with. I am glad for this. 

The others all did get married to their lovers as well, well, except for Shawn and Steven, though they too are still together, but fathers and sons are not allowed to get married, legally, but they are still together in that way as well. Leanne and Liz would go away almost once every year or so for some fashion show or some other such thing, and as she got older, Liz got even better in fashion and design, and her and Leanne work together very well in that regard, and do very well together in it. They do still make us lots of amazing baby clothes, which I know we all love. 

And, sadly, there is where I end our tale of love, but our story does continue for many more years, and I hope that it does for many more to come. I am with an incredibly beautiful baby boy, what more could a gay baby boy ask for. The end.

****Well, if you made it this far, thanks so much for reading. I hope that you enjoyed, and, as always, if you did so, please email me at erich5748 at ymail.com and let me know. Sadly this tale is only in my head, but was inspired by the very boy that I write about, a truly beautiful boy, who I can very clearly see is gay, but even being nine, I think that he knows it already, and is comfortable with it. I only saw him for a short time, but I have to say, his vision will forever be with me. Please support this site so that we can all continue to enjoy it.****


End file.
